Rumeurs stellaires
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Un traqueur chassant fidèlement pour sa reine, une jeune femme sur le point de devenir Tokra, le déchirement de parents dont l'enfant est morte... Une suite de nouvelles se déroulant dans l'univers parallèle que j'ai crée avec au-delà des étoiles, ma principale fan-fic sur stargate Atlantis. Beaucoup de wraiths, et d'OC.
1. Chien fidèle

**Ce récit est composé d'une suite de nouvelles prenant toutes place dans le même univers. Chaque chapitre est donc une nouvelle indépendante, se passant à des époques et des lieux différents. Elles se passent néanmoins toutes dans le même univers que l'arc Au-delà des étoiles.**

 **Au début de chaque nouvelles, l'époque et parfois le lieux sont indiqués.**

* * *

 _Cette nouvelle se passe environ deux-cents ans avant les événements de Stargate Atlantis_

* * *

La planète n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines.

Venn'kan huma l'air, s'emplissant de l'odeur caractéristique de la chair brûlée et de la mort.

D'un pas tranquille, il s'avança entre les décombres à la recherche d'éventuels survivants.

Un mouvement le fit se retourner, sur ses gardes, mais il ne s'agissait que de Filymn, un jeune traqueur malingre mais extraordinairement rapide, qui avait été envoyé tout comme lui sur Yonn pour traquer les rescapés.

D'un geste de la tête, il lui signifia que ce quartier était le sien, avant de reprendre son inspection.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver son premier survivant, un vieillard qui avait été pris au piège de sa maison lorsque celle-ci s'était effondrée sous les bombardements orbitaux.

Les jambes de l'humain avaient été broyées depuis la taille par les décombres, mais il tenta tout de même de ramper au loin lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui.

Avec un grondement satisfait, Venn'kan fit son premier repas en près de trois semaines, absorbant le restant de vie maladive de l'homme en quelques instants.

Ragaillardi, il abandonna la dépouille desséchée, se dirigeant vers un grand bâtiment prometteur d'un pas félin. L'immense bâtisse à quatre étages avait miraculeusement échappé aux bombes et avait visiblement été reconvertie en hôpital-quartier général d'urgence à la fin de la courte lutte des Yonnis contre sa noble reine.

Une balle siffla à son oreille, annonciatrice d'une poche de résistance -et d'un repas imminent-.

Il accéléra, marchant d'un pas vif vers la barricade qui obstruait l'entrée du bâtiment.

Une seconde balle vint se loger dans son épaule, éclatant la chair qui commença à cicatriser instantanément.

Avec un rugissement de rage et de douleur, il accéléra encore, chargeant à toute vitesse.

Les balles sifflaient à présent de toutes part, salves désespérées de ceux qui allaient bientôt mourir.

D'un bond puissant, il sauta au-dessus du dérisoire obstacle, rugissant du plaisir anticipé du combat.

Les quatre humains, des soldats au vu de leurs uniformes déchirés, ne comprirent pas ce qu'il leur arrivait lorsqu'il planta les dents acérées de son empaleur dans le ventre de l'un d'eux après avoir renversé d'un coup de pied brutal un de ses congénères.

Les deux hommes encore capables de se battre, se reprirent et vidèrent leurs chargeurs dans sa direction.

D'un geste souple, il se servit de l'humain qu'il venait d'éventrer comme bouclier, avançant dans leur direction. Arrivé près d'eux, il jeta le cadavre déchiqueté de leur camarade sur le plus chétif des deux survivants, tout en arrachant son arme de la main de l'autre.

L'homme hurla de terreur alors que dans le même mouvement il le vidait de son énergie.

L'humain était bon, honnête et travailleur, c'était un homme débonnaire qui aimait par dessus tout sa femme et ses deux fils, mais dont le cœur et l'énergie s'étaient ternis lorsqu'il avait trouvé leurs cadavres déchiquetés par un tir orbital, quelques jours auparavant. Toute son âme était à présent emplie de la haine et du dégoût des _wraiths_ , donnant une saveur piquante à sa force vitale.

Il s'en nourrit avec plaisir, se gorgeant de cette vie et de cette rage foisonnante, avant de la retourner vers le dernier humain encore debout, qui tentait de recharger son arme, ses mains rendues tremblante de terreur incapables de glisser le chargeur dans son emplacement.

Avec fluidité, Venn'kan se redressa et, attrapant le fusil des mains de l'homme, il le lui arracha, en même temps que la cartouche.

« C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire » ricana-t-il en enfonçant le chargeur dans son logement avant de retourner l'arme contre son propriétaire et de faire feu, pulvérisant la tête de l'homme.

Un gémissement pitoyable lui rappela qu'il y avait encore un survivant, celui à qui il avait brisé un genou d'un coup de pied, aussi se retourna-t-il en grondant, fixant un instant la misérable tentative de fuite de la pauvre créature avant de l'achever de son empaleur.

Il contempla les quatre cadavres autour de lui. Les hommes avaient tenté de défendre leurs insignifiantes vies de toutes leurs forces, mais en moins de deux minutes, une fois encore, la supériorité absolue des _wraiths_ avait été démontrée.

Un mouvement fugace le recentra sur sa mission, et c'est d'un trot rapide qu'il passa les grandes portes défoncées du bâtiment.

Un léger bruit, celui d'un minuscule gravillon qui tombe lui signala la cachette de sa prochaine proie, un grand pan de mur effondré dans un coin du hall.

Sans un bruit il s'approcha, prenant le temps de marcher lentement, afin que sa victime prenne bien conscience que c'en était fini pour elle, qu'il lui était inutile de tenter de se défendre davantage.

Intérieurement, le traqueur espérait tout de même que sa proie tenterait de se défendre en une résistance désespérée, rendant la chasse plus palpitante : aussi fut-il extrêmement déçu lorsqu'il aperçut un enfant misérable, sanglotant et tout recroquevillé.

Il haïssait tuer des petits, il n'y avait aucun défi ni aucune gloire dans un tel geste, et un enfant humain mort était un humain qui ne se reproduirait jamais, et dont l'énergie vitale n'atteindrait jamais son plein potentiel.

Comme sa reine leur avait ordonné de tuer jusqu'au dernier Yonni, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'enfant et se concentrer uniquement sur la traque des adultes. Il gronda, profondément agacé, avant de pointer son empaleur sur l'enfant et de faire feu, l'assommant. Il sortit ensuite sa dague, achevant le petit d'un unique coup mortel au cœur, avant de reposer la petite dépouille pour poursuivre sa chasse.

Il eut un rire cynique : ce petit humain avait eu de la chance de tomber sur lui ! Il détestait faire souffrir les enfants, aussi n'en consommait-il jamais, leur offrant toujours une mort rapide si cela était indispensable. Troj'kan, en revanche, raffolait des gamins et de leurs cris de terreur, à tel point qu'il pouvait passer des heures à vider petit à petit un enfant, juste pour le plaisir de le faire souffrir. Ce comportement, jugé brutal même parmi les siens, avait valu au grand alien d'être rétrogradé de soldat d'élite à simple traqueur, le rendant encore plus cruel et brutal qu'auparavant.

Venn'kan évitait la plupart de ses congénères avec assiduité, prenant soin de se tenir loin des deux extrémités de la pyramide hiérarchique. L'expérience lui avait appris que les officiers étaient généralement tellement imbus de leur personne, bouffis d'orgueil et de fourberie, qu'ils en étaient plus dangereux qu'un Juguu, quant aux autres traqueurs, il était bien placé pour le savoir, ils ne l'étaient jamais devenus par hasard.

Les traqueurs formaient la base de l'échelle d'une ruche, presque à égalité avec les drones et les esclaves humains. Le fait qu'ils soient nés alphas leur concédait l'intelligence et la ruse qu'il manquait aux premiers, et la force et l'endurance faisant défaut aux seconds pour effectuer toutes les missions de chasse, d'assassinat, et de longue traque solitaire, jugées indigne des autres alphas, mais néanmoins nécessaires à la ruche.

Contrairement aux pilotes, scientifiques ou officiers, qui étaient conçus dans ce but précis, ils n'étaient pas nés traqueurs, mais l'étaient tous devenu lorsqu'ils s'étaient révélés incapables de remplir la mission qui leur avait été attribuée à leur conception, sans qu'ils soient pour autant suffisamment dysfonctionnels pour qu'il soit nécessaire de les éliminer.

Troj'kan était trop brutal et violent pour pouvoir s'intégrer à une force militaire bien longtemps. Filymn était trop chétif pour obtenir le respect de ses pairs, mais son extraordinaire rapidité lui permettait de distancer n'importe quel autre _wraith_ à la course, et lui avait permis d'échapper à l'exécution à la puberté.

Quand à lui, Venn'kan, il était né trop sauvage et bien trop insoumis pour avoir jamais pu devenir guerrier, malgré une formation auprès du plus dur et du plus cruel des combattants de la ruche, qu'il avait tué dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, se garantissant ainsi un avenir misérable en tant que traqueur.

Ayant terminé la fouille du rez qui se révéla vide, le _wraith_ monta au premier étage, soupirant pour lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées.

Bientôt quatre siècles et demi qu'il chassait pour la majestueuse reine Silla ! C'était un temps de service plutôt respectable pour un traqueur, la majorité d'entre eux ne survivant pas plus d'un siècle ou deux à ce poste, tant leurs proies étaient dangereuses. Quatre siècles, qu'il avait passés majoritairement loin de sa ruche et de sa reine bien-aimée, lui ramenant ses proies comme un chien fidèle, dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle le remarque et lui offre une récompense pour son travail dévoué. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion : il ne serait jamais officier, ne commanderait jamais à personne, et jamais il n'aurait l'honneur suprême d'être choisi comme reproducteur par une reine. Et cela lui était égal : un simple regard de sa souveraine, un compliment, un remerciement seraient déjà pour lui un cadeau extraordinaire qu'il chérirait de tout son cœur ! Obtenir la reconnaissance de sa reine, voilà quelle serait sa plus belle consécration !

Il était tant perdu dans ses songeries qu'il faillit passer à côté d'un soldat embusqué sans le voir.

Son instinct le rappela à l'ordre in extremis, alors qu'il se jetait de côté, esquivant un coup de baïonnette en pleine tête qui lui aurait sans doute coûté la vie.

Avec un grognement sourd, il faucha les jambes de l'homme, le jetant à terre, avant de venir s'accroupir sur lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

« Je n'apprécie pas que l'on essaie de me tuer lorsque je réfléchis !» gronda-t-il avant d'arracher le haut de son uniforme au soldat terrifié et de le vider de sa force vitale, sourd à ses suppliques.

Après son repas, c'est pleinement concentré sur sa tâche que Venn'kan finit de fouiller l'étage, débusquant deux autres soldats qu'il égorgea de sa dague, momentanément rassasié.

Le deuxième étage se révéla désert, en dehors d'un homme à l'allure de scientifique qui se jeta du balcon plutôt que de l'affronter, et d'un animal poilu qui lui grogna dessus lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, avant de s'enfuir en jappant lorsqu'il gronda en retour. Le _wraith_ ne le poursuivit pas : les animaux n'entraient pas dans l'ordre d'extermination de la reine.

Au dernier étage, il débusqua tout d'abord un sniper allongé sur un balcon, qu'il repéra au coup de feu mortel que l'homme tira sur un commandant de guerre _wraith_ un peu trop sûr de lui, lequel avait oublié de surveiller les immeubles alors qu'il se promenait déjà en vainqueur dans les ruines de la ville.

Venn'kan n'eut aucun mal à assommer l'humain d'un tir de son empaleur, avant de l'achever à la dague après s'être silencieusement glissé jusqu'à lui.

Il trouva ensuite deux soldats qui se rendirent immédiatement en le suppliant. Avec un grondement déçu, il les assomma tous les deux avant de les achever, leur offrant une mort rapide et presque sans douleur, à défaut de pouvoir les épargner.

Sa dernière découverte fut pour lui à la fois sa meilleure récompense, et le moment le plus désagréable de sa journée.

Calfeutrés derrière une grande porte, le _wraith_ trouva une demi-douzaine de jeunes femmes, certaines à peines sorties de l'enfance, avec une quinzaine de bambins et de bébés.

Les humaines étaient désarmées, et c'est les yeux emplis de terreur qu'elles le fixèrent, des larmes roulant sur leurs joues.

Venn'kan soupira.

« J'ai ordre de ne laisser aucune d'entre vous en vie. Je ne suis en revanche pas obligé de vous tuer de mes mains. Je vous laisse deux minutes pour choisir votre mort, je reviendrais ensuite pour exécuter celles qui seront encore en vie. Pour les enfants, se sera rapide et sans douleur. » déclara-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Il compta mentalement les secondes, tandis que des cris de désespoir et des suppliques retentissaient de l'autre côté du battant.

Son décompte terminé, il rouvrit la porte.

Trois femmes avaient disparu : la fenêtre ouverte, une chaise posée devant elle, laissant deviner leur destination. Une jeune femme s'était tranchée les veines, mais les deux dernières, une trentenaire et une adolescente à peine pubère, étaient encore là, étouffant avec des oreillers les nourrissons, le désespoir ravageant leur traits.

Il s'approcha sans rien dire de la femme la plus âgée, qui le fixa avec terreur, serrant son coussin contre elle en un inutile bouclier.

Doucement, sans brutalité, il plaqua sa main sur la poitrine de la femme, se délectant de sa délicieuse force vitale, pleine de compassion et de générosité. La femme tenta de se débattre, aussi la maintint-t-il contre lui d'un bras passé sous sa taille, avant de la déposer délicatement au sol, son dernier souffle rendu.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme qui le regardait, médusée.

«Les enfants ne souffriront pas, vous avez ma parole » déclara-t-il alors que d'un geste vif il attrapait le bras de la femme qui avait tenté dans un dernier geste de fuir.

Elle était encore plus délicieuse, si douce, si pure et si lumineuse ! Encore emplie des rêves de l'enfance, à peine relevés de la saveur acide de la peur et de celle -plus piquante- de la colère et de l'impuissance.

La dernière parcelle de vie la quitta avant qu'il n'en ait eu assez, et c'est avec regret qu'il relâcha le corps desséché, avant de passer de berceau en berceau, assommant les enfants avant de les achever de sa dague lorsque cela était nécessaire.


	2. Quelque chose à grignoter

_Cette nouvelle prend place durant l'arc 1 d'Au-delà des étoiles, quelques mois avant la fête du chapitre 46_

* * *

Amanda Strauss, harnachée dans son équipement tactique, rejoignit le reste de son équipe qui attendait le signal de départ pour la mission du jour dans la salle d'embarquement.

Le sergent Garcia, qui dirigeait la mission, était occupé à réprimander le soldat Thompson à cause de la sangle défectueuse de son casque pendant que le Dr Faris donnait pour la dixième fois au moins ses recommandations à propos de son précieux télescope, rangé dans deux grosses mallettes, à un soldat Williams exaspéré. Elle sourit : tel était son quotidien depuis son arrivée sur la cité quelques mois auparavant. Supporter les marines grossiers et joviaux qui la traitaient comme une espèce de petite sœur, tout en escortant des scientifiques aux quatre coins de la galaxie, les protégeant des dangers de ces mondes étranges. Elle n'avait croisé des _wraiths_ qu'à deux reprises, dont la première fois de très loin, alors qu'ils observaient un village se faire sélectionner. Assister impuissante au morbide spectacle l'avait révulsée, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se retrouver au milieu des maisons incendiées, survolée par les _Darts_ hurlants, pourchassée par les terribles aliens verts. La seconde fois avait été pire encore. Son équipe avait été chargée d'escorter en compagnie du groupe du sergent Schuller le traqueur _wraith_ qui travaillait pour la cité.

Elle avait croisé à quelques reprises le grand alien dans les couloirs, ou dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il semblait tant affectionner. Il la terrifiait et elle s'était toujours bien gardée de se mettre sur son chemin, se contenant de se pousser en baissant les yeux chaque fois qu'il la dépassait dans une envolée des pans de son grand manteau noir.

L'alien ne semblait s'intéresser à aucun des humains de la cité en dehors du Dr Weir, à qui il obéissait avec une déférence effrayante, de Ronon Dex qu'il semblait avoir élu comme seul adversaire valable au combat, et de Rosanna Gady, la seule artiste de la cité, qui ne paraissait qu'en compagnie de l'alien, ou en train de dessiner quelque chose fébrilement dans ses carnets.

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que son équipe serait chargée d'accompagner le _wraith_ dans une mission de traque d'un espion Genii, son estomac avait fait un grand bond avant de se loger non loin de ses talons.

Le _wraith_ , que tout le monde appelait Markus - ce qu'Amanda trouvait terriblement perturbant au vue de l'immense silhouette musculeuse et féline du prédateur - les avait tranquillement attendus en salle d'embarquement, fixant un point dans le lointain jusqu'à ce que le Dr Weir leur donne le feu vert pour traverser. Il s'était alors enfoncé dans le vortex, sans se préoccuper si les marines le suivaient ou non.

Sur place, de sa voix rauque il avait ordonné à l'équipe de Schuller de garder la Porte, et à la sienne de le suivre en silence. Il s'était ensuite enfoncé dans le sous-bois, progressant avec rapidité et sans bruit, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour examiner une trace ou écouter un son.

Lorsque Thompson avait demandé s'il savait où il allait, l'alien l'avait simplement fixé en grondant un avertissement, avant de poursuivre sa traque.

Une demi-journée plus tard, le _wraith_ accroupi derrière un gros rocher leur désignait une petite hutte de trappeur à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, leur laissant le soin de capturer l'espion qui devait être interrogé.

Ils avaient pris d'assaut la maison, capturant après une brève fusillade l'homme qui se rendit dès l'instant où il sentit la présence écrasante du _wraith_ , qui s'était glissé silencieusement derrière lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Markus leur avait laissé le soin de menotter l'homme et de le prendre en charge pour le retour, se contentant de marcher de son pas rapide à quelques mètres devant eux, faisant mine d'ignorer leur présence durant de longues heures. Puis il avait disparu, comme évaporé dans le sous-bois. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils essuyaient des tirs _wraiths_ , qui les forcèrent à se réfugier derrière une vieille souche pourrie, alors que trois alphas les noyaient sous un feu nourri, les empêchant de répliquer.

Il y avait eu un rugissement, un bruit sourd, et les tirs s'étaient faits moins nombreux : puis un second bruit de choc, d'autres rugissements, et les tirs s'étaient momentanément interrompus, permettant à Garcia et Williams d'abattre le dernier guerrier qui s'était effondré, criblé de balles, au côté de ses deux congénères éventrés. Markus se tenait debout au milieu des cadavres, une dague ensanglantée ridiculement petite pour lui dans la main, feulant la joie de son combat, indifférent à la profonde blessure déjà en train de cicatriser en travers de son épaule.

Alors que le cœur de la guerrière battait encore à cent à l'heure de terreur suite à l'escarmouche, le _wraith_ avait repris sa route, abandonnant le cadavres de ses victimes aux charognards.

Elle savait qu'il partait pour de telles traques presque chaque semaine, aussi fut-elle très surprise lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, équipé de pied en cape, d'un pas rapide, suivi de près par un Dr McKay essoufflé et encombré de plusieurs mallettes qu'il déposa au sol en pestant.

Que venait faire là le tueur alien, alors qu'ils ne partaient que pour une paisible mission d'observation du ciel nocturne sur une planète proche d'une singularité stellaire - fascinante selon le Dr Faris?

Ce fut McKay qui répondit à sa question muette, avisant l'air interrogateur des militaires.

« Markus vient de m'apprendre la présence de ruines d'un très ancien avant-poste _wraith_ sur cette planète. Nous pourrions y trouver d'antiques technologies datant d'avant la guerre contre les Anciens, qui nous permettraient de mieux comprendre l'évolution de leurs sciences. » expliqua-t-il d'un air enjoué. « Et il a accepté de me servir de guide et d'assistant. » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air dubitatif des soldats.

« Strauss, Thompson, prenez les caisses du Docteur » ordonna le sergent Garcia en haussant les épaules avant de faire signe aux techniciens qui composèrent l'adresse.

P7X-212 était un petit planétain paisible, à l'atmosphère plutôt sèche, sur lequel régnait une chaleur torride la journée, mais dont les nuits exceptionnellement claires révélaient le ballet élégant de deux comètes prisonnières de l'orbite de sa géante gazeuse de voisine. La vue des deux météores incandescents qui traversaient lentement le ciel en une danse immuable était à couper le souffle, mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'en profiter, le sergent Garcia lui ordonnant d'escorter McKay en compagnie de Thompson et du _wraith_. Lequel semblait les attendre à quelques mètres de là, perdu dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne.

C'est donc les bras chargés des mallettes du scientifique qu'elle se mit en marche, suivant l'alien qui leur montrait le chemin, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour leur permettre de ne pas le perdre de vue.

En moins d'une heure, ils avaient rejoint une petite élévation de forme étrange, qui s'avéra être un avant-poste _wraith_ laissé à l'abandon, rongé par les millénaires et les tempêtes de sable.

Il leur fallut encore une heure supplémentaire pour creuser à l'endroit que leur indiqua l'alien, afin de dégager l'entrée enfouie sous près de deux mètres de sable.

Lorsque McKay avait demandé au _wraith_ s'il ne voulait pas les aider, ce dernier l'avait fixé d'un air impénétrable jusqu'à ce que le scientifique se remette à son travail de terrassement, en bougonnant.

Il avait en revanche mis sa force titanesque à leur service, s'arque-boutant sur le panneau de la porte afin de l'ouvrir.

Thompson était resté à l'entrée du complexe afin de monter la garde et de servir de relais radio, l'épaisseur des murs risquant de compromettre la liaison.

C'est donc sans aucun enthousiasme qu'Amanda suivit le scientifique le nez rivé à ses détecteurs et le _wraith_ qui avait consenti, dans un élan de générosité extraordinaire, à porter une mallette.

Les heures passaient à une vitesse ridicule, et elle luttait contre la fatigue qui la prenait alors qu'elle observait le scientifique s'acharner sur les consoles antédiluviennes qui refusaient de s'activer, ordonnant à Markus de toucher un bouton, ou de triturer un câble, lui arrachant un sifflement d'agacement à chaque fois.

« Je vais faire un peu de reconnaissance . » déclara-t-elle avant de s'endormir debout, alors que McKay, le bras à moitié enfoncé dans une console, pestait sous le regard perplexe de Markus.

Elle marchait dans les sombres couloirs ensablés depuis une dizaine de minutes, le son de ses pas se répercutant dans les longs passages vides, lorsqu'une faible lueur jaunâtre attira son attention.

Son arme prête, elle s'avança prudemment, jusqu'à découvrir une petite pièce de forme ovale, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une étrange machine organique. La face avant était constituée d'un grand pentagone lisse incrusté dans une sorte de matrice rosâtre qui entourait tout la section de la machine, de près de trois mètres de longueur.

Deux des cinq triangles qui composaient la face avant brillaient faiblement, émettant la lueur qu'elle avait vue, alors que les trois autres étaient sombres et opaques.

Elle tenta de contacter par radio le Dr Mckay afin qu'il vienne étudier cette machine, qui semblait être la première en état de marche de l'avant-poste, mais elle n'obtint que des parasites en retour. C'est donc avec un soupir qu'elle fit marche arrière pour aller en personne le prévenir.

Le scientifique s'avéra ravi de sa découverte et il la suivit à pas pressé, le _wraith_ sur ses talons.

« Soldat, à quoi ressemblait cette machine ? » demanda Markus de sa voix à double timbre.

« Cinq grands triangles en cercle, dont deux qui émettent une lumière jaune » expliqua-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la pièce.

Le _wraith_ gronda, leur faisant signe de s'immobiliser, avant de s'avancer prudemment, se glissant dans la pièce tel une panthère en chasse.

« Markus, tout va bien ? » demanda McKay après quelques instants.

« Il y a deux _wraiths_ affamés qui se promènent dans le complexe. » grinça-t-il en réponse.

« Vous pouvez répéter, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait deux _wraiths_ affamés à nos trousses ? » murmura le scientifique d'une petite voix.

« C'est précisément ce que j'ai dit. » grogna Markus en ressortant de la pièce.

«Génial ! » geignit l'homme.

« D'où sortent-ils ? Il n'y avait personne tout à l'heure » demanda Amanda, perdue.

« Des deux cocons de stases encore intacts. » grommela le _wraith_ en lui désignant la machine, dont les deux triangles lumineux avait été ouverts, révélant la cavité gluante qu'ils contenaient.

« Il y avait des _wraiths_ là-dedans ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Oui, et visiblement c'est votre arrivée à proximité de la machine qui les a réveillés. » ajouta le scientifique en examinant la console de l'engin.

« Et les trois autres ? » demanda Amanda, inquiète.

« Morts » siffla l'alien en déchirant la membrane d'un caisson éteint, révélant le corps desséché d'un de ses congénères.

«D'après ce que je vois ici, le générateur qui alimente l'unité à perdu de sa puissance, et la machine buguée a éteint petit à petit ses caissons, tuant certains occupants afin de préserver les autres, plutôt que de les réveiller. » expliqua McKay, qui étudiait toujours les cocons.

« Mais pourquoi y a-t-il des _wraiths_ en stase ici ? » demanda la guerrière, perdue.

« Ce sont les gardiens des lieux. Ils ont dû entrer en stase il y a des millénaires, attendant un ordre de leur ruche pour reprendre leur travail, mais pour une raison inconnue, personne ne les a réveillé avant vous. » répondit l'alien tout en fouillant négligemment le cadavre desséché, s'emparant sans scrupule d'un brassard de cuir et d'une petite bourse dont il transféra le contenu dans la sacoche qu'il portait à la ceinture.

« Ne devrions-nous pas sortir d'ici rapidement ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Il vaut mieux les tuer. » gronda l'alien, aux aguets.

« Super, vous voulez qu'on parte à la chasse au _wraith_ ! » chouina McKay.

« Pas vous, la porte de cette pièce est encore alimentée, enfermez-vous et n'ouvrez pas avant mon retour. » gronda Markus en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité profonde de l'avant-poste.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Amanda s'autorisa un frisson de peur.

« Il me file vraiment les jetons. Il est tellement froid, c'en est inhumain. » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est normal, c'est un _wraith_ , il n'est _pas_ humain ! » fit remarquer McKay, occupé à connecter sa tablette à une console dans un coin de la pièce.

« Oui, mais on dirait qu'on n'existe pas pour lui, que nous lui sommes parfaitement indifférents. » précisa-t-elle.

« Strauss, c'est un fait, nous lui _sommes_ parfaitement indifférents. Il ne collabore avec nous que car cela lui permet d'être en compagnie de Mme Gady. Le jour où elle part, il partira aussi. J'ignore ce qui peut bien lui plaire autant chez cette femme qui n'a même pas de doctorat, mais ce sont les faits » expliqua le scientifique, s'interrompant dans son travail.

« Alors il va nous laisser mourir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, en aucun cas il ne vous laissera mourir sans agir. Il a un... sens de l'honneur très développé, pour un _wraith_. Il a donné sa parole de défendre et protéger Atlantis, et le Dr Weir lui fait confiance, alors je pense qu'on peut compter sur lui quand il s'agit de se battre, de tuer ou de traquer. Après, je ne ferais pas appel à lui pour mettre de l'ambiance à un goûter d'anniversaire... » répondit-il, mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Super... » grommela-t-elle en faisant les cents pas, oppressée par le silence pesant.

Durant près d'une demi-heure, seules les petites exclamations de joie ou de dépit de McKay - qui avait entrepris de reconnecter une console de la pièce et qui fouillait dans le système de l'antique base - furent les seuls sons qui troublèrent le silence.

Thompson avait été prévenu par radio, et il s'était un peu éloigné de l'avant-poste afin de ne pas être une cible facile, tout en maintenant le contact visuel avec l'entrée afin de pouvoir prévenir Schuller si les aliens tentaient de quitter le complexe.

Strauss, quand à elle, n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de tendre l'oreille dans la semi-obscurité angoissante de la salle de stase, espérant avoir des nouvelles de Markus.

« Nous devrions aller voir, ça fait presque une heure. Il est peut être en difficulté » finit-elle par suggérer.

« Se promener dans une base _wraith_ abandonnée pour peut-être y croiser deux de ces monstres, très peu pour moi ! Markus va très bien, j'en suis sur. De toute manière, Garcia devrait bientôt arriver en renfort avec le reste de l'équipe, on n'a qu'à les attendre sagement ici, nous y sommes en sécurité au moins. » répondit le scientifique d'une petite voix.

« Restez là si ça vous chante, moi je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Pas question que je reste ici à attendre qu'un de ces vampires stellaires me dévore, sans tenter de lui faire la peau avant ! » grommela-t-elle, son arme en joue, en s'approchant de la porte.  
« Très bien, mais je vous préviens : je referme derrière vous, et je ne viendrais pas vous chercher ! » grommela McKay en déverrouillant le passage.

« Je ne vous le demande pas » répondit-elle en se faufilant dans le couloir.

Les corridors lui parurent encore plus menaçants qu'auparavant. Le moindre murmure la faisait sursauter, et il lui semblait voir partout des formes fugitives qui disparaissaient dès qu'elle tentait de les regarder en face.

La piste des aliens était aisée à suivre, trois ensembles de grandes empreintes de bottes qui s'enfonçaient dans le complexe, la menant dans les tréfonds du centre.

Deux niveaux plus bas et plusieurs changements de direction plus tard, Amanda découvrit une vaste zone de sable retournée et tachée de sang vert, indiquant un combat tout récent.

Une trace sanglante s'écartait de là, disparaissant dans une pièce à peu près épargnée par le sable, dont la porte entrouverte avait été récemment forcée.

La soldate s'y glissa, son arme braquée, inspectant méticuleusement le moindre recoin de ce qui semblait être une sorte de hangar souterrain.

Alors qu'elle venait de tourner au coin d'une pile de grosses caisses, une imposante silhouette noire apparut à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Serrant les dents, elle vida son chargeur dessus en pur réflexe. Le corps, malmené par les impacts de balles, s'effondra avec un bruit mat.

Incrédule, elle observa l'immense cadavre livide et famélique, le torse déchiqueté de ses balles, et la tête presque tranchée d'un coup de lame d'une puissance inouïe.

Elle comprit alors avec horreur qu'elle avait tiré sur un cadavre inoffensif, révélant ainsi sa position à l'autre _wraith,_ si il vivait tojours.

Paniquée, elle tenta de contacter un de ses coéquipiers par radio, mais seuls des parasites lui répondirent.

Il fallait qu'elle remonte ! Elle serait plus en sécurité auprès du Dr McKay, et peut-être Markus était-il enfin revenu victorieux et l'attendait-il là bas, songea-t-elle avec espoir.

Elle ressortit donc de la pièce, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans l'obscur labyrinthe.

Un imperceptible crissement derrière elle la fit se retourner, mais en dehors de la fine poussière omniprésente, elle ne vit rien dans le faisceau de sa torche.

Respirant profondément pour se calmer, elle se remit en route, mais à peine eut-elle parcourut vingt mètres qu'un autre bruit la fit se retourner. A nouveau, sa torche n'éclaira que le vide.

Au bord de la panique, sa formation militaire ne l'ayant jamais préparée à lutter contre des prédateurs intelligents en voulant à sa force vitale, Amanda se remit en chemin.

 _Ce n'est que mon imagination, il faut que j'avance !_ se morigéna-t-elle au troisième minuscule son dans son dos, alors qu'elle arrivait presque en vue de la salle de stase où s'était enfermé McKay.

Alors qu'elle avançait aussi vite que la prudence le permettait, un frisson prémonitoire la fit se retourner, juste à temps pour voir un _wraith_ famélique se jeter sur elle d'une pièce voisine, toutes griffes dehors.

Avec un hurlement de terreur, elle tenta d'interposer son P90 entre elle et le monstre, mais un violent choc l'envoya bouler à près de deux mètres de là.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, galvanisée par l'adrénaline, elle découvrit Markus, grognant de rage et de douleur, la main de l'autre alien plaquée sur son torse, sa dague plantée dans l'épaule de son adversaire.

Avec horreur et répulsion, elle vit la vie de Markus se faire absorber, son teint devenant crayeux, et ses os commençant à saillir sous sa peau.

D'un geste lent, rendu difficile par la douleur et l'affaiblissement, le _wraith_ renégat retira sa lame de l'épaule de son ennemi, avant de la lui planter entre les deux yeux.

Les deux aliens restèrent figés ainsi durant quelques instants, puis tous deux s'effondrèrent au sol.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû sortir ! Retournez immédiatement vous enfermer, et n'ouvrez sous aucun prétexte ! » gronda Markus, qui chancelait à genoux.

« Il vous a ponctionné ! » s'exclama-t-elle faisant un pas vers lui en réflexe.

« Oui, et si vous ne partez pas immédiatement, c'est ce qui va vous arriver ! » siffla-t-il, un regard avide fixé sur elle.

Avec horreur, elle comprit, et c'est en courant de toutes ses forces qu'elle partit dans le couloir.

Un rugissement affamé derrière elle lui donna littéralement des ailes, et c'est hors d'haleine qu'elle se jeta par la porte que McKay avait ouvert sur ses appels radio paniqués.

« Où est Markus ? » demanda le scientifique, l'air inquiet.

« Juste derrière » souffla-t-elle.

« Ah bien, j'ai cru entendre le cri d'un _wraith_ en chasse, il va nous en débarrasser. » déclara-t-il avec un air satisfait.

« C'est lui, le _wraith_ affamé ! » grinça-t-elle.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda McKay incrédule.

« Il restait un des autres _wraiths_ , et il allait me... vider, quand Markus s'est interposé. L'autre l'a ponctionné avant qu'il n'arrive à le tuer. » expliqua-t-elle, navrée.

« Oh non... » gémit le scientifique

« Il va bien finir par trouver quelque chose à manger, non ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« A part nous, il n'y avait que ces deux _wraiths_ sur cette planète. Les seules choses comestibles pour lui qu'il reste ici, c'est nous ! » couina le scientifique d'une petite voix.

« Oh non... Il faut prévenir les autres ! » réalisa-t-elle soudain.

« Impossible, Thompson s'est éloigné du bunker et les communications ne passent plus. » lâcha McKay.

« On est coincés ici sans aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe hors de cette pièce ? » demanda Amanda avec désespoir.

« Non, on ne pourra pas communiquer avec l'extérieur, mais j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient un système de détecteurs de signes vitaux incorporé à l'avant-poste. Si j'arrive à le réactiver, on pourra voir ce qui se passe dans le bâtiment et ses alentours directs. » maugréa-t-il, agitant les doigts dans un geste inconscient tout en se précipitant sur la console.

L'homme tripota quelques instant la machine, puis sur l'écran s'afficha un genre de plan.

« Ici, les deux points bleus c'est nous. Ici, dans les dunes ce doit être Thompson, et là les trois points qui s'approchent c'est Garcia et le reste de l'équipe. » expliqua-t-il en lui désignant l'écran.

« Et Markus, c'est le point vert ? » demanda-t-elle angoissée.

« Oui, d'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'il fabrique. » s'étonna le scientifique en observant le petit marqueur vert qui suivait les murs méthodiquement, explorant pièce après pièce.

« Je crois qu'il cherche une éventuelle source de nourriture. » murmura-t-elle.

A ces paroles, le scientifique se mit à parcourir frénétiquement des lignes de textes _wraiths_ sur son écran.

« Si j'arrive à réactiver le courant... Allez, fonctionne... Oui ! Allez, dis-moi que tu as d'autres chambres de stases. Allez gentil avant-poste, montre-moi tes secrets...Voilà... Maintenant si je court-circuite ce système, et que je reroute le courant par là... » baragouina McKay, concentré sur sa tablette.

Amanda l'observait, n'osant pas le déranger.

Le point vert qui avait fait le tour du premier niveau de l'avant poste se dirigeait à présent droit sur la sortie.

« Markus est en train de foncer vers la sortie ! » prévint-elle, inquiète.

« Ne me stressez pas comme ça ! Je fais déjà de mon mieux, il me faut quelques secondes ! » rouspéta le scientifique.

« Vous avez quinze seconde, après il sera dehors ! » hurla-t-elle, alors qu'ils l'entendaient passer en grognant devant la porte de la salle.

« Attendez, attendez...Voilà, porte verrouillée ! » exulta l'homme, son sourire triomphant se transformant en rictus terrifié lorsque Markus s'écrasa contre la porte de la salle en grognant, tentant de les atteindre.

Livide de peur, il se recentra sur son ordinateur. Une alarme retentit sur la console, McKay fixant la porte avec inquiétude, puis le _wraith_ affamé s'éloigna, le silence retombant lourdement.

« Qu'avez vous fait ? » demanda la militaire.

L'homme, en guise de réponse, fit apparaître la carte à l'écran.

Markus se précipitait à présent dans les tréfonds de la cité, où étaient apparus trois points bleus, dans une minuscule pièce en sous-sol, coincée entre une salle technique et ce qui semblait être un genre de recycleur.

Le point vert qui représentait le _wraith_ s'immobilisa au côté d'un premier marqueur bleu, qui disparut quelques instants plus tard. Le phénomène se répéta encore à deux reprises, puis Markus se remit en route, d'un pas rapide, remontant vers la surface.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, craignant de connaître la réponse.

« Il y avait d'autres chambres de stase, avec des humains dedans. Je les ai réactivées d'ici » murmura le scientifique d'une petite voix, lui jetant un regard coupable.

« Strauss, McKay, vous me recevez ? » grésilla la radio les tirant de leurs cauchemars.

« Oui, on vous reçoit Sergent. » répondit-elle avec soulagement

«Quelle est la situation ?» demanda l'officier.

« Les deux _wraiths_ sont morts, mais Markus est dans un état inconnu, il est peut-être dangereux. McKay et moi sommes enfermés dans une salle, en sécurité. » résuma-t-elle.

« Je vais bien, tout danger est écarté. Je vais remonter à la surface, ne me tirez pas dessus, sergent ! » grésilla la voix à double timbre de l'alien.

« Strauss, McKay, restez en position jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » conclut le sergent.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles ils purent observer, sur le terminal, Markus rejoindre l'équipe devant l'avant-poste, avant que leur radio grésille à nouveau.

« Tout est OK, vous pouvez remonter. » annonça le sergent Garcia, alors que McKay poussait un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais suivi ses ordres » soupira Amanda, qui se sentait aussi coupable que le scientifique.

« C'est moi qui ai réactivé les caissons, il ne les aurait jamais détectés sinon. » grinça-t-il. « Et si on venait à apprendre ce qui s'est passé, Markus aurait de gros problème, alors qu'il n'a fait que nous protéger » poursuivit il.

« Que suggérez-vous ? » demanda Amanda, surprise par le sous-entendu de l'homme.

« Qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les deux _wraiths_ affamés ont sans doute eu le temps d'aller se rassasier sur leurs adorateurs en stase avant que Markus ne les neutralise, voilà tout ce que l'on peut estimer. L'hypothèse est plausible » déclara-t-il.

« Je vous remercie. » dit-elle avec sincérité.

« C'est le risque à fréquenter des _wraiths_... on risque de finir en plat de résistance.» conclut-il, philosophe, alors qu'ils émergeaient sous le ciel nocturne.

Le scientifique fit un rapport en tous points exact au sergent soupçonneux, oubliant simplement de parler du détecteur de signes de vie, des autres caissons de stase, et de ce qu'ils y avaient vu. La guerrière ne put que corroborer ses propos, profondément reconnaissante.

« Soit, l'incident est clos, mais nous avons eu assez de frayeurs pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons retourner près de la Porte, le Dr Faris va terminer ses observations, et on va tous rentrer dormir. Le Dr Weir décidera si cela vaut la peine d'organiser une expédition spécialement pour cet avant-poste ou pas. Markus, passez devant » conclut le sergent Garcia en faisant demi-tour.

Markus les précéda donc silencieusement, l'air sombre, jusqu'à leur retour à la Porte des étoiles.

Le Dr Faris reprit ses observations, McKay se plongea dans l'étude des données qu'il avait récupéré, et Garcia ordonna à ses hommes de monter la garde, ignorant le _wraith_.

Alors qu'elle faisait une énième ronde autour de la petite plaine qui entourait la porte, elle avisa le _wraith_ , assis morose au sommet d'une dune voisine.

Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas tranquille, observant sa réaction afin de pouvoir réajuster sa trajectoire si l'alien montrait le moindre signe de mécontentement à son approche.

Markus ne broncha pas, la fixant d'un air neutre tandis qu'elle escaladait la pente glissante.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Je n'ai rien à faire, alors vous ne pouvez pas me déranger. » grinça-t-il.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. » dit-elle avec sincérité.

« J'ai fait mon travail. » répondit-il simplement.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous faire ponctionner à ma place. Si je vous avais obéi, rien ne serait arrivé et vous n'auriez pas été obligé d'aller... » répondit-elle avant de brusquement s'interrompre, détournant le regard avec gêne.

« Le scientifique geignard y est pour quelque chose. » remarqua le _wraith_ presque pour lui-même.

« Oui, et je suis désolée que par ma faute, trois personnes soient mortes. » murmura Amanda.

«Ils étaient en piteux état, presque morts, rongés par le temps. Ils n'auraient pas survécu longtemps hors des cocons. Mais vous auriez dû m'obéir, soldat Strauss, c'est un fait. » gronda-t-il.

« Vous connaissez mon nom ? » demanda-t-elle, estomaquée.

« Je connais le nom de chacun des humains d'Atlantis, soldat Strauss. » répliqua-t-il le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Je croyais que vous ne nous attachiez aucune importance... » dit-elle à mi-voix.

« Individuellement, aucun de vous ne compte, pas plus que moi, ce qui compte, c'est la communauté, c'est Atlantis. » grogna l'alien.

« Pas même Mme Gady ? » demanda la soldate en repensant à la remarque de McKay.

Le _wraith_ la fixa longuement, les yeux étrécis, comme s'il tentait de percer le secret de son âme.

« Vous savez, on s'attache tous plus ou moins aux autres, c'est normal. C'est même très sain. » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait toujours.

Le _wraith_ ne répondit pas, son regard pensif posé sur elle, de plus en plus gênant.

Amanda sortit une barre chocolatée de sa veste tactique, la déballant et mordant dedans sans même y penser, camouflant sa gêne derrière la théobromine bienfaisante.

Elle mâchonnait sa deuxième bouchée lorsqu'elle remarqua que le _wraith_ la regardait à présent avec curiosité, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, mais que mangez-vous ? » répondit il.

« Oh ! Ça, c'est une barre énergétique au chocolat, ça fait partie des rations standards. Vous voulez goûter ? » demanda-t-elle, farfouillant dans sa poche pour trouver une seconde barre.

Le _wraith_ eut l'air si surpris qu'elle interrompit son geste.

« Je suis désolée, c'était indélicat de ma part ! J'ignore si vous pouvez manger de la nourriture, humaine ou pas. » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

« Je peux manger tout ce que vous consommez, cela ne me nourrit simplement pas. » répondit-il en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Lentement, la soldate déposa le petit emballage dans la main de l'alien, qui examina le paquet argenté très soigneusement avant de déballer la barre, qu'il observa également de près avant de la renifler, pour finalement la goûter.

Il mâcha quelques instants avant de se figer, l'air abasourdi.

Amanda l'observait dans l'expectative, alors qu'il jetait un étrange coup d'oeil à la barre de chocolat avant d'en prendre une seconde bouchée.

« Si vous n'aimez pas, pas besoin de vous forcer à finir. » dit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous mettez là-dedans, mais c'est délicieux ! » grommela l'alien la bouche pleine.

« Si vous les aimez tant, prenez donc la mienne. » répondit Amanda en lui tendant sa demi-barre.

« Vous êtes sûre, soldat Strauss ? » demanda Markus, en enfournant ce qu'il restait de sa barre, fixant la sienne d'un air avide.

« Je ne les aime pas tant que ça, et c'est trois fois rien pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée la vie et de ne pas m'en vouloir pour la suite !» répliqua-t-elle alors que le _wraith_ , l'air immensément heureux, se saisissait de la confiserie qu'il engloutit tout aussi vite que la première.

« Je vous remercie, soldat Strauss, cet aliment est absolument extraordinaire !» dit-il après avoir poussé un soupir de contentement, lui adressant le premier sourire qu'elle ait vu sur son faciès carnassier, alors que le sergent Garcia les rappelait par radio pour rentrer sur Atlantis.


	3. Unions libres

**ATTENTION SPOILER! Petit SPOIL de la fin d'au-delà des étoiles, à ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas avoir un avant goût de ce qui se passe ensuite!**

* * *

 _Ce récit prend place deux siècles après les événements d' « Au-delà des étoiles »._

* * *

Errine sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Elle attendait, en compagnie des quatre autres célébrants du jour, dans une petite pièce attenante à l'autel des unions du grand temple d'Oriana.

Tous cinq avaient revêtus la tenue rituelle blanche, composée d'une longue robe plissée pour les femmes, et d'un ensemble tunique-pantalon ample pour les hommes, bien que ce fût le genre du célébrant plus que son sexe qui comptât pour la tenue.

Le carillon cristallin retentit, et un officiant vint les chercher.

Elle se mit sagement en file avec les autres avant de suivre le jeune homme qui les mena sur l'immense estrade, les faisant s'aligner à la gauche de l'autel, face à la petite foule de près de deux cents personnes venue assister au rituel, tandis qu'à droite, leurs futurs compagnons venaient se placer, alignés dans un ordre miroir par rapport à eux.

Elle détailla la foule, assise sur les longs bancs de pierres, cherchant des yeux sa famille. Sa mère, qui avait toujours été terriblement émotive, se tamponnait les yeux d'un mouchoir, souriant bêtement. Son petit frère observait avec fascination l'intérieur du grand temple, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Son père, Umar, la fixait, les bras croisés, l'air extraordinairement fier, inconscient de se trouver exactement dans la même position que son Ysthar, Rulji'kan, le parrain d'Errine, qui souriait de toutes ses dents de prédateur, impressionnant dans son sublime manteau de cuir noir, ses longs cheveux blancs tressés selon les anciens rites en son honneur.

L'officiante principale entama la litanie rituelle, rappelant à tous combien leur geste était important, pierre fondatrice de toute la société Ouman'shii. Il évoqua les Fondateurs, qui les premiers avaient marché sur cette voie, ô combien complexe mais gratifiante.

Il leur rappela que ce lien durerait le temps d'une vie, vie qui se prolongerait peut-être de nombreux siècles, et qu'il en était d'autant plus important d'être patient, et généreux l'un envers l'autre.

Son long discours fini, la femme se tourna vers le premier couple, constitué d'un jeune _wraith_ , qui ne devait même pas avoir encore un siècle, et d'une femme potelée à peine plus âgée qu'Errine.

Elle trouvait étrange de voir un _wraith_ tout de blanc vêtu, tant le goût pour les couleurs sombres semblait généralisé parmi leur race.

L'officiante prononça le serment sacré qui les lierait en tant qu'Ysthar, chacun répétant les promesses de bienveillance, de partage et d'entraide à l'autre.

Leur serment échangé, le grand carillon de cristal retentit, faisant vibrer les vitraux du temple. La jeune femme tendit ses deux mains, paumes vers le haut, au bord des larmes sous le coup de l'émotion, et le _wraith_ , avec douceur et tendresse, posa ses grandes mains sur les siennes, pour le don symbolique qui scellerait leur union.

La foule les applaudit, et c'est sous les acclamations de leurs proches qu'ils partirent rejoindre les bancs des spectateurs.

Le second couple était composé d'une _wraith_ , et d'un hybride quarteron, dont l'ascendance _wraith_ ne se voyait qu'à la sous-teinte verte de sa peau, et à ses yeux dorés.

Le troisième couple était une union Delmak entre une colonie Tel'tak et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à la stature impressionnante.

Errine avait entendu parler des Tel'taks, cette race d'esprits de pure énergie sombre, vivant en colonie de milliers d'individus, qui ne pouvaient interagir avec notre monde qu'en prenant le contrôle du corps d'un autre être vivant. La colonie, pour l'instant, n'était qu'une brume noire, tourbillonnant dans le champ de contention qui lui permettait de ne pas se disperser dans l'atmosphère.

L'homme répéta la première partie de son serment puis, comme la colonie ne se trouvait pas capable, en l'état, de lui donner la réplique, il tendit le bras, l'enfonçant dans le champ de contention. La brume sembla s'agglutiner dessus, et la peau de l'homme devint noire comme l'ébène, alors que la colonie se répandait dans son corps.

Le processus devait être douloureux, car l'homme se cambra en arrière en hurlant, son cri se répercutant en échos dissonants entre les hauts murs.

En moins d'une minute, la colonie avait pris entière possession du corps de l'homme, ses cheveux châtain étant tombés par mèches épaisses dans le processus.

L'entité Delmak nouvellement formée était impressionnante, l'immense humanoïde uniformément noir de nuit - ses yeux et même ses dents étant devenus de jais - se tenait à présent très droit, une aura de puissance émanant de lui.

L'entité se tourna vers l'officiant, et la colonie, de sa voix multiple qui évoquait un immense chœur, répéta sa part du serment. Puis de sa voix normale, l'homme compléta à son tour le serment, et la foule les acclama.

Errine sentit son stress augmenter, venant d'assister au rituel auquel elle allait se soumettre dans quelques minutes.

Le quatrième couple, était pour le moins singulier.

Une énorme créature quadrupède, à la peau écailleuse rougeâtre, avec une longue gueule fendue s'avança de la droite, alors que le _wraith_ donneur qui était resté immobile comme une statue à côté d'Errine s'anima enfin.

Elle remarqua aussi deux humains, visiblement frère et sœur, qui s'étaient avancés sur le côté de l'autel, l'air tendu.

Le serment fut prononcé, bien que l'écailleux alien n'émit qu'une suite de grognements effrayants, que le _wraith_ traduisit à mi-mots à l'officiante, laquelle sembla se satisfaire de la réponse.

La cloche retentit, et le _wraith_ , retirant sa tunique pour le don rituel, s'avança.

Ouvrant largement son immense gueule, l'autre alien projeta vers le _wraith_ une dizaine de suçoirs massifs à l'air menaçant, leurs extrémités dentelées venant se planter dans le torse de l'alien qui serra les dents sous la douleur.

Les tentacules bleutés se mirent à pulser, alors que le prédateur absorbait le sang de sa proie consentante, la relâchant après quelques instants.

Le _wraith_ chancela, ses plaies profondes cicatrisant déjà, alors que les deux humains se précipitaient pour le rattraper, l'homme lui faisant immédiatement un don d'énergie.

Errine sentit un spasme nauséeux la secouer, et elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour ne pas vomir.

Les applaudissements furent un peu moins nombreux, et nettement plus courts, puis se fut à son tour.

A cet instant, la jeune femme se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, tant elle était angoissée.

Elle s'avança néanmoins d'un pas mécanique alors que l'officiante l'appelait, tandis qu'un assistant amenait le gros aquarium dans lequel nageait Felmar, son futur Delmak.

Elle contempla le symbiote Tok'ra, se demandant comment un corps aussi gros pourrait entrer en elle et y tenir, écoutant à peine le serment qu'elle avait répété des centaines de fois ces dernières semaines, le prononçant machinalement.

L'officiante se tourna ensuite vers l'aquarium, Felmar ondulant un acquiescement à défaut de pouvoir répéter le serment, et le carillon retentit.

L'assistant s'approcha, prêt à la soutenir, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'aquarium.

Respirant profondément pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui semblait avoir décidé de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique, Errine se pencha au dessus du liquide, effleurant l'eau de sa bouche, afin de permettre à Felmar d'entrer en elle.

Le symbiote qui nageait en rond, attendant patiemment, s'avança, se glissant entre les dents de la jeune femme.

Elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas mordre de toutes ses forces cet être reptilien qui l'envahissait. Il lui fallut encore plus de volonté pour ne pas bouger lorsque la douleur éclata en elle alors que le Tokra se frayait un chemin entre ses muscles, s'enroulant autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Au bord de l'inconscience, soutenue par l'officiante et son assistant, des points lumineux dansant devant ses yeux, elle sentit soudain la conscience de Felmar toucher la sienne, alors que le symbiote connectait leurs deux réseaux neuraux.

"Enchanté de pouvoir enfin te parler directement Errine." la salua-t-il.

"Enchantée de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer vraiment" répondit-elle, émue malgré la douleur.

"Essaie de respirer profondément, je vais régénérer ton corps. Désires-tu que je répète le serment juste pour toi?" proposa Felmar, alors que la douleur refluait enfin.

"Non, je sens bien que tu es sincère." répondit-elle, étonnée de ressentir si clairement les émotions du Tok'ra qui était au moins aussi stressé et ému qu'elle.

"Tu te sens mieux?" demanda Felmar, sincèrement inquiet, alors qu'il soignait ses chairs meurtries.

"Oui, merci." répondit-elle mentalement, se redressant un peu.

"Je vais prendre le contrôle de notre corps afin d'officiellement répéter le serment." la prévint-il.

Errine se sentit bouger, ne contrôlant plus rien. Elle s'entendit prononcer les mots du pacte Delmak d'une voix grave et caverneuse qui n'était pas la sienne mais celle de Felmar. Alors seulement elle réalisa l'importance de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, hermétique à l'ovation de la foule et à sa famille qui venait la congratuler bruyamment, accompagnée des quelques Tokras -amis de Felmar- qui étaient venus assister à la cérémonie.

Elle avait uni sa vie, offrant son corps, à un autre être sentient, d'une race symbiotique, diamétralement différente de la sienne.

Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, et elle avait maintenant plus d'un siècle devant elle pour apprendre à connaître et apprécier Felmar, l'être qui lui serait à tout jamais le plus proche.


	4. Mise à prix

_Ce récit se passe peu après le début de l'arc 3 d'Au-delà des étoiles._

* * *

Delym gronda, alors que l'eau glaciale lui coulait dans la nuque. Pourquoi, par toutes les reines, fallait-il que l'eau chaude soit réservée à sa Majesté et ses favoris ? Il haïssait tout ce protocole stupide. Se laver, se tailler la barbe, se coiffer, mettre un uniforme flambant neuf, passer l'inspection d'un officier tatillon, puis poireauter des heures en rangs jusqu'à ce que la reine daigne se montrer. Tout ça pour un discours d'à peine dix minutes, et un renvoi à leurs tâches coutumières.

Il avait une liste d'au moins trois traîtres, en plus des cinq coureurs actuellement vivants dans la galaxie, à chasser, alors pourquoi faisait-il le pied de grue avec le reste des alphas de la ruche depuis plus d'une heure? Il n'était pas le seul à s'impatienter, et alors que son voisin changeait de pied d'appui pour la troisième fois en moins d'une minute, sa Majesté daigna enfin entrer.

Puissante et belle, Trelimme traversa la foule de ses sujets -suivie du commandant- puis, leur faisant face avec grâce, parcourut les rangs du regard, un petit sourire fier aux lèvres.

Delym oublia instantanément sa frustration et sa colère. Ce sourire sur les lèvres de sa reine valait bien son attente et une douche glacée ! Si les voir tous ainsi assemblés lui plaisait, il serait heureux de lui offrir ce bonheur chaque jour.

La reine prit le temps d'une respiration profonde, fermant lascivement les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

« Mes fidèles, aucun de vous ne l'ignore, les temps sont durs pour nous tous. Nous nous sommes réveillés bien trop tôt, et la nourriture manque. Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'est comme avant. Le temps de la fraternité, des joutes amicales entre ruches et des alliances est terminé. Chaque rencontre, chaque échange est devenu un combat, pour la puissance, le territoire et finalement la survie. De la grande puissance que nous avons été, il ne reste que nous, quelques centaines de braves _wraiths_ et une seule ruche. De mon sang, de votre sang, de la ruche de Trelimme, il ne restera bientôt plus rien si nous ne nous battons pas ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et claire.

Un chœur de hurlements guerriers, auquel Delym se joignit avec une joie féroce, lui répondit.

« Chacun d'entre vous œuvre à chaque instant, dans son domaine, à notre sauvegarde, et je vous en remercie. »

Delym sentit son cœur rater un battement de fierté, et à l'instant de tension qui régna, il devina qu'il n'était pas le seul.

« Aujourd'hui, une opportunité extraordinaire de restaurer la grandeur passée de notre ruche nous a été offerte ! Silla, une de nos anciennes alliées, vient de mettre à prix un nouveau coureur. »

L'écran derrière elle s'alluma, montrant une carte stellaire sur laquelle clignotait un point bleu, avec en haut à gauche, un encart donnant le code du traceur implanté au coureur et la mise à prix.

Delym fixa l'écran, incrédule. La plupart des coureurs ne rapportait que le privilège de les avoir capturés : certains, particulièrement combatifs, pouvaient valoir de la part de la ruche qui les avaient mis en circulation quelques dizaines d'humains, à la rigueur un ou deux _Darts_... Mais la mise à prix de celui-là n'était rien de moins qu'un croiseur de bataille neuf, et son équipage ! Un prix qu'on n'offrait pas même pour un officier retenu en otage sur une ruche ennemie!

Un murmure parcourut la foule alors que tous réalisaient l'importance de la récompense.

« Un tel coureur doit être un humain hors du commun ! Une telle prise prouverait à tous combien la ruche de Trelimme est encore puissante et forte malgré les siècles et la faim. Pour celui qui capturera ce coureur, la récompense sera le commandement du croiseur, et l'honneur de devenir mon nouveau reproducteur. Qui est volontaire ? » demanda Trelimme, fixant ses sujets entre ses cils, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres parfaites.

Delym trébucha en avant alors qu'un soldat le poussait pour faire un pas vers l'estrade, l'air euphorique. Un autre le bouscula en s'avançant. Il feula sur l'importun, agacé du manque flagrant de civilité de ses semblables.

Soudain, de la foule sagement alignée, il ne restait plus rien, chacun se poussant en grognant, griffant ses voisins pour être le premier à se porter volontaire auprès de la reine.

Il observa autour de lui. Seule une cinquantaine de _wraiths_ étaient restés à leur place, majoritairement des officiers hauts gradés et des anciens, trop vieux et trop sages pour se mêler à la masse rugissante.

Intérieurement, il soupira. Qu'il se porte volontaire ou non, il serait de tout manière désigné : après tout, il était l'un des quatre traqueurs de la ruche, et le plus expérimenté. A la réflexion, il était probablement le plus vieux traqueur de la galaxie. Deux millénaires, trois siècles et quarante-quatre ans qu'il servait fidèlement Trelimme, une peccadille au vu de la longévité d'un _wraith_ , mais un miracle pour un traqueur ! Il soupira à nouveau : deux doigts manquants, dévorés par un de ses frères de couvée alors qu'il n'avait pas dix ans, l'avaient condamné au seul poste sans aucune perspective de promotion de la ruche : traqueur. Il aurait dû être artisan, tailleur, bourrelier, ou peut-être même tatoueur, autant de métiers dans lesquels sa fine carrure et son intelligence auraient fait merveille, mais où une dextérité fine était indispensable. Il aimait le contact du cuir, et son odeur. Bourrelier aurait été un métier idéal, mais hélas, deux doigts de moins et deux millénaires plus tard, il partait à la poursuite d'un paquet de gloire sur patte...

Une tape sur l'épaule le sortit de sa rêverie. Hôt'kan, un de ses frères de couvée, et le seul qui ne l'avait jamais regardé de haut malgré son infirmité, le fixait, expectatif.

« Encore en train de rêvasser à ce que tu aurais fait si Kilym ne t'avait pas bouffé les phalanges, hein ? Avec Ferolym, et Mak'mar, on va aller chasser ce coureur. Tu veux bien nous servir de guide ? Après tout, n'es-tu pas le meilleur traqueur de la galaxie ?! » lui demanda ce dernier, taquin.

« De toute manière, ça va être ma mission jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au pied de la grande Trelimme, alors vous pouvez bien me suivre, si vous y arrivez. » répondit-il avec un sourire de défi.

Hôt'kan grogna, piqué au vif, avant de lui emboîter le pas.


	5. Ennemis ?

**Je dédie cette histoire à Alice-Tora, qui aime tant Ronon et me suis fidèlement depuis le début. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

* * *

 _Prend place quelque part dans la seconde moitié du premier arc d'au-delà des étoiles._

* * *

Il les haïssait, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, et de chaque fibre de son corps.

C'était cette haine, cette rage et cette soif inextinguible de vengeance qui lui avaient permis de survivre pendant plus de sept ans. Sept longues années de traque, de chasse, d'embuscades et de combats, sans aucun répit ni aucun espoir. Jusqu'au jour où il avait capturé _cet_ homme et _cette_ femme, et que sa vie a changé. Non, sa vie n'avait pas changé, elle avait repris, comme si elle s'était arrêté sept ans plus tôt, sur Sateda.

Sheppard, Teyla, McKay et les autres étaient devenus sa nouvelles famille. Il s'était méfié, tout d'abord, mais ils avaient toujours répondu présent. Ils avaient été là, quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe qu'il ait été rude avec eux, ils l'avaient soutenu. Il était redevenu humain, petit à petit, tout doucement.

Assez humain pour que son cœur recommence à s'émouvoir. Les femmes lui semblaient à nouveau séduisantes, bien que le souvenir de Melena ne soit jamais bien loin. A nouveau, il riait sincèrement, et à nouveau, il ressentait des émotions depuis longtemps oubliées.

Il avait cessé de survivre pour à nouveau vivre, grâce aux Terriens et à l'espoir qu'ils amenaient.

Il les respectait, et suivait les ordres de ses supérieurs -Weir et Sheppard- presque sans discuter, aussi n'avait-il quasiment pas protesté lorsque John avait insisté pour qu'ils capturent vivant un _wraith_ qui semblait les suivre, puis l'avait enfermé dans les tréfonds de la cité.

Il avait assisté avec plaisir aux interrogatoires musclés du Terrien, bien que pour sa plus grande frustration, Sheppard lui ait fermement interdit de toucher un cheveu du prisonnier. Il l'aurait sans doute tué dans sa rage, certes, mais il n'en avait pas moins été frustré, surtout au vu de l'absence totale de résultats.

Puis une femme était arrivée. De premier abord, il l'avait trouvée mignonne avec ses cheveux sauvages et ses grands yeux brillants de curiosité, un petit carnet en cuir serré dans ses bras.

Puis, alors qu'elle se passionnait pour le _wraith_ , il l'avait trouvée malsaine, et antipathique, surtout quand Weir lui avait donné l'exclusivité des visites au prisonnier.

Il avait eu beau tempêter auprès de la diplomate ou de John, rien n'y avait fait, il n'avait plus eu le plaisir de voir l'abomination cracher ses dents ou essuyer un filet de son sang répugnant.

Les semaines avaient passé, et il avait un peu oublié le monstre dans les sous-sols, jusqu'à ce que la femme ressurgisse, en larmes, hurlant qu'il lui fallait un _wraith_ vivant pour le nourrir.

Il avait trouvé l'idée stupide, mais une fois encore avait obéi, presque sans protester, puis alors que le prisonnier vidait de sa force vitale l'autre _wraith_ , il avait senti une joie sauvage l'envahir.

Il tenait un moyen de se venger des atrocités qu'avaient vécu son peuple. Il pourrait faire payer à quelques-uns de ces salopards pour les siens... par le truchement d'un des leurs. Et il s'était pris au jeu, allant même jusqu'à demander au prisonnier quand il désirait se faire livrer son prochain repas.

La femme, Rosanna, qui semblait toujours être fourrée non loin de la cage, avait un beau jour disparu des sous-sols de la cité. Elle avait même disparu d'Atlantis, laissant le _wraith_ tout seul dans sa cellule.

Lors de ses premières visites, l'alien ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole, puis les semaines passant, il lui avait parfois demandé s'il savait où était partie l'artiste, ou si elle allait revenir.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu, heureux de le voir souffrir, privé de ce qui semblait être sa seule joie.

Il avait continué à scrupuleusement lui amener des proies, pour qu'il ne meurt pas, et reste là, seul et perdu comme lui l'avait été, privé de tout espoir et de toute lumière. Et le _wraith_ avait continué à lui parler, le remerciant de le nourrir et de passer le voir, même si il ne lui répondait jamais.

Ce qui était une joie haineuse s'était petit à petit transformé en une pitié emplie de colère.

Puis les bombes avaient explosé, et le chaos s'était répandu sur la cité.

Pendant un instant, il était de retour sur Sateda et les _wraiths_ s'apprêtaient à détruire son monde : puis la réalité était revenue, crue, violente et impérieuse. Il avait tout naturellement pris la tête d'un petit groupe de marines dépassés par les événements et s'était mis en route vers le réfectoire où étaient retenus les otages, avec la ferme intention de les libérer, quitte à y laisser la vie. Ils étaient sa nouvelle famille, et cette fois, il ne les laisserait pas mourir !

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de réfectoire, ils étaient tombés sur le _wraith_ , qui avait jaillit d'un couloir.

Le monstre ne s'était arrêté que parce qu'ils se trouvaient entre son objectif et lui. L'abomination leur avait rugi dessus, toutes griffes dehors, mais il avait compris.

Les marines terrifiés s'apprêtaient à tirer, mais il avait levé le bras, puis d'un geste lent avait sorti une de ses propres lames et l'avait lancée à l'alien, qui l'avait attrapée d'un geste preste. Un dixième de seconde, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et le _wraith_ avait bondi en avant, alors qu'il lançait les militaires sur ses talons.

Le monstre avait démoli la porte barricadée à grand coup rageurs, puis s'était jeté en écumant sur les terroristes qui tentaient de le repousser, et le bain de sang avait commencé. Il s'était jeté à sa suite, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser en reste, et il s'était taillé un chemin carmin de son épée et de son pistolet, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul envahisseur debout.

Lorsque la bataille fut terminée, à nouveau il fut sur Sateda, au milieu des cadavres et des décombres. Un _wraith_ était penché sur une femme agonisante. Instinctivement, il avait levé son arme... Teyla l'avait baissée d'une main ferme, le fixant droit dans les yeux, alors que derrière elle dans le réfectoire d'atlantis, l'abomination s'écartait de la femme couverte de sang pour laisser les médecins l'emmener.

Et il avait retrouvé le _wraith_ dans l'infirmerie, alors qu'il rendait visite à John, qui s'était pris une balle dans la jambe -une fois encore. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et il avait plaqué le monstre contre le mur, son pistolet sur sa gorge. Le _wraith_ n'avait pas bronché, feulant avec dédain jusqu'à ce que deux marines ne le force à rengainer, sous les exclamations de Sheppard, coincé dans son lit.

Le _wraith_ était resté, libre, et presque sans surveillance, se promenant avec insolence sur la cité.

Il avait tenté de raisonner Weir, mais la diplomate n'avait rien voulu savoir, parlant de gratitude et d'humanité. Gratitude et humanité pour un _wraith_ ! Connerie ! Ces monstres ne méritaient que haine et mort, et celui-là ne faisait pas exception !

Il avait alors entrepris de garder le monstre à l'œil lui-même, le suivant dans ses moindres déplacements, attendant l'instant où il se trahirait.

Au bout de quelques jours, le _wraith_ s'était tourné vers lui, grondant de rage, les mains agitées de tics nerveux et lui avait demandé s'il désirait mourir par sa main.

Il avait survécu sept ans, seul, alors ce n'était pas un misérable _wraith_ désarmé qui l'effrayait. Il lui avait proposé un défi à mains nues, au premier sang et le monstre avait accepté. Ils s'étaient affrontés sur la digue Est, devant une petite foule de marines curieux.

Le _wraith_ était rapide et puissant, doué au combat, bien plus que tous ceux qu'il avait affronté, mais il le sous-estimait grandement ! Le monstre avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le battre, en vain, jusqu'à ce que tous les deux fussent à bout de souffle. Il avait alors mobilisé ses dernières forces pour « achever » le _wraith_ d'un coup de poing sauté, par lequel l'abomination avait répondu d'un uppercut puissant. Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tard avec une migraine atroce pour apprendre qu'il avait perdu par KO ex-æquo et que Teyla avait profité de son inconscience pour demander au _wraith_ de donner des cours de techniques de défense aux marines.

Il aurait pu la gifler, tant son optimisme aveugle frisant parfois la débilité l'énervait.

A la place, il s'était contenu et lui avait parlé en privé. Inflexible, Teyla lui avait expliqué que c'était là une opportunité incroyable d'en apprendre plus sur leur méthodes de combats, alors qu'il n'y voyait qu'un moyen de les renseigner sur leurs techniques à eux et leurs faiblesses.

Et le _wraith_ avait accepté! Ce sale bâtard avait accepté sur le champ ! Il n'avait plus eu d'autre choix que d'assister à la mascarade pour le garder à l'œil... et s'était consolé en y voyant une occasion rêvée de lui infliger quelques blessures. Sans le vouloir, il était devenu le partenaire de démonstration favori de l'alien, qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'envoyer quelqu'un voler au tapis et avant de s'en rendre compte, il était devenu l'adversaire attitré du _wraith_ , qui avait aussi mal digéré que lui leur égalité.

Au départ, il avait détesté cet état de fait, puis les combats stimulants, en le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements, lui permirent de retrouver cette rapidité et cette force qu'il avait quelque peu perdue en se sédentarisant sur Atlantis et il était redevenu aussi dangereux que du temps de la traque.

Il haïssait toujours autant le _wraith_ , mais il respectait le combattant et estimait leurs échanges. A sa façon, Markus lui avait permis de se retrouver, plus humain et plus puissant que jamais.


	6. Perte

_Cette nouvelle se passe au alentour du 20ème chapitre de l'arc 3 d'au-delà des étoiles, en suisse, sur terre._

* * *

Comment était-ce possible?! Comment tout ceci avait-il pu se produire ?!

Véronique, la vue brouillée de larmes, fixa l'écran de sa télévision et l'image dessus d'une femme brune à l'air désolée.

Loïc serra fort sa main avant de relancer le DVD.

« ...Son sacrifice à permis à près de cinquante personnes de survivre. Votre fille, Monsieur et Madame Gady, était un véritable rayon de soleil pour nous. Rosanna avait une manière unique et... lumineuse de voir le monde. Elle voyait le meilleur en chacun, nous poussant tous à révéler cette part de bonté en nous. Je ne puis vous exprimer toute ma peine de devoir vous annoncer cela. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle reçoive les honneurs qu' elle mérite. Toutes mes condoléances... »

Condoléances, sacrifice, honneurs : autant de mots qui n' avaient aucun sens, qui n' en avaient plus.

La femme à l' écran baissa la tête un instant, visiblement gênée, puis l'image disparut.

Le Dr Reinhard, qui était resté silencieux près de la porte, toussota légèrement.

« Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances » murmura-t-il tristement.

« Quand pourrez vous nous rendre son corps ? » demanda Loïc atone, prenant les choses en main, sa femme totalement débordée par l'horreur de l'instant.

« Je suis désolé, malgré plusieurs semaines de recherche, le corps de votre fille n'a pas été retrouvé. »

« Elle n'est peut-être pas morte alors! » s'exclama Véronique avec espoir.

Le Dr Reinhard eut l' air gêné.

« Mme Gady, comprenez-moi bien : vous n'avez pas les accréditations nécessaires pour que je puisse vous révéler les circonstances exactes de sa mort. Mais elle s'est sacrifiée, restant en arrière pour retenir plusieurs dizaines d'ennemis pendant que les autres otages fuyaient. Elle n'a eu aucune chance de survie. Je suis désolé, sa balise sous-cutanée n'émet plus. »

« Otages? Ma fille à été prise en otage Dieu sait où au Moyen-Orient ?! » s'insurgea Loïc

À nouveau le Dr Reinhard sembla gêné.

« Je ne devrais pas vous révéler cette information, mais oui, votre fille à été retenue en otage pendant plusieurs semaines avec d' autres membres de l' expédition, qui lui doivent leur liberté. »

« Mais personne n'en a parlé à la télé, cinquante otages, on en aurait forcément parlé... » murmura Véronique, perdue.

« C'est une mission top secret, Madame. Personne ne sait, et les médias n'en parlent pas. D'ailleurs, vous ne devrez pas non plus en parler. »

« Ma fille est morte aux mains de terroristes et je ne devrais rien dire! Tout le monde saura que les Américains envoient des civils européens innocents se faire tuer en Syrie ou Dieu sait où ! » rugit Loïc, furieux.

Véronique retint son mari par le bras, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces. Hurler ne ramènerait pas sa Rosie, son bébé.

Le vieil homme devait se tromper, il ne pouvait que se tromper. C'était ça, il parlait d'une autre Rosanna Gady. Il devait y avoir une autre femme qui portait ce nom sur Terre, c'était plausible, non ? Sa petite Rosie était quelque part en train de dessiner quelque chose dans un de ses innombrables carnets. Elle allait se réveiller et réaliser que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar... Oui, elle allait se réveiller.

Véronique se pinça le bras, de toutes ses forces, mais même lorsqu'une petite goutte de sang perla sous ses ongles manucurés, tout était toujours pareil : le salon, atrocement vide, Loïc qui hurlait sur le vieux monsieur qui le fixait, l'air désolé.

Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant, tout avait basculé. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Sa Rosie, son petit miracle, son enfant, était morte.

Soudain, Véronique se sentit débordée par la montagne de choses que cela impliquait. Elle allait devoir prévenir la famille, organiser une cérémonie, liquider le garde-meubles où reposaient toutes les affaires de sa fille, fermer ses comptes bancaires, et tant d'autres choses stupides.

Puis une pensée la frappa, violente, brutale et inhumaine. Camille.

Camille était à l'université. Elle ne savait pas. Elle était en train de suivre un cours de... quoi, déjà ?

Véronique fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire. Un cours d'économie de marché, c'était bien ça ! Camille, la studieuse Camille, qui avait toujours adoré sa grande sœur, la rêveuse Rosanna. Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer ça à sa fille, comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer à son enfant une telle horreur ?

Loïc dut la secouer pour qu'elle sorte de ses pensées.

« Le Dr Reinhard a deux autres vidéos pour nous. Une est le dernier message de Rosanna, qu'elle avait enregistré pour nous avant sa... avant la... avant. L'autre est... »

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, fixant le plafond dans l'espoir de retenir ses larmes.

« Il s'agit de son testament vidéo » expliqua le Dr Reinhard. « Tous les membres de l'expédition sont encouragé à en faire un. »

« Un testament ? Mais pourquoi ? Rosanna est juste partie dessiner des vieilles ruines, non? » demanda Véronique, à nouveau hébétée.

« Votre fille dessinait des vieilles ruines, et beaucoup d'autres choses très importantes, c'est vrai, mais dans une région très dangereuse. Elle a été prévenue des risques avant de partir. Elle savait aller en zone de guerre, Madame. »

« C'est pas possible, Rosanna a toujours eu peur des scènes de fusillades à la télé, elle ne serait jamais allée en zone de guerre ! Que lui avez-vous raconté pour la convaincre ?! »

« La vérité, Mme Gady, la vérité. Et cette vérité lui a paru valoir la peine » murmura le vieil homme.

« C'est impossible... Rosanna n'était pas comme ça... » murmura Véronique, désespérée.

« Je ne peux imaginer votre souffrance. Vous avez beaucoup à digérer. Je vais vous laisser. Voici ma carte, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, n'hésitez pas » conclut le Docteur, posant ostensiblement une carte sur la grande table à manger à côté de deux boîtiers plats, avant de se diriger vers la porte sous le regard hagard des Gady.

Véronique baissa les yeux, sur les deux petits étuis noirs, contenant chacun un DVD. Ils semblaient irradier un feu mortel, et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle les voit. Ils étaient les derniers témoignages de Rosanna. Tout ce qu'il restait d'elle.

Elle en prit un au hasard et le glissa dans le lecteur.

Il s'agissait du testament.

Sur l'écran, Rosanna, livide, couchée dans un lit d'hôpital apparut, lui arrachant un sanglot compulsif, alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le canapé.

Cette vidéo datait de presque deux ans. Dans un tiroir du bureau se trouvaient d'autres DVD avec des messages de leur fille, dont un où elle leur parlait depuis ce même lit d'hôpital, leur expliquant qu'elle avait eut un accident grave- un éclatement de la rate- mais qu'elle allait s'en remettre.

« Papa, maman, Camille, si vous regardez ça, c'est que les choses ont mal fini pour moi. J'en suis désolée. Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine. Je sais que vous n'avez pas les accréditations, mais sachez que ce que je fais ici, est réellement la plus grande opportunité de ma vie. Il y a des tas de choses atroces, et terribles ici, mais aussi tellement de merveilles, et de mystères, que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer ! Tellement de gens extraordinaires que j'aimerais vous présenter !

« Enfin, peu importe. Sachez simplement que je ne regrette pas un seul des instants que j'ai vécus depuis que j'ai accepté cette mission. Ce matin encore, j'ai appris quelque chose d'extraordinaire depuis ce lit ! J'ai vu quelque chose d'incroyable depuis mon lit d'hôpital !

« Je vous aime, plus que tout, alors s'il vous plaît, ne vous morfondez pas ! Poursuivez votre vie. Faites-moi un bel enterrement, avec de la musique, et plein de fleurs, tout ce que vous voulez, et dites-moi adieu une bonne fois pour toute, puis reprenez votre vie ! Je ne veux pas être un fardeau de tristesse dans vos conscience, mais un éclair de joie et de bonheur. Souvenez-vous de moi, dans nos meilleurs moments, et pas dans les pires.

« Pour mes affaires, gardez ce que vous désirez, et donnez le reste à des bonnes œuvres. Ça ferait le bonheur d'autres personnes. Pour l'argent, mon compte en banque devrait être très bien rempli à présent. J'aimerais qu'il serve en priorité à Camille. Pour que tu puisses faire toutes les études que tu veux, comme j'en ai eu la chance, puis que tu puisses te lancer confortablement dans la vie. Ma petite sœur adorée, j'espère que tu aura un bel avenir, plein d'amour, d'amitié et de belle réussite. Tu es une des personnes les plus extraordinaires que j'aie jamais rencontrées, avec tante Ginette - même si elle ce n'est pas forcément dans le bon sens - et Mar... Zut, confidentiel, désolée... Tu es quand même la plus fantastique petite sœur de la Terre. Prends soin de toi. »

« Prenez tous soin de vous. Je vous aime. »

A l'écran, Rosanna envoya un bisou en direction de la caméra et l'image disparut.

Une main plaquée sur la bouche comme pour retenir ses sanglots hystériques, Véronique fixait l'écran noir, tandis que Loïc, l'air vide et gris, observait un point sur le grand mur blanc en face de lui.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis mécaniquement, il se leva, et inséra le second DVD.

Rosanna, souriante, dans son vieux T-shirt _Led Zeppelin_ qui lui servait de pyjama depuis des années, apparut assise à un bureau, dans ce qu'ils avaient fini par déduire être sa chambre.

Elle agita la main en guise de salut.

« Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien. Comment s'est passée l'opération de la hanche de Grand-mère ? Dites-lui que je lui souhaite un excellent rétablissement ! Demain, je pars pour une mission très importante, qui devrait nous permettre de mettre la main sur du matériel clé.

« On sera très nombreux, des scientifiques, des experts et plein de militaires pour nous protéger. Ça va être sportif, mais comme d'habitude, nos supers marines vont faire un super boulot, et tout va bien se passer. Je compte ensuite demander un congé de quelques semaines pour pouvoir revenir vous voir.

« Ça fait presque deux ans qu'on ne s'est vus que par l'intermédiaire de ces caméras... J'aimerais vous serrer dans mes bras ! Et ce sera bientôt chose faite ! Maman, je compte sur toi pour me faire plein de ta sublime tarte aux abricots, il n'y en a pas un seul ici, et ça me manque terriblement !

« Faut encore que j'aille préparer quelques trucs pour demain, alors bonne nuit. Je vous aime. Et Camille, je te dis merde pour tes partiels ! Bisous. »

L'image se coupa sur un de ses doux sourires.

Voilà le dernier message de sa fille au monde, un message d'amour et de joie pour ses proches.

Dans son désespoir, Véronique sentit un sourire éclairer son visage. Rosanna, fidèle à elle-même. Gentillesse et bonté simple, même dans sa dernière empreinte sur le monde.

Rosanna serait toujours sa fille chérie, son petit miracle, apparu en elle comme par magie, alors qu'elle avait renoncé à enfanter, suivie quelques années plus tard par son autre petit miracle, Camille.


	7. Au nom de la science

_Cet nouvelle se passe aux alentour du 30 ème chapitre d'au-delà des étoiles-arc 3_

* * *

D'un coup de pied, il chassa l'enfant. Le petit qui lui avait été attribué, après la disparition de son précédent pré-apprenti, était d'une stupidité consternante.

Tout les petits étaient agaçants, bêtes et encombrants, mais au moins le précédent avait-il eu la sagesse de vite apprendre à disparaître lorsqu'il entrait dans son laboratoire et à ne pas lui poser des questions stupides à tout bout de champ. Le nouveau en revanche, ne cessait de lui demander de sa petite voix aiguë : « Dois-je aussi nettoyer la table, maître ? » « Faut-il nettoyer le sang, maître ? » « Voulez-vous que j'enlève les restes, maître ? ». Oui, il avait besoin que son laboratoire soit propre, sans trace de sang et sans bouts de cadavre, pour pouvoir travailler correctement, ne pouvait-il pas se le mettre une bonne fois pour toutes dans le crâne ?

L'enfant disparut dans un cliquetis de griffes, mais Silmalyn dût tout de même nettoyer lui-même la table de dissection deux, toujours tachée du sang séché de son précédent sujet d'étude.

Il entendit un gémissement pitoyable sortir d'une des cellules de son laboratoire. L'humain -un hoffan- qui y était enfermé gémissait dans sa langue barbare, le suppliant.

Il lui grogna dessus, espérant l'effrayer assez pour le faire taire, mais l'humain, après un couinement effrayé, reprit sa longue litanie.

Agacé, il écouta les jérémiades de l'humain. La pitoyable créature le suppliait de le nourrir, il avait faim !

« Moi aussi, j'ai faim, humain, alors je te conseille de vite te faire oublier... » susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux à son attention, dans sa langue répugnante qui lui écorchait les lèvres.

De ces cobayes humains, celui-ci était le quatrième à se plaindre de la faim.

Il était vrai qu'en général, ses sujets d'étude ne restaient pas assez longtemps en cellule pour avoir le temps de s'affamer, mais tout de même, quatre en quelques semaines, alors que cela n'était jamais arrivé avant !

Tout en calibrant son scanner, il réfléchit.

En vérité, les humains finissaient toujours par se plaindre de la faim après un jour ou deux. Ses sujets l'avaient toujours fait, depuis des millénaires, puis les plaintes avaient brusquement cessé quatre ans plus tôt, pour ne reprendre que tout récemment.

La seule explication résidait dans son précédent pré-apprenti, qui devait les nourrir lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Le gamin avait été trop curieux et bien trop discret pour ne pas avoir un côté vicieux. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi. La curiosité et la discrétion étaient des qualités indispensables à tout scientifique qui veut repousser les limites de la science, qu'elle soit bien vue, ou au contraire considérée comme taboue par les autres _wraiths_. Ce petit aurait sans doute fait un grand scientifique dans un siècle ou deux, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'un idiot sans aucune initiative en guise de pré-apprenti.

Avec soulagement, il constata que l'humain s'était enfin tu. Il fit craquer ses longs doigts, s'assura que tout son matériel fût prêt, puis se dirigea vers la seconde cellule, dont il ouvrit la porte.

« Allez, dehors » gronda-t-il à l'égard du prisonnier.

Avec difficulté, un jeune _wraith_ solidement entravé se redressa avant d'avancer à petits pas, les jambes étroitement liées entre elles.

Silmalyn soupira. L'apprenti guerrier devait avoir presque un siècle. Il n'avait encore reçu ni nom, ni tatouage, mais avait déjà été formé par un soldat plus expérimenté, ce qui expliquait ses solides entraves.

Comme les huit précédents _wraiths_ qu'il avait étudiés, il s'agissait d'un déviant. Sa reine lui avait donné pour mission de découvrir comment deux de ses _wraiths_ pouvaient l'avoir trahie pour suivre de leur plein gré des humains.

Il rit intérieurement. Si sa magnifique reine avait su qu'il avait été sur le point de la trahir pour cette humaine, elle l'aurait tué sur-le-champ. Heureusement, dans un éclair de sagesse, il n'avait pas rompu son serment, et était resté auprès des siens. Comme un avertissement du destin, Silla, la magnifique, lui avait alors confié la mission de percer cet étrange mystère.

En enquêtant, il avait découvert quelques singularités propres à sa ruche.

Sa reine, dans son obsession du _wraith_ parfait, avait soigneusement sélectionné ses reproducteurs sur des millénaires, jusqu'à avoir un taux de malformations négligeable à chaque couvée. Moins d'un petit sur six mille naissait avec une tare physique sur sa ruche, contre un sur deux mille dans les autres ruches.

En revanche, il avait découvert que le taux de déviants était anormalement élevé. Presque un _wraith_ sur trois démontrait une excentricité quelconque, ce qui amenait le responsable du couvain à abattre environ vingt pourcents de chaque couvée avant l'âge d'un siècle. L'immense majorité des jeunes _wraiths_ abattus étaient des « inimprégnables ». Ils étaient jugés dangereux, car incapables de s'imprégner d'une reine et, donc, capables de trahir à tout instant. Rien ne les liaient à leur ruche, faisant d'eux des bombes à retardement, qu'il fallait supprimer pour le bien de tous.

Le reste des effectifs recyclés se composaient d'alphas à l'esprit trop lent ou trop mou, et d'individus fous. Or c'était eux qui se présentaient en nombre anormal sur la ruche.

Toutes les ruches affichaient un bon dix pourcents de recyclage sur chaque couvée, mais les cas de folie étaient rarissimes.

Or Silmalyn s'était rendu compte que sa ruche battait un autre record. Celui du nombre de traqueurs, avec sept traqueurs pour cette seule ruche, et dix-huit en tout aux ordres de Silla.

Dix-huit _wraiths_ jugés trop déviants pour rester sur la ruche, mais pas assez pour être éliminés, contre deux ou trois en moyenne par ruche.

Sa ruche avait un problème flagrant de tare mentale parmi ses effectifs, et il lui fallait maintenant comprendre d'où cela venait, afin de pouvoir corriger le problème.

Silla avait bien entendu ordonné l'exécution de tous les traqueurs excepté deux, qui avaient trouvé grâce à ses yeux, et fait abattre tout les petits avec un comportement suspect. Sa campagne de purification massive ayant provoqué la fuite d'une demi-douzaine de _wraiths_ , à présent traqués par les deux survivants de la purge.

Il avait obtenu de garder certains traqueurs en vie le temps de faire des expériences dessus avant de les euthanasier, puis il avait dû se rabattre sur les jeunes déviants, comme celui qui se tenait à présent devant lui, misérable.

« Sous le scanner. » gronda-t-il, forçant l'autre à se baisser, et à glisser sa tête sous la machine.

Il étudia longuement l'activité neuronale de son sujet, le soumettant à différents stimuli. Le scanner n'affichait rien d'anormal, si ce n'était une activité un peu plus élevée que la norme, mais rien de bien extraordinaire.

La prise de sang ne révéla pas non plus d'anomalie : ni dans le génome, qui correspondait parfaitement à celui du reste de la ruche, ni dans les taux d'hormones ou de minéraux.

Ses instruments étaient formels, ce _wraith_ , comme tous ses prédécesseurs, était parfaitement normal. Et pourtant, il s'agissait d'un des trop nombreux déviants de sa ruche.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Il lui fallait un regard neuf.

Avec un grognement agacé, il se tourna vers la première cellule.

« Sois heureux, humain, tu vas pouvoir manger. » gronda-t-il avant de siffler pour appeler le petit qui reparut après une bien trop longue minute, l'air somnolent.

« Vas chercher de la nourriture pour l'humain. » ordonna-t-il, avant d'appuyer son propos d'une gifle alors que l'enfant le regardait bêtement sans bouger.

Le petit poussa un petit cri de douleur surpris, puis détala, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol de brouet gris qu'il lui tendit.

« Donne-le à l'humain, imbécile ! » gronda le scientifique avant de se retourner vers son écran et les nombreux résultats qu'il affichait.

Lorsque l'homme eut fini de manger, Silmalyn se dirigea vers lui, malgré les gémissements de peur de celui-ci.

« Il paraît que tu étais un grand scientifique sur ton monde. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider, maintenant que tu n'as plus faim. Je te préviens, je t'ai déjà interrogé, il n'y aura pas de troisième chance. Si tu ne réponds pas, je te tue » expliqua-t-il, articulant soigneusement.

« Non ! Non, ne me tuez pas. Je coopérerais ! » geignit l'homme en levant les mains, l'air suppliant.

« Bien. Voici le problème. Certains individus de cette ruche sont déviants, et pourtant, leur physiologie est normale. Comment est-ce possible ? » énonça-t-il calmement, tout en remettant le jeune guerrier dans sa cellule.

L'homme réfléchit longuement.

« C'est impossible, à moins que votre étalon soit biaisé. » répondit il finalement.

Silmalyn feula, agacé de ne pas comprendre.

« Où avez-vous trouvé vos échantillons de référence ? » demanda l'humain.

« Sur des individus sains de la ruche. »

« Ne me faites pas de mal, je ne fais que suggérer... mais peut-être devriez-vous prendre d'autres _wraiths_ comme échantillons de référence...» bafouilla l'homme terrifié.

« Quel différence? Un _wraith_ est un _wraith_. »

« Au moins, vous seriez certain que votre référent n'est pas influencé par un des facteurs de variations que vous recherchez. » murmura l'homme.

« Si ta supposition est exacte, cela impliquerait que toute la ruche est déviante, et c'est absolument impossible !» cracha-t-il, exaspéré par cette simple hypothèse.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda stupidement l'homme, avant de s'effondrer, assommé par un coup de poing colérique.

Toute la ruche, déviante ? Impossible. Sa reine ne pouvait être pervertie au point de ne produire que des déviants. Pas la grande Silla ! D'ailleurs, il était peut-être un excentrique, mais certainement pas un déviant ! Stupide idée d'humain...


	8. Prières à Tuim et ses cohortes

_Note du journal de Rosanna Gady: Mo'Okui a généreusement accepté de me traduire quelques unes de leurs prières à Tuim._

 _Les grinnaldiens les scandent seul ou en chœur, au son de longues flûtes et de tambourins._

 _Pour en avoir entendues certaines durant son mariage, ces chants sont très beau, et allument en moi quelque chose de profondément mélancolique et joyeux, comme une vérité longtemps oubliée._

* * *

 **Oh vision :**

Unique et Une, entière et unique

Vraie et sans peur, vraie à travers mon Art

Je vois loin, je vois clair, Oh vision, viens à moi

Vérité en mon cœur et mon âme

Vraie à travers mon Art

 **A travers le masque**

Doucement, sous le masque des apparences

A travers l'espoir et la peur, riant de nos peurs

Doucement, sous le masque de l'ego

La Déesse attend, la Déesse brille.

Grande Tuim, reine de l'Art

qui trône sur l'univers, nue et masquée

Larmes de joie, larmes de tristesse

Donne-nous la vie, entend nos pleurs

Donne-nous la vie, entend nos pleurs

 **Grand mystère**

Au-dessus, loin dedans

Esprit et matière en une lente danse

A l'intérieur, si extérieur

Grand mystère omniprésent

Peinture secrète, cachée par l'obscurité

Bénie, invoquée, révélée

Art secret, caché dans nos cœurs

Béni, invoqué, révélé

Chair et souffle, je deviens le mystère.

Chair et souffle de vie, je deviens l'art

Au-dessus, loin dedans

Je brille de la lueur de la Déesse

 **Enfant Béni**

Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, enfant béni des étoiles

La lumière sur nos visages

La lumière qui éclaire l'art, illuminant l'amour

Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, enfant béni des étoiles

La nuit sur nos visages

La nuit qui éloigne les démons, cachant nos craintes.

 **Sainte Mère**

Sainte mère

Chair de l'univers

Sauvage et généreuse

Offre nous ta semence de vie.

De ton trône céleste

Sainte mère, entends notre appel

Offre-nous ta fertile magie

De ton palais de lumière

 **L'appel de la déesse**

Lumineuse Déesse, nous entendons ton appel

Rayonnante mère, nous invoquons ton nom

Douce Déesse nous chantons avec toi

Tendre mère, nous chantons avec toi

 **Ode aux morts**

Viens ! Viens ! L'été s'en va, le voile va se déchirer.

Chante ! Danse ! Célébrons pour les morts

Offre ! Imagine! Créons pour les morts

Vie ! Mort ! Le voile se déchire, l'été s'en va.

La reine de la vie et de la mort s'éveille ! Prions pour les morts

Rampant à travers l'obscurité, dansant dans la nuit, la mort s'en vient.

Viens!Viens ! Le voile se déchire, l'été s'en va.

Offre ! Imagine ! Créons pour les vivants.

L'été s'en va.

 **Ode aux vivants**

Longue nuit

Obscurité du soleil

Le vent froid balaie cette nouvelle année - longue nuit

Nous avons affronté l'obscurité

Le vent froid balaie la peur - lumière solaire

Le soleil se lève

Le vent froid à fait son œuvre - la peur a pris son tribut.

L'espoir renaît

Lumière solaire

L'espoir renaît

 **Déesse Mère**

Mère de l'obscurité, Mère de la lumière

Lumineuse âme qui veille sur nous

Source de l'art et source de vie

Guide-nous en nos cœurs

Nous venons tous de la Déesse

Et en elle nous retournerons

Comme une goutte de rosée

Se fond dans la rivière

C'est le sang des Ancêtres

Qui coule dans nos veines

Et auprès d'eux nous nous élèverons

Immortels parmi les immortels

Mère de l'obscurité, Mère de la lumière

Lumineuse âme qui veille sur nous

Source de l'art et source de vie

Guide-nous en nos cœurs

 **Lumière des Ancêtres**

Nous ne perdrons jamais la voie des Ancêtres.

Et leur force, lumière éclatante, va s'élever, s'élever à nouveau.

Telle la flamme à travers l'obscurité, écartant la peur.

A l'aube, nous nous élèverons, lumière éclatante.

Nous changeons, pour vivre à nouveau.

Nous changeons, pour vivre à nouveau.

Nous avons le pouvoir de nous libérer, lumière éclatante

Si nous avons le courage, nous pouvons guérir.

Si nous avons la force, comme le soleil qui se lève.

Si nous avons le courage, nous pouvons voir.

Si nous avons la force, comme la lune qui se lève.

Nous nous élèverons sur la voie des Ancêtres, lumière éclatante.

* * *

 **Ces prières ainsi que celles du chapitre suivant sont inspirées de prières wiccannes que j'ai modifiée.**

 **Ce sont des chants très beau et très inspirant.**

 **Si ils vous ont plu, je vous encourage à aller en découvrir plus sur les litanies originelles, il en existe même des versions avec instruments sur youtube (chercher wiccan chant).**

 **Sinon, si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, je parsème les rumeurs stellaires d'indices et d'informations sur les histoires principales. A vous de débusquer les plus discrets.**


	9. Litanies Wraiths

_Préambule : Voici consigné les quelques prières et invocations à la grande mère que j'ai pu découvrir au péril de ma vie. Puisse ses sombres litanies éclairer de leurs lumières quelque savant aussi fou que moi qui désirerait étudier les wraiths._

 _Dragan l'ancien_

* * *

 **Déesse mère**

Mère de l'obscurité, mère de la lumière

Esprit loin sous nos esprits

Source du chant et source de vie

Guide-nous en nos cœurs

Nous venons tous de la Déesse

Et en elle nous retournerons

Comme une goutte de pluie

Se fond dans l'océan

C'est le sang de nos ancêtres

Qui coule dans nos veines

Et à eux nous retournerons

Immortels parmi les immortels

Mère de l'obscurité, mère de la lumière

Esprit loin sous nos esprits

Source du chant et source de vie

Guide-nous en nos cœurs

 **L'appel de la Grande Mère**

Sombre mère, nous entendons ton appel.

Rayonnante mère, nous invoquons ton nom

Grande Mère, nous chantons avec toi

Grande Mère, nous chantons avec toi

 **Chaudron du changement**

Chaudron du changement, floraison d'ossements

Arche d'infinité, cercle de pierre stellaire

Mène-nous à la gloire et la lumière

Chaudron du changement, floraison d'ossements

Que la vie s'écoule sous nos doigts

 **Le chant des gardiennes**

Gardienne de l'esprit, des illusions et des images.

Racine de l'Esprit, silencieuse et lointaine.

Gardienne qui rêve, éveillez-vous à notre contact.

Forgeron des lames, forgeron des chaînes,

Forgeron des ruches, forgez notre voie.

 **L'éternelle immortelle**

Éternelle immortelle, puissance de la nuit

Éternelle immortelle, puissance du jour

Éternelle immortelle, par l'aube et par le crépuscule

Viens à nous maintenant, viens à nous maintenant

Nous qui vivons le temps, nous qui vivons et ne mourrons jamais.

Nous qui vivons le temps, maintenant traversons le voile

Nous qui vivons le temps, nous sommes ici et nous sommes là-bas,

Le flot au travers de nous, le flot au travers du voile.

Vient à travers nous, Vient à travers le temps

Déesse, mon bouclier, ma lame

Déesse, mon bouclier, ma lame

Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque ombre, chaque lueur.

Déesse, mon bouclier, ma lame

Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque ombre, chaque lueur.

Dans mes pas, dans mes mains

Dans mes regards, dans mes rêves

Déesse, sois ma force à tout jamais

 **Grand mystère**

Au-dessus, loin dessous

Esprit et matière en une lente danse

A l'intérieur, si extérieur

Grand mystère omniprésent

Gloire secrète, cachée par le néant

Bénie, invoquée, révélée

Gloire secrète, cachée par le néant

Bénie, invoquée, révélée

 **A travers le voile**

Doucement, sous le voile de l'Esprit

A travers l'espoir et la peur, riant des larmes de nos vies

Doucement, sous le voile de la vanité

La Déesse attend, la Déesse brille.

Grande reine, ancienne reine, maîtresse de magie

qui trône sur l'univers, voilée et dévoilée

Amères larmes de joie, douces larmes de tristesse

Donne-nous la vie, entend nos cris

Donne-nous la vie, entend nos cris

 **Chant de guérison**

Quoi que cela coûte, toi qui es cachée

Soigne nos plaies, efface nos marques

Ouvre grand ton cœur, et laisse entrer le mystère.

Reviens intact

Combien de fois es-tu descendu dessous, pour te retrouver à nouveau ici

Descend et laisse entrer, reviens intact. Écoute la vérité murmurée.

Descend et laisse entrer, reviens intact. Écoute la vérité murmurée.

 **Je suis un tout**

Je suis un tout, prends ma main

Tu es un tout, donne-moi ta main

Viens et soit Un

Unis-nous, unis-nous pour ne faire plus qu'un

Deviens Un

Sois Un, sois guéri

 **L'éveil à la récolte**

Nous ne perdrons jamais notre voie vers la mémoire des origines

Et la puissance - de sa flamme, va rejaillir, va rejaillir à nouveau.

Comme l'insecte, au travers de la nuit, au travers de la chair.

A la lumière, nous nous relèverons, affamés - de la force de vie.

Nous arrivons, nous sommes à nouveau éveillés.

La corne résonne et les insectes vrombissent, enfin le temps des récoltes,

Nous arrivons, nous sommes à nouveau éveillés.

Nos récoltes, nos récoltes, enfin leur temps est venu.

De nos récoltes, la puissance va rejaillir, comme l'insecte de son cocon.

Le temps des récoltes est venu.


	10. Extermination

_Cette nouvelle se passe un peu plus de trois-cents ans après «_ Au-delà des étoiles _»._

Hélia vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son gilet tactique avant de l'enfiler puis, son fusil en bandoulière et son casque sous le bras, elle rejoignit Kel'kan qui bataillait avec les fermetures de son armure.

« Laisse, je vais le faire. » dit-elle, s'accroupissant pour verrouiller les grèves du _wraith_.

« J'aimerais bien tenir l'idiot d'ingénieur qui a placé ces fermetures derrière la jambe. » grommela l'alien, enfilant à son tour son gilet tactique.

« Je sais qu'on ne met pas les armures intégrales à chaque assaut, mais depuis le temps tu devrais savoir qu'on commence par le bas et qu'on remonte, et non l'inverse, comme tu le fais à chaque fois... » pouffa la guerrière, en se redressant avec un chuintement de l'exosquelette intégré à l'armure.

Un feulement vexé lui répondit.

« Largage dans deux minutes » annonça un haut-parleur.

« Allez les filles, le spectacle va bientôt commencer, attachez bien vos tutus ! » hurla la colonel Haydritch passant en revue ses troupes tout en finissant de s'équiper.

Avec un sourire cruel, Hular et Martok, les jumeaux Namurs, se frappèrent mutuellement le torse du poing.

« J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux d'obéir à un ordre d'extermination que vous deux ! » grommela Kel'kan.

« Pour nous, c'est pas un ordre d'extermination, mais un ordre de libération. On va enfin libérer Namura et les nôtres de ces enflures de Frygiens ! » s'enflamma Martok, sous les acquiescements frénétiques de son frère.

« Une extermination est une extermination. Nous allons anéantir à tout jamais un peuple de la galaxie .» fit sobrement remarquer le _wraith_ , enfilant son casque, imité par son _Hysthar_.

Une lumière rouge s'alluma dans la soute du transport de troupes, avant de passer au orange au bout de quelques instants tandis que les trappes ventrales du gros vaisseau s'ouvraient sous eux.

« Ce matin, on nettoie les abords de Fryg, cet après-midi, on lessive cette fichue ville et ce soir le commandant suprême Zen'kan pourra s'asseoir sous la grande coupole de leur « parlement » ! On sera protégé sur le flanc gauche par les chevaliers de la Tour d'Argent, et sur le flanc droit par les escadrons Crocs-Blancs, alors on avance tout droit, et on tue tout ce qui bouge et qui a plus de douze ans. Pour ceux qui auraient des scrupules, les vaisseaux d'évacuation ont quitté la planète y a pas une demi-heure. Ceux qui sont restés ont choisi leur destin. ALLEZ ! ALLEZ ! » beugla Haydritch dans leurs casques alors que la lumière passait au bleu et qu'une sonnerie retentissait.

Aidée des vérins hydrauliques de son armure, Hélia sauta par la trappe, atterrissant sans mal huit mètres plus bas dans l'herbe humide de la plaine agraire de Fryg, au côté de près de neuf mille fantassins des régiments royaux d'Ilinka qui se déployaient en même temps.

Elle détailla le paysage, tandis que la réalité augmentée de son casque lui donnait une foule d'informations telles que leurs cibles - une masse de petits points rouges à moins de deux kilomètres de leur point de largage -, le type de vaisseau des gros transports de troupes qui les survolaient, ou encore où se trouvaient les officiers de l'unité sur le terrain. Elle observa les champs dorés qui ne seraient bientôt plus que des bourbiers retournés par les bombardements et les milliers de soldats qui allaient les fouler, baignés sous une douce lumière de printemps, puis une voix synthétique dans son casque la tira de sa songerie. « Connexion de l'interface humain-Esprit. » Elle sentit la désagréable décharge électrique alors que l'électrode implantée dans son cerveau se mettait sous tension, puis la toile de l'Esprit se déploya autour d'elle, fourmillante de l'excitation du combat qui allait venir.

«Prête à combattre jusqu'à la mort du dernier de nos ennemis, ma féroce guerrière ? » susurra l'esprit obscur et électrique de Kel'kan dans sa tête.  
« Prête comme jamais ! » répondit-elle, féroce, avant de repousser l'Esprit de ruche dans un coin de sa psyché, se concentrant sur le monde qui l'entourait, et qui explosa soudain quand les premières salves de mortiers atteignirent leur hauteur, alors qu'ils chargeaient à travers la plaine.

« Mozart, c'est quand tu veux ! Lance-drones, visez ces putains de mortiers et dézinguez-les moi ! » beugla Haydritch sur l'intercom.

Uomlymn, le barde du régiment - surnommé Mozart par toute l'unité - commença son chant de guerre quelque part sur la plaine, et Hélia se sentit galvanisée par la puissante vague de joie guerrière et de férocité qui l'envahit, transpirant par la sombre et sauvage vibration qu'elle sentait venir de l'Esprit.

Kel'kan à ses côtés, elle fonçait sans s'essouffler sur la plaine, aidée par l'armure assistée qu'ils avaient tous revêtus en prévision des armes chimiques et explosives que les Frygiens allaient utiliser contre eux, lorsque telles de petites comètes, une vingtaine de drones Anciens partirent de leurs rangs, décrivant d'élégantes courbes dans le ciel avant de s'écraser sur les tranchées frygiennes, mettant hors service presque tout les mortiers.

« Ok, mes petits chats, on arrive au contact, neutralisez-moi les cibles. En avant, 47e brigade ! » beugla Haydritch, tandis qu'un nid de mitrailleuse lourde apparaissait comme cible prioritaire pour Kel'kan, Hélia et une trentaine d'autres soldats dont les jumeaux Namurs, chacun équipé d'un fusil anti-matériel, qui se dirigèrent droit dessus en hurlant, ignorant les balles qui sifflaient autour d'eux, fauchant un ou deux soldats.

« Les soutiens, je veux une couverture parfaite ! Les contacts, allez me sortir ces déchets de leur trou ! » ordonna calmement l'enseigne Jol'mar, le chef de leur petite unité.

Posant un pied à terre, la moitié de l'unité se mit à arroser les meurtrières du bunker de balles explosives lourdes, tandis que, accompagnée des autres contacts, Hélia fonçait en avant, se plaquant au ras des murs du bunker, dans l'angle mort de la mitrailleuse, avant de faire prudemment le tour de la masse de béton, pour abattre d'une salve précise les quatre soldats qui en gardaient l'entrée.

L'entrée sécurisée, Olag - l'artificier de l'unité -, s'avança, plié en deux pour offrir une cible minime, posant une charge explosive sur la porte blindée tandis qu'ils se positionnaient en arc de cercle autour, prêt à vider leurs chargeurs dans le bunker.

La porte sauta dans un bruit assourdissant, et comme un seul homme, ils tirèrent jusqu'à plus soif, réduisant à l'état de charpie les occupants du bunker.

Après une brève inspection, Jol'mar déclara la cible neutralisée et ils progressèrent jusqu'à une autre cible, un obusier qui visait autant les vaisseaux qui les soutenaient que le champ de bataille, cible qu'ils neutralisèrent tout aussi brutalement, perdant tout de même Galim'kan, un soutien _wraith_ , qui se fit vaporiser par un obus.

Durant les trois heures suivantes, ils nettoyèrent la plaine, neutralisant une à une toutes les défenses frygiennes, tandis que des nuées de _Darts_ ne cessaient de les survoler en un ballet macabre, vidant les tranchées de leurs soldats.

Le soleil n'avait pas atteint son zénith qu'à l'abri d'un mur à moitié effondré, Kel'kan aidait Hélia à colmater un impact de balle qui lui avait transpercé le bras quelques minutes plus tôt avant de s'offrir, avec un grondement joyeux, un repas en la personne d'un jeune soldat Frygien terrifié, tandis que la jeune femme observait le champ de mines de près de cent mètres de large qui leur bloquait l'accès aux hautes murailles de Fryg.

« Bon boulot, les filles, on rentre ! » déclara finalement Haydritch, alors qu'avec un grondement sourd, deux énormes blindés démineurs s'avançaient.

Les deux tanks, inspirés de la technologie Tauri, étaient équipés à l'avant de gigantesques rouleaux garnis de chaînes censées battre la terre devant eux afin de faire sauter les mines.

« On ferait bien de ficher le camp vite fait, ça va être la fête dans le coin ! » s'exclama Olag, tandis qu'ils piquaient tous un petit sprint malgré leur épuisement pour s'éloigner de la zone minée.

« Appel des troupes ! Fredika, Niban'kan, Hular, Martok, ... » commença à inventorier Jol'mar, attendant que chacun confirme sa présence et une éventuelle blessure pour annoncer le prochain nom.

« On s'en est pas si mal sortis. Six morts, deux blessés graves et six légers sur trente en première ligne, sur un champ de bataille pareil, c'est pas souvent que ça arrive. » fit remarquer la jeune femme alors qu'ils rebroussaient péniblement chemin au milieu des cratères d'obus et des cadavres.

« Ouais, mais moi ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de frappe orbitale avant pour démonter toutes ces cochonneries. On aurait eu ensuite plus qu'à aider les traqueurs à débusquer les survivants, au lieu de vivre ce putain d'enfer.» gronda Celymn, acerbe.

« T'es idiot ou quoi ? Ces sales rats sont pas les seuls à habiter sur cette planète et l'écosystème est déjà presque bousillé par leurs saloperies de bombes nucléaires. Des frappes orbitales auraient achevé de détruire l'atmosphère et ce serait toute la planète qui serait morte, crétin ! » s'emporta Hular.

Avec un rugissement furieux, le _wraith_ se rua sur le Namur, tentant de le frapper avec la crosse de son arme, en vain car presque instantanément intercepté par Kel'kan et Dels'kan, tandis qu'Hélia, Martok et Olag ceinturaient un Hular très énervé.

« Ça suffit ! » rugit le si flegmatique Jol'mar.

En grondant, le _wraith_ cessa de se débattre, tandis que l'homme se retournait avec un petit sifflement dédaigneux.

« Hey, Hular ! On sait tous que vous autres les Namurs avez presque tout perdu dans votre guerre contre les Frygiens, et que cette planète est ravagée par les pluies acides et largement contaminée par les radiations, mais Jassa a donné sa vie pour que vous puissiez enfin vivre en paix et reconstruire votre monde, alors la moindre des choses, c'est de montrer de la compassion pour Celymn. Il vient quand même de perdre son _Hysthar_ ! » intervint Hélia.

« Ça va, je m'excuse, OK ? Y a pas de quoi s'énerver !» lâcha l'homme sans même se retourner, obligeant Kel'kan et son comparse à ceinturer à nouveau Celymn.

« Bon, OK frérot ! J'aurais cru que foutre la misère à ces connards de Fryg t'aurait mis de bonne humeur, mais visiblement non. Tu le prendrais comment si c'était moi qui avait donné ma vie, hein ? Tu crois pas que tu serais un peu énervé ?» intervint Martok.

« Je casserais la gueule au premier qui me dirait un mot de travers, oui ! » réalisa l'homme.

« Bon, vous allez pouvoir faire la paix, alors ? » demanda Hélia.

« Ouais. Je suis désolé pour Jassa. C'était un type sympa et droit dans ses bottes. Il va nous manquer à tous, hein les gars ? » s'excusa le Namur, tandis que le reste de l'unité acquiesçait.

«Hélia, vous feriez une excellente meneuse d'hommes » fit remarque Jol'mar en une communication privée, glaçant la jeune femme.

« Merci, mais mon poste actuel me convient très bien ! » répliqua-t-elle avec empressement avant de se concentrer sur le terrain accidenté à ses pieds.

« Hélia, ça va ton bras ? » demanda Kel'kan un moment plus tard, inquiet de sentir l'esprit de son _Hysthar_ dériver de plus en plus sous la douleur.

« Les anti-douleur ne font plus vraiment effet, et je crois que je continue à saigner un peu, mais ça va, je me concentre pour mettre un pied devant l'autre.» répondit elle faiblement.

« Courage, encore trois kilomètres et on sera en terrain assez dégagé pour le transport puisse se poser. »

« Trois kilomètres ? Mais on en a fait combien pour arriver à Fryg ? » s'étouffa la guerrière.

« Presque sept, d'après Olag. »

«Sept kilomètres de nids de mitrailleuses et de tranchées ? »

« Cinq pour être précis. Mais oui, c'est exact. Les Frygiens ont concentré l'intégralité de leurs forces autour de leur capitale, c'est pour cette raison que l'assaut était aussi massif. »

«Et du coup, je suppose que si les traqueurs ne sont pas là, c'est parce qu'ils sont occupés à nettoyer les autres villes ? »

« Ouais. Dels'kan a un frère de couvée qui est dans le 12e Bataillon d'infanterie spatiale et qui a été envoyé au sud du continent en renfort des traqueurs. »

« Par la Reine ! On est combien en tout sur cette opération ? »

« Aucune idée. Peut être que Jol'mar le sait ? » répondit le _wraith_ , aidant son amie à escalader un cratère d'obus particulièrement pentu.

« Chef, vous savez combien on est en tout sur cette opération ? » demanda Hélia sur l'intercom de la brigade.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut la colonel Haydritch qui répondit, et non pas l'enseigne Jol'mar.

« Oui, soldat Hélia, je le sais. En comptant les équipages des croiseurs en orbites et les médecins de guerre, nous sommes un peu plus de vingt mille. »  
« Vingt mille pour combien de Frygiens, mon colonel ? » intervint Olag.

« D'après les derniers chiffres, il en reste à peu près quarante mille entassé derrière les murs de cette ville, et moins du quart dispersé sur le reste du continent. »

« On en tue deux chacun et c'est bon! » s'enthousiasma Martok

« Pas vraiment, soldat Martok. Car presque la moitié des personnes qui participent ne sont pas déployées sur le terrain, et ne tueront donc personne. Comptez plutôt cinq à six Frygiens par soldat déployé. »

L'attention d'Hélia fut attirée par la silhouette ondulante d'un énorme lézard entièrement caparaçonné de métal, monté par un guerrier en armure argentée complète, équipé d'une lance énergétique et d'une épée de métal sombre. Un chevalier de la Tour d'Argent qui, voyant leur petit groupe progresser lentement, se dirigea vers eux, se branchant sur leur fréquence radio.

« Bien le bonjour, nobles combattants du 47ème Régiment royal de notre noble reine ! Je vois que certains d'entre vous ont été blessés au combat. Je puis offrir un transport jusqu'à votre vaisseau à deux d'entre vous.» proposa-t-il dans le langage ampoulé propre à son ordre.

« Manil, vous montez. » ordonna Jol'mar au soldat qu'ils avaient récupéré quelque temps plus tôt, boitillant péniblement vers les lignes arrières, un éclat d'obus lui ayant déchiqueté la cuisse des heures plus tôt.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda le chevalier, tout en aidant le soldat à monter en croupe.

« Oui, ici. » s'exclama Kel'kan, poussant sa coéquipière qui protesta mollement.

« Hélia, ne discutez pas, votre armure ne devrait pas avoir cette couleur. » trancha le chef d'unité.

La jeune femme baissa le nez, découvrant que les plaques qui couvraient son bras étaient à présent d'un brun rougeâtre, et non plus du gris morne du reste de son armure.

« A vos ordres ! » maugréa-t-elle tandis que Manil l'aidait à monter derrière lui, avant que le chevalier ne talonne sa monture qui s'élança agilement entre les décombres.

« C'est très généreux à vous, euh... Comment appelle-t-on un chevalier ? » demanda-t-elle, pour se distraire de la douleur lancinante.

« Chevalier, ou Monsieur. Je suis le chevalier Héobart d'Ambre. » répondit l'homme.

« Hé bien merci à vous de nous prendre en stop, chevalier d'Ambre ! »

« J'ai juré de défendre et protéger la cause Oumanshii et cela n'implique pas que guerroyer contre ses ennemis, mais aussi aider mes frères et sœurs quand ils en ont besoin. » répondit humblement le chevalier.

« On n'est que des troufions. La plupart des gens comme vous ne nous auraient même pas remarqué. » nota le soldat blessé.

« Quelle vanité ! Vous êtes les fidèles bras armés qui défendez notre empire en première ligne. Vous êtes les premiers à vous sacrifier pour notre rêve à tous, et les derniers à briller aux yeux du peuple.

Votre abnégation et votre courage méritent le plus grand respect, soldats ! » répliqua Héobart.

« Si seulement plus de gens pouvaient penser comme vous ! » grinça Hélia, tentant de tenir en selle sans utiliser son bras blessé.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence, et le chevalier put bientôt les déposer non loin d'un centre de tri des blessés, où ils furent pris en charge par une infirmière humaine affectée au tri, qui envoya immédiatement le soldat Manil sous la tente chirurgicale, avant d'ordonner à une autre infirmière-une irän- d'aider Hélia à retirer son armure et de l'examiner.

Une heure plus tard, Hélia vit le reste de son unité arriver, entourée des autres unités de la 47e. Elle vint à leur rencontre, ravie de voir qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé durant le retour.

Kel'kan, oubliant sa fatigue, se précipita à sa rencontre, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien et l'embrassant fougueusement sous les quolibets des autres soldats.

« Comment va ton bras ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Comme neuf. Un médecin Tok'ra me l'a remis à neuf en un rien de temps. Par contre, j'ai dû confier mon armure à un technicien, tout le bras doit être remplacé, la balle avait fait pas mal de dégâts dans les circuits. D'ailleurs d'après le doc, sans l'armure, j'aurais plus de bras. »

« Tu es entière, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

« Oui, en parfait état pour l'assaut de cet après-midi. » déclara-t-elle, soudain moins joyeuse.

« Je tâcherais de mieux veiller sur toi, cette fois. » gronda farouchement le _wraith_.

« Je suis une grande fille, t'en fais pas pour moi ! Pis, de ce que j'ai entendu, ils vont tester une nouvelle sorte de bombe étourdissante sur Fryg tout à l'heure. On devra juste tuer tous les habitants assommés. » expliqua-t-elle, se rembrunissant sensiblement sur la fin de sa tirade.

Kel'kan cracha avec dépit au sol.

« Je suis un guerrier, je tue des guerriers et des combattants. Massacrer des civils conscients ne me plaît déjà pas beaucoup, mais les égorger comme des agneaux à l'abattoir... » grinça-t-il, soudain bien sombre.

« Moi non plus, ça ne m'enchante pas, mais on est des soldats. On a juré de combattre tous les ennemis des Oumanshiis, et les Frygiens sont parmi les plus acharnés. Ilinka leur a donné bien assez de chance de s'en sortir. Je suis sûre que notre reine a dû être bien malheureuse de donner cet ordre d'extermination, mais elle n'a pas eu le choix, et je suis sûre que si elle a ordonné l'usage de ces bombes, c'est bien pour protéger ses sujets .» tenta de se consoler Hélia.

« Tu as raison, ma délicieuse guerrière, notre reine est juste et généreuse. Elle n'aurait pas ordonné tout cela sans y avoir longuement songé. »


	11. Humiliation

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et critiques ( positives et négatives) sur les formats courts que sont les nouvelles. J'essaie de rendre ces histoires aussi intéressantes que mes longs récits, mais j'ai beaucoup de peine à synthétiser mon propos. ^^'**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui me lise!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Humiliation :**

 _Ce court récit se passe peu avant le chapitre 61 de l'arc trois d'au-delà des étoiles._

 _Filymn, son héros est déjà brièvement apparu dans chien fidèle aux côtés de Venn'kan._

* * *

Grelottant de froid, il montait la garde devant le petit feu depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit.

Avec un sifflement haineux, il fusilla du regard l'autre _wraith_ qui dormait profondément, enroulé dans leurs deux manteaux.

Depuis près d'un an et demi, il devait subir l'irascibilité de celui qui avait été autrefois le commandant de la ruche de Silla, Dô'mar, et qui n'était plus que Chan'kan, le traqueur. Le puissant _wraith_ l'avait coincé dans une coursive lorsqu'il était revenu sur la ruche pour apprendre qu'avec Elky'kan, il était le seul traqueur à avoir trouvé grâce aux yeux de sa reine et à être donc encore vie. Il avait alors découvert que Silla, après avoir abattu le gros de ses effectifs de traqueurs, s'était empressée d'en nommer un autre, en la personne de son ancien commandant. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas simplement tué pour avoir laissé s'échapper près de cinquante prisonniers, dont certains de très grande valeur, mais au fil des mois, il avait saisi. L'humiliation était mille fois plus grande ainsi, alors que, jour après jour, il devait porter le lourd fardeau du tatouage identique au sien qui ornait à présent son œil.

Pour lui, Filymn, les choses étaient simples. Il n'avait jamais été autre chose que traqueur, courbant l'échine devant tout le reste de la ruche, et passant sa vie en solitaire dans la galaxie, mais pour Chan'kan, c'était une véritable torture. Lui qui avait été le _wraith_ le plus important de la ruche et l'un des reproducteurs de la reine, être réduit à moins que rien, à peine plus qu'un esclave, était à la limite du soutenable.

Chan'kan désirait ardemment se venger du traqueur renégat et Ju'reyn, le nouveau commandant, lui avait fait comprendre des mois auparavant que Silla avait mis son tout nouveau croiseur de bataille en jeu, et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'en séparer. Venn'kan et son humaine étaient donc la cible prioritaire pour les trois derniers traqueurs de Silla.

Et parce qu'il était particulièrement chétif pour un _wraith_ , Filymn n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se soumettre à son congénère plus puissant et de chasser pour lui. Ce qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure, si Chan'kan n'était pas aussi agressif et colérique, se défoulant de son humiliation sur lui, par des coups, mais aussi des insultes et mille petites méchancetés, comme le forcer à monter la garde nuit après nuit alors que lui-même dormait, confortablement roulé dans leurs deux manteaux.

Sans doute l'aurait-il tué dans son sommeil, s'il n'avait craint le courroux de Silla et de son commandant, à qui un simple interrogatoire télépathique auraient suffi pour découvrir le meurtre.

En revanche, c'était certain, si Chan'kan se mettait stupidement en danger de mort, il n'allait pas risquer sa vie pour lui !

Filymn fut tiré de ses rêveries par le bip discret de son bracelet de traqueur, qui lui signalait avoir reçu de nouvelles données de localisation.

Il consulta le petit écran. Les nouvelles données lui apprirent que, sur les cinq coureurs de la galaxie - six s'il comptait Venn'kan et son humaine comme deux coureurs -, quatre avaient changé de planète au cours des heures précédentes. Il désactiva tous les signaux, sauf celui des balises jumelles qui, depuis quelques semaines, semblaient se volatiliser des jours durant. La première fois, il avait cru que ses proies avaient été capturées, mais quatre jours après la disparition du signal, personne n'était venu réclamer la prime et, le lendemain, les signaux avaient reparu. Trois jours auparavant, ils avaient disparu une seconde fois, or le traceur venait de recommencer à émettre.

Il se leva et secoua son congénère, qui se contenta de le chasser d'un vague coup de poing accompagné d'un grognement.

Il ne voulait pas se réveiller ? Qu'il dorme donc comme un bienheureux, il lui serait plus simple de pister Venn'kan et son humaine seule, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps.

Chan'kan était bien trop aveuglé par la rage pour pouvoir résister à l'envie d'une attaque frontale s'il en avait l'opportunité, lui en revanche n'était pas aussi impliqué émotionnellement et voyait donc avec lucidité la dangerosité de leurs proies.

Il sourit : c'était Venn'kan lui-même qui lui avait conseillé, alors qu'il était encore tout jeune, d'observer ses proies d'autant plus longtemps qu'elles étaient dangereuses, avant de les approcher pour les capturer. Quelle ironie. Depuis des semaines, il suivait le conseil de sa proie, les observant discrètement de plus ou moins loin.

Il pensait d'abord simplement étudier leurs habitudes, leurs armes et leurs stratégies, mais bien vite il s'était surpris à remarquer d'autres choses.

Il observait avec une sorte de fascination pernicieuse, l'être qu'était devenu le meilleur traqueur que Silla ait jamais eu.

Il avait connu le grand guerrier sombre et efficace, d'une précision mortelle et glacée, droit et indifférent. Or, malgré le nouveau tatouage de traqueur qu'il arborait, il ne le reconnaissait plus derrières les traits familiers.

Il était toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, dangereux qu'auparavant, mais son aura de prédateur s'était diluée, altérée par quelque chose de terriblement humain, dans ses expressions, ses attitudes, et même son odeur qui s'était si intimement mêlée à celle de l'humaine qu'elles en étaient devenues identiques.

Il n'avait jamais vu un _wraith_ se comporter ainsi. Si Venn'kan veillait avec un soin pervers sur l'humaine comme il aurait dû le faire avec sa reine, ce qui le fascinait le plus chez le traqueur renégat était cette intimité contre-nature qu'il partageait avec elle. Les humains pouvaient être d'excellent serviteurs, soumis et obéissants. Ils étaient intelligents et pouvaient rendre mille services à leurs maîtres, et la proximité anatomique entre les deux races permettait même à certains mâles d'assouvir leurs pulsions sexuelles sur des humaines. Il avait d'abord cru que Venn'kan, au détriment de toute rationalité, s'était trouvé une adoratrice, mais il avait vite réalisé qu'il avait été bien plus loin dans la folie. Il la traitait comme son égale, l'appelant sa compagne, et écoutant son avis avec plus d'attention et de respect qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en accorder à aucun de leurs semblables.

Et il y avait ces gestes, ces contacts d'une tendresse déconcertante, d'une faiblesse pathétique.

Il avait ressenti du dégoût, puis de la pitié pour le chasseur qu'il avait admiré, mais depuis quelque temps, c'était autre chose.

Après avoir laissé son irascible compère à côté de leur petit feu, il avait rejoint au trot la Porte et, se barricadant mentalement, il avait traversé le vortex, avant de filer droit sur le point qui s'éloignait lentement.

Discret comme une ombre, il suivit de loin la grande silhouette sombre du _wraith_ qui, à sa grande surprise, semblait escorter un petit homme, qu'il quitta à proximité d'un hameau avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner vers la Porte en courant. Il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter derrière une souche pourrie, que Venn'kan passait à sa hauteur, aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme.

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis se redressant, il partit à fond de train sur les traces du renégat, arrivant à la porte juste à temps pour voir les glyphes briller sur le DHD avant que le vortex ne se referme.

Il les reconnut instantanément. Une planète prohibée. Tous les _wraiths_ apprenaient ces adresses par cœur, pour ne jamais y aller, sous aucun prétexte. La cachette idéale.

Son bracelet bipa à nouveau, lui indiquant une nouvelle mise à jour. Le traceur de Venn'kan s'était à nouveau volatilisé, mais il n'avait plus besoin du gadget pour suivre sa proie.

Avec un feulement satisfait, il composa les coordonnées interdites.


	12. Retrouvailles

_Il s'agit en quelque sorte du chapitre 72 de l'arc 3 d'au-delà des étoiles. Il prend place directement après le dernier chapitre, et avant le début de l'arc 4._

 _L'action sur passe sur Oumana, la planète sur laquelle vivent Tom et Milena._

* * *

Elle était épuisée. La journée avait été longue et très riche en émotions.

Il lui semblait impossible que le matin même, elle ait ramenée Azur auprès de ses maîtres bien-aimés. Ce devait être des siècles plus tôt.

Avec un soupir satisfait, elle sortit du bain brûlant dans lequel elle macérait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Avec autant de plaisir, elle enfila les sous-vêtements bien terriens de coton blanc prêtés par Milena, avant de passer ses seuls habits de rechange. Puis, une serviette enroulée sur la tête, elle sortit afin de laisser la place à Markus, qui attendait son tour pour le bain dans la chambre que leur avait prêtée Milena.

Elle s'attendait à le trouver assis au sol en train de méditer, ou d'entretenir ses armes, mais elle le trouva profondément endormi, à moitié roulé en boule sur un coin du lit, ses bottes posées à ses pieds.

Elle sourit avec tendresse. Il n'avait réellement dormi en paix que sur Atlantis, et depuis qu'il avait quitté la cité, elle le savait, il n'avait jamais dormi plus de quelques heures, et jamais tranquillement, toujours aux aguets, toujours vigilant.

Il passait chaque jour plusieurs heures dans un état de semi-conscience, mais même s'il s'économisait ainsi, il ne se reposait pas, alors qu'elle dormait, rassurée par sa veille vigilante.

Avec l'extraordinaire résilience des _wraiths_ , il avait enduré cela sans broncher, mais il était épuisé et, elle s'en rendit soudain compte, il devait se sentir en sécurité pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, entouré de ceux qui étaient devenus sa nouvelle ruche et ses premiers amis.

Avec douceur, elle le couvrit d'un pan de drap, avant d'écarter délicatement du doigt une longue mèche de cheveux blancs qui lui tombait sur le visage.

Sans se réveiller, Markus remua un peu, penchant la tête comme un chat qui cherche les caresses.

Elle en fut touchée. Cette fragilité et cet abandon, elle le savait, elle serait sans doute la seule à jamais les voir. Il les lui offrait, en une magnifique preuve de confiance et d'amour.

Elle caressa sa joue quelques instant, puis, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, elle s'esquiva, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Milena buvait sa sixième tasse de café de la journée, assise sur la muret derrière la ferme, observant distraitement le vol élégant de gigantesques nuées de passereaux migrateurs.

A une vitesse folle, tout son monde avait basculé. Tom avait failli mourir, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vraiment connu la peur. Puis tout s'était enchaîné, les événements s'accélérant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce matin-là, où le monde semblait s'être arrêté durant un long instant, alors qu'elle revoyait Rosanna, changée, blessée, usée par deux ans de fuite et de crainte, mais saine et sauve.

Elle sursauta lorsque l'artiste s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle, une tasse de café fumant dans les mains.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver ! »

« Désolée, j'oublie parfois de faire du bruit pour signaler ma présence. » s'excusa-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de café, avec une grimace affreuse.

« Bah... J'avais oublié combien je déteste le café ! » maugréa-t-elle, posant la tasse à côté d'elle.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda la soldate.

« Mieux, tu n'imagines pas combien ce bain m'a requinquée ! »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu as dû te sentir seule et abandonnée. »

« Je n'ai jamais été seule, pas un instant. » répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

« Tu l'aimes » nota sobrement Milena.

L'artiste la fixa, d'un étrange regard en coin qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

« Tu as changé. » ajouta la guerrière.

« J'ai dû apprendre, pour survivre. »

« J'ai eu des nouvelles de toi, de loin en loin. Parfois, j'arrivais sur un monde quelques heures à peine après ton départ. Les gens me parlaient de la femme étrange qui leur avait acheté du pain, et des _wraiths_ ou des bandits morts découverts peu après. Puis, j'ai entendu dire que tu achetais des condamnés à morts. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû en arriver à de telles extrémités, Rosanna. »

« Ne le sois pas, j'ai simplement trouvé un moyen de rendre la mort de ces gens utile. Que je les aie achetés ou pas, ils seraient morts. Mais au lieu d'être vaine, leur fin à permis à d'autres de vivre. Il n'y a rien de mauvais là-dedans. »

Milena la fixa, choquée. L'artiste eu un sourire cynique, découvrant ses dents en un rictus presque agressif.

« Oui, je sais, Madame « La-peine-de mort-c'est-mal » qui trafique des condamnés... Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je suis contre, mais en l'état, je ne fais que profiter de la cruauté de la justice des hommes, pour faire de la mort de monstres un espoir pour un monde un peu meilleur. »

« C'est affreux... »

« C'est la vie. J'ai choisi de me battre pour survivre. Je ne te mentirais pas, Milena, les premières fois que j'ai tué, j'en ai été malade. Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais continuer à vivre après avoir pris une vie. Puis j'ai compris. C'est dans l'ordre des choses... Le lion tue le gnou, et le mange. Et si le gnou encorne le lion, il ne s'en veut pas d'avoir vaincu le prédateur. »

« Mais c'est fini tout ça maintenant. » murmura Milena d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.

« Non, ça ne fait que commencer. Markus et Tom n'auront pas trop de peine à ne plus chasser personne, mais j'ai quatre autres _wraiths_ sur les bras, dont un seul est vaguement familier avec le don d'énergie, et dont je doute qu'ils soient tous très enthousiastes pour ce changement de régime...

Si je veux éviter qu'ils ne viennent sélectionner des innocents, je n'ai pas fini d'acheter des condamnés à mort et de chasser du _wraith_... »  
« Tu n'y es pas obligée. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'impliquer à ce point. »

« Je suis déjà impliquée, et ne rien faire alors que je peux agir... ce serait pire encore. Je ne pourrais me plus me regarder en face. »

« Je comprends. »

Le silence tomba entre elles.

« Tu as couché avec lui ? » fut la seule chose que Milena trouva à dire pour briser la gêne qui s'était installée.

Avec un feulement courroucé, Rosanna lui jeta un regard de travers, alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je suis désolée ! Je voulais pas dire ça ! Enfin oui, mais non ! Je veux dire, c'est pas une critique, je trouve toujours ça bizarre, mais je peux comprendre, hein ! Comme vous avez été seuls pendant tout ce temps, je me suis dit que... Je vais me taire, je m'enfonce, là... » s'embrouilla-t-elle, cramoisie.

Rosanna pouffa, amusée de voir la guerrière bredouiller, agitant ses mains en tout sens, trahissant par-là même ses origines italiennes.

« Désolée de te décevoir, on était un peu trop occupés à ne pas se faire tuer pour avoir la tête à ce genre de choses.» répondit elle simplement.

« Mais tu voudrais bien ?! »

Rosanna haussa les épaules.

« Une nuit, on a rencontré un autre coureur. Un homme charmant, pas du tout sauvage comme Ronon. Bien sûr, la traque a laissé des traces sur lui, mais il était... séduisant et galant. J'ai passé une soirée au coin du feu avec lui. Il m'appelait Dame Rosanna, et pour la première fois depuis des années, je me suis sentie désirable et féminine. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. On a presque couché ensemble. » expliqua-t-elle avec un air nostalgique.

« Presque ? »

« Markus... »

« Il l'a tué ?! »

« Non, mais il l'aurait fait si je ne m'étais pas interposée. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas te trouver un mec normal, non ? » demanda la guerrière sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« J'ai jamais réussi à le faire... » répondit l'artiste, piteuse.

« Oui, enfin, rien d'aussi bizarre qu'un extraterrestre, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis sortie avec un type qui donnait des noms à ses caleçons, et appelait sa mère au moins quatre fois par jour. »

« Ah oui, quand même ! »

« Et toi alors ? »

« Moi, rien du tout. J'ai vite compris que le service actif dans l'armée et une relation amoureuse ne font pas bon ménage. »  
« Tu ne fais plus vraiment partie de l'armée... »  
Milena éclata de rire.

« Tu m'explique où je trouve dans cette galaxie un homme prêt à passer au-dessus d'un tout petit détail de rien du tout: mon fils est un _wraith_ ! »

« C'est pas faux... Mais sur les milliers d'habitants de Pégase, ça doit bien se trouver... Et puis, pas besoin que ce soit forcément une relation suivie. »

« Ma main me suffit amplement pour ça, merci ! »

« Milena Giacometti, quel langage ! »

« Dit celle qui a failli coucher avec un parfait inconnu ! »  
« Tu l'as pas vu, il avait de ces abdos ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire comme deux lycéennes.

« Non, sincèrement, je trouve que c'est bien que vous soyez ensemble, Markus et toi .» reprit Milena, bien plus sérieuse.

« C'est si évident que ça ? »

« Ça l'était déjà sur la cité ! Au début, je croyais que c'était juste toi qui avait un coup de foudre étrange, mais lorsque Markus est parti, j'ai compris qu'il t'aimait de tout son cœur. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que votre proximité te changeait, il a fait ce choix terrible, de modifier ta mémoire et de partir. En quittant Atlantis, il y a laissé son cœur, près de toi. Et quand j'ai assisté à vos retrouvailles sur la ruche, j'ai compris que, quoique j'en pense, quel que soit mon avis, il ne comptait pas. La séparation, la torture et la haine ne pouvaient pas vous éloigner, alors ce que je pouvais considérer comme correct ou pas... Pfft ! » expliqua-t-elle, faisant un geste évocateur de la main.

« Ni la folie, ni la mort ne nous ont séparé, mais il a fallu un insupportable humain pour vraiment nous réunir .» ajouta Markus, enlaçant Rosanna, posant sa tête sur la sienne, comme il le faisait si souvent, alors que Milena sursautait, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux, vous êtes pas des ninjas ! » grogna-t-elle, vexée, alors que Rosanna s'esclaffait.

« Non, nous sommes des traqueurs.» répondit le _wraith_ , le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Hein ? »  
« J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas rester ce que j'étais, pas si je voulais survivre. De proie, je suis devenue chasseur. Markus m'a formée, et ceux qui nous traquaient sont devenus nos proies, autant que nous étions les leurs. » expliqua Rosanna, faisant glisser sa chemise sur son épaule pour révéler son tatouage de traqueur.

« Tu as un tatouage _wraith_ ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »  
« J'ai survécu à ma première chasse en solitaire, et je l'ai gagné. » expliqua-t-elle avec fierté, alors que le _wraith_ , toujours la tête appuyée sur elle, souriait férocement.

« Un traqueur et deux drones, alors qu'elle avait le désavantage d'avoir un traceur. Et à mains nues !» siffla-t-il avec orgueil.

« A mains nues ?! » s'étouffa Milena.

« Il exagère, je me suis débarrassée des drones à la dague avant. »

« Tu as tué un _wraith_ à mains nues et deux à la dague ?! »  
« Heu, en fait, j'en ai tué une bonne douzaine à mains nues, et je sais pas combien à la dague. Si je n'utilise pas mon empaleur, j'utilise les dagues... » expliqua-t-elle avec une fausse modestie.

« Comment ? Ronon est un géant tout en muscle, et il arrive à peine à en vaincre un en duel ! »

« Je n'ai aucune chance de vaincre un wraith par la force brute, mais j'esquive bien et j'ai un autre avantage...»

« Rosanna est capable de tuer par la pensée. Si le _wraith_ fait l'erreur de toucher son esprit avec le siens, il est mort, et ils le font tous, instinctivement .» expliqua Markus.

Milena pâlit.

« Tom fait pareil. Il a tué un _wraith_ comme ça, il y a presque un an. Il m'a dit que l'autre avait essayé de l'attaquer, et qu'il l'avait noyé sous ses pensées. J'avais peine à y croire, mais quand on a été récupérer les cadavres pour les incinérer... »  
« Il était mort les yeux grands ouverts, l'écume aux lèvres et du sang coulant par le nez, les yeux et les oreilles ? » acheva Rosanna.  
« Oui, c'est ça. »  
« Rupture d'anévrisme. J'ai failli me faire avoir une fois sur Atlantis. Rosanna excelle dans cet art de tuer, mais je suis très surpris qu'un _wraith_ y arrive. Toutes les reines en sont capables, mais bien peu de mâles, alors des mâles aussi jeunes... Milena, Tom va avoir besoin d'une véritable formation. Il démontre des capacités déjà... stupéfiantes, et s'il n'apprend pas, il va devenir dangereux, très dangereux. » expliqua le _wraith_ , très sérieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à dire qu'il va devenir dangereux ? » s'agaça la guerrière.

« De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités. » cita Rosanna.

« Ne cite pas _Spider-man_ ! » s'offusqua Milena.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On parle de mon fils, pas d'un quelconque super-héros de pacotille ! »

« Pourtant d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a développé des pouvoirs de régénération après avoir sauvé tout une ville, qui ignore qui il est, d'une bande de monstres sanguinaires. Si c'est pas digne d'un super-héros, je ne sais pas ce que s'est ! » glissa l'artiste avec humour.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en moquer, il a failli mourir ! »  
« Je ne me moque pas, Milena. Tom est un jeune _wraith_ extraordinaire. Il l'était déjà, lorsqu'il a risqué sa vie pour nous aider sur la ruche, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin maigrichon. Tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui aujourd'hui me l'a confirmé. Il n'a que quinze ans, et il a déjà sauvé des dizaines de vies ! Il a un cœur en or, il est courageux et dévoué. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est déjà un héros. Tu as vu comment le regarde ce gosse, là... Jiu ? Ou le petit qui le suit partout, celui qu'il a sorti du puits ? Tom est encore très jeune, il est à l'aube de sa très longue vie. Il est encore une vague ébauche de ce qu'il pourrait être. C'est à nous, c'est notre responsabilité, ta responsabilité de lui donner tout les outils, tout les moyens pour réaliser cet extraordinaire potentiel. Pour continuer dans les métaphores de geek, si lui c'est Anakin, toi tu es Obi-Wan Kenobi. »

« Anakin devient Dark Vador, je te signale. » fit remarquer la soldate sans aucune joie.

« Il en a le potentiel. Milena Giacometti, n'oubliez jamais que c'est un _wraith_ , un prédateur fier et cruel, conçu pour absorber la vie de ses proies et pour régner sur cette galaxie. Pour l'instant, il emprunte le chemin de la paix et de la bonté, mais cet univers est cruel et sans pitié. Il est facile de se perdre. Si vous ne lui donnez pas les bons outils, l'appel de la puissance et du pouvoir l'engloutira. » l'avertit Markus d'un ton grave.

« Et je suis censée faire quoi alors ? »

« Déjà, arrêtez de le couver. Comme l'a dit Rosanna, il a déjà fait plus que bien des adultes, quelque soit leur race. Il est temps qu'il apprenne par lui-même. Vous l'avez forgé, le temps de la trempe est venu. »

« En clair, ça signifie quoi ? »  
« Laissez-le venir avec nous sur l' _Utopia_. Il s'y prendra son lot de coups et d'insultes, mais il apprendra beaucoup, et il pourra y développer son plein potentiel. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour labourer des champs, nous sommes des guerriers, des chasseurs ou des ingénieurs, pas des paysans. »

« Vous me dites que je devrais le laisser aller se faire battre par des _wraiths_ sans pitié, pour son bien ? » s'étouffa la femme.

« Non, Markus dit qu'il a besoin d'apprendre des choses que seuls des _wraiths_ pourront lui enseigner, et j'ajouterais qu'ils auraient aussi beaucoup apprendre de lui.» expliqua Rosanna d'un ton apaisant.

« Gmpf, je n'ai plus de café ! » grommela la guerrière, qui avait déjà vidé depuis longtemps sa tasse ainsi que celle de Rosanna qu'elle avait subrepticement récupérée.

Ramassant les deux tasses, elle planta les deux anciens coureurs dans le jardin, prenant le breuvage comme excuse pour s'isoler. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir au calme.

Rosanna, lovée dans les bras de Markus, regarda son amie partir.

«Je croyais que tu dormais. »

« Je m'étais juste assoupi. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu dormais comme une souche ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Mais maintenant je suis bien réveillé ! » grogna-t-il, l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Je vois ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise par l'audace de l'alien, d'ordinaire moins démonstratif, surtout en public.

« Tu es ma femelle, et je n'ai plus envie de le cacher. C'est tout. »

« Je te rassure, mon cher, je crois que ce n'est un secret pour personne. D'après Milena, ça sautait aux yeux déjà sur Atlantis. »

« Mais tu n'étais pas encore ma compagne ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais apparemment tout le monde le savait avant nous ! » rit-elle.

« Alors nous sommes des idiots... des idiots heureux. »

« On dit imbécile heureux. »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, je suis heureux avec toi, ma merveilleuse humaine! »  
 _Il l'embrassa, avec douceur et précaution, savourant ce contact si intime._

 _Dès la première fois, il avait été séduit par cette étrange caresse propre aux humains, si personnelle, qu'elle en devenait répugnante sans un amour et un désir profond de l'autre._

 _Elle lui avait expliqué que, d'après de très sérieuse études scientifiques terriennes, le baiser permettait à deux partenaires d'échanger leur salive et donc leur flore bactériologique et une partie de leur système immunitaire, en plus de goûter la saveur de l'autre et d'en tirer toutes sortes d'informations subconscientes, comme son état de santé général, sa compatibilité génétique, ou encore son état émotionnel._

 _Il doutait fortement que leurs systèmes immunitaires soient compatibles, et il était certain de leur totale incompatibilité génétique : pour le reste, il n'en savait rien et, au fond, il s'en fichait._

 _Ce qu'il aimait, c'était sentir sa respiration sur sa peau et son corps contre le sien._

 _Il aimait sentir les frissons de bonheur qui la traversait, et toucher du bout de sa conscience son esprit qui semblait s'embraser comme le ciel à l'aurore._

 _Un jour, alors qu'il était encore un prisonnier de guerre, Rosanna lui avait demandé pourquoi les_ wraiths _conservaient des papilles gustatives à l'âge adulte, alors qu'elles devenaient inutiles._

 _Il avait alors été incapable de lui répondre._

 _A présent, il aimait à penser que c'était pour pouvoir connaître cet enivrant plaisir._

 _Il l'enlaça davantage, la serrant contre lui avec délice, toute crainte et toute pudeur oubliée._

Une huitième tasse de café froid à la main, Milena contemplait, par la fenêtre de la cuisine, l'improbable couple enlacé dans son petit jardin potager. Une désagréable boule à l'estomac lui disait que ce spectacle était contre-nature, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier.

Elle tenta de s'imaginer en compagnie d'un _wraith_. Elle en eut un frisson de répugnance.

Non, vraiment, elle adorait Tom et l'aimait comme un fils, et elle commençait à considérer Selk'ym comme un ami, mais non, coucher avec un de ces aliens la répugnait viscéralement.

Non, elle n'enviait pas Rosanna d'avoir comme partenaire un _wraith_ , mais elle l'enviait d'avoir trouvé une telle complicité, une telle osmose.

Il n'y avait que dans les films à l'eau de rose dégoulinants de bons sentiments, qu'elle haïssait tant, qu'elle avait vu un tel amour, sous une bonne couche de niaiserie. Mais elle ne cracherait pas sur un humain aussi prévenant et attentif que Markus !

« Milena, est-ce que tu...Wow ! »

Tom, qui avait débarqué en coup de vent pour lui demander quelque chose venait de se figer en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait sous leur fenêtre. Elle vit très distinctement le vert lui monter aux joues.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement.

« Heu... oui, je... Euh, j'ai oublié. » bafouilla-t-il, profondément perturbé.

«Ça va ? »

« Non, enfin oui. C'est vraiment... étrange... » maugréa-t-il, fixant à présent ses pieds.

« Tu n'avais jamais vu personne s'embrasser ? »

« Non, l'an passé j'ai surpris Lektor et Tina, et aussi heu... Liu. » marmonna-t-il, dans ses petits souliers.

« Liu ? » demanda Milena, son instinct flairant les potentiels problèmes à la mention du nom de la meilleure amie du jeune _wraith_.

-Il a failli le tuer ! - les mots de l'artiste lui revinrent en tête, annonciateurs de malheur.

« Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Depuis qu'on est venus ici, on dirait qu'elle a décidé de se frotter à tous les jeunes mâles du village. Dès qu'elle peut échapper à ses corvées, elle file en retrouver un dans une grange ou derrière un poulailler.» expliqua-t-il, grincheux.

La guerrière comprit soudain pourquoi, alors que Jiu semblait toujours autant traîner avec le jeune _wraith_ , sa sœur avait à peu près disparu du paysage.

« Et tu en penses quoi ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en ficherais, si elle n'avait pas oublié son cerveau dans la bouche d'un de ces crétins balourds! Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie, mais en ce moment, autant discuter avec un Guam... Tout ce qu'elle a à dire en ce moment c'est « _Mais tu te rends compte, Elman a déjà de la barbe !_ » ou « _Il sent troooooop bon, Will !_ ». Une vraie poule ! » siffla-t-il, imitant une voix féminine suraiguë, de sa voix à double timbre en pleine mue, ce qui donna un résultat assez terrifiant.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? » demanda la guerrière, taquine.

Le jeune _wraith_ feula avec dégoût.

« Elle est humaine, Milena ! Et je viens d'en avoir la confirmation... ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise... » expliqua-t-il, désignant la fenêtre tout en se gardant bien de regarder.

« Je ne me sens pas non plus à l'aise. C'est instinctif, je suppose. Après tout, nous sommes programmés pour être attirés par de potentiels partenaires afin de perpétuer nos espèces respectives... »

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais Liu est mon amie et ça m'agace de la voir perdre son temps avec ces idiots. Je sais qu'elle peut être drôle, très intelligente, et féroce, mais en ce moment, elle ne fait que rire à des blagues pas drôles de crétins pas drôles. »

« Tom, ça s'appelle l'adolescence. Ça lui passera bientôt. »

« J'espère. Elle me manque .» avoua-t-il avec une franchise touchante.

« Ne t'en fais pas, votre amitié est plus forte que ça, et sois indulgent, je te garantis que tu vas aussi faire des conneries, un jour ou l'autre. »

L'alien lui jeta un regard torve, qui la fit rire. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui le fit battre en retraite avec un feulement vexé.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis le regard de Tom se troubla un instant.

« Je me souviens de ce que j'étais venu te demander ! Tu sais où sont rangées les feuilles d' _amasie_ de Jin'shi ? J'en aurais besoin, on a une invasion de pucerons sur les plan d' _umal_. »

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Jin'shi ? »

« Elle en pleine méditation avec Selk'ym. Je veux pas la déranger. »

« C'est gentil de ta part, mais non désolée. Tu as essayé dans la petite remise derrière l'étable ? Elle y range parfois quelques-unes de ses préparations. »

« Non, pas encore. Merci, Milena. »

Elle constata qu'un vilain lutin venait visiblement de vider sa tasse, qui était à nouveau vide. Avec un soupir, elle mit de l'eau à chauffer sur le poêle.

Elle allait avoir bien besoin de café pour affronter les temps à venir, qui s'annonçait riche en émotions et en changements.


	13. Noël

_Cette nouvelle n'est pas vraiment connectée au reste de l'histoire mais est plutôt à prendre comme ce qu'elle est, un instant de récit. Elle a été traduite en anglais pour le calendrier de l'Avent de_ wraithhiveship _sur deviantart et est donc conçue pour que même ceux qui ignorent tout de cette histoire s'y retrouvent._

 _Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Delia-lama, qui m'as fait la magnifique surprise de participer à ce calendrier spécial wraith avec entre autre...Markus buvant du chocolat chaud._

 _Alors n'hésitez pas et allez voir ses œuvres et toutes les autres en tapant **wraith advent calendar 2016** sur votre moteur de recherche préféré._

 _Joyeux noël(et joyeux Yule, ou joyeux Hannouca ou toute autre célébration de fin d'année)un peu en avance et on se retrouve à noël sur l'arc 4!_

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, le village tout entier semblait en ébullition, les habitants humains semblant mettre un soin particulier à orner chaque façade de guirlandes de pin et à entasser des monceaux de biscuits dans de grand bols aux côtés de noix et autres pommes.

L'immense _wraith_ observait avec perplexité les piles de paquets de toutes formes que Rosanna et Milena avaient entassées de chaque côté de la cheminée.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi obsédés par les cadeaux ? » demanda Markus, pour qui c'étaient les premières véritables festivités hivernales, ayant passé les dernières soit prisonnier sur la cité d'Atlantis, soit poursuivi par les siens en tant que traître à sa race.

« Parce que les cadeaux, c'est génial ! » répliqua Tom, le fils adoptif de Milena, qui du haut de ses seize ans, venait à peine de commencer à se nourrir d'énergie vitale, sans pour autant perdre un seul instant son goût pour les aliments humains.

« Un présent est agréable, c'est vrai, mais tout de même ! Les anniversaires, ce... Noël, la nouvelle année, la moindre naissance, une trop longue absence, tout est prétexte à des cadeaux ! » ronchonna le _wraith_ renégat.

« Et si, au lieu de râler, tu accrochais cette guirlande de pommes de pins au plafond ? Que ta taille de géant soit utile ! » l'interrompit Rosanna, l'artiste terrienne qui lui servait de compagne depuis leur rencontre des années auparavant.

Avec un grognement hargneux, il lui prit la guirlande des mains pour l'accrocher sans peine aucune aux poutres du plafond.

« Puis-je au moins objecter de la pertinence d'installer tous ces morceaux de végétaux à l'intérieur ? » lâcha-t-il en accrochant une seconde guirlande.

« Non Markus, vous ne pouvez pas, c'est une tradition ! » siffla Milena, les bras chargés d'une demi douzaine de paquets supplémentaires.

« Heu... Je ne veux pas faire le rabat-joie, mais si je sais encore compter, avec nous quatre, Jin'shi, Selk'ym et Drysse, ça ne fait que sept, or je compte pas moins de quarante paquets. Vous ne vous êtes pas un peu emportées, toutes les deux ? » intervint Tom, tout en aidant Milena à empiler les nouveaux arrivant sur la pile.

« Non, nous avons fait, chacune, un cadeau par personne. Par exemple, les paquets bleus ici sont pour le père Killips et ses douze enfants, et le gros très lourd, là, c'est un transformateur lanthien qui plaira beaucoup à Léonard. » expliqua Rosanna.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? » demanda l'adolescent en désignant une boîte dorée et tape-à-l'œil.

« Des sels de bains pour Delleb. » répondit l'artiste tout en arrangeant soigneusement une composition de bougies et de branches sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« Tu offres des sels de bains à une reine _wraith_ ?! » gloussa Milena.

« Oui, elle ne cesse de râler que ses bains royaux lui manquent. Je ne peux pas lui fournir des adorateurs pour lui polir les griffes, mais des sels de bain sont à ma portée. »

« Et c'est lequel, mon cadeau ? » demanda Tom avec pragmatisme.

« Je les ai regroupés ici, mais interdiction d'y toucher avant ce soir ! » le prévint Milena.

Avec un sifflement dépité, le jeune _wraith_ partit bouder dehors, alors que son aîné lorgnait les piles avec assez peu de discrétion.

« Les tiens sont de ce côté, Markus ! » s'amusa Rosanna, qui avait très bien compris son manège.

Le _wraith_ s'agenouilla pour examiner les paquets.

« Il y en a huit ?! Qui peut bien vouloir m'offrir des cadeaux, à part toi ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Espèce d'ours des cavernes ! Tu n'es plus tout seul, tu as des amis et plein de gens qui pensent à toi, à présent ! »  
« Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau à leur offrir en retour ! »

« Tu as encore tout l'après-midi pour trouver... » répondit-elle tranquillement, tout en cherchant le meilleur emplacement pour la petite touffe de gui qu'elle avait été chercher tout spécialement dans les bois.


	14. Jour de marché

_Cette nouvelle se passe simultanément au chapitre 20 de l'arc 4 d'_ Au-delà des étoiles _._

 _Les événements y sont évoqués brièvement durant le chapitre 21._

* * *

Samballa venait tout juste de mettre le ragoût au four lorsque Helos, son époux rentra, très pâle et en avance de près de deux heures.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, se précipitant pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

Un hochement de tête hagard lui répondit.

« Où est la charrette ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Par les Ancêtres, parle-moi, Helos ! Tu es blessé ? Des bandits t'ont attaqué ? »

Une dénégation de plus.

« Helos ! Parle ! »

« Les _wraiths_... les _wraiths_ sont venus... »

Samballa retint un petit cri d'angoisse, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Oh Seigneurs, une sélection ?! Les Ancêtres soient remerciés, tu as pu en réchapper ! »

« Non... non... ils sont venus... »

« Mon époux, tout va bien. Tu es sain et sauf, grâces Leur soient rendues ! » le rassura Samballa.

Helos hocha la tête, perdu et effrayé.

« Il faut prévenir les voisins, tous n'ont pas eu autant de chance que toi ! » s'écria-t-elle, faisant volte-face.

Son mari l'arrêta, retenant son coude.

« Les _wraiths_... ils n'ont pris personne... »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils n'ont emmené personne... »

« Tu dois délirer, Helos, jamais ils ne sont venus sans prendre leur tribut. »

« Ils ont pris... ils ont pris... tout... »  
« Tout quoi ? » s'impatienta son épouse, sur les nerfs.

« Tout... tous les tapis de Juka... toutes les pelles de Lissja, et toutes... »

La voix de l'homme se brisa, et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« ...Toutes nos couvertures... même celles que tu as tissées ! Même celles qu'Atti a brodées ! Toutes ! »

Samballa resta coite. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Les _wraiths_ volaient des vies. Ils tuaient, massacraient et détruisaient. Les bandits dérobaient et rançonnaient, mais jamais les _wraiths_ ne volaient de la literie !

« Tu... tu as dû te tromper. Ce n'étaient pas des _wraiths_... » murmura-t-elle enfin.

« C'était des _wraiths_ , femme stupide ! Avec de grandes dents pleines de bouts de chair putride, et de longues griffes faites pour déchirer les entrailles ! Je les ai vu comme je te vois, leurs manteaux d'ombre les rendant invulnérables, insensibles même à nos fusils ! Des fantômes par centaines les escortaient, flottant dans les rues, comme le brouillard par une nuit sans lune. Ils se sont abattus sur nous comme des démons, et ont tout pris ! Tout ce qu'ils ont pu emporter, ils l'ont pris ! » beugla-t-il, hystérique.

« Ils ne t'ont pas pris, Helos ! Grâce aux Ancêtres, ils auraient pu, ils auraient _dû_ prendre ta vie, et ils ne l'ont pas fait ! Au diable quelques couvertures, tu es en vie ! Alors cesse de pleurer sur nos draps et va au temple remercier les Ancêtres de t'avoir épargné aujourd'hui ! »

« Mais Samballa... tu ne comprends pas ! » protesta-t-il mollement, avant de se relever, n'osant pas défier le regard noir de son épouse.

Après tout, peut-être allait-il se réveiller bientôt. Oui, il allait sans doute se réveiller et découvrir qu'il s'était endormi après une bière de trop. Les _wraiths_ ne volent pas de couvertures. Ils tuent et brutalisent, mais ne volent ni pelles ni oreillers.


	15. Zoo

_Nous sommes en 2097, sur Terre, au zoo de Bâle, en Suisse. Cela ne fait même pas dix ans que la population est au courant que la Terre entretient des liens avec des aliens._

 _Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas tenu compte de l'aspect actuel du zoo, puisque en 80 ans, il y a largement le temps de faire évoluer les choses._

* * *

L'ambiance était électrique dans les coulisses du parc, en ce dimanche matin.

Judith, la soigneuse en chef, se jucha sur une caisse de légumes vide avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Bonjour, comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui, nous recevons de nouveaux animaux. Vous connaissez tous les procédures standards pour ce genre d'arrivage. Les zones de quarantaine sont prêtes depuis longtemps, et le Dr Marmillot sera des nôtres pour les deux prochaines semaines afin de s'assurer que nos nouveaux pensionnaires ne tombent pas malades, mais aussi qu'ils ne transmettent rien à nos autres animaux. Nous avons été le premier zoo de la planète à rejoindre l'association des parcs zoologiques et réserves naturelles Ouman'shii, et avons déjà participé à plusieurs échanges. D'ailleurs, maître Tallan de Chulak nous signale que nos trois éléphants se portent à merveille et se sont très bien adaptés au climat de leur nouveau monde. Il m'a également demandé comment nous limitions la reproductions de nos wallabys, Bruno et sa famille qui ne cesse de s'agrandir les ayant déjà forcés à agrandir par deux fois leur enclos.

« Mais revenons à nos nouveaux arrivants. Vous êtes déjà habitués à prendre soin de nos poules de Chulak et des biquettes d'Athos, mais il ne s'agissait que de variétés aliens d'espèces terrestres. Les animaux que nous allons recevoir n'ont aucun parent terrien connu ou que de très lointains liens génétiques. Ne faites donc pas l'erreur de croire que parce qu'ils ressemblent à tel ou tel animal que nous connaissons, leur comportement sera pareil. Afin de prendre soin d'eux, deux de leurs soigneurs ont fait le voyage avec eux depuis Pégase et intégreront l'équipe. Je vous demanderais de leur faire un chaleureux accueil, de leur montrer comment nous travaillons et de leur obéir en ce qui concerne les animaux aliens. D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas qu'eux aussi sont extraterrestres, et donc qu'ils viennent d'une autre culture. »

André Schamot, le directeur du zoo, se pencha vers elle, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Ah, oui. Comme monsieur le directeur vient de me le rappeler. Un des deux soigneurs, Nuamlym, n'est pas humain. C'est un _wraith_. Si vous n'en avez pas encore vu un en vrai, vous les avez tous forcément vu à l'écran ces dernières années. Évitez de le dévisager et essayez vraiment de vous comporter normalement à son égard. »

Le directeur toussota, puis prit la parole.

« Nuamlym m'a d'ailleurs fait parvenir quelques requêtes. La majorité concernait les enclos et diverses dispositions destinées au bien-être des animaux, mais il m'a également demandé de rechercher d'éventuels donneurs pour lui dans le personnel du zoo. Je ne pense pas avoir à vous expliquer en quoi cela consiste, il y a suffisamment de campagnes de sensibilisation à la télévision comme ça. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous invite à prendre contact directement avec lui dans les jours à venir. Je vous rends la parole, Judith. »

« Merci, monsieur Schamot. Donc, le convoi devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure. Certains animaux ont été sédatés, d'autres pas, mais dans tout les cas, ils viennent de faire un voyage de deux semaines en cargo spatial, alors ils seront sûrement très stressés. La priorité sera les gros animaux.

Nous avons un juguu mâle de treize ans, Fel, qui d'après les données qu'on nous a envoyées, fait dans les huit cents kilos. Soit le double d'un ours blanc adulte. Il sera endormi, mais la plus grande prudence est de mise. Ensuite, nous avons un mâle et deux femelles zugtors : d'après le profil génétique, ce sont de lointains cousins des rhinos. Ils en ont semble-t-il, à peu près la carrure et le caractère. C'est à dire qu'ils risquent de paniquer et de chercher à charger. Dans ce cas, n'essayez surtout pas de vous mettre devant pour leur faire changer de trajectoire. Ils vous piétineraient.

« Bon, ensuite, les loakass, les geltans, et les wal'bans, ne devraient pas poser de problèmes. En revanche, et c'est le plus important ! Nous allons accueillir une petite colonies d'iratus, qui serviront notamment de sujets d'études pour l'EPFZ (1). Ces insectes sont extrêmement dangereux. Sous absolument aucun prétexte, même pas un incendie, vous ne devez entrer dans, ou faire sortir un des animaux de leurs terrariums. Seul Nuamlym sera autorisé à y entrer pour en prendre soin. Certains spécimens seront occasionnellement capturés et emmenés pour être étudiés, mais quoiqu'il en soit, vous ne mettez pas les pieds là-bas. Est-ce clair ? »

La petite foule de soigneurs acquiesça.

« Des questions ? »

« Oui, qu'ont-ils de si dangereux, ces iratus, leur venin ? » demanda Mike, le responsable incontesté des fauves.

« Non, leur mode d'alimentation. Ils ponctionnent leurs proies et aspirent sa force vitale jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et, contrairement à une griffure de lion, le processus est irréversible, Mike. » (2)

« Mais comment va-t-on les nourrir alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas. En leur donnant des proies vivantes, je suppose. Des cochons ou quelque chose comme ça. D'autres questions ? » répondit-elle sincèrement.

Devant le manque de réaction, Judith descendit de son perchoir.

« Alors on y va. Alain, Mike et Elise, allez vérifier que rien ne traîne entre ici et les enclos. Les autres, rendez-vous utiles en attendant et aidez Manon et Léa à préparer la nourriture. Comme ça nos autres pensionnaires n'auront pas trop longtemps à attendre leur déjeuner. »

« Quant à moi, je vais m'assurer que les journalistes vous laissent tranquilles.» grommela le directeur en tournant les talons.

Vingt minutes plus tard, deux énormes semi-remorques entraient au pas sur le quai de chargement à l'arrière du parc.

Le premier, d'où s'échappaient par intermittence d'étranges cris flûtés, ne s'était pas encore aligné le long du hangar qui servait de cuisine et de cabinet médical au zoo que la porte arrière s'ouvrait sur une élégante silhouette féline qui sauta au sol avec souplesse avant de s'avancer vers le petit groupe assemblé à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Tous retinrent leur souffle alors que le grand alien s'arrêtait à quelques pas d'eux, sa longue chevelure blanche agitée par le vent léger du matin.

«C'est un honneur de venir travailler sur cette planète avec vous. Je suis Nuamlym, le biologiste responsable des animaux. Mon assistante, Hala'Kui... » déclara-t-il en les saluant de la tête, avant de s'interrompre en découvrant que ladite assistante n'était visible nulle part.

« Hala'Kui ! » gronda-t-il, et de la fenêtre passager du second camion, le visage inquiet d'une femme à la peau cuivrée apparut.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! Dès que ce foutu véhicule se sera immobilisé... » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le _wraith_ gronda, levant les yeux au ciel.

«Ça n'a pas peur de voyager entre les galaxies, mais ça panique dans un de vos véhicules terrestres archaïques. » siffla-t-il.

Judith déglutit, s'essuya nerveusement la main contre son pantalon et s'avança. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Non, elle n'avait pas un fauve affamé en face d'elle, mais un être civilisé et sans doute bien plus cultivé qu'elle. Il n'était juste pas terrien. Et pas humain.

« Bonjour, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Judith Tubillard, la soigneuse en chef. Vous pouvez m'appeler Judith. » dit-elle, lui tendant la main.

L'alien regarda sa main, levant une arcade sourcilière dubitative, et elle allait la baisser, rouge de honte lorsqu'une longue main fraîche vint se loger dans la sienne, avant de la secouer vigoureusement.

« Vous ne manquez pas de cran, Judith Tubillard de la Terre : oser serrer la main à un _wraith_ , même moi je ne m'y risquerais pas ! » la salua chaleureusement la femme à la peau cuivrée, qu'elle découvrit plus grande encore que le _wraith_ \- qui la dépassait déjà d'une bonne tête.

« Je suis Hala'Kui de Grinna. Nuamlym aime à croire que je suis son assistante, mais nous sommes plutôt collègues. » se présenta-t-elle ensuite.

« Enchantée, Hala'kui.» fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

La femme lui rendit sa main, se dirigeant avec un grand sourire vers Barbara pour la saluer de la même manière enthousiaste.

« Bon, euh... les enclos sont prêts et le chemin est dégagé. Par quoi on commence ? » demanda-t-elle au _wraith_ qui fixait sa « collègue » d'un œil mauvais.

« On commence par le juguu. Le sédatif ne va plus faire effet très longtemps, et il vaut mieux qu'il se réveille tranquillement dans son enclos. » grommela le _wraith_ , avant d'ouvrir en grand les portes du semi-remorque d'où il était descendu.

Tous purent ainsi découvrir l'immense caisse en acier renforcé qui en occupait tout l'avant.

L'énorme cage fut prudemment descendue du camion par un chariot élévateur, puis poussée le long des allés du parc par les soigneurs qui se relayaient en équipe de cinq derrière la lourde caisse montée sur une remorque à bras.

Le plus dur fut de traîner le tout dans la terre encore humide de l'enclos.

Dès qu'il fut possible de refermer les deux lourds battants grillagés, Nuamlym fit stopper le convoi, et le déchargement de la bête endormie put commencer.

C'est avec appréhension qu'ils enroulèrent des sangles matelassées autour des énormes pattes griffues du juguu afin de le haler le long de la rampe pour le déposer dans l'herbe.

A mi-chemin, l'énorme créature - qui n'était pas sans rappeler le croisement improbable entre un alligator haut sur pattes et un sanglier - remua en grondant, provoquant un recul paniqué des soigneurs.

Le _wraith_ , qui avait escaladé l'animal pour le pousser depuis l'intérieur de la caisse, se redressa, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« On se dépêche, dans moins de dix minutes, le sédatif ne fera plus effet.» annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre mais impérieux.

« Et ce vieux grincheux de Fel sera de très mauvais poil. » ajouta la Grinnaldienne avec un sourire.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se remit à tirer avec ardeur, et deux minutes plus tard, le gros de l'équipe sortait en compagnie du chariot, tandis que les deux extraterrestres restaient en compagnie de Mike, qui portait courageusement les sangles que la femme retirait à l'animal pendant que l'alien examinait rapidement ce dernier. Lorsque Nuamlym souleva la lourde paupière qui recouvrait un œil vert à la pupille triangulaire, un grondement sourd retentit.

« TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! » siffla le _wraith_ , les dépassants au pas de course.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de rejoindre les portes grillagées du sas de sécurité que le prédateur se relevait en grondant, tournant à deux ou trois reprises sur lui-même à la recherche de tout agresseur.

Avec un émerveillement teinté d'horreur, ils virent la créature alien commencer à inspecter d'un air méfiant son nouvel habitat, feulant d'un air courroucé sur la grosse souche, ou mordant avec hargne dans un buisson. Son tour terminé, le juguu vint se placer devant la grille, émettant un sifflement auquel répondit le _wraith_ qui l'observait de l'autre côtés des portes. Les deux créatures extraterrestres se défièrent du regard, puis l'énorme bête se retourna et arrosa le sas d'un jet d'urine nauséabond, les forçant à reculer en vitesse.

« Ah ! Sa nouvelle maison lui plaît ! » nota Hala'Kui d'un air satisfait.

« Alors, allons nous occupez des zugtors. » grommela le _wraith_ en faisant demi-tour.

Les gros herbivores partageaient effectivement avec les rhinocéros la peau parcheminée et la silhouette trapue, mais plutôt qu'une corne, c'était un étrange bouclier d'os ultra-léger mais très résistant qui ornait leur front, et leur couleur d'un jaune vif entrecoupé de motifs ondulés verts laissait clairement deviner leur origine extraterrestre.

Nuamlym demanda à tout le monde de se mettre hors de vue, puis sortant une poignée de feuilles à l'odeur âcre d'une boîte, s'avança et ouvrit la porte d'acier qui séparait la remorque en deux.

Les énormes mammifères renâclèrent un peu puis, visiblement alléchés par l'odeur des feuilles, commencèrent à avancer, posant prudemment une patte sur le béton, et jetant des regards inquiets partout.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à mi-chemin de leur enclos. Soudain un flash crépitant éblouit les animaux, qui commencèrent à mugir, s'agitant en secouant la tête.

Le _wraith_ réagit en écartant les bras, tentant d'attirer leur attention en émettant les étranges sons flûtés qui avaient retenti plutôt, en vain.

Un second flash, puis un autre, achevèrent de paniquer les animaux.

La femelle alpha, plus grosse que sa fille ou le mâle, partit au galop, chargeant tête baissée droit devant elle.

Le _wraith_ eut juste le temps de se jeter de côté en une roulade, que les deux autres suivaient en beuglant.

« Là, un journaliste ! » hurla Mike qui avait enfin repéré l'origine des flashes en la personne d'un homme à-demi caché par des bambous, perché à califourchon sur le mur d'enceinte du zoo, que le chemin longeait sur cette section du parc.

« Neutralisez cette nuisance, humains ! Hala'kui, avec moi ! » gronda le _wraith_ avant de s'élancer sur les traces des zugtors.

L'homme, se sachant découvert, tenta de fuir, mais d'un lancer de lasso habile, Alain, habitué à capturer ainsi les antilopes du parc, le fit tomber de son perchoir.

Trente secondes plus tard, l'homme était solidement attaché avec des sangles, et emmené par deux soigneurs mécontents afin d'être remis à la police.

En suivant le sillage ravagé par les trois animaux, Judith découvrit avec désespoir que les bêtes étaient littéralement passées au travers de l'enclos des autruches, libérant une demi-douzaine d'oiseaux paniqués, avant de défoncer celui de Benji, l'ours brun, qui heureusement n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à somnoler à l'autre bout de l'enclos, pour finir leur course dans l'étang qui entourait l'île aux singes.

Elle laissa à la moitié des soigneurs la tâche de rassembler les autruches, tandis que Barbara et deux autres gardiens raccompagnaient un ours mal réveillé dans son abri, le temps de réparer la clôture défoncée.

Elle découvrit finalement les trois animaux, le regard écarquillé de peur, enfoncés jusqu'au cou dans la boue de l'étang, un _wraith_ trempé à leurs côtés tentant de les calmer de ses sifflements caractéristiques, tandis que la Grinnaldienne, les feuilles à la main, tentait de les convaincre de revenir vers la berge.

Il fallut presque deux heures aux deux extraterrestres pour persuader les animaux de sortir de là et de les suivre jusqu'à leur enclos dédié.

Entre-temps, le directeur avait fait venir la police, qui délogea pas moins d'une demi- douzaine d'autres journalistes occupés à s'infiltrer dans le zoo pour photographier les animaux aliens.

Sur les consignes de Nuamlym, Judith, aidée des autres soigneurs, transporta sans difficulté les huit petites cages contenant chacune trois loakass jusqu'à leur enclos, dans lequel les gros rongeurs aux yeux rouges s'égaillèrent avec des glapissements joyeux, commençant sans attendre à creuser des galeries de leurs pattes puissantes.

En cinq minutes, plus un seul ne fut visible.

« Heureusement que tout le fond de l'enclos est bétonné à deux mètres de profondeur. » nota Élise, alors qu'ils repartaient avec les caisses vides.

« Oui, sinon ils seraient déjà loin. » acquiesça Judith.

Elle jugea plus prudent d'attendre le retour du _wraith_ pour déplacer le petit troupeau de geltans et s'attaqua dont aux quatre boîtes plates contenant chacune un wal'ban.

Les wal'bans étaient des reptiles volants nocturnes, qui avaient donc tout naturellement leur place dans le palais des chauve-souris, la zone nocturne du vivarium.

Dans chaque boîte, Judith découvrit des sortes de serpents plats, dont les côtés du corps étaient pourvus d'une extravagante membrane d'un rouge translucide. Aussitôt leurs boîtes ouvertes, ils s'envolèrent tels d'étranges rubans, partant se percher dans les branches de leur nouvel habitant avant de darder une langue inquisitrice vers les soigneurs.

Ils eurent encore le temps de rincer et mettre à sécher les caisses de transport vides, avant que le _wraith_ , qui puait à présent la vase, ne revienne, l'air extrêmement grincheux.

« Nous avons des douches dans les vestiaires, si vous voulez. » proposa Judith.

« Non, les animaux ont assez attendu. Je me laverai plus tard. » siffla ce dernier, laissant quelques empruntes boueuses derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les espèces de grosses antilopes poilues qu'étaient les geltans.

Les ruminants ne posèrent aucun problème, le _wraith_ se contentant de passer un licol à ce qui s'avéra être le mâle dominant avant de l'emmener tranquillement à leur parc, le reste du troupeau suivant sans broncher.

« Bon, ben, il reste les iratus. » soupira Hala'Kui, consultant le plan du zoo qui leur avait été fourni.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » gronda le _wraith_.

« On va quand même t'aider à décharger la caisse, monsieur grincheux. On ne risque rien tant qu'ils sont dans leur boîte. » répliqua la femme.

Avec une répugnance viscérale, Judith et Mike vinrent leur prêter main forte, soulevant la lourde caisse à l'odeur écœurante d'où s'échappaient des vrombissements de mauvais augure.

Ils escortèrent ensuite le petit convoi jusqu'au vaste terrarium totalement hermétique qui avait été aménagé dans l'insectarium pour les iratus, laissant le _wraith_ entrer seul dans le sas, tandis qu'ils allaient observer l'opération depuis la zone visiteurs de l'autre côté d'une vitre à toute épreuve.

L'alien prit le temps d'enfiler une sorte de pièce d'armure en polymère qui lui couvrait les épaules et le cou, remontant jusque haut sous son menton, ainsi qu'un casque de la même matière avant d'ouvrir la porte intérieure du sas. A gestes prudents, il souleva ensuite le couvercle de la caisse, de laquelle s'échappèrent en vrombissant deux énormes insectes noirs, qui le défièrent en se gonflant.

Sans se laisser démonter, toujours aussi précautionneusement, Nuamlym souleva une sorte de nid qui semblait pulser, puis très lentement, il partit l'accrocher à un crochet spécialement conçu au centre de l'habitat qui imitait à la perfection une grotte humide telle que les affectionnaient tant ces insectes. Avec la même lenteur, il revint vers la caisse, et en sortit un énorme insecte à l'abdomen distendu qu'ils devinèrent être la reine. L'insecte se mit à crisser dans ses mains, et la douzaine d'autres iratus s'envolèrent dans un vrombissement d'enfer, tentant de s'accrocher au _wraith_ , en vain, l'alien étant protégé par son lourd manteau de cuir et son armure.

Bien plus précipitamment, il déposa la reine sur le cocon avant de battre en retraite vers le sas, duquel il dut tout de même chasser un retardataire avant de verrouiller la porte.

Avec soulagement, ils le virent retirer les protections et se ils précipitèrent sans attendre dans les coulisses.

A leur arrivée, le _wraith_ sortait la caisse à présent vide du sas, l'air pas plus dérangé que cela par ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage.

« Wow, je comprends pourquoi c'est interdit d'entrer. Ces trucs me filent la chair de poule ! » s'exclama Mike, mal à l'aise.

« Ils vous tueraient sans doute, en effet. » répondit Nuamlym.

« On ne va pas tester. Laissez-moi m'occuper de la caisse, Mike va vous montrer où sont les douches. » proposa Judith.

Cette fois l'alien ne protesta pas, et emboîta le pas au maître des fauves.

Hala'Kui resta à ses côtés.

« Il est très dévoué. » nota Judith alors qu'elle évitait une empreinte de botte humide sur le carrelage des coulisses du vivarium.

« Nuamlym est un vieux grincheux, mais il aime ses animaux et en prend grand soin. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il les préfère à la compagnie des siens. » nota la Grinnaldienne.

« Je croyais que les _wraiths_ étaient une espèce très sociable, à cause de la télépathie. »

« Oh, ils le sont, mais je suppose que comme partout, il y a ceux qui aiment la compagnie des autres et ceux qui la fuient. »

« Et les humains ? »

« Quoi ? Ah, Nuamlym. Je crois qu'il nous voit un peu comme des genres de geltans parlants, ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous savez, il n'y a même pas cent ans, pour lui et tous les siens, nous n'étions que de la nourriture ou des animaux de compagnie, à garder et à observer pour le plaisir et la science. Un peu comme toutes les créatures de ce zoo. Je crois que Nuamlym nous considère et nous apprécie de la même manière. Des créatures étranges et fascinantes dont il faut prendre soin. Mais nous, on parle. » répondit la femme en souriant.

« Et ça ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda Judith, perplexe.

« Non. Personnellement, je ne connais aucun _wraith_ , aussi gentil et bienveillant soit-il, qui considère les humains comme ses égaux. La plupart d'entre eux nous regarde avec une pointe de dédain et de condescendance. Nuamlym nous respecte, au moins pour nos particularités en tant qu'espèce. »

« Mmh, je vois. »

Le lendemain, le parc rouvrit ses portes à une foule surexcitée. Il fallut même engager en urgence des Securitas supplémentaires afin d'éviter des bousculades devant les enclos des nouveaux animaux.

La rumeur de la présence d'un alien parmi les soigneurs s'était déjà répandue et, toute la journée, Judith dut chasser des visiteurs un peu trop curieux des coulisses.

Numalym réussit néanmoins l'exploit de passer sa journée à travailler aux quatre coins du parc sans jamais se faire voir des visiteurs, semblant toujours disparaître comme par magie derrière une porte ou un tronc dès qu'un indélicat faisait irruption.

Hala'Kui en revanche, s'adonna volontiers à un bain de foule et à une séance photo, offrant sa longue silhouette et ses sourires ravageurs aux caméras avides, se prêtant même au jeu des interviews avant que Judith ne lui rappelle qu'elle était censée aller nourrir les singes en compagnie de Barbara.

Pendant trois jours encore, ce fut le chaos, puis bien que la fréquentation du parc resta supérieure à la moyenne saisonnière, les choses revinrent à la normale et le _wraith_ commença à apparaître de temps à autre dans les allées du zoo.

Un mois plus tard, Nuamlym relâcha deux malheureuses brebis tondues dans le vivarium des iratus, et sous un parterre de spectateurs médusés à qui on avait prudemment distribué des sacs à vomi, les animaux se transformèrent lentement en de misérables momies desséchées tandis que les énormes insectes se gorgeaient de leurs forces vitales.

Il convoqua ensuite les cinq employés - trois soigneurs, une serveuse et un caissier - qui étaient devenus ses donneurs au zoo.

« La reine a besoin d'être nourrie. Je vous demanderais donc de m'attendre ici. Je serai gravement affaibli et aurai besoin de manger rapidement, ou je deviendrai plus dangereux encore qu'eux.» leur expliqua-t-il, retirant son manteau et la chemise de cuir qu'il portait en dessous pour les tendre à Hala'kui, qui l'observait, inquiète.

« Vous n'allez pas entrer là dedans comme ça ? » baragouina Lise, la serveuse.

« Lise Mendez, je vais y entrer ainsi et laisser la reine se nourrir sur moi. J'aurais volontiers jeté un condamné à mort dans ce terrarium, mais comme vous ne pratiquez pas ce genre de châtiment dans votre pays, il faut bien trouver un autre moyen de la sustenter. »

« Mais les brebis ? »

« Elles ont nourri les mâles. La reine ne peut s'alimenter que sur des humanoïdes.» expliqua le _wraith_ tout en posant sa main sur le lecteur d'empreintes digitales du sas.

« Mais c'est répugnant ! » s'exclama la femme, choquée, s'attirant un regard mauvais de l'alien qui claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Hum... les _wraiths_ aussi ne peuvent se nourrir que sur des humanoïdes. » nota Hala'kui.

« Oui, mais c'est sans danger ! »

« Avec les Ouman'shii, oui. Mais sinon, vous ressembleriez aux brebis. »

La serveuse lutta contre une violente vague de nausée alors que par la porte transparente du sas, ils voyaient le _wraith_ entrer lentement dans le terrarium, avançant prudemment jusqu'au nid pulsant au centre. Il tendit un bras, sur le quel la reine monta, vrombissant tout bas, avant de remonter jusqu'à son cou où elle s'enroula avant de planter son suçoir droit dans sa jugulaire.

Avec un râle de douleur, le _wraith_ tomba à genoux, le teint de plus en plus gris.

Si, tout d'abord, la petite foule de spectateurs s'était reculée avec une horreur ravie, alors que les secondes se transformaient en minutes et que l'alien restait là, chancelant, l'insecte répugnant toujours enroulé autour de son cou, de plus en plus tournaient les talons, le teint cireux.

Après vingt interminables minutes, la reine relâcha enfin Nuamlym, qui se traîna misérablement jusqu'au sas, s'effondrant contre le battant externe alors que la porte interne se refermait.

Dans un dernier effort, il parvint à ouvrir le sas avant de s'évanouir.

Hala'kui se précipita à son chevet, le traînant un peu plus loin dans le couloir, tentant de le réveiller, en vain.

« Appelez une ambulance ! » hurla quelqu'un, alors que tous s'agitaient dans l'étroit couloir carrelé.

« Non, non ! Il faut qu'il mange, c'est... »

La réponse de la Grinaldienne se perdit dans un râle de douleur, alors que le _wraith_ qui venait de reprendre conscience plaquait sa main contre sa poitrine.

Il la relâcha une minute plus tard, la laissant ridée et affaiblie sur le sol.

Lise s'évanouit dans un soupir, alors que le caissier tournait les talons en hurlant.

Alain, un des soigneurs, se saisit à tâtons d'une perche à reptile, la brandissant en une dérisoire arme.

« Ne soyez pas stupides, humains ! J'ai besoin de votre force vitale. Maintenant ! » siffla le _wrait_ h en se redressant souplement.

« Recule, sale monstre ! Recule ! » tenta bravement l'homme, ses deux collègues s'abritant derrière lui.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, mais j'ai besoin de votre énergie, _maintenant_ ! Hala'kui ne tiendra pas longtemps sans un don de vie, et je ne suis pas en état de lui rendre ce que je lui ai pris ! » cracha l'alien en s'avançant d'un pas.

« Pourquoi l'avoir attaquée ?! » lança d'un ton terrifié Inès, une spécialiste des rapaces.

Le _wraith_ siffla, agacé.

« Je vous l'ai dit, lorsque je suis affaibli ou blessé, comme en ce moment, si je ne me sustente pas rapidement, mon instinct prend le dessus et je deviens autant voire plus dangereux que les iratus. Maintenant, auriez vous l'intelligence de me faire un don ? »

« Vous n'allez pas nous faire de mal ? » demanda la femme d'une petite voix.

« Faites ce qu'il dit ! » croassa Hala'kui, toujours avachie au sol.

En tremblant, Inès s'avança tendant les mains.

L'accident fit les gros titres, et une semaine plus tard, la Confédération (3) décréta, après que les scientifiques aient argués encore et encore de l'utilité d'avoir une colonies d'insectes à disposition pour leurs recherches, que, afin d'éviter de nouveaux incidents, la reines seraient dorénavant alimentées sur des condamnés à morts fournis par d'autres nations Ouman'shii pratiquant la peine de mort par ponction. Bien entendu, il fut strictement interdit au public d'assister aux exécutions.

Dans les deux années qui suivirent, à trois reprises des _wraiths_ de faction dans la Voie lactée eurent la vie sauve après avoir laissé la reine s'alimenter sur eux suite à leur exposition à des virus extraordinairement puissants. Dans le même temps, le zoo reçut de nombreuses subventions, tant de mécènes terriens qu'aliens, et il put faire l'acquisition d'une trentaine de nouveaux animaux extraterrestres de douze races différentes, tandis que les petits nés à Bâle partaient vivre dans des parcs aux quatre coins des deux galaxies.

Sept ans plus tard, Nuamlym, devenu soigneur en chef section aliens, adoptait un petit clandestin trouvé dans la caisse de transport de Tallat, un dangereux mâle Juggu importé d'Athos pour remplacer le vieux Fel, mort de vieillesse après avoir engendré de nombreux petits avec Bella, une femelle d'une rare teinte bleue.  
L'enfant, que le _wraith_ surnomma Noé, devint son apprenti, à tout juste douze ans.

* * *

 _(1) École polytechnique fédérale de Zurich. Avec son pendant francophone, l'EPFL (école polytechniques fédérale de Lausanne), elle fait partie des meilleures universités scientifiques du monde._

 _(2) Il ne l'est pas puisqu'un wraith peut rendre la vie prise, mais ça les Terriens, qui ne connaissent l'existence des aliens que depuis peu, ne le savent pas._

 _(3) La Confédération helvétique. La Suisse, quoi, ou dans ce cas, son gouvernement._

* * *

 **La plupart des zoos modernes possèdent un système de sas à double porte qui permet d'éviter que les animaux ne s'enfuient. Il permet également de nourrir les fauves et autres animaux dangereux en déposant la nourriture dans le sas, puis en ouvrant la porte interne – une fois l'externe refermée - pour laisser les bêtes entrer.**

 **Le zoo accueille des animaux aliens vivants dans des écosystèmes comparables à la Terre. Ainsi les oiseaux drakes, qui vivent dans une atmosphère empoisonnée, ne font-ils pas partie des animaux « adoptables ». De même, probablement que les fenris ( les gros insectes que les Nox protègent) ne conviendraient guère, d'une part parce qu'il faudrait convaincre les Nox d'en donner un, mais ensuite parce que la volière pour un tel animal serait juste gigantesque.**


	16. Fantômes et aliens

_Cette rumeur se passe sur Terre, en Suisse, à peu près au milieu de l'arc 5 d'« Au-delà des étoiles »._

* * *

La jeune femme regardait distraitement par la fenêtre le paysage défiler, son magazine clamant en grosses lettres criardes - _Tout sur le grand complot alien_ \- oublié sur ses genoux.

Camille ne remarqua pas le regard courroucé de la vieille femme assise en face d'elle qui semblait prendre très personnellement le ridicule de ses lectures, pas plus son arrêt qu'elle venait de louper, toute à ses pensées.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix féminine typique annonça la prochaine gare qu'elle réalisa en jurant son étourderie. Ramassant ses affaires à la va-vite, elle bondit vers les portes, bousculant au passage quelques voyageurs.

"Et merde! Bravo ma poule, t'es bonne pour une heure de marche! Patate!" pesta-t-elle, fourrant son magazine dans sa besace, avant de se mettre en route en maugréant.

Avant elle adorait marcher, seule avec elle-même, rêvassant à tout et rien, mais depuis CE jour là, elle s'était mise à haïr chaque instant vide où son cerveau avait le temps de s'emballer, glissant irrésistiblement sur les mêmes pentes. Depuis trois ans, elle haïssait ces instants comme elle les avaient haï neuf ans plus tôt.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça?! Un salopard lui avait volé son innocence et son adolescence, laissant l'argent et les contacts de son père lui épargner la justice. N'était-ce déjà pas une peine assez lourde? Il avait fallu que son idiote de sœur parte se faire tuer de l'autre côté du monde. Tout ça pour quelques pauvres ruines moisies... C était trop facile! Rosanna était partie comme s'ils n'existaient pas, comme si rien ne la retenait. Elle était partie sans penser à elle, à maman ou à papa! Tout ça pour un stupide programme top secret sans intérêt.

Elle lança un regard mauvais au magazine qui dépassait de son sac, puis le jeta d'un geste rageur dans une poubelle toute proche. Et maintenant ça !

L'homme les harcelait depuis quelques semaines, d'abord par mail puis par téléphone et finalement, trois jours plus tôt, il l'avait coincée alors qu'elle sortait d'un cours. Il avait prétendu être journaliste. Il lui avait parlé d'enlèvement par des aliens, lui avait demandé avec le plus grand sérieux si elle n'avait pas une tache de naissance singulière, des organes supplémentaires ou d'étranges pouvoirs, des visions peut-être ? Il l'avait suppliée d'intercéder en sa faveur auprès de ses parents et lui avait donné le magazine. Soi-disant qu'il l'aiderait à comprendre des choses... Connerie! Elle l'avait lu pourtant, son torchon. D'obscures élucubrations à propos d'un complot mondial visant à cacher à tous l'existence des extraterrestres. D'encore plus absurdes articles à propos d'une prétendue base top secrète en Antarctique et, pour parachever le tout, quelques extraits plus ou moins bien traduits des recherches d'un certain Dr Jackson, archéologue de son état et aussi taré que les autres selon elle, au vu desdits extraits. En somme un immense ramassis de merde qui n'avait rien à voir ni avec elle, ni avec sa famille quoiqu'en dise le "journaliste".

Forçant le pas, elle fonça sur les petits chemins agricoles, espérant que l'essoufflement et un bon point de côté mettraient en échec ses ruminations. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. La disparition de sa sœur avait laissé un immense trou dans leur famille, qui ne s'était jamais refermé. Véronique y avait veillé. Durant deux longues années, elle avait investi une jolie somme chaque mois pour continuer à louer le grand box qui contenait tous les meubles, toutes les affaires de Rosanna. Ils l'avaient finalement convaincue d'au moins vendre les meubles, et de donner la vaisselle et les draps de lit. Le reste pourrissait toujours dans un box, certes bien plus petit et bien moins coûteux, mais elle doutait que sa mère soit jamais capable de s'en séparer, malgré le fait qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle en était incapable, et Camille comprenait. C'était elle et Loïc qui avaient fait le tri, et devoir ainsi se plonger dans la vie de sa sœur, vie qu'elle ne vivrait plus jamais, lui avait brisé le cœur. Ça avait brisé le cœur de leurs parents. Sa mère avait perdu son travail, et son père presque trente kilos. Elle avait le devoir de vivre le plus intensément, le plus pleinement possible, comme si par son existence, elle pouvait un peu rattraper le vide béant laissé par l'absence de Rosanna.

Rosanna avait été la lueur d'espoir de leur famille lorsque presque une décennie plus tôt le monde s'était effondré sur elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était à elle d'éclairer leur famille. Rosanna n'était plus là, ses os sans doutes blanchis quelque part au fond d'un désert brûlant, mais elle, elle était en vie, comme leurs parents, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Serrant les dents, Camille redressa la tête et se mit à réciter les points clés du partenariat transatlantique de commerce. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir et l'examen était dans quinze jours. Autant joindre l'utile au presque agréable.

Le soleil entamait sa longue descente dans le ciel d'été lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la porte de la confortable maison villageoise qu'elle occupait toujours en compagnie de ses parents. Traversant le petit jardin qui donnait sur les champs, elle poussa la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine, jamais verrouillée.

" _C'est incroyable, les choses qui se trouvent ici vont révolutionner l'humanité, j'en suis certaine..."_

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Camille attrapa une pomme, et la bouteille d'eau rangée dans la porte du frigo.

" _Les vestiges que j'étudie, la civilisation que j'étudie... C'est extraordinaire. J'ai l'impression de déjà tout connaître et pourtant de ne rien savoir... »_

Grimpant les marches deux à deux, elle se précipita vers sa chambre, avant d'en claquer la porte, pour la rouvrir aussitôt.

« Je suis rentrée si jamais... et arrêtez de regardez ces maudits DVD ! » beugla-t-elle avant de la refermer dans un grand bruit, pour aller s'avachir sur son lit.

La voix étouffée de sa sœur montait toujours du rez. Farfouillant dans son sac qu'elle portait toujours en bandoulière, elle dénicha son iPod et ses écouteurs, qu'elle se mit sur les oreilles avant de monter le son à la limite du supportable, laissant de la pop endiablée couvrir de ses notes la voix du fantôme qui la hantait. Après quelques minutes, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler refluèrent et elle se redressa, troquant son jean et son T-shirt contre un confortable survêtement avant de sortir son ordinateur pour commencer à réviser, ses écouteurs toujours vissés sur la tête.

Après deux longues heures de travail, elle s'autorisa une pause, le temps de croquer son souper - la pomme - et de lire ses mails.

Huit nouveaux messages l'attendaient. Leslie, une camarade, lui demandait ses notes pour le cours de sociologie économique, et Tristan, un autre camarade, d'études de marchés cette fois, lui proposait de sortir, l'invitant à un pique-nique au bord du lac organisé avec d'autres universitaires. Elle supprima les deux messages. Les fêtes universitaires avaient immanquablement pour elle un atroce goût de bile et de larmes et elle ne prenait pas des notes pour que d'autres puissent glander. Les six autres messages venait tous d'un contact qu'elle avait sobrement nommé « connard ». Instinctivement elle lut les intitulés.

« Qu'avez vous pensé des articles du Dr Jackson ? »

« Je sais que votre réalité doit être ébranlée... »

« Cet article est très important, SVP, répondez .»

« Avez-vous lu mes précédents mails, Mlle Gady ? »

« Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais votre famille... »

« Je vous en supplie, accordez moi une interview ! »

De la merde, de la merde et de la merde . Elle supprima rageusement tous les messages, puis trop énervée pour recommencer à travailler, ouvrit une page Internet, passant la demi-heure suivante à envoyer des pingouins voler à grands coups de batte. (1)

A une heure du matin, totalement épuisée, elle se décida enfin à aller se coucher, espérant que la fatigue lui offrirait un sommeil sans rêve.

Enlevant enfin ses écouteurs, elle constata avec une étrange satisfaction que la maison était silencieuse.

Se glissant prudemment au rez-de-chaussé avec l'intention d'utiliser la salle de bains des invités afin de ne pas réveiller ses parents, elle découvrit le salon baigné dans la lueur bleutée de l'écran d'accueil du lecteur de DVD, les deux formes noires de Loïc et Véronique toujours assises dans le canapé, parfaitement immobiles.

C'était étrange. Sa mère regardait en boucle les atroces DVD, mais elle partait généralement se coucher vers onze heure, assommée par les somnifères et la tristesse. Interloquée, Camille s'approcha, aussi discrète qu'une souris.

« Papa ? Maman ? » murmura-t-elle tout bas, sans obtenir aucune réponse.

Que faisaient-ils encore là à cette heure ? L'éclat vert de l'horloge du four, dans la cuisine, attira son regard. Mais bien sûr. C'était l'anniversaire de Rosanna. Serrant les lèvres, elle se corrigea intérieurement. Ça aurait été l'anniversaire de Rosanna. Trente-deux ans, sa sœur aurait eu trente-deux ans. Comment avait elle pu l'oublier ? Facilement, bien trop facilement. Ça faisait si mal de s'en rappeler.

« Suis désolée... j'avais complètement oublié. Vous auriez pu venir me chercher... » murmura-t-elle, s'avançant vers les deux silhouettes toujours immobiles devant la télévision.

« Papa ? Maman ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Hey, vous m'entendez ?! »

Rien.

« PAPA ! MAMAN ! »

Lentement, très lentement, son père tourna la tête, levant un doigt devant ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« Ta mère s'est enfin endormie, ne la réveille pas, Camille... »

«Mais pourquoi vous êtes plantés là dans le noir ?! J'ai eu peur ! » protesta-t-elle, des larmes de panique lui brouillant la vue.

« Elle aurait dû être là... » répondit-il, son regard hanté brillant dans la lueur froide du téléviseur.

« Mais elle est morte ! Rosanna est morte et elle ne reviendra pas ! Regarder ces DVD encore et encore ne la fera pas revenir, ça ne sert qu'à vous faire souffrir ! » gémit-elle, à bout de nerfs.

« Je sais, ma petite princesse, je sais, mais que peut-on faire d'autre ? »

« Faire ce qu'elle nous a demandé, tu sais, dans une de ses PUTAINS DE VIDEOS ! Lui dire au revoir et tourner la page ! Merde, ça va bientôt faire trois ans ! Trois ans ! De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. J'ai eu mon bachelor avec mention, et j'ai commencé un master. C'est fini. On n'est plus que tous les trois. Rosanna me manque aussi... tous les jours, mais elle est morte, et pas moi ! Je suis toujours votre fille... » explosa-t-elle, la fin de sa tirade se perdant dans des sanglots rageurs.

« Camille... Camille... »

Le murmure de son père la poursuivit alors qu'elle tournait les talons, s'essuyant les yeux de sa manche.

« Je suis désolé... »

* * *

 _(1) « Yeti Sport », pour ceux qui se demandent._


	17. Seul dans la neige

**! A lire avant tout!**

 **Je n'ai pas écrit cette nouvelle, c'est DieterHoffmann, mon beta-lecteur qui l'as écrite l'hiver passé pour un calendrier de l'avant 2016( le même pour lequel j'ai écrit la rumeur "Noël". )**

 **Pour découvrir plus de ses œuvres, allez voir son compte. Il a son propre équivalent des rumeurs stellaires, qui s'appelle "stargate: instantanés".  
**

 **Merci à tous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Haletant, sa respiration formant des nuages blancs de vapeur, Gul'reyn s'arrêta. Il en avait assez. Depuis que son _Dart_ s'était écrasé sur cette planète désolée après avoir été endommagé durant une bataille spatiale prenant place dans son orbite, il se battait contre le pire ennemi qu'un _wraith_ puisse rencontrer: le silence de l'Esprit.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après le crash, guéri mais affamé, il avait su que quelque chose clochait avant même d'avoir totalement repris conscience de son environnement. Ça le frappa lorsqu'il ouvrit le cockpit et découvrit un monde fait de blanc pur: le silence. Tout autour de lui, le décor, le vaisseau, tout était tellement calme. Même sa propre respiration, rendue lourde et rapide par le froid qui gelait aussi ses doigts, ses oreilles et son nez, semblait étouffée.

Il y avait de la neige partout. Un parfait manteau blanc, recouvrant la plaine sur laquelle Gul'reyn avait atteri, s'étendant aussi loin que le regard aiguisé de l'alien portait. Et planait, juste au-dessus de lui, un ciel nuageux presque de l'exacte même teinte que la plaine enneigée, rendant tout ses tentatives de se repérer inutiles.

Il tenta de réparer son vaisseau. Le froid mordait ses doigts, et paralysait les systèmes bio-mécaniques du _Dart_ , l'éteignant définitivement. S'apperçevant qu'il n'irait nulle part avec l'épave, il essaya de contacter télépathiquement sa ruche pour de l'aide. Et alors, une fois de plus, ça le frappa.

Le silence.

Gul'reyn tenta encore et encore, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il percevait: il était le seul _wraith_ dans ce système solaire. Il essaya de combattre ce qui commençait à ressembler à de la panique au fond de lui. Il tenta de se convaincre que les siens avait fui la bataille spatiale contre leurs ennemis ancestraux, les Anciens, et étaient partis réparer la ruche sur une de ces planètes désertes, connues d'eux seuls, mais alors, il se rappela les drones, points brillants de lumière qui anéantirent l'hyperdrive du vaisseau-mère, juste avant qu'il ne soit à son tour touché et abattu.

Il était seul. Sa reine était morte, en même temps que tout ce qu'il avait appelé "maison". L'Esprit n'était que silence. Après sept millénaires d'une omniprésence rassurante et stimulante, l'Esprit de la Ruche Alastrika n'était plus. Pas même l'ombre d'une pensée qui ne soit pas la sienne, à des années-lumières à la ronde. Rien. Le silence.

Tout d'abord, Gul'reyn devint fou de rage, rugissant, arrachant des pièces à son vaisseau, les broyant, les jetant loin à la rond, puis il se sentit faible, plus affamé que jamais, et il se clama un peu. Il devait trouver quelqu'un à vider. Alors il se mit en route, avec rien de plus que ses lunettes de pilote et son long manteau noir.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller, alors il marcha, pendant ce qui lui sembla des jours. Jamais le soleil ne se couchait, pas plus qu'il ne semblait se lever. Un demi-jour éternel, blanc et éblouissant, sur une plaine si vaste et si plate, que Gul'reyn finit par penser que terre et ciel avait échangé leurs places. _Que trouvent les humains de si beau dans la neige ?_ , se demanda-t-il à plusieurs reprises. _C'est froid, ennuyeux, désagréable... et calme. Si calme que ça fait mal._

Finalement, il s'arrêta. Son énergie vitale était au plus bas, sa vue se brouillait et ses muscles n'était plus que douleur. Sa respiration hâchée formant des nuages blancs de vapeur, Gul'reyn tomba à genou dans le profond manteau blanc. Son regard tourné vers le ciel- mais était-ce le ciel?- le _wraith_ laissa échapper un gémissement déchirant.

Il était le dernier. Et il allait mourir.

Seul.


	18. Détenu 703-W

_Cette nouvelle se passe quelques siècles après les événements d'au-delà des étoiles, pas de spoil._

* * *

« Détenu 703-W, allez préparer vos affaires et libérer votre cellule, vous sortez à quatorze heures tapantes. »

Nanang'kan regarda le maton qui l'avait interpellé s'éloigner, continuant sa ronde, houspillant un détenu, ou donnant des directives à un autre.

Il jeta un œil à la grande horloge grillagée de la salle commune. Encore presque deux heures à passer derrière les barreaux du centre pénitentiaire d'Alok et il serait à nouveau un _wraith_ libre.

Un regard à la salle lui apprit qu'il était temps de partir. Dans le coin opposé, deux guerriers d'Yghan'shi s'approchaient d'un pas faussement désinvolte d'une tablée de trois fils d'Amenisha. Dans moins de cinq minutes, il y aurait une bagarre générale, et il ne tenait pas à écoper d'une prolongation de peine pour mauvais comportement à moins de deux heures de sa libération. Refermant son livre, il partit donc d'un pas tranquille mais ferme en direction des quartiers cellulaires. Il n'avait pas tourné à l'angle du couloir qu'il devait se plaquer contre le mur pour laisser passer une escouade de gardes armés qui couraient en direction de la grande salle.

Avec un haussement d'épaules et un sifflement dépréciateur, il se remit en route. Tout cela ne le concernait plus. Il avait purgé sa peine, et un siècle et demi après son incarcération, la liberté s'offrait enfin à lui.

Le temps qu'il rejoigne la cellule qu'il partageait depuis dix-sept ans avec Harold, un humain dextre qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se faire pincer la main au fond de la bourse d'un consul, les haut-parleurs hurlaient un ordre de retour aux cellules.

L'humain, vautré sur son étroit matelas, leva à peine le nez du jeu de stratégie en carton et plastique posé devant lui lorsqu'il entra.

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, Nanang'Kan se mit au travail. Réunir ses quelques affaires et faire son lit ne lui prit pas bien longtemps, et il se retrouva à contempler la petite pile de ses maigres possessions. Quelques livres, une couverture en laine usée et un paquet de lettres soigneusement rangées dans une vieille boîte à chaussures.

« Harold ? »

« Tu veux quoi, le grand vert ? »

« Tiens, prends mes livres. »

La nouvelle était suffisamment étrange pour que le quinquagénaire se redresse et le fixe, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu me files tes bouquins ? »

« Oui, je n'en aurai plus besoin dehors. »

« Tu ne comptes plus lire ? » demanda l'humain, un peu surpris.

« Si, mais je pourrai en acheter ou en emprunter autant que je le voudrai, pas toi. »

« Ok. Merci. »

Il fixa la couverture quelques instants.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais donner la couverture à Kali'kaman ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le Grinnaldien de la cellule treize. »

« Ah, le proxénète. »

« Oui »

« Ok, mais pourquoi lui ? »

« Il est frileux. »

L'homme acquiesça, ne demandant pas comment il savait ça. De tous les prisonniers avec qui il avait partagé sa cellule, Harold était de loin son préféré. Ni stupide ni prétentieux, il savait quand se taire et quand parler.

Le silence retomba, seulement brisé par les cris lointains des détenus échauffés qui étaient reconduits manu militari à leurs cellules.

Son regard finit par tomber sur la vieille boîte en carton cornée et rendue friable par les années.

Lentement, il en souleva le couvercle. Son seul bien à présent. Des lettres, quelques dessins naïfs d'enfants et une poignée de photos.

Délicatement, il la vida sur les draps gris, et attrapa la première.

 _7e jour du deuxième mois de l'an 432, Orphelinat du district Sud d'Alok._

Bonjour, monsieur le détenu. Je m'appelle Junna. J'ai douze ans et je vis dans l'orphelinat des Sœurs de la charité. Sœur Rel'shi m'a dit que si je me sentais seule, je pouvais participer au programme de correspondance pénitentiaire. Vous seriez d'accord de m'écrire, de temps en temps ?

S'il vous plaît, monsieur le détenu.

Junna.

 _32/02/432, Orphelinat du district Sud d'Alok_

Merci beaucoup de votre lettre, monsieur. Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Monsieur ? Monsieur Nanang'kan ? Nanang'kan ?

A quoi ça ressemble la prison ? Est-ce vraiment aussi terrible que la maîtresse le dit ?

Parfois j'ai l'impression de moi aussi être en prison à l'orphelinat...

Il sourit : inutile de relire les trois pages de cette lettre, il se souvenait de chaque mot raconté avec une certaine naïveté par cette petite humaine aussi seule que lui alors.

Il prit la suivante, bien plus courte.

 _04/03/432, Orphelinat du district Sud d'Alok_

Bonjour. Je peux donc vous appeler Nanang'kan ? C'est un très joli nom.

J'espère que votre travail à l'atelier du pénitencier n'est pas trop dur. Moi, je devrai bientôt passer mon test préliminaire d'orientation. J'espère que je ne serai pas orientée en voie scientifique, je ne comprends rien aux mathématiques. Que faisiez-vous comme métier avant la prison ?

Désolée de mon message très court, je dois réviser pour mon examen.

Junna

Junna avait réussi son examen et avait été orientée en voie commerce et diplomatie.

Nanang'kan en prit une, un peu plus loin dans la pile.

 _15/10/435, Orphelinat du district Sud d'Alok_

Bonjour, Nanang, comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais aussi bien que l'on peut aller quand on est la seule fille de la classe à venir d'un orphelinat d'Etat. Cette sale truie de Mélopée a encore écrit des horreurs sur mon bureau. Elle dit que je n'ai aucune preuve, mais il n'y a qu'elle pour mettre un petit cœur sur le I de « imbécile ». J'aimerai vraiment qu'elle s'étouffe avec une de ses stupides feuilles de salade. Cette année pour Nouvel-An, tous les enfants de l'orphelinat ont été invités par le seigneur Kira'mar dans sa résidence pour un grand banquet. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on est censé se comporter quand on est invité par un commandant de bataille décoré. Tu as des conseils à me donner ?

Comme je ne sais pas si ma lettre t'arrivera avant les Fêtes (mais je prends quoi qu'il en soit volontiers tes conseils), bonnes Fêtes et joyeuse nouvelle année, Nanang.

PS : J'espère que les gardes te laisseront avoir les chaussettes. Je les ai achetées à prix réduit, mais elles sont très chaudes.

Junna

 _26/07/436, Orphelinat du district Sud d'Alok_

Oh, Nanang, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là pour voir ça ! Le commandant Kira'mar a appuyé ma demande de stage sur le croiseur _Impang_ et j'ai reçu la lettre ce matin. Je vais passer mes grandes vacances avec l'équipage diplomatique de l' _Impang_ ! Si tout se passe bien, je pourrais ensuite entrer à l'Ecole centrale de négociation pour une formation de deux ans, puis aller en apprentissage dans une ambassade ou sur un vaisseau. Tu te rends compte, la petite orpheline du pire orphelinat d'Alok sur un des fleurons de la flotte ? Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Je sais que tu régénères, mais ce coup de surin ne t'a laissé aucune séquelle ? Je t'en prie, sois prudent, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te rencontrer en vrai un jour.

Prends soin de toi.

Junna

 _37/02/441, Ambassade Ouman'shii de Karulle_

Bonjour Nanang. Peut-être l'as-tu vu dans la presse ou en holoinformation, mais nous avons finalement pu mettre fin à la crise karulle. Ces gens ont une culture fascinante, mais cette manie d'aduler ainsi les armes à feu... Enfin, je ne t'écris pas pour te parler de ça, mais d'une autre grande nouvelle. Tu te souviens de Fakkan, l'apprenti juriste de l'ambassade ? Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, pardonne-moi, mais on est ensemble depuis quelques mois, et il m'a demandé de l'épouser aujourd'hui. Tu es la première personne à qui je l'annonce.

Je compte accepter, mais seulement une fois que nous aurons tous les deux terminé nos apprentissages. Tu vois que je suis tes conseils de ne pas aller trop vite !

En attendant, prends soin de toi, et n'utilises pas tout d'un coup le shampoing que je t'ai envoyé.

Junna

 _04/04/442, District Est d'Alok_

Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies envoyé un autre détenu à l'infirmerie un mois avant mon mariage ? J'aurais enfin pu te rencontrer face à face et te présenter Fakkan, mon époux. J'aurais préféré pouvoir t'inviter à la cérémonie, mais malheureusement... Voici au moins une photo de nous. Sœur Rel'shi et quelques autres de l'orphelinat étaient là, ainsi que toute la famille de Fa. C'était une très belle fête, mais quelqu'un manquait.

Je pense fort à toi.

Junna.

 _28/10/443, Hôpital général d'Alok_

Nanang, mon vieil ami, je t'écris alors que je suis encore coincée dans mon lit d'hôpital. Qui aurait crû que mettre au monde la plus parfaite petite fille de la galaxie serait aussi dur ?

J'essaierai d'obtenir une autorisation de visite dès que possible. Après tout, cela fait deux ans que tu as un comportement exemplaire. Ils l'autoriseront peut-être. J'aimerais tellement que tu voies ma petite Suba, elle est si belle.

Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de vagues, que je puisse te rendre visite.

Ta Junna.

 _17/01/445, Quartier Nord d'Alok_

Bonjour, Nanang. Suba adore le mobile en papier que tu lui as fabriqué pour son premier anniversaire. Elle s'endort chaque soir en le regardant tourner.

Avec le Comité de défense de l'éthique en milieu pénitentiaire, on continue à militer pour que le droit de visite soit rétabli dans la prison. Après tout, c'est trop injuste que tous les détenus soient privés de visite parce que certains en profitent pour faire du trafic. Les gardiens n'ont qu'à mieux faire leur travail.

Un jour, on se rencontrera vraiment, promis !

Ta Junna.

 _25/06/446, Quartier nord d'Alok_

Bonjour mon ami. Suba a un petit frère. Nous l'avons appelé Helianne, comme le grand-père de Fakkan. C'est dur pour moi. Je me retrouve seule toute la journée avec deux enfants en bas âge. Fakkan ne revient que tous les mois pour une visite de trois jours. Heureusement que tu es là, comme tu l'as toujours été ! Dis-moi ce que tu désires que je t'envoie par le prochain colis.

PS : Voici un dessin pour toi de la part de Suba. Elle a adoré l'histoire de la princesse de jade et du chevalier fantôme. Merci de me l'avoir racontée.

Ta Junna.

Les dessins naïfs et malhabiles ne manquaient jamais de le faire sourire. Suba, puis Helianne lui avaient envoyé des images d'oiseaux dans le ciel, ou de guam paissant. Tant de choses simples auxquelles il n'avait pas accès depuis sa cellule. Les enfants avaient grandi, et les dessins s'étaient faits meilleurs et plus rares. Suba était devenue commerçante, et avait ouvert sa propre boutique de chaussures dans les beaux quartiers d'Alok, pour déménager quelques années plus tard sur Oumana, où elle avait épousé un riche héritier qui lui avait donné quatre enfants. Helianne était devenu apprenti pilote à la prestigieuse Académie spatiale de Sirooga, mais il n'avait pas survécu à l'examen final à armes réelles, et il avait eu le cœur brisé pour la perte de ce jeune humain qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il ne relisait presque jamais ces lettres là.

 _36/09/502, Haut quartier d'Estain, Oumana_

Bonjour, Nanang'kan. Grand-mère Junna nous parlait souvent de vous. Même si elle n'a jamais pu vous rencontrer, je sais qu'elle vous considérait comme un membre de la famille à part entière. Maman m'a demandé de vous écrire pour vous annoncer qu'elle est morte hier dans son sommeil. Elle est partie en douceur, de son vieil âge, pour rejoindre les Ancêtres. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus. Si vous ne voulez plus de lettres, pas de problème, mais si vous voulez continuer à discuter, je reprendrai volontiers le flambeau de Grand-mère Junna.

Désolé.

Hampan Ballus.

 _15/02/503, Haut quartier d'Estain, Oumana_

Bonjour, Nanang'kan, merci de vos compliments. C'est exact, je n'ai que onze ans. Père insiste bien pour que j'écrive du mieux possible, même si les autres se moquent parfois de moi. Il dit que c'est en se comportant comme les élites que l'on devient une élite.

J'espère un jour pouvoir devenir citoyen, comme Grand-mère. C'est un secret, mais j'aimerais être conseiller impérial, comme ça je pourrais rencontrer l'impératrice et l'aider à gouverner.

Père dit que c'est très bien que les règles carcérales se soient durcies, mais je pense qu'il a tort. Ce n'est pas juste que vous n'ayez jamais pu rencontrer Grand-mère. Et j'aimerais bien vous voir en vrai.

Bonne journée.

Hampan Ballus.

 _34/02/513, Zone industrielle 12, Oumana_

Merci d'être là, Nanang'kan. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je n'avais personne à qui parler. Ces deux dernières années ont été dures. D'abord Père qui est parti avec cette opportuniste Namar, puis Lami qui est morte et la faillite de la boutique de Maman. Je crois que ça été le malheur de trop. Elle a commencé à prendre une saleté qui s'appelle le zap. Je ne reconnais plus ma mère. J'ai signé ce matin les papiers pour sa mise sous tutelle et son internement dans un centre de désintoxication.

Au moins Bachak poursuit-il ses études avec brio. Mon grand rêve devra attendre, nous sommes ruinés et mes petits frères ont plus besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux que l'impératrice d'un conseiller. Priez pour que je trouve rapidement un emploi.

Navré de n'être porteur que de mauvaises nouvelles, j'espère que les choses sont plus radieuses pour vous malgré votre incarcération.

Amicalement.

Hampan Ballus

 _27/05/520, Zone résidentielle Sud d'Alok_

Bonjour Nanang'kan. Quel étrange tour du destin. Cinq ans jour pour jour après la mort de Maman, mon petit rayon de soleil venait au monde. Il m'a paru tout naturel de l'appeler Suba. Voici donc une photo de ma Suba. N'est-elle pas adorable ? Nous avons quitté Oumana pour venir nous installer à Alok, et je ne pense pas qu'on ait pu faire meilleur choix. Tout est moins cher ici, et pourtant le niveau de vie n'a rien à envier à celui de la capitale.

Je me suis permis de verser un petit pécule sur votre compte de détenu. Prenez-le comme un cadeau en l'honneur de ma fille.

J'espère de tout cœur que votre demande de mutation de l'atelier central aux jardins portera ses fruits.

Bien à vous.

Hampan Ballus.

 _39/08/522, Zone résidentielle Sud d'Alok_

Cher Nanang'kan, la vie va bien trop vite ! Ma petite Suba à déjà deux ans ! Juste l'âge où ils commencent à courir partout. Le soir, le seul moyen de la calmer pour qu'elle dorme est de lui raconter l'histoire de la princesse de jade. Connaissez-vous ce conte ? Maman nous le racontait tout le temps quand on était enfants.

J'ai entendu dire que les barèmes des peines de prison pour les _wraiths_ pourraient être revus à la baisse, voulez-vous que j'essaie de vous trouver un avocat ?

Prenez soin de vous.

Hampan Ballus

 _04/06/530, Zone résidentielle Sud d'Alok_

Bonjour, Nanang'kan, juste une petite note pour accompagner la première lettre de Suba. Depuis le temps qu'elle me suppliait pour pouvoir aussi vous écrire.

Je vous en prie, ne lui en voulez pas pour le caramel mou, il s'agit de sa confiserie préférée, et elle n'a rien voulu savoir lorsque je lui ai dit que les _wraiths_ ne mangeaient pas.

Bonne journée.

Hampan Ballus

Il avait soigneusement conservé le message écrit en grosses lettres multicolores et le bonbon, toujours emballé dans son papier presque trois décennies plus tard.

 _37/09/533, Centre universitaire des sciences humaines d'Aurora_

Bonjour, Nanang'kan. Il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression que le sort s'acharne sur moi. Nous avons reçu les résultats des analyses, et c'est sans appel. Nous ne donnerons jamais un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Suba. Bien sûr, nous pourrons toujours adopter, et ma femme me dit que je devrais être reconnaissant pour notre fille, ce qui est vrai. Je ne peux néanmoins m'empêcher d'être amer.

Je me plains, je me plains, mais le sort est infiniment plus dur envers vous. Plus d'un siècle derrière des barreaux, ce doit être vraiment dur. Si je puis faire quelque chose pour vous aider, dites-moi.

Votre ami.

Hampan Ballus

Il feuilleta sans les lires les dizaines d'autres lettres d'Hampan. Il avait été un brave homme, mais il ne lui avait plus écrit depuis quelques années. C'était à présent un vieillard grabataire qui ne reconnaissait même plus ses propres enfants. Depuis plus de deux décennies, c'était sa fille, Sabu, qui avait pris la relève, les gribouillages d'enfant faisant place aux lettres d'adolescente, puis aux messages posés d'une femme à l'esprit bien fait qui menait la barque de sa vie avec assurance.

Il prit les dernières lettres, les moins froissées et les plus blanches.

 _22/04/564, Hôpital central de Alok_

Bonjour, Nan. Ce doit être devenu une sorte de tradition familiale. Voici donc la photographie de notre petite Jade. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

Nous comptons déménager sur la ruche où travaille Ruisseau afin qu'il puisse la voir grandir. Ça va être un sacré changement !

D'ailleurs j'y pense, mais Ruisseau joue aux pierres de feu avec un avocat spécialisé en libération anticipée. Veux-tu qu'il se renseigne pour ton cas ?

Désolée de ne pas t'écrire plus, mais je suis épuisée.

Bisous.

Sabu

 _01/05/564, Ruche principale d'Olamin'shi_

Salut, Nan. Après de longues délibérations, nous avons décidé que Jade s'appellerait Jade du clan Halot, et pas Jade Ballus. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de sa grand-mère et de ses grandes-tantes quand elles ont appris ça ! Chez les Natan'dashi, le nom se transmet par la mère, et comme Ruisseau est fils unique, personne n'espérait trop une transmission du nom. Je crois que j'ai fait bien des heureux en acceptant. Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que Ruisseau se renseigne ? Même si les _wraiths_ sont immortels, quinze ans, c'est long !

Ruisseau aimerait faire de toi le parrain honoraire de notre fille, acceptes-tu ?

Sinon, tête de mule, pourquoi refuses-tu encore que je te verse de l'argent sur ton compte détenu ?

Prends soin de toi et réponds-moi vite.

Bisous.

Sabu

Et les lettres continuaient comme ça, parlant du prix de chant gagné par la petite, et du changement de poste de Ruisseau qui, de simple serviteur sur une ruche, était devenu responsable de section. Des vies humaines, emplies de joies et de peines, et au rythme desquelles il avait vécu presque l'intégralité de son incarcération.

La dernière lettre datait de trois semaines, et lui annonçait que Sabu qui était actuellement en visite sur la ruche de son époux allait organiser sa sortie et comptait bien venir le chercher en personne, afin qu'ils se rencontrent enfin. Elle lui promettait une autre lettre avec les détails, mais il ne restait que dix minutes avant l'heure fatidique et il n'en avait toujours reçu aucune.

Avec un soupir, il rangea les précieux témoignages et se leva, attendant impassiblement le gardien qui vint le chercher à l'heure dite.

Tout s'était passé comme dans un rêve. La signature des papiers de sortie, la remise du petit pécule qu'il avait économisé au fil des ans, et la pièce au mur blanc dans laquelle on lui demanda de se changer, troquant la combinaison grise pour un pantalon de cuir sombre et une blouse de toile brune. Pas ce qu'il aurait choisi personnellement, mais au moins des vêtements civils. Et ça avait continué. Le dernier contrôle médical, le retrait de l'implant carcéral, et le passage des grandes grilles, celles qui l'avaient séparé du monde pendant plus d'un siècle.

Un peu sonné, il se retrouva sur une aire de transit déserte, son carton sous le bras et les cheveux agités par un vent comme il n'en avait plus senti depuis trop longtemps.

Il avait attendu, une heure, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde lui conseille de prendre la prochaine navette, qui serait la dernière du jour. Il se retrouva donc dans les rues d'Alok, entre des immeubles qui n'existaient pas la dernière fois qu'il les avaient parcourues, des écrans holographiques vantant les qualités d'un restaurant là où se trouvait autrefois l'humble panonceau en bois peint d'un tailleur. Alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber, il partit au sud, vers les quartiers ouvriers, là où il savait que vivaient Sabu et sa famille, maintenant que leur larve était plus grande et que l'école de la ruche ne suffisait plus, avec la ferme intention de les trouver pour comprendre pourquoi Sabu, qui n'avait jamais manqué de lui écrire, n'était pas venue. Mais il était tard, et ça pouvait attendre le lendemain. Un passant lui indiqua la Maison du Don la plus proche et il s'y rendit d'un bon pas. Le centre était confortablement installé dans un grand bâtiment de trois étages aux larges fenêtres. Une clinique, un centre social avec soupe populaire et abri d'urgence se partageaient les lieux avec la Maison du Don proprement dite, et comme - grâce à la gestion minutieuse des donneurs de la prison - il n'avait aucun besoin de ce dernier, il se dirigea directement vers le comptoir en bois clair garni de plantes vertes derrière lequel se tenait une femme replète avec une paire de lunettes perchées sur son nez.

« Bonsoir, monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire avenant.

« Je cherche un endroit où dormir ce soir. »

« Vous n'avez pas de domicile ? »

« Je suis sorti de prison cet après-midi. »

« Oh, très bien. Tenez, remplissez ce formulaire. Le dortoir ouvre dans une heure. » répondit-elle en lui tendant une tablette enchaînée au comptoir.

Il remplit rapidement le formulaire, puis n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, partit s'asseoir dans la salle commune jouxtant le réfectoire de la soupe populaire.

L'endroit était calme, un vieil homme cuvant son vin dans un fauteuil à côté de deux _wraiths_ occupés à disputer une partie de cartes acharnée.

Dans le coin le plus reculé, à moitié cachée par une grande plante en pot, une adolescente sanglotait silencieusement.

Après dix minutes à contempler le plafond en se demandant pourquoi Sabu n'était pas venue comme elle l'avait promis, il décida de se changer les idées, et s'approcha de la jeune humaine qui pleurait toujours, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine.

« Tout va bien, jeune femelle ? » demanda-t-il de son ton le plus gentil.

Elle acquiesça, tout en se remettant à pleurer de plus belle.

« C'est un mensonge. » nota-t-il avec douceur.

« Désolée, monsieur. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette. »

« Je vois ça, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »

« A moins que vous ne puissiez ramener mes parents à la vie, non. »

« Oh, je suis navré. Que leur est-il arrivé ? »

« La navette... la navette qui devait les ramener sur la planète s'est... cra... crashée. On n'a même pas retrouvé... leurs corps... »

Il laissa les sanglots de l'adolescente se tarir un peu tout en l'observant. Trop jeune pour pouvoir encore vraiment se débrouiller seule, alors que faisait-elle là ?

« Vous n'avez pas de famille ? »

« Non... enfin oui... mais non. Mon grand-père avait des frères, mais mes... mes parents les ont perdus de vue avant ma naissance. »

« Que va-t-il vous arriver ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je me suis enfuie... Je ne veux pas aller dans un orphelinat... Je ne veux pas... Mais il fait froid dehors... et je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Nanang'kan se rappela que pour rassurer les humains, surtout les jeunes, il était bon de se mettre à leur hauteur. Il s'accroupit donc.

« Alors, ça nous fait un point commun.»

« Vous ne voulez pas aller à l'orphelinat ? » lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il laissa échapper un grognement amusé.

« Non, je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

« Ah, je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je crois que votre cas est plus sérieux que le mien. D'ailleurs, quel est votre nom, courageuse petite humaine ? »

« Jade. »

Non. C'était impossible. Improbable.

« Ma mère m'a appelé comme la princesse d'un conte que son papa lui racontait tout le temps... » baragouina-t-elle, inconsciente de son trouble.

Il lui fallut déglutir deux fois avant d'être certain que sa voix ne tremblerait pas trop.

« Jade, fille de Sabu, descendante de Junna ? »

« Oui. Comment le savez-vous, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, la surprise le disputant à la méfiance dans son regard.

« Je m'appelle Nanang'kan d'Abalite. J'ai été incarcéré suite à une série de cambriolages il y a cent cinquante ans et n'ait été libéré qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Oncle Nan ?! »

Il sourit. Il n'avait toujours nulle part où aller, mais il n'était pas seul. Cette enfant qu'il avait vu grandir au travers des lettres de sa mère avait autant besoin d'une famille que lui.

« Oui. Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin, jeune Jade du clan d'Halot, grâce à nombre de tes nobles ancêtres qui ont partagé leurs vies, leurs joies et leurs peines avec moi, ma longue punition a été une des plus merveilles aventures de mon existence. Je leur en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Il tendit une main, lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, la posant doucement sur son bras.

« Si tu le désires, jeune humaine, tu ne seras pas seule. »

« Comment ? »

«Si je fais une demande d'adoption, et avec les innombrables preuves que contient ce carton, je ne doute pas que les autorités comprendront tout le bien-fondé de te confier à quelqu'un connaissant bien ta famille plutôt qu'à un orphelinat sans âme. Même si cette personne n'est qu'un humble guerrier _wraith_ tout juste sorti de prison. » déclara-t-il en désignant la vieille boîte posée à ses pieds.

« C'est vrai ? »

« J'en ferai mon unique quête, si c'est cela que tu désires, Jade. »

Elle acquiesça frénétiquement, un autre type de larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues.

Il se redressa. Le guichet du centre était encore ouvert, il pouvait déjà commencer à se renseigner.

« Oncle Nan ? »

Il se retourna, penchant la tête de côté, curieux, avant de pousser un grognement étouffé de surprise alors que deux bras délicats l'enserraient, la jeune humaine enfouissant sa tête contre son torse.

« Merci. »

« Non, merci à toi, ma princesse Jade. »


	19. Histoires familiales

**_Cette nouvelle fait suite aux nouvelles :_ Chaudes solitudes (Eros Pegasus) _,_ Exterminations (Rumeurs stellaires) _, et_ Pulsion de vie (Eros Pegasus) _, et se passe donc_ _un peu plus de trois-cents ans après «_ Au-delà des étoiles _»_ .**

* * *

Hélia vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'oubliait rien puis, satisfaite, cala son sac sur son épaule.

« Essayez de pas vous faire tuer pendant mon absence ! » lança-t-elle aux deux jumeaux Namur vautrés sur leurs couchettes.

« Oui maman ! » répondirent-ils en chœur, tout en lui jetant leurs oreillers dessus. Projectiles qu'elle ne chercha même pas à esquiver, au vu de leur dangerosité nulle.

La navette qui devait la ramener à terre était déjà bien pleine, et peu désireuse de finir écrasée contre une caisse de matériel plus longtemps que nécessaire, elle attendit à côté du sas, saluant de la tête ou échangeant quelques mots avec les autres soldats du régiment qui partaient tout comme elle en permission.

Avisant une tête connue, elle agita le bras.

« Hey, Kel'kan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » hurla-t-elle au _wraith_ qui poussait un chariot croulant sous des caisses d'armes à destination d'un croiseur en partance.

L'intéressé confia son chargement à un technicien, et s'approcha au petit trot.

« Tu fous quoi ? La navette part dans dix minutes ! »

« Je sais. Je n'aurais pas oublié de saluer mon _hysthar_ , rassure-toi. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Hein ? Mais ta permission ? Tu ne descends pas ? »

« Non. Je n'ai rien à faire au sol. Je vais rester ici et aider à bord. »

« Quoi ?! Certainement pas ! C'est notre première vraie permission en presque quatre cents jours! Tu vas pas rester à travailler ! »

« Je ne vais pas passer dix jours à ne rien faire. Ce serait ennuyeux. Travailler est plus intéressant.» nota-t-il.

« Et pis quoi encore?! Tu viens avec moi. C'est un ordre. »

Le _wraith_ sembla confus.

« Mais tu rends visite à ta famille, non ? »

« Oui, et depuis le temps qu'ils me tannent pour que je leur présente mon coéquipier... C'est le moment. »

« Mais, Hélia... »

« Pas de mais. Il te reste six minutes ! Vas chercher tes affaires ! »

Pendant une seconde, il resta là, marmoréen, puis en un geste fluide, il tourna les talons.

Cinq minutes cinquante-six secondes plus tard, il était de retour, un sac duquel dépassait un pantalon de rechange sur le dos.

Juste à temps pour bondir à bord avant que la lourde porte de la soute ne se referme.

.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne va pas les déranger ? »

C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'il posait la question alors qu'ils marchaient sur la route de terre serpentant entre les champs dorés de Namatis, la planète natale de la jeune femme.

De temps à autre, un paysan, les traits dissimulés par un chapeau de paille à large bord, se redressait, les regardant passer tout en s'essuyant le front.

« A quelle distance de la Porte se trouve ton village ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Une bonne journée de marche. On devrait arriver peu après le coucher du soleil. »

« Il n'y a pas de navette ? » bougonna-t-il, lassé du soleil qui lui cuisait la face.

« Seulement à la saison des moissons et c'est pas pour les gens, mais pour le grain. »

« Je suppose donc que l'eau courante et l'électricité... »

« Il y a un puits dans la cour de la ferme, et on s'éclaire à la bougie et à la lampe à huile. »

« Tu m'expliques comment tu as fini dans l'armée si tu as grandi dans un trou pareil ? »

« Ce trou, comme tu dis, n'est pas aussi isolé que tu le crois. J'ai été à l'école comme tout le monde, et même s'il n'y a pas tout les jolis gadgets des grandes villes, nous recevons aussi la visite des vaisseaux-musées, des cliniques mobiles et des recruteurs impériaux. »

« C'est comme ça que tu as été incorporée ? »

« Oui... enfin, pas tout à fait. Un recruteur est venu quand j'avais treize ans et j'ai fait les tests. Ils m'orientaient sur du travail manuel. Le recruteur m'a proposé de partir faire une école technique pour devenir ouvrière spécialisée sur les lignes d'assemblage de l'empire... »

« Mais tu as choisi l'armée. » conclut-il pour elle.

« Non, pas tout de suite. J'y suis allée, à cette école. J'avais quatorze ans et mon père m'a accompagnée jusqu'à la Porte des étoiles. Je te dis pas la trouille que j'avais quand je l'ai passée, toute seule ! Enfin, je l'ai passée et j'y ai été à cette école. J'y ai fait toute ma préparatoire. Je sais pas comment il s'y est pris, le recruteur, mais c'était vraiment pas mon truc. A vrai dire, si je suis allée au bout de cette foutue année, c'est à cause d'un mec. Jeremiah, si je me souviens bien. En tout cas il avait des yeux superbes et un joli petit cul. J'en rêvais jour et nuit, mais c'était pas un mec pour moi. Premier de classe et fils héritier d'un petit empire industriel... Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu avoir à faire d'une fille de paysan ? »

Le _wraith_ feula, se désignant d'un pouce griffu.

« Parce que moi, je suis digne d'une fille de paysan ? Quelle estime as-tu de moi, au juste ? » demanda-t-il

« Kel'kan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Avec un rictus moqueur, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je le sais, ma fleur des champs. Je le sais. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« D'accord, mon rayon de bonheur bucolique. »

« Kel'kan, espèce de... de... »

« D'amateur de culture rurale ? » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Lui décrochant un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule, elle accéléra.

« Tu m'énerves ! »

«Tu es ravissante quand tu es en colère, ma rustique humaine. » se moqua-t-il.

Avec un rire amusé, il la rejoignit.

« Et donc, comment es-tu passée d'une école technique à l'armée ? » demanda-t-il, curieux malgré tout.

« Je te le dis si tu te tais ! »

« Promis. »

« Bon, alors à quoi j'en étais... Ah oui ! Donc la vie de Jeremiah était déjà toute tracée par sa famille. Mais lui, il avait seize ans et d'autres envies, d'autres rêves. Des rêves de grandeur et d'épique. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est qu'à l'époque on était toute une petite bande. Quand il a fugué, on a été sept idiots à le suivre. On s'est tous enrôlés dans l'armée. La moitié est rentrée à la maison avant la fin de la première semaine d'entraînement. A la fin de la formation, il y avait plus que Jeremiah et moi... Moi j'étais juste un troufion de plus, mais Jeremiah, égal à lui-même, s'était débrouillé pour devenir l'appointé-chef de notre section.

« On a fini notre école de recrue, reçu nos vrais uniformes, nos vraies armes et on a été déployés dans le cadran treize. Pour être précis, sur une putain de planète appelée Heleute-12. Un foutu trou avec des fanatiques de merde qui préfèrent se faire sauter dans des attaques suicide plutôt que de laisser leur voisins rejoindre tranquillement l'empire. On a donc été déployés là-bas avec pour mission de pacifier une rue. Juste une petite rue de rien du tout. Un truc de genre trente mètres de long ! Pendant que le transport se posait sur la place à l'est de la rue, Jeremiah s'est planté devant nous et nous a fait un discours. Un bon discours. Du genre qui te file la niaque. C'était un truc de malade. Je me serais pissée dessus de peur, mais pourtant, grâce à lui, j'étais prête à y aller et à y aller jusqu'au bout, quitte à faire dans mon froc. »  
« C'est une belle histoire.» nota Kel'kan alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ouais, ben attends la suite. Jeremiah était en train de finir son discours, et la porte du transport s'est ouverte dans son dos. Pile face à cette saleté de rue. Sur un toit, je sais pas où, y avait un sniper. Jeremiah a même pas compris qu'il était mort. Un instant, il nous disait que tout irait bien, et la seconde d'après, sa cervelle nous repeignait tous. »

« Je suis désolée pour toi. »

« Oh, c'est pour Jeremiah et les vingt-six autres bleus qui sont pas sortis vivants de cette rue qu'il faut être désolé. Moi, j'ai survécu et je me suis accrochée. Et puis ce jour-là, j'ai appris une leçon. Sans doute la plus importante qui soit. »

« Qu'il faut toujours porter son casque sur le terrain ?»  
« Non, que ce sont les officiers qui sont visés en premier. Tu veux survivre, tu évites de grader. »  
Kel'kan acquiesça avec une drôle de moue.

« Mais si tu as rejoint l'armée à cause de cet humain, pourquoi être restée après sa mort ? »

« Parce que je me suis rendue compte que c'était mon destin. Je suis pas la meilleure, mais je suis pas mauvaise... »

« Pas mauvaise du tout, après tout tu es encore en vie. »

« C'est vrai. Bref, je suis pas la pire, et j'aime ce que je fais. J'aime savoir que si ma famille dort en sécurité ce soir, c'est un peu grâce à moi. Que si des tas de gosses se font border par leurs grands-parents après une belle journée à apprendre et à découvrir, c'est parce qu'il y a des gens comme nous qui se mettront toujours entre eux et toutes les menaces de l'univers !» s'enflamma-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ médita un peu sur ses paroles.

« Tu as raison. C'est un beau métier et une noble tâche que nous avons, même si elle dure, et bien souvent cruelle. » approuva-il.

.

Hélia ne lui avait pas menti, et malgré une marche dynamique, ils n'étaient arrivés qu'après que les derniers rayons du soleil aient disparu au sud.(1)

La ferme familiale faisait partie d'un petit groupement de cinq ou six amas de bâtiments, tous espacés de quelques centaines de mètres. Pas exactement un village, mais pas non plus des fermes isolées.

Kel'kan ne connaissait que trop bien la raison d'un tel agencement. Il l'avait vu assez souvent dans sa vie précédente. Lorsqu'il était encore l'ennemi. Lorsqu'il était encore le monstre tueur.

Avec des habitations aussi espacées, les _Darts_ étaient obligés de sélectionner les habitants d'une ferme, puis de manœuvrer avant de pouvoir recommencer sur la prochaine, et ainsi de suite. De même, dans le cas d'une attaque terrestre, une expédition de chasse standard ne pourrait pourchasser que les habitants d'une ou deux fermes, donnant le temps aux autres de disparaître. C'était une stratégie efficace. Surtout sur des mondes à très faible densité de population. Les efforts à déployer pour capturer une dizaine d'humains ne valaient pas l'énergie qu'ils allaient apporter.

Du moins, ça avait marché jusqu'à ce que la famine leur fasse faire n'importe quoi. Là, il n'y avait plus eu d'effort trop important et les mondes comme Namatis étaient devenus des cibles comme les autres. La preuve en était les reines encore indépendantes qui, poussées par la faim, tentaient presque chaque jour d'attaquer une planète ouman'shii, leur garantissant à eux, soldats de l'empire, le plein emploi.

Mais Namatis n'avait plus connu la violence des sélections depuis quelques générations, et seuls les cris des oiseaux nocturnes venaient troubler le silence du soir.

Une lanterne brillait au-dessus de l'entrée, et à peine Hélia eut-elle toqué à la porte, que cette dernière vomit un flot joyeux et bruyant de parents jouant des coudes pour la prendre dans leurs bras, chacun, du grand oncle à la petite nièce, voulant serrer contre lui la fille prodigue, héros de la nation et protectrice des innocents.

La cohue finit par se calmer un peu alors qu'une femme, les tempes grisonnantes et un tablier fatigué autour des hanches, s'avançait, supportant d'une main sous le coude une vieille paysanne aussi ridée qu'une pomme dont la carrure laissait encore deviner les bras vigoureux et les hanches solides qu'elle avait cédés à ses descendants.

« Mamy, tu es rayonnante ! Comment va ta hanche ? » demanda la guerrière, se penchant pour embrasser son ancêtre qui lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un pincement de joue. « Maman ! Tu m'as manqué ! » poursuivit-elle, serrant dans la foulée sa mère contre son cœur.  
« Toi aussi, ma chérie. Mais tu ne nous as pas dit que tu venais accompagnée... J'aurais préparé plus à manger ! » la réprimanda la matrone d'un ton doux, souriant au _wraith_ , qui n'était pour l'heure qu'une silhouette sombre en uniforme militaire patientant à limite du faible cercle de lumière de la lanterne.

« Ne t'en fais pas, maman, Kel'kan ne va pas vider ton garde-manger.» assura-t-elle, faisant signe à l'intéressé de s'avancer, ce qu'il fit, faisant couler un lourd silence sur la petite foule surexcitée.

« Hélia ! Oh, par les Ancêtres. Je suis navrée, messire _wraith_ , nous ne savions pas que nous allions recevoir un visiteur de grand prix.» s'excusa platement la matronne qui avait pâli.

« Hey, maman, calme-toi. Kel'kan n'est pas du tout un visiteur de grand prix. Il est soldat. Dans le 47ème, comme moi. On est coéquipiers... _hysthars_ même. Depuis le temps que tu me dis que tu veux rencontrer les gens à qui je confie ma vie à chaque fois que je vais au combat... Kel'kan, voici Tanna, ma mère.» présenta-t-elle.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Madame. » salua le _wraith_ avec une élégante révérence.

« Oh... je... heu... » bafouilla la femme avant de se faire bousculer par la grand-mère, qui avait suivi l'échange d'un air de plus en plus sévère.

« Hélia ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit ? » demanda cette dernière d'un ton dur.

La jeune femme baissa le nez.

« Mais grand-mère, Kel'kan est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'est pas comme... »

« Hélia ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai toujours dit ? » répéta l'ancêtre en lui coupant la parole.

« Que les _wraiths_ n'apportent que tristesse et malheur .» capitula piteusement la guerrière, tête baissée.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Tristesse et malheur ! » cracha la vieille, tournant les talons tout en continuant à fulminer tout bas.

Il y eut quelques regards désolés, et la moitié de la famille rentra à sa suite dans le plus grand silence.

« Je suis désolée, messire _wraith_ , ma mère ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit. Je vous en prie, entrez. Si ma fille a confiance en vous, alors cette maison est la vôtre.» l'invita malgré tout Tanna, ouvrant la marche jusqu'à la vaste pièce à vivre, prudemment désertée par le reste de la famille.

Ou presque, comme le découvrit Kel'kan alors qu'il s'installait sur un banc devant l'âtre central.

« Oooh, un démon. Un démon du soir dans la maison. Démon le soir, chagrin le matin... » susurra d'une voix douce un vieillard à la peau sombre installé dans un grand fauteuil d'osier dans un coin de la pièce, ni trop loin, ni trop près du feu.

« Ne fais pas attention à papy, il n'a plus toute sa tête.» lui conseilla Hélia en lui tendant un verre de vin de grain.

« Moi j'aime bien ma tête. Avec ma tête, je peux faire beaucoup de choses... beaucoup de choses... » chevrota le vieux.

Kel'kan lui jeta un regard curieux.  
« Je ne suis pas un expert, mais il ne te ressemble guère. En fait, il ne ressemble pas au reste de ta famille.» constata-t-il, comparant la peau noire de l'homme à celle, plutôt pâle, du reste de la maisonnée.

« Oui. Papy est le troisième mari de grand-mère... » commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par le vieil homme, qui avait commencé à chantonner.

« ...Un petit oiseau s'est envolé dans un éclair argenté... té... té... té... Deux petits démons ont été empoisonnés par la bonté... té... té... té... Trois petits épis ont été couchés... hé... hé... hé... Quatre vérités sont murmurées... Chuuut !»

Elle le fixa quelques instants avec une moue agacée, puis se retourna vers le _wraith_.

« Donc je disais, mon grand-père de sang est mort avant ma naissance et mamy s'est remariée quelques années plus tard avec Ilam'mak. Il paraît qu'à l'époque, il était vendeur itinérant d'outils agricoles, et plus tout jeune. Grand-mère l'a séduit à grand renfort de biscuits, et il est resté. Avant qu'il ne perde la tête, il me racontait souvent son enfance sur Grinna.» expliqua Hélia.

« Grinna... Là-bas, la terre porte un beau collier scintillant, et tous les jours on danse dans les six bras de Maman. »

« La tête... » murmura-t-elle, faisant un signe évocateur du doigt sur sa tempe.

Kel'kan acquiesça alors que Tanna venait s'asseoir avec eux, apportant un petit plateau de biscuits.

« Cela dit, je suis vraiment désolée pour ma grand-mère. Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute. Elle a toujours détesté les _wraiths._ » s'excusa Hélia, sincèrement contrite.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je suppose qu'elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons de détester ma race. » la rassura-t-il.

« Merci de votre compréhension, messire. Lorsque ma mère était encore une toute jeune épouse, à peine mariée à son premier amour, il lui a été arraché de la plus atroce des manières... » expliqua Tanna.

« ...Quatre petits maris qui sont toujours en vie... » chantonna le vieux.

« Grand-père, peux-tu te taire ?! » gronda Hélia.

« Mais la chanson... » protesta l'ancêtre.

« C'est pas le moment ! » surenchérit la guerrière.

Le silence retomba, douloureux.

« Je ne puis pas ramener l'époux de votre génitrice à la vie, mais je regrette sincèrement qu'une telle chose soit arrivé à votre lignée, Madame. Je n'ai pas honte d'être _wraith_ , mais souvent je regrette que nous n'ayons pas trouvé plus tôt d'autres voies que celle de la violence pour survivre. » déclara solennellement Kel'kan.

« Merci. Le plus triste, c'est qu'elle a perdu son époux dans la dernière sélection d'Agapante. Rendez-vous compte ! Même pas une semaine plus tard, la planète devenait officiellement protectorat ouman'shii.» expliqua tristement Tanna.

Kel'kan hocha distraitement la tête, l'air absent.

« Mais grand-mère est quand même partie. Elle est devenue citoyenne et a beaucoup voyagé, puis elle a rencontré grand-père et l'a épousé. Elle a rendu son uniforme et est venue ici vivre avec lui. Ils ont été mariés pendant trente-sept ans, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare... et après trois ans de deuil, elle a épousé Ilam'mak. » poursuivit Hélia, désignant le vieux qui fredonnait toujours dans son coin. « D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle va aussi lui survivre.» nota la jeune femme en attrapant un biscuit, inconsciente du regard noir de sa mère.

Face au manque de réaction de l'alien, elle lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Kel'kan, tu nous écoutes ? »

« Non. Oui. Je réfléchis. »

« Je vois ça. A quoi réfléchis tu si fort ? »

« Tu as dit que ta grand-mère a vécu la dernière sélection d'Agapante et qu'elle était déjà adulte à cette époque, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Quel âge a ta grand-mère ? »

La jeune femme jeta un regard perplexe à sa mère qui haussa les épaules avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

« On ne sait pas trop. En tout cas, plus de huit décennies. Personne n'a jamais vécu aussi vieux dans la famille.» répondit finalement Tanna.

Le _wraith_ eut un étrange ricanement.

« Si elle a vraiment vécu à la dernière sélection d'Agapante, c'est normal que personne n'ait vécu aussi vieux qu'elle dans votre famille. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quand j'étais au centre d'insertion (2), nous avions souvent des aînés qui venaient nous parler de leur conversion. Ils nous racontaient qui ils étaient avant et qui ils étaient devenus après. Un jour, un pilote de _Dart_ est venu. Il nous a parlé de la fierté qu'il avait à sélectionner des humains pour sa ruche. Un jour, sa reine en personne l'a félicité. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être plus fier de lui qu'en ce jour... Nous non plus, d'ailleurs. Puis il nous a dit que le jour de sa sortie du centre, presque trois décennies plus tôt, un commandant est venu le voir. Il lui a demandé s'il savait piloter un _Dart_. Il a dit oui. Alors on l'a mis dans un chasseur et il a été envoyé avec plusieurs centaines d'autres sur une planète pour en protéger les habitants. L'impératrice venait de racheter cette planète à la reine à qui elle appartenait, et la reine, vicieuse, a voulu en récolter jusqu'au dernier humain avant de la lui céder. Heureusement, Ilinka a vu clair dans son jeu et a envoyé des troupes protéger les populations. La bataille a été rude. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts. Son _Dart_ a été abattu. Il s'est crashé dans un bois où se cachaient des humains.

« Au début, ils ont eu peur, puis ils ont compris qu'il était pas un ennemi. Alors ils l'ont sorti des restes de son vaisseau, l'ont porté sous un grand arbre et ont nettoyé ses blessures. Quand ils se sont rendu compte que ses blessures ne guérissaient plus et qu'il était toujours mourant, un homme est venu s'agenouiller à côté de lui, déchirant sa chemise. Il lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait. L'homme lui a dit qu'il lui offrait sa vie. Alors il l'a prise. Pas complètement. Il nous a dit que ça avait été le geste le plus dur de toute sa vie. Retirer sa main de la poitrine de cet homme pour qu'il survive. Les autres humains ont vite tiré l'homme de côté, et c'est une femme qui est venue s'agenouiller à sa place. Il lui a demandé pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Il leur a demandé s'ils savaient que la ponction risquait quand même de les tuer, même s'il ne prenait pas toute leur vie. La femme lui a dit qu'elle le savait, qu'ils le savaient tous, mais que c'était un petit sacrifice. Parce que s'il n'avait pas été là, si les Ouman'shiis n'avaient pas été là, ils seraient tous morts, jusqu'au dernier. Il nous a dit que ce jour là, il a compris ce que voulait vraiment dire participer à quelque chose de plus grand que soi, et que ce jour-là, il a vraiment compris ce que voulait dire être fier de soi. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'il nous a raconté. » expliqua Kel'kan.

« Cette planète, c'était Agapante, et ce pilote a défendu ses habitants, nos ancêtres, contre la dernière sélection, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tanna dans un souffle.

« C'est exact.» acquiesça-t-il.

A présent, c'était Hélia qui, les sourcils froncés, semblait réfléchir, tandis que le vieux Grinnaldien riait tout seul.

« Mais attends... Ça n'a aucun sens... Tu es Ouman'shii depuis presque un siècle... et tu as dit que ça se serait passé trente avant que tu ne rejoignes l'empire... Ce qui voudrait dire que... »

« Ta grand-mère a près d'un siècle et demi, oui.» conclut Kel'kan.

« Mais aucun humain ne vit aussi vieux ! » s'exclama Hélia.

« Pas seul, c'est certain, mais avec de l'aide... »

« Non, c'est impossible ! Grand-mère déteste les _wraiths_ ! Elle n'aurait jamais... ! »

Le guerrier haussa les épaules, et le silence retomba.

« Quand on pactise avec les démons, on en paie toujours le prix.» nota Ilam'mak d'un ton docte.

« Oh par pitié, papy, la ferme ! » s'énerva Hélia.

Kel'kan leva la main en un geste apaisant.

« Non. Laisse-le parler. Qu'alliez-vous dire, vieillard ? »

« Un pacte est un pacte. Un jour ou l'autre, on en paie le prix. Un sac de haricots coûte deux sous, et un pain coûte six kestes, mais que peut-on acheter avec son cœur ? » demanda l'ancêtre d'une voix de professeur.

« Quoi ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! » s'agaça Hélia, se levant pour regarder machinalement dehors.

« Hihihi... Tu ne regardes pas au bon endroit, petite fleur des champs... Chacun n'en a qu'un, mais si il le veut, il peut le partager... Pourtant, jamais il ne pourra vraiment le faire sien.» poursuivit Ilam'mak.

La jeune femme se retourna, exaspérée.

« Tu vois bien qu'il est complètement fou ! »

« Je ne suis pas fou ! »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, grand-père ! »

« Je ne suis pas fou ! Je suis Grinaldien ! »

Tanna se leva, s'interposant entre sa fille et son beau-père.

« Non, tu n'es pas fou, Ilam'mak. Hélia, ça suffit ! Laisse-le tranquille ! »

La jeune femme se rassit lourdement à côté du _wraith_ qui tripotait le bout de sa longue tresse, sourd à leur échange.

« ...Chacun n'en a qu'un... » marmonna ce dernier, réfléchissant.

« Mais arrête d'essayer de donner du sens à tout ça, ça n'en a pas ! » explosa-t-elle.

« Non, Hélia. Ilam a raison.» l'interrompit sa grand-mère, entrant d'un pas incertain, l'air profondément peiné.

Tanna se précipita pour l'aider et l'accompagna jusqu'à son fauteuil, voisin de celui de son époux.

La veille femme s'assit, puis posa une main plein d'affection sur celle du Grinnaldien qui lui sourit.

Aussi discrets que des souris, une ou deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, s'installant dans les recoins sombres.

« Mon mari n'a plus toute sa tête, c'est vrai, mais il ne délire pas et ton... compagnon ne s'est pas trompé dans ses calculs, Hélia. Je vous ai menti à tous. Je suis désolée... » souffla l'ancêtre, jetant un regard désolé à sa famille qui emplissait petit à petit la vaste pièce.

« Je suis bien née sur Agapante, et mon premier mari, Jimar, m'a bien été arraché par les _wraiths_.

Oh, par les Ancêtres, que je les ai haï. Monstres immortels descendus du ciel pour me voler mon amour. Je les ai tellement haï que pendant longtemps je n'ai pas vu la différence entre ceux qui avaient tué mon Jimar et ceux qui nous avaient sauvé. Je ne pouvais pas la voir, parce que la rage et la tristesse m'emplissaient tout entière. J'ai essayé de rester sur Agapante, de reprendre ma vie. Mais chaque odeur, chaque son, tout me rappelait mon époux et son absence. Alors je suis partie. J'ai mis quelques habits dans une couverture, je l'ai attachée serré, et je suis partie. J'ai voyagé, j'ai découvert d'autres mondes, d'autres cultures, et partout on m'a raconté des histoires semblables. La tristesse s'est effacée, mais ma haine est restée. Un jour, je suis arrivée sur un monde frontière juste après une attaque. Au bord du chemin, j'ai vu la carcasse fumante d'un de leurs vaisseaux de mort. Le pilote était encore en vie. Empalé par un bout de son propre chasseur. Il m'a supplié de l'aider. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis assise sur une pierre à côté, et je l'ai regardé. Je me suis demandé s'il souffrait autant que Jimar avait souffert. J'ai souhaité qu'il souffre mille fois plus. Il m'a supplié longtemps, puis il s'est tu. A un moment, je ne sais pas quand, d'autres gens sont arrivés. J'ai été arrêté, et jugée. Apparemment, j'aurais dû l'aider. J'aurais dû aller chercher des secours. Apparemment, lui était gentil. Je n'ai pas compris.

« J'ai été condamnée à deux ans de travail dans un camp. On m'a mis un implant entre les omoplates pour toujours savoir où j'étais, on m'a donné une tenue grise, une couverture, et je suis allée travailler. De l'aube au couchant, je cousais des pantalons d'uniforme. Lorsque le soleil se couchait, on recevait une miche de pain, un bol de soupe et un pichet d'eau, et on était enfermé dans de grandes cellules. Dans la mienne, on était vingt femmes. Il y avait des groupes, des factions. Comme je n'appartenait à aucun groupe, il était rare que je puisse manger mon repas entier ou dormir sur un lit. Quand les gardes s'en apercevaient, ils frappaient les coupables, mais ça ne les arrêtait pas, alors ils ont fini par me mettre à l'isolement chaque nuit. J'ai passé presque deux ans là-bas. Dans une cellule de deux mètres sur deux avec un garde planté devant. La plupart des gardiens étaient des _wraiths_. C'était pratique. Je pouvais encore plus les détester. Il y en avait un, qui était souvent de garde devant ma cellule. Il n'était pas méchant comme certains autres gardiens. Il nous saluait toujours, et c'était un des seuls à remarquer quand un détenu était malade ou avait un problème. Il a essayé de savoir pourquoi je refusais de rejoindre une des factions de la prison. Comme je répondais pas, il a essayé de me faire dire d'autres choses. Comme je ne répondais toujours pas, il a commencé à me raconter sa vie. Une phrase et une seule par soir. Au début, je n'en avais rien à faire, puis j'ai commencé à être curieuse, mais c'était toujours un démon, et en plus, il me frustrait. Quand il a vu que je l'écoutais, il m'a proposé un pacte. Une phrase pour une phrase. Une histoire pour une histoire.

« Au début, je ne lui disait que des choses du type « Aujourd'hui, il y avait un morceau de légume plus gros que les autres dans ma soupe », et lui ne me racontait que des choses ennuyeuses. Puis je lui ai dit des choses plus personnelles, et il a fait de même. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je lui ai parlé de jimar, d'Agapante et de toute ma haine, et il m'a écoutée. Il ne s'est pas moqué de moi, ou ne m'a pas dit que j'étais stupide de ne pas faire la différence. Il m'a même dit qu'à ma place, avec le pilote, il aurait sans doute fait pareil. Et un jour, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait les _wraiths_ , ces monstres cruels qui avaient tué mon mari, et lui. Je le lui ai dit, alors il a commencé à me raconter les histoires des autres gardiens. De celui qui avant, sur sa ruche, était tailleur et aidait les détenus à apprendre à coudre. De celui qui l'été, durant ses pauses, tressait des couronnes avec les fleurs de la cour pour les offrir à sa fille adoptive, sa princesse qui méritait les plus belles couronnes. Il ne m'a pas parlé que des _wraiths_. Il m'a parlé des humains aussi. De celui qui battait sa femme, et de celui qui restait avec la sienne bien qu'elle lui soit infidèle parce qu'il l'aimait passionnément. Le jour, il était un gardien parmi d'autres et j'étais une détenue parmi d'autres, mais la nuit... ah, la nuit... J'avais un ami et une oreille attentive. Une autre voix que celle, haineuse, qui avait hanté toutes mes nuits jusque-là. Il est ironique de se dire que la voix qui m'a permis de retrouver la paix est celle d'un des êtres même que j'avais juré de haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« J'ai purgé ma peine, et j'ai quitté le camp. On m'avait offert un emploi de couturière, mais je l'ai refusé. Je ne voulais plus voir une aiguille de ma vie, alors je suis partie un peu au petit bonheur la chance. J'ai travaillé comme saisonnière sur je ne sais combien de mondes. Et je me suis lassée de cette vie d'incertitude. Alors j'ai été demander conseil à un vieil ami très sage. Au seul ami que j'aie encore, à vrai dire. Je pensais qu'il pourrait peut-être m'aider à trouver un travail plus stable. Mais à la place, il m'a demandé si je détestais toujours les _wraiths_. Je lui ai dit que je n'en savais rien. Il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de l'idée d'en épouser un. Je lui ai dit que je n'en savais rien. Il m'a demandé si je voulais l'épouser. Je lui ai dit que je n'en savais rien. Il a ri et m'a dit que je pouvais prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir, et que dans un jour ou un siècle, il serait toujours là. J'ai réfléchi pendant un année entière. Et j'ai décidé d'accepter. Mon deuxième mariage a été très différent du premier. Pas d'invités, pas de banquet, juste lui, moi et l'officiant dans le temple d'une petite ville. Il avait deux perles d'argent, souvenirs de victoire dans une autre vie. Ses seuls trésors, ses seules possessions. Il les a fait fondre et m'a offert cet anneau. »

L'ancêtre tira de son col une chaîne d'or, à laquelle étaient accrochées deux bagues - une ornée d'une pierre rouge et une en bois sculpté – et qu'elle écarta délicatement pour extirper de ses vêtements un cordon de cuir au bout duquel était accroché un anneau fin fait d'argent terni.

« Il m'a offert cet anneau, et sa vie. Toute sa vie. Il l'a déposée dans mes mains. Il me l'a donnée, sans rien attendre en retour. J'ai été heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. J'ai eu vingt-quatre ans pendant presque quatre décennies, puis tout s'est arrêté. D'un seul coup. Ça aurait pu être un détenu. Certains étaient de vrais caïds. Ça aurait pu être un accident. Mais c'est sa bonté qui l'a tué. Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait du travail, un homme s'est effondré, foudroyé par une crise cardiaque. L'homme n'avait plus de pouls, et les secours étaient encore loin, alors il lui a injecté de l'enzyme et lui a fait un don de vie, dans l'espoir que ça le ramène. L'homme est revenu, mais le temps que les secours arrivent, mon amour était mort, foudroyé par le virus Hoffan dont l'homme était porteur. Il est mort pour avoir voulu sauver un inconnu ! Je lui ai offert mon cœur, et il me l'a volé. Je me suis juré que plus jamais je ne laisserais une chose pareille arriver. Je me suis juré que plus jamais personne ne souffrirait comme j'ai souffert. J'ai mis en garde tous ceux que je croisais. Je leur ai appris cette vérité fondamentale. Amis ou ennemis, les _wraiths_ n'apportent que douleur et tristesse. Ils vous prennent ce que vous avez de plus précieux, vous l'arrachent, et le détruisent. J'ai passé ma vie à essayer d'éviter que ma famille ne vive ce que j'ai vécu, et voilà que ma petite-fille revient avec un de ces démons ! Sous mon propre toit ! Hélia, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne vends pas ton âme au diable ! Je t'en supplie...» Sa voix se brisa.

.

La soirée avait été compliquée. Il y avait eu beaucoup de larmes, mais aussi beaucoup de compréhension. Il y avait eu un peu de vaisselle cassée, et bien plus de câlins. Finalement, Kel'kan était resté jusqu'à la fin de leur permission. Il était resté mais avait dû dormir dans la grange.

Ils marchaient sur le chemin du retour depuis de longues heures en un bienfaisant silence complice, que Hélia brisa finalement, rajustant la sangle de son sac.

« Mais du coup, c'était quoi la solution de l'énigme de papy ? Tu sais, « chacun n'en a qu'un, mais si il le veut, il peut le partager, pourtant jamais il ne pourra vraiment le faire sien » ? »

« Tu n'as pas deviné ? C'est pourtant évident, ma douce humaine. » s'étonna Kel'kan.

« Vas-y, éclaire-moi. »

« L'énigme parle de nous. »

« Hein ? »

« Pas de nous deux en particulier, mais des _hysthars_. Les _wraiths_ sont immortels, mais c'est au contact des humains qu'ils apprennent à aimer, et les humains savent aimer, mais ils n'ont guère le temps de le faire durant leur brève existence. Mais lorsque que chacun partage, il se passe quelque chose de... » il s'interrompit, cherchant le bon mot.

« De magique ? » proposa-t-elle, lui prenant avec tendresse la main.

« Oui, de magique. »

* * *

 **(1) Techniquement, rien n'empêche une planète d'avoir un axe magnétique (donc nord-sud) différent de son axe de rotation.**

 **(2) A partir d'une certaine époque, tous les _wraiths_ qui rejoignent les Ouman'shii vont d'abord dans un centre d'insertion où ils passent un ou deux ans. En plus de voir leur sincérité mise à l'épreuve, ils apprennent à être de bons citoyens, à se comporter correctement avec les humains, et toutes sortes d'autres choses utiles.**


	20. Vie de famille

_Cette nouvelle se passe environ 35 ans après au-delà des étoiles, dans Pégase._

* * *

Martin Lüthi s'assit sur la chaise de bois clair assortie à la table, observant en silence la petite pièce proprette. Le gros fourneau de fonte, quelques torchons pendus au dessus, le buffet qui laissait voir une vaisselle de solide porcelaine blanche, les rideaux de toile beige et le gros évier face à une fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Simple, rustique, et pourtant cela ne différait pas tant de ce qu'il aurait pu trouver sur Terre.

La femme lui servit une boisson bleutée dont le parfum amer lui rappela vaguement le café, tout en rajustant pudiquement le voile qu'elle portait sur la tête, dissimulant à moitié ses traits.

« Hum, c'est très gentil à vous de m'avoir invité chez vous, Madame. »

« A la maison du don, vous avez dit que vous vouliez voir comment nous vivions vraiment. » répondit-elle avec une petite courbette polie.

« Oui. J'ai été envoyé par les miens pour voir comment vivent les Ouman'shii, puisque mon pays envisage de plus en plus de rejoindre la Fédération. »

« Je croyais que la Terre faisait partie des protectorats. » nota la femme, qui s'assit en silence.

« C'est un protectorat sous régime spécial, en effet. Mon pays envisage de rejoindre l'Empire en tant qu'Etat de Terre. Nous sommes déjà une confédération, alors je ne pense pas que politiquement, nous serions trop dépaysés, mais justement à cause de ce régime spécifique, nous ignorons tout de la vie dans le reste des protectorats et États fédérés. C'est précisément pour cela que je suis ici. »

« Je comprends. Que voulez vous savoir ? » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Et bien par exemple...Je ne veux pas vous insulter ni juger, mais je ne vois aucune trace d'électricité dans votre appartement... » demanda-t-il posant son dictaphone sur la table.

« De l'électricité ? Vous voulez dire de l'énergie pour les machines ? Nous avons une pompe qui monte l'eau dans la citerne sur le toit de l'immeuble et, mon mari étant employé des acheminements sanitaires publics, nous avons une connexion au réseau neural de la ville dans son bureau.» expliqua-t-elle.

« Ce doit être très dur... » compatit-il.

« Oh non ! Là où je suis née, nous vivions dans des maisons tout en bois, et l'hiver, il faisait si froid que nos draps gelaient sur nous et qu'il nous fallait nous tortiller pour sortir du lit. Ici, grâce au poêle et à la bonne isolation, il ne fait jamais froid. Les enfants peuvent aller à l'école à pied, et grâce aux transports publics, il est facile d'aller au marché ou n'importe où d'autre. C'est une très bonne vie. »

« Vous avez des enfants ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

« Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Beaucoup de chance, Monsieur. Là d'où je viens, une femme qui a déjà eu trois enfants... plus personne n'en veut. Ses enfants ne sont que des bouches inutiles à nourrir et... elle-même ne vaut pas mieux. »

Martin ne put retenir un moue tordue.

« Donc, vous avez trois enfants ? »

« Non, quatre en fait. Mallia, l'aînée, a quatorze ans, Jak en a douze, Talie huit et Kippit, mon benjamin, vient tout juste d'en avoir cinq. »

« Vous avez eu trois enfants d'un précédent mariage, et un autre ensemble ? »

La femme rougit et rajusta nerveusement son châle.

« Non, Monsieur. J'ai eu trois enfants avec mon premier mari avant qu'il ne meure, et Jak est le fils adoptif de mon époux. »

« Sur ma planète, on appelle ça une famille recomposée. » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire, espérant la détendre un peu, ce qui sembla presque marcher.

Il prit une gorgée de l'étrange boisson, dont le goût acidulé lui rappela davantage un _tonic_ que du café, avant de poursuivre.

«Vous me dites si je vais trop loin avec mes questions, mais depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés ? »

« Le mois prochain, cela fera trois ans, Monsieur. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Félicitations ! Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Martin. »

La femme acquiesça.

«Vous pouvez m'appeler Vielma. »

« D'accord, Vielma. Les enfants sont à l'école ? »

« Oui. Ils vont tous bientôt rentrer, à part Mallia qui va aller à son travail. »

« Votre fille travaille ? »

« Oui, trois heures par jour, huit jours par cycle. Elle a bientôt fini l'école obligatoire et a eu la chance de trouver un post de pré-apprentissage dans une station de défense. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, elle a toujours été fascinée par toute cette technologie. L'an prochain, elle rentrera en apprentissage sur la station et dans cinq ans, si tout va bien, elle sera technicienne assermentée. Et si elle le désire, elle pourra rentrer dans une grande école et devenir ingénieur, et construire toutes ces machines extraordinaires. » expliqua Vielma, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

« Vous n'avez pas fait beaucoup d'études... » devina-t-il.

La femme secoua la tête d'un air triste.

« Les miens pensent qu'éduquer une femme est une perte de temps. Que ce qu'elle doit savoir, c'est tenir une maison et faire des enfants. »

« Vous ne savez pas lire ? » demanda-t-il, choqué.

Comment un peuple qui voyageait entre les galaxies, entretenait une flotte spatiale et maîtrisait des technologies impensables pouvait-il avoir des gens illettrés en son sein ?

« Pas très bien... Mais mon mari m'a inscrite à des cours dans un centre d'intégration. Il dit que c'est une honte que je ne sache pas lire. Il dit que ce sont les créatures insignifiantes qui ne savent pas lire, et qu'il refuse que je sois dépendante de lui ou des enfants pour ça. »

Martin ne trouvait pas les propos très gentils, mais sur le fond, il ne pouvait être contre.

« Donc il existe des écoles pour adultes ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. »

« Beaucoup d'adultes ne savent pas lire ? »

« Les immigrés surtout... ou les gens comme moi. Beaucoup de peuples n'ont plus d'écriture, ou ne savent plus lire celle de leurs ancêtres. »

« Donc l'Etat lutte contre l'illettrisme et la pauvreté ? »  
« Oui. Il y a les centres d'intégration, mais aussi les maisons de quartier, les centre de don, les hôpitaux... Beaucoup d'endroits où on peut trouver de l'aide et du soutien. »

« Et est-ce... » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par le claquement de la porte d'entrée, à l'autre bout du couloir et par une dispute sauvage à propos d'un certain Lomak.

Vielma, avec un sourire d'excuse, se leva pour aller séparer les belligérants.

Martin attendit calmement en sirotant sa boisson, et moins d'une minute plus tard, une fillette à l'air effronté et un gamin avec un pansement en travers du nez débouchèrent en courant dans la cuisine, curieux de découvrir leur visiteur.

« Bonjour les enfants. Vous devez être Talie et Kippit. Je m'appelle Martin.» les salua-t-il avec un geste de la main.

« Tu as des cadeaux pour nous ? » demanda la fillette, avec espoir.

Sa mère la reprit sèchement, mais il lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

« Je ne savais pas que j'allais rencontrer une jeune demoiselle aussi maligne, alors je n'ai rien prévu de spécial, mais attends... As-tu déjà goûté un chewing-gum ? » demanda-t-il, fouillant dans son pantalon à la recherche desdites gommes.

Les deux enfants frétillèrent de joie, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Il se bagarrait avec l'emballage lorsqu'il avisa deux yeux d'or qui le fixaient avec curiosité depuis l'ombre du couloir.

« Tu ne veux pas de chewing-gum ? » demanda-t-il en tendant un des petits emballages argentés.

Il avait déjà vu des _wraiths_ adultes, et instinctivement il s'en était méfié, mais cet enfant ne l'impressionnait pas autant.

« Jak ! Ne soit pas impoli ! » le tança Vielma, alors que l'adolescent reculait dans l'ombre.

Lentement, comme à contrecœur, le jeune _wraith_ s'avança dans la cuisine, le visage caché derrière ses longs cheveux blancs. Il se demanda si l'alien n'avait pas plus peur de lui que lui n'avait peur de ses congénères adultes.

« Salut Jak, je m'appelle Martin.» le salua-t-il, ignorant soigneusement les deux enfants qui tentaient toujours de s'emparer de la friandise.

Le jeune alien le salua d'un grondement sourd.

« Tiens, prends-en un aussi. Faites très attention, ça se mâche mais ça ne s'avale pas. C'est bien compris ? » précisa-t-il, se penchant à hauteur de Kippit pour être certain que le garçon ait bien reçu le message. « Vous en voulez un aussi, Vielma ? » offrit-il ensuite en se relevant.

« Merci, monsieur Martin. »

«Pitié ! Martin, juste Martin. »

« Maaartin juste martin ! Martin jusssste Martin ! » se mit à chantonner Talie tout en improvisant une danse à travers toute la cuisine, poursuivie par sa mère qui tentait de la faire taire.

Remarquant que le jeune _wraith_ avait précautionneusement déballé la gomme pour la renifler mais ne l'avait pas touchée, le Terrien s'approcha d'un pas.

« Tu ne veux pas goûter ? »

L'alien eut un geste de recul instinctif.

« Je vais le garder pour Père.» répondit-il en verdissant.

« Mais non, regarde, j'en ai encore. Tiens, je t'en donne un pour lui ! »

Un feulement lui répondit.

« Bon les enfants, ça suffit ! Allez dans votre chambre tout de suite ! » ordonna Vielma, d'un ton doux mais ferme, qui eut une efficacité redoutable. En moins d'une minute, le silence était retombé sur la cuisine.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que votre fils adoptif était un _wraith_. »

Vielma prit le temps de se rasseoir avant de répondre.

« Jak était tout petit à l'époque. Mon époux l'a emmené avec lui lorsqu'il a quitté sa ruche, et il s'en est depuis occupé comme s'il était son propre enfant. »

« Votre mari est un _wraith_ ? » murmura-t-il, estomaqué.

La femme opina.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il savait que de telles unions étaient légales, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir parler à quelqu'un l'ayant vécu.

Il avait vécu « le contact » comme tout le monde. Il avait vu les vaisseaux spatiaux s'affronter sans le ciel, puis l'annonce terrifiante de cette alien qui s'était présentée comme l'impératrice Ilinka, souveraine des Ouman'shii et protectrice et amie de tous les Terriens. Il se souvenait encore du sentiment de fascination terrifiée alors que tous les écrans, absolument tous - de télévision, d'ordinateur ou de smartphone - retransmettaient le message de la souveraine, leur annonçant qu'ils étaient ses protégés, et qu'elle et son peuple les aideraient à reconstruire et à panser leurs blessures.

Il avait vu les grands vaisseaux-hôpitaux descendre partout, et des aliens de la même race que ceux qui les avaient attaqués en sortir aux côtés d'humains et de gigantesques insectes, pour aller aider les blessés. Mais il ne les avait pas approchés de près. Il avait appris à la télévision que les aliens s'appelaient des _wraiths_ et se nourrissaient d'énergie vitale humaine. Et que si ceux qui les avaient attaqués étaient venus en chasseurs dont ils étaient le gibier, les autres étaient « gentils ».

Puis la vie avait repris son cours. Les visiteurs étaient repartis, tout le monde - politiciens, philosophes, voisins - avait donné son avis sur toute cette histoire, et le cours des choses avait repris. Il fallait toujours travailler, la guerre au Moyen-Orient n'était pas finie, et le trou dans la couche d'ozone n'allait pas mieux. Alors les gens avaient un peu oublié. Même s'il y avait toujours des documentaires sur les événements, des interviews de victimes, de survivants, mais aussi parfois d'aliens ayant participé à la défense de la Terre, le quotidien avait repris ses droits.

Puis, il avait vu l'annonce sur un site de journalisme spécialisé, et Martin avait postulé et - à sa plus grande surprise - été pris. Donc, il avait fait ses bagages, et était parti à bord d'un vaisseau spatial à destination d'une autre galaxie. Là, il avait eu le temps d'observer les quelques _wraiths_ de l'équipage. Les grands aliens l'impressionnaient, tout en muscles et en feulements. Et pour rien au monde il ne se serait retrouvé seul avec l'un d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'ils étaient. Il ne pouvait oublier les images des cadavres desséchés de leurs victimes. Et un requin, même gentil, restait un requin.

Cependant, c'était une opportunité unique de comprendre.

« Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? Je veux dire... Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas si je peux vous raconter ça.» hésita-t-elle.

« Vielma. Je suis ici précisément pour ça. Vous savez, sur ma planète, on n'avait jamais entendu parler des _wraiths_ , ni même d'autres êtres vivants venus d'ailleurs, avant qu'ils ne nous attaquent. Ça a été un grand choc. Il y a eu des milliers de morts. Il y en aurait eu plus sans l'intervention des Ouman'shii, et de ça nous vous sommes infiniment reconnaissants. Mais nous avons besoin de comprendre. Je pense que tout le monde peut saisir les bénéfices de l'échange énergie vitale contre protection, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'être Ouman'shii, c'est bien plus que ça. Et c'est cette différence que mes concitoyens ont besoin de comprendre. Pourquoi épouser un _wraith_ ? Pourquoi désirer vivre avec lui ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés me terrifient... donc... »

Vielma opina doucement.

« Je comprends. Mon grand-père et la moitié de sa famille ont été pris par les _wraiths_ avant ma naissance. Même au cœur de l'empire, il est rare de ne pas avoir connu quelqu'un qui ait été pris par les _wraiths_. Et je conçois tout à fait votre répugnance. Vous n'êtes pas le seul, croyez-moi. Ici, c'est un quartier très... mixte, alors personne ne trouve rien à y redire, mais il y a des endroits où ce n'est pas le cas... »

« On vous y agresse ? »

La femme haussa les épaules.

« Peu d'humains ont le courage d'attaquer un _wraith_ , mais si on a le malheur d'être vus ensemble, les langues se déchaînent... mais il y a des quartiers, c'est vrai que ni moi ni mon époux ne nous risquerions à y aller ensemble. »

« Quel genre de quartier ? »

« Ceux à majorité _wraith_. Ils n'ont rien contre un de leurs congénères, ni contre des humains entre eux, mais pour beaucoup d'entre eux, la seule relation possible entre nos deux races est celle de maître et serviteur. En aucun cas de mari et femme. Beaucoup d'humains pensent la même chose, mais eux n'oseraient pas s'attaquer à mon époux. »

« Mais d'autres _wraiths_ , si ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Donc vous avez peur quand vous sortez dans la rue ? »  
« Non ! Pas du tout ! Les rues sont très sures, mais il ne faut pas chercher les ennuis non plus. »

A son tour, il opina.

« Hum... excusez ma question, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous n'êtes pas vêtue comme la plupart des Ouman'shii. C'est votre mari qui vous demande de vous couvrir ainsi ? » demanda-t-il, désignant le voile et le long manteau assorti qu'elle portait par-dessus ses vêtements, un peu à la manière d'un _hijab_ et d'une _abaya_.

« Pourquoi demandez-vous ça ? »

« Eh bien, sur ma planète, certaines femmes portent des vêtements similaires pour des raisons religieuses, et certaines y sont contraintes par leurs époux... (1) »

« Non. Mon mari ne croit en aucun dieu... et il ne m'a jamais demandé de m'habiller ainsi. Mais sans mon _kalammaz_ , je me sens nue. Je sais que la plupart des gens vont tête nue et les bras découverts, mais je n'ai pas été éduquée ainsi, et je n'aime pas m'exhiber plus que nécessaire. »

« Oui, je comprends. Donc, vous venez d'une autre culture ? Vous n'êtes pas née Ouman'shii ? »

« Je ne suis pas née Ouman'shii, mais le suis devenue tout petite. Ma planète, Iutad, a rejoint l'empire quand j'avais trois ans. Je me souviens encore de ma terreur la première fois que j'ai vu un _wraith_. Jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient été que les monstres des contes que me racontait ma mère. Imaginez l'impression que ça a fait à la fillette que j'étais ! »

« Justement. Comment passe-t-on de fillette terrifiée à épouse d'un _wraith_ ? »

Vielma sembla réfléchir un petit moment.

« Je ne suis personne. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de remarquable, alors ce que je vais vous dire ne compte que pour moi. Ce n'est que ma parole et mon vécu et il ne doit être pris que comme cela. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Sur Iutad, les femmes sont appelées « perles du foyer ». Elles sont le bien le plus précieux d'une famille. On les garde en sécurité derrières les murs épais des maisons. On les cache comme des joyaux précieux et on les utilise comme tels, pour forger des alliances ou troquer des biens. Mais pour qu'une femme ait de la valeur, il faut qu'elle soit vierge. Qu'elle n'ait jamais appartenu à aucun autre homme que son père et n'ait jamais porté d'enfant. Sinon, comment savoir si ses enfants sont ceux de son époux ou d'un autre ? »

« Nous avons des traditions semblables sur Terre. »

« Alors vous comprenez. »  
« Non. Sur Terre, il y a de nombreux peuples différents, et le mien pense qu'un homme et une femme doivent se marier par amour, pas par intérêt, et que les femmes sont les égales des hommes. »

« Beaucoup de peuples de Pégase pensent pareillement, mais pas les Iut. J'ai été une bonne fille. Respectueuse de la volonté de son père, polie avec ses oncles, et aidant sa mère et ses sœurs à tenir le foyer. Lorsque j'ai eu treize ans, il m'a mariée à un marchand de bestiaux en échange d'un troupeau entier de Rans. Il était très heureux. Selon lui, je ne valais pas la moitié du troupeau, mais pourquoi cracher sur plus de bêtes ? »

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre, elle poursuivit.

« Rasnig, mon premier mari, n'était pas un mauvais homme. Il ne me battait jamais sans raison, et me laissait toujours un peu d'argent pour aller acheter à manger avant d'aller parier aux courses de Horel. La nuit de noces, il a été très patient avec moi. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il allait faire, et m'a même laissé un peu de temps avant de faire... la chose. Cette nuit-là, les Ancêtres ont été généreux, car ils m'ont béni de mon premier enfant. Ma grossesse a été célébrée avec un grand banquet, mais j'ai trahi mon mari. J'ai dû fauter quelque part, car au lieu du fils qu'il désirait, je lui ai donné Mallia. Mais il a été généreux. Au lieu de m'ordonner de l'abandonner dans les bois, il m'a battue pour faire sortir la malédiction de mon corps, et m'a pardonnée. Il... »

« Vielma, excusez-moi, mais vous savez que le sexe de l'enfant est déterminé par l'homme ? Par la qualité de son sperme ? Que vous ne pouviez rien y faire ? »

« Non. Vous vous trompez. C'est la femme, par ses prières et sa vertu, qui détermine le sexe de l'enfant. Si elle est assez vertueuse, ce sera un garçon... sinon une fille. »

Inutile d'essayer de la détromper. Il soupira, avala encore une gorgée de boisson, et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Mallia a grandi, et j'ai essayé de donner un fils à mon époux. Mais pendant six longues années, mon ventre est resté aride. J'ai essayé tous les secrets de femme, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Puis Tallie est née. Cette fois, il ne m'a pas pardonnée. Mais il ne m'a pas non plus demandé de l'abandonner, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, mais de la mienne. Durant deux ans, il ne m'a plus touchée, puis un jour, il a décidé qu'il me donnerait une dernière chance. Alors j'ai prié encore plus fort, fait tous les rituels possibles, et cette fois, les Ancêtres m'ont récompensée en me donnant Kippit. Mon mari a oublié toute sa colère, et il m'a à nouveau respectée. Puis, il y a eu la peste rose, et il est mort. Kippit n'avait même pas un an. La maison et l'affaire de mon époux sont revenues à son frère, qui m'a jetée à la rue avec mes enfants pour y installer sa maîtresse et ses enfants illégitimes. J'aurais pu retourner dans ma famille, mais je n'aurais été pour eux qu'un poids jusqu'à ma mort. Personne ne veut d'une femme usagée, qui n'arrive à engendrer un fils qu'une fois sur trois. Alors je suis partie. J'ai quitté mon village. Puis mon pays. Puis ma planète. Je suis arrivée ici, où je ne connaissais rien ni personne. J'ai été effarée de voir tant de gens, dont la moitié sont à peine couverts, de voir tant de grands bâtiments, et toutes ces choses technologiques... J'ai erré dans les rues. Mais mes enfants avaient faim, et je n'avais pas de quoi leur acheter le moindre quignon de pain. Alors j'ai demandé si quelqu'un pouvait me faire la charité. Imaginez ma honte ! Mais j'ai demandé, car mes enfants étaient plus importants, et quelqu'un m'a emmené à la maison du don la plus proche. Là, il y avait aussi une soupe populaire et on a pu manger. Un vrai repas, chaud et consistant. Mallia en a pleuré de bonheur ! Nous sommes restés là pour cette nuit, puis une gentille femme du centre nous a envoyés dans un autre centre, réservé aux femmes et aux enfants. C'était dans un autre quartier, et dans un bâtiment bien plus grand. Il y avait de vraies chambres, avec de vrais lits, et juste à côté, une école. On nous a donné une chambre, et offert trois repas par jour, et mes filles ont été inscrites à l'école le jour même. Elles qui n'avaient jamais été à l'école avant ni même n'étaient sorties de la maison... On est resté dans ce centre presque six mois, mais j'ai été bien éduquée, et je ne pouvais pas rester à ne rien faire alors qu'on me faisait tant de charité. Alors j'ai commencé à nettoyer les lieux, à aider à la préparation des repas, et quand on m'a dit que je pouvais devenir donneuse à la maison du don du centre, je n'ai pas hésité, même si ça me terrifiait. J'ai appris comment faire, et j'y ai été, tous les jours, au coucher du soleil. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré mon mari. Il venait tous les deux ou trois jours, avec son bel uniforme. Au début, je n'ai pas fait très attention, puis un peu par accident, on a commencé à discuter. Au début, on discutait dans un coin de la salle de don, puis un jour, il m'a proposé de le faire devant un verre ! Si ç'avait un homme, je n'aurais jamais accepté, ça aurait été indécent... mais je suppose que le fait qu'il soit un _wraith_ changeait les choses. Non ? »

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Quand il a appris que j'avais des enfants, il s'est mis à me poser plein de questions. Comment je les convainquais de manger des légumes ? Comment je les faisais aller au lit à une heure décente ? Tous les combien de temps fallait-il les laver ? C'est ainsi que j'ai appris qu'il avait un fils adoptif. »

« Jak ? »

« Oui. Jak était encore petit, et il était un peu débordé, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été dans sa situation ? C'est dur de travailler à plein temps et de s'occuper d'un enfant... surtout quand on n'a jamais eu de parents pour nous apprendre comment faire... » souffla-t-elle.

« Votre mari est orphelin ? »

« Non, il est _wraith_. Il est né sur une ruche et a été élevé dans la pouponnière avec le reste de sa couvée. Il n'a jamais eu de parents. Du moins pas au sens où on l'entend. »

« Mais il est le père de Jak ? »

« Oui et non. Jak est à la fois son demi-frère et son neveu, mais comme c'est lui qui l'élève et est responsable de lui, oui c'est son père. »

« Son demi-frère et son neveu ? »

« Ils ont tous deux la même mère, bien qu'ils soient nés à presque quatre millénaire d'écart, et un des frères de sang de mon mari est le géniteur de Jak, donc il est aussi son oncle. »

« C'est très... incestueux. »

« C'est _wraith._ » nota philosophiquement Vielma.

« Si vous le dites. Mais continuez donc votre histoire. Vous disiez qu'il était un peu débordé ? »

« Oui. Surtout qu'à l'époque, Jak lui causait bien du souci à l'école. Je lui ai proposé qu'il l'amène, pour qu'il puisse jouer avec mes filles. Ça a tout de suite été le grand amour entre eux. Il est devenu comme un frère pour elles presque immédiatement. A chaque fois qu'ils devaient rentrer, c'était le drame. Alors, les minutes sont vites devenues des heures, qui sont devenues des après-midis entiers. Au début, il n'osait pas laisser Jak seul. Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait peur qu'il fasse du mal à Mallia et Tallie ou s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, mais un jour, il est venu me demander, l'air tout désolé, si je pouvais garder Jak pour la nuit. Il avait un séminaire et ne pourrait pas rentrer avant le lendemain, et même si le petit était habitué à passer beaucoup de temps seul... Une nuit complète, ça n'était jamais arrivé. J'ai bien sûr accepté. La nuit s'est très bien passée, même si je pense que les enfants ont mangé un peu trop de biscuits. Mais lorsqu'il est revenu chercher son fils, Jak m'a remercié d'une profonde révérence comme seuls les _wraiths_ le font, et il s'est tourné vers son père et a demandé, avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant : « Est-ce que Vielma peut devenir ma mère ? » Si vous n'avez jamais vu un _wraith_ verdir, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la tête de mon époux ! On aurait dit qu'il allait exploser. Il m'a suppliée d'excuser son fils et est vite parti.

Mais le lendemain, il est revenu, et m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire. Je ne pouvais pas rester pour toujours dans le centre. Je lui ai dit la vérité : que je n'en savais rien, et vivais au jour le jour. Alors, il m'a dit ceci : « Vielma, vous avez entendu mon fils hier. Il vous apprécie beaucoup, et vous et vos enfants avez une excellente influence sur lui. Je pense qu'il ne pourrait que bénéficier de grandir à vos côtés. Quant à moi, je gagne un salaire plus que convenable, et je pourrais sans mal vous offrir un train de vie digne, à vous et à vos petits, si cela vous convient. » Imaginez ma surprise ! J'ai tout d'abord cru qu'il me proposait un travail de nourrice, naïve que j'étais. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il attendait de moi exactement si je devenais sa servante. Il a eu l'air horrifié, et m'a dit qu'il n'oserait jamais traiter un humain autre qu'un adorateur comme un serviteur. Ça a été mon tour d'être horrifiée ! Une telle proximité avec un mâle, même s'il n'était pas humain, n'était pas imaginable pour moi. Ça ne l'a pas démonté, et il m'a demandé ce qu'il me fallait pour que j'accepte. Je lui ai expliqué que chez moi, les hommes et les femmes ne vivent ensemble que s'ils font partie de la même famille. S'ils sont parent et enfant, frère et sœur, mari et femme. Cousins à la limite. Ça l'a beaucoup fait rire. Il m'a donc demandé quelle était la marche à suivre pour m'épouser ! Comme ça, sans ciller. Sans verdir. Le plus calmement du monde. Je lui ai rappelé que j'avais déjà eu un époux, que j'étais usagée. Et à nouveau, ça l'a fait rire. Il a répliqué qu'il s'en doutait un peu, puisque j'avais eu trois enfants, et que c'était justement parce que j'avais des enfants et que je savais si bien en prendre soin qu'il désirait s'allier à moi et que si pour cela il fallait passer par le mariage, il le ferait.

Je vais vous dire, Martin. Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. Il m'offrait la possibilité de donner à nouveau un foyer à mes enfants, et je n'étais pas sûre qu'une telle opportunité s'offre un jour à moi. Comme aucun docteur Iut n'aurait jamais accepté de célébrer le rite pour nous unir, il a tout organisé au temple des unions. Il a insisté pour que je lui explique ce que j'attendais de lui. Alors je lui ai dit comment les choses se passait chez moi. Lui, il ne m'a demandé qu'une seule chose : que je prenne soin de Jak comme de mes enfants. Il ne m'a pas demandé de lui être fidèle. Il ne m'a pas demandé de lui être soumise. Il ne m'a même pas demandé que je porte un de ses enfants, ce qui serait possible avec la science, puisqu'il est citoyen. Il m'a juste demandé de prendre soin de Jak. Non seulement, il ne m'a demandé que ça, mais le jour de la cérémonie, devant l'officiant et quelques invités, il s'est agenouillé devant moi, a sorti une grande dague noire, et s'est entaillé la paume jusqu'à l'os en me jurant respect, protection et soutien aussi longtemps que notre accord tiendrait. J'ai appris après la cérémonie que ce qu'il avait fait, c'était une promesse plus que sacrée. Qu'un _wraith_ ayant juré ainsi se liait à sa parole à vie. Voilà comment on est devenu mari et femme, et depuis je tiens ma parole aussi soigneusement que lui. »

« Mais vous l'aimez ? »  
« C'est mon mari, monsieur Martin. » répliqua-t-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Juste Martin. Et vous pourriez être mariés sans pour autant vous aimer. » grinça-t-il en faisant la grimace.

« M... Martin, avez-vous déjà élevé l'enfant de quelqu'un ? Partagé son lit ? Vécu à ses côtés jour après jour ? »  
« J'ai déjà été en couple, oui. »  
« Alors vous savez que c'est impossible de ne pas aimer cette personne. »  
« Vous aimiez votre premier mari ? Malgré le fait qu'il vous battait ? »  
« Oui, je l'ai aimé. Il m'a donné trois merveilleux enfants, et pour cela, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante. »  
Il ne comprenait pas, mais qui était-il pour juger ?  
« Et donc... »

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée et Vielma se leva prestement.

Il entendit sans la comprendre une conversation chuchotée, puis vit les trois enfants sortir en trombe de leur chambre.

Une minute plus tard, il se figeait sur son siège, une goutte de sueur glacée lui coulant de le dos, alors que le maître de maison le toisait de haut en bas d'un air critique.

« Vous êtes Terrien ? » demanda le _wraith_ , venant s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Oui. J'ai été envoyé pour en apprendre plus sur la manière de vivre des Ouman'shii. »

« C'est ce que Vielma m'a que vous avez appris jusqu'ici vous plaît-il ? » gronda l'alien.

« Oui, oui, beaucoup ! » souffla-t-il, avec l'impression d'être une souris face à un chat.

Le _wraith_ sembla satisfait de sa réponse, car il sourit, découvrant des dents bleutées bien trop aiguës et coupantes.

« Bien, que vous ne puissiez pas dire que les Ouman'shii ne sont pas accueillants... Vous êtes notre hôte ce soir ! »

« C'est très gentil, mais je ne veux pas déranger... vraiment ! »

Le _wraith_ rit, une sorte de rauquement sourd qui le fit frémir.

« Vous ne dérangez pas ! Vielma garde constamment de quoi nourrir un petit régiment ici. Préparer une assiette de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand-chose. N'est-ce pas ? »

La femme acquiesça avec empressement.

« C'est donc réglé ! » statua-t-il avant que Martin n'ait pu objecter.

L'alien le fixa durant de longs instants gênants.

« Qu'avez-vous donc appris sur nous, Terrien ? »  
« Votre, heu... femme m'a raconté votre rencontre. »

« Bien. Et qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Heu... c'est intéressant ? » tenta l'homme.

« C'est une question ? »

« Oui ? Non ? Heu... vous me rendez un peu nerveux, Monsieur... heu ? »

« Mon épouse ne vous a pas donné mon nom ? » demanda le _wraith_.

« Non. C'est mal ? »

« Non... au contraire. J'apprécie sa délicatesse, comme toujours.» susurra l'alien. Vielma rougit au compliment.

« Bon... très bien... Mais vous avez un nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Apparemment, c'était une réponse complète pour lui.

« Et, heu... quel est-il, si ce n'est pas trop demander ? »

« C'est trop demander. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Da'al. Certains me nomment ainsi. »

« Très bien. Merci, Monsieur Da'al. Je m'appelle Martin Lüthi. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Martin Lüthi de la Terre. »

« De même... de même. »

Profitant de la diversion bienvenue de Vielma qui lui proposait un nouveau verre de boisson bleue, Martin s'empressa d'en avaler une longue gorgée.

Un peu ragaillardi, il osa a nouveau se tourner vers l'alien.

« Vous accepteriez de répondre à quelques questions ? »  
« Oui. »

« Super. Merci beaucoup ! Donc, heu... que faites-vous exactement dans la vie ? »

« Je sers l'empire et je veille au bien-être des miens. »

« Je pensais plutôt, comme emploi. »  
«Ah. Je planifie les réseaux de canalisations d'évacuation des eaux usées. »  
« Oh. Ça l'air fascinant. »

« C'est une tâche importante pour la salubrité publique. Je suis honoré de la responsabilité qui m'est confiée. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Heu... Vielma m'a dit que vous avez adopté Jak. Pourriez-vous me raconter comme ça s'est passé ?»

« Oui. A mon arrivée dans le centre d'insertion, j'ai manifesté mon désir de m'occuper de lui. Un agent des services de l'enfance m'a interrogé et j'ai dû remplir des formulaires pour obtenir sa garde provisoire. Lorsqu'une inquisitrice a pu valider la sincérité de mes vœux de devenir Ouman'shii, j'ai obtenu sa garde permanente. »

« D'accord... mais... j'ai cru comprendre que les _wraiths_ n'étaient pas très... famille. Comment vous est venue l'idée de l'adopter ? »

« Avant de devenir Ouman'shii, j'ai entendu des histoires sur ce peuple. Sur leur mode de vie, sur leurs manières de faire. Les femelles _wraiths_ sont rares, et avec elles, les chances d'avoir une progéniture. Mais j'ai toujours eu envie de transmettre quelque chose. J'aimais avoir des apprentis. J'aimais leur inculquer leur future tâche. J'aimais les voir devenir adultes sous ma gouverne. Comme j'étais un des rares mâles à ne pas fuir le contact des larves, j'avais mes entrées dans la pouponnière. Quand l'idée de trahir ma reine a fleuri en moi, j'ai décidé que je ne partirais pas seul. Alors j'ai cherché une larve. Une larve un peu trop petite, ou un peu trop douce. Une de celle qui ne survivrait pas à son premier siècle. Une qui ne manquerait pas à la ruche, mais qui, je n'en doutais pas, aurait sa chance parmi les Ouman'shii. Jak n'est pas petit, mais il est trop gentil pour une ruche. Alors je l'ai emmené. Maintenant, il est mon fils aîné. »

« Votre fils aîné ? »  
« Oui. Kippit est plus jeune que lui. »

« Vous les avez aussi adoptés ? »

« Bien sûr. Nous sommes une famille. Lorsque j'ai épousé Vielma, je lui ai demandé de veiller sur Jak comme sur ses propres enfants. Il est normal que je fasse de même avec les siens. »

« Oui, évidemment. Ça n'a pas été trop compliqué ? »  
« Je ne comprends pas votre question, humain. »  
« Je veux dire... les familles recomposées, c'est toujours compliqué... alors... »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de compliqué. J'ai juré de veiller sur eux et de les protéger, et je le fais. Il n'y a rien de complexe en cela. »

« Non, mais, heu... Comment dire... hum... Vielma m'a dit que vous n'avez jamais eu de parents au sens... humain du terme... Donc comment faites-vous, si vous n'avez jamais eu d'exemple ? »

« Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que je ne puis pas être un bon père parce que je suis _wraith_ ? » siffla l'alien, mauvais.

« Non ! Non, absolument pas ! »

« Je préfère ça. »

Vielma qui s'était attelée à la préparation du repas en silence, s'approcha, posant une main apaisante sur le bras du _wraith_.

« Je crois que tu lui fais peur... et qu'il a un peu de mal à passer outre tes grands airs de prédateur, mon époux. » souffla-t-elle.

L'alien se détendit sensiblement.

« Bien sûr ! J'oubliais que tous les humains ne sont pas habitués à vivre avec les miens. Je vais vous dire ce que je fais pour ma famille. Je m'assure que Kippit comprenne bien ses mathématiques. Chaque matin, je peigne et coiffe les cheveux de Tallie pour qu'elle ait une coiffure digne de la princesse qu'elle est. Je veille à ce que Jak apprenne que pour faire le bien, il est parfois nécessaire de recourir à la violence, mais qu'elle n'a jamais sa place entre deux amis. Et je fais en sorte que chaque jeune mâle qui approche ma fille aînée, quelle que soit sa race, sache qui si jamais il lui fait le moindre mal, ou lui cause la moindre peine, je serai le pire de ses cauchemars. Enfin, je fais en sorte qu'ils ne manquent de rien, et j'offre la meilleure vie qu'il m'est possible d'offrir à leur mère, car c'est elle qui est le précieux tuteur sur lequel ils s'appuient pour croître.» expliqua Da'al, parfaitement solennel.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai insulté. Il est évident que vous prenez grand soin d'eux et tenez beaucoup à eux. »

« C'est évident. C'est _ma_ famille. »

« Oui, évident. » approuva Martin avec empressement.

Le silence retomba, bientôt brisé par le retour de Mallia, qui se montra plus que ravie de lui raconter son quotidien. Puis le repas fut servi, attirant les trois cadets, et sans même l'avoir voulu, Martin se retrouva assis en bout de table, face au _wraith_ qui, bien que ne mangeant pas, partagea le moment de convivialité avec eux, écoutant avec attention l'échange joyeux entre les enfants dévorés de curiosité et le journaliste.

Même Jak, visiblement le plus timide, finit par oser lui poser des questions et Martin se retrouva à expliquer le principe de la barbe-à-papa ainsi que des autos-tamponneuses sans avoir compris comment il en était arrivé là.

Il était tard lorsqu'il prit congé.

« Merci encore de m'avoir ouvert votre porte et montré votre intimité. Vos témoignages seront très précieux. » les remercia-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

« Cela convaincra-t-il votre gouvernement du bien-fondé de notre nation ? » demanda le grand alien, qui l'avait raccompagné comme tout le reste de la famille.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais que récolter des informations. J'ignore quelles conclusions ils en tireront. »

« Mmh. Quelles conclusions en tirez-vous, Martin Lüthi ? »

Il hésita un instant, observant le tableau qu'ils lui offraient sans s'en rendre compte. L'alien, un pas derrière la femme, une main protectrice sur son épaule, tenant contre lui le petit Kippit somnolent de l'autre. Mallia debout à côté, poussant discrètement en avant le jeune _wraith_ timide tout en retenant par le col sa jeune sœur un peu trop intrépide.

« Pour les Ouman'shii, je ne sais pas encore. Mais s'ils sont tous comme vous, nous avons beaucoup à apprendre de vous sur la famille et l'amour, car il est évident que vous vous aimez tous, et que vous êtes une vraie famille.» répondit-il avec un sourire.

Un grondement sourd qui résonna dans tout son corps lui répondit.

« Mon peuple et ma famille seront ravis de vous apprendre, à vous, Martin Lüthi de la Terre, et aux vôtres.» approuva Da'al.

« Heu, merci ? »

« Notre porte vous sera toujours ouverte. Bonne nuit, Martin, et que votre mission soit un succès. » salua à son tour Vielma.

« Merci. Bonne nuit à vous tous. Prenez soin de vous ! »

« Vous aussi, humain.» conclut le _wraith_ avec douceur, un sourire carnassier semblant démentir la gentillesse de ses paroles.

* * *

 _(1) Les clichés ont la vie dure..._

* * *

 ** _Cette nouvelle a une histoire un peu particulière car je l'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an, puis l'ai laissé de côté à mi-chemin. Il me manquait quelque chose.  
_**

 ** _Je l'ai reprise et terminée, il y a quelque quatre mois et depuis, elle dors sur mon ordinateur, attendant paisiblement que je la publie._**

 ** _La voici donc._**

 ** _J'espère qu'elle vous a été aussi agréable à lire qu'elle l'a été pour moi à crée._**

 ** _Merci._**


	21. Le bon corps

**_Je ne suis pas transsexuelle, et n'ai donc qu'une connaissance toute théorique du sujet. En aucun cas je n'ai écris cela dans le but de blesser ou insulter les personnes transsexuelles, bien au contraire. C'est une humble ode au courage et à la bravoure dont il faut faire preuve face à une telle particularité._**

* * *

 _Cette nouvelle se passe une quarantaine d'année après les événements d'_ Au-delà des étoiles _._

 _Attention : on parle de sexe. Pas de scène de sexe, mais ça cause beaucoup de sexe -d'organes sexuels- littéralement._

* * *

Enfin. Enfin le visa était arrivé. Il était étonnamment difficile pour un _wraith_ affilié à aucune ruche de venir sur Terre sans être citoyen et avec un simple visa « touristique », mais après deux trop longues années, il l'avait eu. Le papier qui enfin lui permettrait d'être lui-même. De vivre enfin. De ne plus se cacher. L'ultime étape. Changer de nom avait été, avec le recul, facile. Seulement une bonne dizaine de fonctionnaires à convaincre et un nombre incalculables de papiers à remplir. L'apparence n'avait pas été non plus trop compliquée. L'aide d'un astucieux dispositif humain appelé un « chest-binder », les services d'un tailleur discret et une bonne coupe de cheveux avaient fait des miracles.

La voix, il y était arrivé. En partie, mais il lui suffisait de ne pas parler pour régler le problème. L'esprit, ç'avait été le plus simple. Il était né mâle dans un corps de femelle. L'esprit d'un guerrier dans un corps de reine. Un esprit droit et féroce qu'on avait forcé à se tordre et à se déformer pour entrer dans un moule de duperie et de contorsions protocolaires. En rejetant l'identité qu'on lui avait assignée à la naissance, il s'était comme libéré. Avait retrouvé sa véritable forme. Et à présent, grâce à ce visa, son corps allait enfin être au diapason de son esprit.

Il serait volontiers resté dans Pégase, mais c'était impossible. Les humains de Pégase n'avaient pas encore passé assez de temps dans la paix pour développer ce genre de chirurgie, et les siens ne comprenaient même pas son désir. Comment pouvait-il bien vouloir devenir mâle quand il avait reçu la bénédiction de naître femelle ? Pourquoi vouloir renoncer à une éternité de puissance et de respect au-dessus des masses pour une vie anonyme de guerrier ? Comment pouvait-il avoir l'égoïsme de refuser de porter les générations futures ? Et bien sûr, bien sûr, pourquoi vouloir être _'kan_ et pas _'shi_ ? Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, mais il ne leur en voulait pas.

A sa connaissance, il était un cas sans précédent. Chez les _wraiths_ , refuser d'endosser la fonction qui vous a été attribuée à la conception était déjà un tabou, alors changer de sexe ? Inimaginable. Mais il n'était peut-être pas le seul. Sans doute le seul mâle né dans un corps femelle, mais peut-être y avait-il des femelles nées mâles ? A jamais coincées dans un corps qui n'était pas le leur. Se contentant de rôles de scientifique ou de pilote. De diplomate peut-être. Des rôles plus en adéquation avec leur âme. Des rôles qui leur suffisaient. Mais il n'avait jamais pu connaître ça. Il y avait des guerrières. Des combattantes. Mais elles étaient humaines. Iräns, peut-être. Pas _wraiths_. Mais il était un guerrier, et il ferait tout ce qui serait nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son destin. Y compris aller sur Terre.

.

Trois semaines de voyage à bord d'un petit long-courrier à l'intimité inexistante et enfin, il posait le pied sur cette planète bleue. Il eut un instant d'hésitation au moment de passer de la passerelle de métal au sol de marbre blanc de l'astroport. Juste un instant. Il était sur Terre. Le monde d'origine de la Fondatrice Gady, le monde d'origine des atlantes. Et, selon les rumeurs, de tous les mondes humains, le plus étrange.

Il s'avança, se dirigeant tranquillement vers la douane, longeant un couloir tout de marbre blanc et de baies vitrées s'ouvrant d'un côté sur les zones d'atterrissage pour vaisseaux et l'aéroport tout voisin - l'endroit d'où décollaient les vaisseaux atmosphériques à destination d'autres zones de la planète - et de l'autre côté, une cité nichée au bord d'un vaste lac tout entouré de montagnes.

Le poste de douane était composé de trois longues files : Terriens ouman'shii, extraterrestres ouman'shii, et autres origines.

Il se dirigea dans la bonne file, la plus longue. Apparemment, les Terriens ouman'shii ne subissaient presque aucun contrôle. Ne pas être originaire de la planète mais Ouman'shii en impliquait un peu plus, et n'être ni l'un ni l'autre destinait automatiquement à une fouille complète et à une longue série de questions.

Moins d'une demi-heure après, c'était son tour, et un humain aux tempes grisonnantes prit ses papiers, les scanna et lui posa quelques questions - plus ou moins pertinentes - : combien de temps comptait-il rester ? Transportait-il des marchandises prohibées ? Des armes ? Était-il au courant des réglementations et restrictions appliquées aux non-humains ? Était-il formé au don ? Avait-il pris ses dispositions pour la durée de son séjour ? Avait-il un contact sur Terre ? Où allait-il résider ? Et la liste était encore longue, mais il s'était préparé et avait réponse à tout.

Il était là pour procédure médicale, résiderait à la clinique, et avait pris toutes les dispositions pour que son séjour se passe parfaitement.

L'humain sembla finalement satisfait et le laissa passer, au travers d'un sas automatique à double battant qui le conduisit à la zone de récupération des bagages de soutes. Il n'en avait pas, et poursuivit donc sa route jusqu'à un second sas, qui s'ouvrit sur une vaste zone bourdonnante de vie, des rangées de petites boutiques, cafés et autres pharmacies faisant face aux différents terminaux d'atterrissage tandis que de grands panneaux holographiques accrochés au plafond proclamaient « gare », « aéroport », « parking » ou encore « départ » en pointant différentes directions. Il ne s'y intéressa pas, scannant la petite foule assemblée devant le sas, jusqu'à repérer un jeune humain au teint sombre avec un petit écriteau proclamant : « Clinique Crystal Lake - Oal'kan ».

Il s'approcha.

« Bonjour, Monsieur, vous êtes Oal'kan ? » demanda l'humain en levant le nez.

Il acquiesça et l'homme sourit avec soulagement.

« Fantastique ! Je suis Sanjit, votre référent pour toute la durée de votre séjour au sein de la clinique Crystal Lake. Mon rôle est de faire en sorte que vous ne manquiez de rien, donc dites-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. La voiture est par là. »

Il suivit docilement.

L'homme était sympathique. La parole facile, mais sans être envahissant. Lui prodiguant quelques informations intéressantes alors qu'ils traversaient à une vitesse ridiculement lente le centre-ville engorgé de la cité.

« On va bientôt passer au bord du lac. Vous allez pouvoir voir le jet d'eau de Genève. C'est un des symboles de la ville depuis plus d'un siècle et demi. »

Quelle pouvait être l'utilité du gigantesque jet d'eau jaillissant vers le ciel ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne pouvait nier la beauté des millions de gouttelettes retombant en scintillant dans le lac.

Un peu plus loin, Sanjit lui désigna quelques boutiques de luxe. Puis une église - un monument religieux terrien - et enfin une statue à la gloire d'un héros local.

Leur véhicule sortit enfin de la cohue du centre-ville, avançant un peu plus vite le long d'une vaste avenue bordée de bâtiments luxueux et de parcs arborés soigneusement entretenus, avant de remonter l'allée de l'un d'entre eux jusqu'à un bâtiment ultra-moderne d'alliage métallique bleu et de verre.

« Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, qui a vue sur le lac. Vous avez rendez-vous avec le Dr Vonlanthen dans deux heures pour un entretien initial. Je vous ferai ensuite faire le tour de nos installations. »

Il acquiesça, suivant toujours docilement.

Sa chambre était en fait un petit studio, comportant une chambre, une salle de bains et une petite pièce à vivre avec une parodie de cuisine et un grand canapé.

« Je n'ai pas réservé un tel logement.» nota-t-il, se demandant de combien l''appartement en lieu et place de la chambre en division commune réservée risquait de faire grimper sa facture déjà exorbitante.

« Heu, oui. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est la direction qui vous offre ce surclassement.» bafouilla Sanjit, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il grogna vaguement. Il devait sans doute ce surclassement à sa nature prédatrice. Même pour les humains à la vie si courte, une décennie n'était pas tant de temps. Beaucoup de Terriens devaient encore craindre les _wraiths_.

Sanjit lui fit rapidement faire le tour des installations, puis après lui avoir donné un dispositif de communication avec son identifiant préenregistré dessus, le laissa seul.

Après avoir disposé ses quelques affaires aux endroits prévus à cet effet, retirant ses bottes, il s'installa en tailleur sur le vaste canapé faisant face au petit balcon ouvert sur le lac et son superbe panorama.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa tomber dans un état de semi-conscience méditative bienheureuse.

.

« Bonjour, M. Oal'kan, je suis le Dr Vonlanthen. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de la supervision de l'ensemble des procédures nécessaire à votre réassignement sexuel » le salua chaleureusement une petite femme rondelette dont les yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes carrées tout en lui faisant signe de s'installer dans un des deux sièges face à son bureau.

Il la salua d'un geste de la tête, puis s'installa alors qu'elle faisait défiler des documents sur un écran.

« Donc, selon votre dossier, vous désirez un réassignement sexuel complet de femme à homme... enfin, de femelle à mâle. C'est exact ? »

Il opina.

« C'est une procédure qui n'a jamais été pratiquée sur un _wraith_ , mais rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne fonctionne pas. Ici, à la clinique Crystal Lake nous aidons plus de cent-cinquante transsexuels à obtenir leur véritable corps chaque année. J'ai moi-même supervisé plus de six cents procédures similaires. »

Il poussa un grognement appréciateur. C'était un palmarès impressionnant.

« Mais avant de pouvoir commencer les procédures médicales, il nous faut valider quelques points juridiques. C'est malheureusement obligatoire au regard de la loi suisse. Donc, pour commencer, pourriez-vous remplir ce questionnaire, s'il vous plaît ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une tablette. Il s'exécuta.

« Parfait. Je suppose que vous désirez commencer aussi vite que possible. Est-ce que ça vous convient si j'agende votre premier entretien avec un des deux psychologues qui doivent attester de votre véritable volonté de changer de sexe à cet après-midi, et le second à demain matin ? »

Il acquiesça en grondant. Ridicules procédures. Il n'aurait pas bravé toutes les difficultés pour venir ici s'il ne le voulait pas vraiment !

La scientifique ne se laissa pas démonter et, tournant son écran pour qu'il puisse le voir aussi, poursuivit avec la présentation des procédures qu'il allait subir, des risques encourus et du résultat qu'il pouvait attendre.

« Donc, vous avez demandé une mastectomie. C'est une opération que nous maîtrisons depuis plus d'un siècle. Le principal effet indésirable est de coutume de longues cicatrices sur la base de la poitrine, mais il y a de grandes chances que grâce à votre régénération, il n'y en ait aucune. Cela dit, afin de rendre toutes ces opérations possibles, nous devrons vous placer sous immunobloquant afin de ralentir votre régénération. Cela ne l'arrêtera pas totalement et ne sera que temporaire, mais je dois vous prévenir que votre guérison en sera de fait largement ralentie, et que vous allez donc sans doute expérimenter tous les désagréments d'un processus plus lent de guérison, comme douleur, démangeaisons et tiraillements le longs des plaies, éventuel écoulement de sang, et nécessité de pansements. »

S'il devait vivre cela pour être enfin lui-même, ce n'était rien. Il acquiesça. La scientifique lui jeta un coup d'œil puis poursuivit.

« Pour continuer sur la masculinisation de l'aspect physique, nous pouvons vous proposer deux choses, qui ne s'excluent pas forcément. La première est bien sûr différentes opérations esthétiques comme une liposuccion des hanches, de la chirurgie faciale - menton, pommettes, etc. - voire des implants en silicone pour donner plus de définition à vos muscles. La seconde est un traitement hormonal. Les changements seront beaucoup plus progressifs, mais plus naturels. Une fois encore, cette procédure n'as jamais été initiée sur un _wraith_ , mais le système hormonal de votre espèce et son fonctionnement sont bien connu, et ne diffèrent pas tant que ça de celui des humains. Nous pourrions mettre sur pied un traitement. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ? » demanda-t-il.

L'humaine lui jeta un drôle de regard et il se retint de gémir. Il savait que sa voix n'allait pas avec son apprence.

« Masculinisation globale des traits, changement de la répartition graisseuse, développement musculaire, masculinisation de la voix, apparition de pilosité faciale et corporelle - bien que, les mâles _wraiths_ en étant dépourvus, je doute que ce dernier point se produise pour vous. Enfin, au vu de certaines études sur le lien entre passage de l'état de scion à reproducteur sur les taux hormonaux, on peut penser que contrairement à un traitement sur un humain, vous pourriez bien subir une poussée de croissance. »

« Je grandirais ? »

« Ce n'est pas garanti, mais probable. Les études actuelles suggèrent que lorsque les mâles _wraiths_ sont exposés à un taux de testostérone supérieur à cause de la présence proche de femelles, ils gagnent en moyenne entre cinq et quinze centimètres en quelques mois. »

« Les mâles _wraiths_. »

« Oui. Mais si l'on suit le modèle humain, votre corps devrait réagir pareillement une fois exposé à des hormones mâles, ne vous tracassez pas. »

Il acquiesça.

« Alors je veux ça. »

« Vous êtes bien conscient qu'il faudra plusieurs mois avant de commencer à vraiment voir des changements, et que vous devrez continuer à prendre des hormones toute votre vie ? »

« J'ai attendu plusieurs siècles, je peux attendre encore quelques mois. »

La Terrienne lui offrit un sourire compatissant, cochant quelques cases sur son écran.

« Bon, poursuivons. Vous avez déjà demandé une hystérectomie complète suivie d'une phalloplastie. L'hystérectomie est une opération que nous maîtrisons très bien, et bien que dans votre cas, l'utérus soit plus petit qu'un utérus humain, puisqu'il n'est pas conçu pour porter d'enfant mais juste pour servir de chambre de fécondation des œufs, il n'y a pas de difficultés particulières. La phalloplastie en revanche sera une autre paire de manches. J'ai déjà pris contact avec plusieurs confrères de par le monde, car je vais être honnête avec vous, c'est une première mondiale, que dis-je, universelle que nous allons réaliser sur vous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La femme afficha deux schémas d'organes génitaux mâles. L'un humain, l'autre _wraith_.

« La phalloplastie humaine a fait de grands progrès ces dernières années, notamment avec l'apport de la technologie de greffe endogène _wraith_ , qui permet de se passer de corps caverneux artificiels en multipliant les corps caverneux du clitoris, mais les organes reproducteurs humains sont externes. Ceux des _wraiths_ sont internes. Nous allons devoir construire de toutes pièces un cloaque et l'étui pénien destiné à accueillir votre sexe au repos. Une telle opération n'a jamais été réalisée auparavant. »

Il acquiesça.

« Et il faut que vous compreniez bien que même si nous parvenons à imiter parfaitement l'apparence d'un sexe naturel, il ne pourra jamais en avoir toutes les fonctions. »

« Expliquez-vous ? »

« Il sera érectile et sensible - bien que sans doute un peu moins qu'un pénis naturel - et vous pourrez également uriner avec, mais nous ne pouvons pas fabriquer de testicules. Nous pouvons utiliser des implants pour les simuler, mais nous ne pouvons pas en créer de toutes pièces. »

« Je serai stérile. »

La femme hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Ce n'est pas important. Statistiquement, les probabilités qu'une reine me choisisse comme reproducteur sont nulles, donc cela n'a aucune importance. Je veux juste être moi. »

« Oui, je comprends. Heu... et sinon, dans un registre moins invasif, nous pouvons vous proposer des séances avec un de nos logopédistes pour vous aider à modifier votre voix, les services de stylistes et de coaches en attitude pour peaufiner tous les petits détails de votre apparence ou de vos gestes, et enfin, nous avons au sein de notre clinique un groupe de parole, qui je pense vous sera très bénéfique. »

« Un groupe de parole ? »

« Oui, ce sont de futurs patients en attente d'autorisation, des patients qui comme vous sont en pleine transition, ou d'anciens patients, qui se retrouvent trois fois par semaine pour discuter de leur transsexualité. De ce que ça leur apporte, mais aussi des difficultés qu'ils rencontrent. Je pense que discuter avec d'autres personnes ayant traversé la même chose que vous, vous sera bénéfique, M. Oal'kan. Vous êtes peut-être le premier _wraith_ , mais vous n'êtes pas la première personne a ne pas être née dans le bon corps. Vous n'êtes pas seul. »

Il opina. Elle avait peut-être raison. Même si tous étaient des humains. Il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer.

Il passa encore un quart d'heure à répondre à diverses questions d'ordre médical, puis Sanjit vint le chercher pour le conduire à son rendez-vous avec le scientifique censé s'assurer de la sincérité de sa volonté.

.

Le premier psychologue avait conclu à la authenticité de ses intentions, tout comme le second, et le Dr Vonlanthen l'avait donc reçu pour lui annoncer qu'ils pourraient commencer les opérations dès le lendemain. En attendant, il avait une journée presque complète de libre, et après avoir accepté une visite guidée du centre-ville genevois par Sanjit, il profita de sa soirée à peine entamée pour aller à ce fameux groupe de parole.

Groupe composé d'une dizaine de personnes qui se retrouvaient dans une des salles de réunion de la clinique sous la supervision d'un médecin du centre. L'homme, visiblement prévenu de sa venue, le présenta brièvement, parvenant à alléger l'atmosphère un brin tendue avant de proposer à un des participants, un gros homme aux lèvres pendantes, de prendre la parole. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté, préférant observer.

Il y avait de tout. Des humains, jeunes et moins jeunes. Des gros, des maigres, des grands et des petits. Des mâles et des femelles. Certains qui, comme lui, avaient encore quelques traits un peu trop féminins ou masculins, et d'autres qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner comme étant né d'un autre sexe.

Avec un peu de chance, bientôt, il serait comme eux.

Le Dr Vonlanthen avait eu raison. Même sans avoir parlé, en sortant, il se sentait mieux. Plus serein et en un sens, rassuré.

Il allait retourner à ses quartiers lorsqu'une des participantes, une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux gros cernes, le héla.

« Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu ? Après la réunion, on aime bien se retrouver autour d'un café et d'une tranche de gâteau pour discuter de tout et de rien. »

Il hésita un instant. Il n'aimait pas manger. Rien de plus détestable que de devoir expulser de la nourriture non digérée vieille de quelques jours. Mais il n'était sûrement pas obligé de manger.

Il fit demi-tour.

La femme ne lui avait pas menti, ils discutaient vraiment de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. Des instants insignifiants, des détails inintéressants de leurs vies, plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir sur des vies humaines. Mais une fois encore, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à siroter son verre d'eau en les écoutant parler. Leurs vies n'étaient pas toutes faciles. Elles n'étaient pas parfaites, mais pour la plupart, ils la vivaient en étant eux-mêmes. En étant mâles ou femelles, selon la direction de leur âme. Sans devoir jouer une infâme comédie. Pour les plus anciens, ceux qui avaient transitionné des années auparavant, l'immense majorité de leur entourage ne les avait même jamais connus autrement. Ils n'avaient plus rien à expliquer, plus rien à justifier. Et seules quelques années s'étaient écoulées. Ça lui donnait espoir. Dans un siècle peut-être, il n'aurait plus à argumenter. Il serait juste Oal'kan, guerrier au service de sa sublime majesté et protecteur des Ouman'shii. Oui. Il pourrait sûrement enfin rejoindre l'armée et accomplir son rêve. Enfin.

.

Le réveil avait été difficile. L'immunobloqueur était pour le moins efficace et il s'était réveillé avec le torse emballé serré dans un immense pansement compressif et une douleur sourde à chaque inspiration, et pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire de joie en découvrant ce torse enfin plat, sans plus de glandes mammaires vestigiales et non-désirées.

Il était si euphorique, que si ç'avait tenu à lui, il serait retourné sur le champ en salle d'opération, mais le Dr Vonlanthen avait été catégorique : il n'irait nulle part avant au minimum trois jours.

Au bout de trois jours, l'immunobloqueur avait été totalement évacué de son système et ses plaies avaient totalement guéri. Elle avait donc consenti à passer à la prochaine étape et il s'était cette fois réveillé avec un gros pansement sur le bas-ventre, et une sorte de couche-culotte qui crissait à chacun de ses mouvements. L'hystérectomie s'était bien passée, bien qu'ils aient conservé son vagin pour la phalloplastie à venir. Et les premières déconvenues étaient arrivées à ce moment là.

La doctoresse qui avait personnellement supervisé son opération avait découvert une difficulté non négligeable qui venait perturber le protocole opératoire. A l'origine, il était prévu que des cellules du corps spongieux de son clitoris (1) soient prélevés afin d'être multipliées en laboratoire afin de former les corps caverneux de son futur pénis. Le seul problème était qu'il ne possédait pas cet organe, visiblement réservé aux humaines.

Il allait donc falloir trouver une autre alternative, ce qui retardait d'autant l'opération. Mais le Dr Vonlanthen était catégorique : ils allaient trouver. Elle penchait pour l'heure pour un prélèvement de tissus sur la paroi vaginale ou sur les petites lèvres, comprenant toutes des corps caverneux, bien que d'un type légèrement différent.

En attendant, la scientifique lui avait proposé de commencer la thérapie hormonale et de profiter des services d'un logopédiste, qui à grand renfort d'exercices de prononciation l'aida rapidement à faire baisser le ton de sa voix vers un niveau nettement plus viril.

.

Après trois semaines d'attente, on lui annonça enfin que des prélèvements allaient être effectués sur son vagin afin de cultiver les cellules pour sa greffe endogène, et que d'ici là, s'il voulait profiter des services de chirurgie esthétique, il n'avait pas à hésiter. Mais il refusa. Les hormones commençaient à donner les premiers résultats, avec notamment la disparition spectaculaire de la mince couche de graisse qui lui avait toujours donné des hanches à la courbe douce, et l'apparition de non moins spectaculaires courbatures que la doctoresse attribua à un développement musculaire voire à la fameuse poussée de croissance évoquée. Pressé de voir les résultats, et dans l'idée de s'occuper, il passait autant de temps que possible dans la vaste salle de musculation du centre, faisant bonne usage des machines étrangement spécialisées inventées par les humains.

Une chose qui était devenue une habitude était les réunions du groupe de parole. Il n'y ouvrait jamais la bouche, mais restait toujours après, et entendre les humains discuter était devenu une chose qu'il attendait avec impatience, curieux d'apprendre la nouvelle anecdote de Jenny à propos de ses déboires avec la lingerie fine et les talons hauts ou de savoir si le fils d'André avait réussi ses examens ou pas.

Ces vies si différentes de la sienne, si loin de son quotidien dans une autre galaxie, avaient pourtant un parfum de normalité enivrant qui l'aidait à supporter l'interminable attente. Aide d'autant plus bienvenue qu'en plus des changements physiques, les hormones semblaient porter sur son caractère, le rendant plus colérique, agressif et impulsif. Ce qui était normal selon le Dr Vonlanthen, mais néanmoins à surveiller afin d'éviter des débordements.

Deux mois après son arrivée à la clinique et après avoir accepté de donner une poignée d'interviews à des journaux médicaux en compagnie de sa responsable, il put enfin s'allonger sur la civière qui devait le conduire en salle d'opération pour une procédure estimée au minimum à douze heures, avec trois chirurgiens sur place et cinq autres par téléconférence en tant que conseiller. Visiblement, la clinique tenait à réussir cette grande première universelle de réassignation sexuelle sur un individu non-humain.

.

Ç'avait été son réveil d'opération le plus difficile de tous, et la convalescence avait été pire encore, car craignant que son corps ne rejette son tout nouveau sexe, les médecins l'avaient maintenu sous immunobloquant pendant presque un mois.

Puis avait commencé la fastidieuse rééducation, ou plutôt éducation, puisqu'il avait tout à apprendre de ce nouvel appendice, à commencer par comment uriner avec et comment le garder propre, ce qui avait donné lieu à une très humiliante séance d'exercices pratiques avec un des chirurgiens qui l'avaient opéré.

Et finalement, le Dr Vonlanthen lui avait annoncé qu'il était guéri et en pleine possession de ses moyens, et cela une heure à peine après qu'il n'ait découvert sur son menton un fin duvet blanc qui n'y était pas auparavant. A force de sourire, il avait sans doute terrifié la moitié de l'hôpital, mais la journée était trop belle pour s'en soucier.

Il était finalement guéri et n'avait qu'une hâte : tester les capacités de cette nouvelle partie de lui.

.

« Il y a un problème ! » gronda-t-il, faisant les cents pas dans le bureau de la doctoresse qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« D'accord, Oal'kan. Asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi. »

Il ignora sa première suggestion et continua à arpenter la pièce.

« Ça ne descend pas ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Comme vous l'avez prédit, tout fonctionne. L'érection, le cloaque, tout, mais ça ne descend pas ! »

La femme semblait profondément perplexe.

« Donc l'érection se produit, mais pas le retour à un état flaccide ? »

« Oui ! » siffla-t-il, frustré et inquiet.

« Vous... vous avez toujours une érection maintenant ? »

« Non ! »

« Ah, donc je ne comprends pas très bien le problème. Est-ce douloureux ? »

« Non ! Mais ce n'est pas descendu même avec, heu... de la stimulation. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Juste une question : combien de temps ? »

« Combien de temps, quoi ? »

« L'érection et la stimulation. »

« Je ne sais pas ! Quinze, vingt minutes peut-être et, je ne sais pas, dix minutes de stimulation. »

Elle semblait encore plus confuse.

« Ce sont de très bonnes performances. Qu'est-ce qui ne vous convient pas ? »

« Quinze minutes ?! Bonnes performances ?! Peut-être pour un humain, mais à ce stade là, c'est pathologique chez un _wraith_ ! Au-delà de trois minutes, c'est pathologique ! » cracha-t-il.

Elle réfléchit, tentant de comprendre, puis son visage s'éclaira et elle tenta d'étouffer un petit rire.

« Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, Oal'kan, même si visuellement, vous avez à présent l'air parfaitement mâle, physiologiquement vous serez toujours un peu différent. A cause de la sélection génétique exercée sur des générations par vos reines, les mâles éjaculant le plus rapidement sont ceux qui se sont le plus reproduits, réduisant à un délai très cours le temps total entre l'excitation initiale et le relâchement. Mais cette sélection ne s'est pas exercée sur les femelles et, comme votre pénis a été conçu à partir de tissus femelles, il est normal que le temps de libération soit plus long. Il ne faut vous inquiéter que si l'érection subsiste plus de dix minutes sans stimulation mentale ou physique ou en cas de douleur ou d'inconfort. De plus n'oubliez pas que vous devez encore, heu... apprendre à vous connaître. Quand vous saurez ce qui vous convient ou pas, sans doute que vous serez capable de faire aller les choses plus vite. »

Il consentit enfin à s'asseoir.

« Vous êtes sûre, Dr Vonlanthen ? »

Elle lui sourit, hochant la tête d'un air rassurant.

« Oui. Et puis, cela peut être un avantage par rapport aux autres mâles... »

Il hocha la tête. Peut-être avait-elle raison, même s'il ne voyait pas trop en quoi.

« Vous avez encore des questions, Oal'kan ? »

Il se leva, hochant négativement la tête.

« Merci, Docteur. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Oal'kan. »

Il allait sortir, mais l'humaine toussota et il se retourna.

« Allez-y doucement, vous avez tout votre temps, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Et Oal'kan... C'est la première fois qu'un de mes patients vient se plaindre parce qu'il bande trop longtemps. D'habitude c'est plutôt l'inverse... »

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

« Je suis le premier d'un nouveau genre, docteur. »

.

Un congé. Son premier congé en cent-dix ans. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Comment aurait-il pu vouloir quitter son unité et le champ de bataille alors que chaque jour, il pouvait accomplir son rêve et vivre sa vocation ? Mais il ne regrettait rien. Ce voyage entre deux galaxies, il l'avait déjà fait. Seul, perdu et empli d'espoir et de craintes. Sur Terre, il avait rencontré des humains qui lui avaient montrés qu'il n'était pas seul et lui avaient permis de traverser toutes ces épreuves afin qu'il puisse se réaliser. Aujourd'hui, il remboursait sa dette.

D'un geste calme, il tendit les deux passeports à l'agent qui vérifiait les billets d'embarquement.

« Oal'kan et Kualymn? » demanda l'homme en déchiffrant leurs noms.

« Non, Oal'kan et Kualli'shi. »

* * *

 _(1) Le clitoris fonctionne vraiment comme un mini-pénis, et de tout petits corps caverneux identiques à ceux du pénis lui permettent de gonfler sous le coup de l'excitation._


	22. Space Amish

_Cette nouvelle se passe quelque part entre les chapitres 32 et 33 de « Par-delà le destin 4 »._

* * *

Irina Popodov, bien qu'essayant de toutes ses forces de maintenir l'illusion d'une professionnelle posée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Après six interminables semaines d'entraînement non-stop sur Oumana, Selk'ym leur avait donné deux jours de repos et Oillym, avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié - s'il était seulement possible de devenir ami avec un _wraith_ \- lui avait proposé d'aller visiter un village d'adorateurs de Silla qui, il l'assurait, avaient des traditions maritales tout à fait surprenantes.

Ils avaient obtenu l'accord d'un des officiers de Zil'reyn et du capitaine Giacometti, ainsi qu'un créneau d'ouverture de Porte.

Le lieutenant Strauss lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais Irina n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir une militaire trépignante d'ennui qui l'empêcherait de se plonger pleinement dans ses observations et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle ne se sentait absolument pas en danger.

La planète sur laquelle ils se rendaient faisait partie du territoire de Silla, et elle serait accompagnée d'un _wraith_. Les locaux ne seraient pas une menace. Quand audit _wraith_ , après l'avoir vu faire un bond terrifié en poussant un cri tout à fait indigne en découvrant un énorme mille-pattes dans un coin du dortoir, elle n'avait plus réussi à le prendre au sérieux lorsqu'il tentait d'arborer ses airs de prédateur apex. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait chassé le gros insecte avec un bol et une feuille pour le mettre dehors, et lui qui avait feulé avec l'air d'un chat qui voit un aspirateur quand elle était passée devant lui avec son bol.

Il avait juré avoir été simplement surpris de la présence de la bestiole, mais il avait suffi qu'elle fasse mine de manquer lâcher le bol pour qu'il se recule avec un air épouvanté.

Oillym était définitivement un _wraith_ de salon. Une créature d'intérieur, et un scientifique vraiment heureux seulement au milieu de ses recherches dans un bureau bien tranquille.

Et pourtant, c'était lui qui lui avait suggéré d'aller observer ces gens. Peut-être se donnait-il ainsi du courage. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux anthropologues. En quelque sorte. Oillym avait passé sa vie à observer les comportements des ruches et de leurs habitants afin de pouvoir les prédire et donc les contrôler. Il était donc à peu près anthropologue. Du moins selon ses critères à elle qui étaient devenus très larges depuis son arrivée dans Pégase. En tout cas, il lui avait assuré trouver leurs échanges sur leurs recherches respectives très enrichissants, et apprécier ses capacités d'observation et de déduction. Et il lui avait proposé d'aller sur cette planète, ce qu'elle avait très vite accepté, mais non sans prendre ses précautions. Elle avait emmené tout son équipement standard de mission Stargate. Le sac à dos avec rations, trousse de secours, radio, ordinateur et tout le petit bordel d'une scientifique rattachée au SGC, plus son uniforme, et bien sûr son arme. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'Oillym, et pas non plus des gens qu'ils allaient voir, mais elle se méfiait de tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner d'autre, et elle avait vu Oillym tirer. Il était mauvais. Désastreux même. Pour s'être entraînée au tir avec lui et avec le Dr McKay, elle en était venue à se demander très sérieusement lequel des deux était le plus mauvais tireur. Sans doute le _wraith_. Alors elle avait pris son arme, et un blaster _wraith_ en plus dans son paquetage.

Parce que rien de mal n'allait se passer, mais elle préférait être trop prudente que pas assez.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Porte avait été rapide. D'autant plus rapide qu'Oillym en avait profité pour lui dire tout ce qu'il savait de ce peuple et de la planète. Il ne s'agissait malheureusement que d'informations rapportées. Mais elles étaient plus que réjouissantes, et elle traversa la Porte avec le sourire.

La planète ressemblait beaucoup à Oumana, si ce n'est qu'ils débouchèrent non pas dans une forêt mais en plein milieu d'une plaine herbeuse, sur laquelle paissaient tranquillement des sortes de petits moutons beiges qui levèrent à peine la tête pour les observer. En revanche, le petit pâtre qui les surveillait sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna en courant, bondissant comme un cabri sur la route de terre serpentant paresseusement jusqu'à un village de fermes blanches très semblables à ce qu'avait été Estain avant l'arrivée des Ouman'shii.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vaguement inquiet au _wraith_ , qui se contenta d'avancer tranquillement, le nez au vent et les yeux pétillants. Pour Oillym chaque jour était une nouvelle découverte. Après plus de trois millénaires à vivre cloîtré sur sa ruche, la vie planétaire était pour lui un grand changement et un immense émerveillement. Irina ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'une de ses premières visites sur un autre monde ne se passerait pas mal. Peut-être aurait-elle finalement dû accepter la proposition du lieutenant Strauss.

Elle se tendit un peu quand des silhouettes apparurent sur la route, mais se relaxa bien vite, dégainant sa caméra alors que les villageois s'approchaient avec l'air de croyants en pleine extase.

Voir des gens s'incliner, priant et pleurant de joie devant l'alien était à la fois personnellement très dérangeant et professionnellement tout à fait fascinant, et elle s'assura de ne pas en perdre une miette.

Lorsque Oillym leur expliqua le but de leur visite, on leur proposa immédiatement de les conduire au Telator, sorte de prêtre-sage-juge-médecin de la communauté.

.

Elle s'était attendue à un vieil homme, ou du moins à quelqu'un d'un certain âge, et certainement pas à être reçue par un jeune garçon de douze ans seulement. Pourtant Jaluoï, le Telator d'Assam'kabul - le village qui les accueillait -, venait de tout juste fêter ses douze ans.

L'enfant leur expliqua que son prédécesseur l'avait désigné comme successeur avant même sa naissance, couvrant sa famille d'honneur et que, le jour de sa naissance, alors que sa mère entrait dans les affres de l'accouchement, l'ancien Telator était venu s'agenouiller auprès d'elle et s'était tranché la gorge, afin que l' _affianchi_ , la partie sacrée de son âme qui le reliait aux Ancêtres, lui soit transmise.

Il leur expliqua ensuite qu'en tant que Telator, c'était son rôle que de voir les liens qui unissaient les êtres et de s'assurer que chacun soit lié à la bonne personne au bon moment. C'était lui qui décidait quel homme allait prendre quelle femme pour épouse. Quels adultes seraient les meilleurs parents pour un enfant tout juste né, et qui deviendrait le frère ou la sœur de qui. Ces liens n'avaient rien d'immuable, et c'était son rôle de s'assurer ponctuellement qu'ils étaient toujours tels qu'ils devaient être, ou le cas échéant de les dissoudre afin de permettre aux personnes impliquées d'être liées à une nouvelle personne leur convenant mieux.

L'échange avait duré de longues heures, Jaluoï se montrant plus qu'heureux de satisfaire la curiosité d'un seigneur à propos de son peuple.

Puis les villageois avaient insisté et supplié pour qu'ils restent assister au grand banquet qu'ils avaient organisé en leur honneur, et bien sûr, ils avaient accepté. Quelle meilleure opportunité pour observer la culture de ces gens ?

On leur avait offert de séjourner dans la plus belle maison du village, et deux chambres avaient été préparées à leur attention. Il était quatre heure de matin, heure d'Oumana sur sa montre, lorsqu'elle partit enfin se coucher, laissant Oillym seul devant le grand feu de joie avec les villageois ravis de son sincère intérêt pour eux.

La chambre était simple mais très belle, chaque meuble décoré avec soin de motifs végétaux ou animaux, et elle prit soin de tout filmer avant d'aller s'effondrer dans le lit délicieusement moelleux.

.

Le soleil était déjà haut quand elle s'éveilla, et lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, ce fut pour être accueillie par une table couverte d'un impressionnant petit déjeuner champêtre et un village tout entier qui semblait n'attendre qu'elle. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait parlé d'un vieux site sacré à Oillym, et le _wraith_ avait manifesté son intérêt pour l'endroit, mais avait également refusé d'y aller sans elle. Touchée par son attention, elle s'était dépêchée d'engloutir quelque chose avant de suivre leur escorte.

Escorte qui s'était bien réduite alors qu'ils approchaient du site, une série de pierres levées dans la plaine. Apparemment, ce site était tabou pour une certaine partie de la population. Pas pour eux, de toute évidence, ni pour la demi-douzaine de villageois qui les accompagnait toujours, Jaluoï en tête.

Sa caméra au poing, elle se mit à tout filmer, posant questions et formulant hypothèses de conserve avec Oillym, qui effleurait chaque pierre gravée avec révérence. Comme elle le comprenait. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de sa première fois sur le terrain. Durant un stage d'été au Kenya.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique à étudier un peuple directement, et pas à travers les observations d'autrui.

Pourtant, le _wraith_ se figea soudain, la main à quelques centimètre du bas-relief qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher, la tête penchée de côté, un sifflement méfiant résonnant dans sa poitrine.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant ce qui avait pu le faire réagir de la sorte, en vain.

« Oillym, un problème ? »

L'alien ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, et se remit à son observation tactile.  
« Rien du tout. J'ai cru sentir d'autres _wraiths_ , mais ce doit être mon esprit qui me joue des tours. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être seul. »

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ça. Apparemment, chaque _wraith_ avait au moins une histoire à raconter sur un congénère devenu fou à cause du silence de l'Esprit. A en croire les grands aliens, ce silence était une des choses les plus terrifiantes qui soit.

Elle s'approcha de lui, inquiète.

«Ça va aller ? Vous voulez qu'on rentre ? »

Il gronda, vexé.

« Tout va bien, Dr Popodov. Je peux supporter quelques heures de silence. »

« D'accord. Mais dites-moi si vous voulez qu'on rentre, OK ? »

Un grognement mauvais lui répondit et elle préféra aller étudier une autre pierre levée.

.

Tout avait basculé très vite. Le soleil avait atteint son zénith, et ils avaient décidé qu'il était temps de revenir au village. Elle désirait encore filmer quelques détails à l'intérieur des maisons et poser quelques questions aux habitants, et ils étaient censés être de retour sur Oumana dans à peine cinq heures.

Ils avaient donc rebroussé chemin quand un sifflement vibrant avait résonné. Puis, des hautes herbes, des filets et des bolas avaient jailli.

Elle avait tenté de fuir, pliée en deux, comme à l'entraînement, mais une des cordes lestées s'était enroulée autour de ses chevilles et elle était tombée.

Elle avait dû se cogner la tête, car lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était très douloureusement attachée à une perche, pieds et poings liés ensemble autour de l'épaisse barre de bois en compagnie de deux villageois.

Tournant la tête pour essayer de voir qui étaient leurs ravisseurs, elle découvrit avec horreur que la perche était tenue à chaque extrémité par un _wraith_ à l'air dur, leurs longs cheveux ornés de perles de bois et de métal cliquetant à chaque pas.

Elle paniqua un peu, puis tenta de se calmer. Paniquer ne l'aiderait pas à se sortir de là.

Elle prit le temps de les observer de plus près et de réfléchir.

Les aliens étaient pour le moins singuliers. Déjà, ils ne les avaient pas attaqué avec des blasters ou des _Darts_ , mais avec des filets et des bolas. Des armes primitives. Et ensuite, leur allure était étrange.

Irina se tordit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir les autres aliens qu'elle entendait parfois marcher. Ils étaient cinq en tout. Cinq guerriers qui avançaient en silence, leurs armes tantôt à l'épaule, tantôt à la ceinture. Dague, filet, bolas et une lance. Pas de blaster, pas d'empaleur et pas de manteau de cuir noir. Les cinq _wraiths_ étaient torse nu, des tatouages noirs et des peintures corporelles blanches se détachant sur leur peau pâle.

Elle détailla les tatouages. Elle avait un peu étudié cet art très codifié. Aucun d'entre eux ne portaient d'insigne de ruche sur le visage, mais elle reconnut quelques symboles qui ornaient leurs corps. Les pointes aiguës des grands guerriers, la spirale oblongue d'un esprit agile, et deux lignes parallèles, récompense pour avoir tué un ennemi redoutable sur le champ de bataille.

En tout cas, ils ne faisaient pas partie des fils de Silla et certainement pas des Ouman'shii.

D'ailleurs, où était Oillym ?

Il ne faisait pas partie des captifs. Soit il s'était échappé, soit les autres _wraiths_ l'avaient tué.

Pitié, que ce soit la première option, pria-t-elle.

En attendant, ces aliens là empiétaient sur un territoire qui n'était pas le leur.

Elle pouvait tenter le coup.

« Heu... Bonjour, messieurs. Savez-vous que vous êtes sur un territoire ouman'shii ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant d'être polie afin de ne pas froisser leur susceptibilité sûrement chatouilleuse.

Aucune réponse. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à grand-chose d'autre.

« Hum... non seulement cette planète est sous leur protection, mais ses habitants également. Heu... On leur appartient, si vous préférez. »

Un des _wraiths_ qui la portait secoua un peu la perche et elle glapit de douleur en même temps que ses deux camarades d'infortune.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris de son séjour initial sur la ruche de Silla, c'était de ne surtout pas dire qu'elle venait d'Atlantis. Même si tout dans son uniforme le criait.

« Quand ils vont apprendre ce que vous avez fait, on vas venir nous chercher. Vous allez être traqués. Vraiment, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Vous mettre à dos la grande Delleb et tous ses _wraiths_ pour, heu... sept humains. Je doute que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Non ? »

Aucune réaction.

Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce qu'ils la posent et s'excusent ?  
Elle sentit la peur la glacer un peu plus, mais elle continua à essayer de les raisonner. Doucement, poliment. Finalement, la perche qui la soutenait fut lourdement posée au sol et elle fut détachée et jetée dans une cage de bois plus large que haute.

Gémissant, elle tenta de ne pas bouger alors que le sang revenait dans ses membres. Puis lorsque les atroces lancées s'apaisèrent enfin, elle se redressa autant que le lui permettait la cage, appuyant son visage entre les barreaux.

Elle avait été enfermée avec un des autres villageois, tandis que Jaluoï et les quatre autres locaux étaient répartis dans deux autres cages.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Quelques pleurs et quelques prières lui répondirent.

« Dr Popodov, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour déplaire aux seigneurs ? Nous n'avons pas été assez dévoués ? Assez respectueux ? » demanda le jeune Telator, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir des larmes.

Elle essaya de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant.

« Non, Jaluoï. Vous n'avez rien fait. Rien fait du tout. Ces _wraiths_ ne sont pas vos seigneurs. Ce sont des voleurs. De sales braconniers, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua-t-elle, haussant un peu le ton histoire que les aliens qui rangeaient leurs affaires non loin l'entendent.

Si la gentillesse et la politesse ne marchaient pas, elle avait d'autres registres à disposition.

Et visiblement, une certaine agressivité était plus efficace, ce qu'elle regretta instantanément alors qu'elle se reculait précipitamment en couinant tandis qu'un des aliens qui l'avait portée s'approchait, secouant les barreaux avec un sifflement mauvais.

« Si tu ne veux pas être la première à mourir, femelle, tu devrais te taire. » cracha-t-il avec une dernière secousse avant de retourner à son filet.

Elle obéit, trop terrifiée pour faire autrement. Mais se taire ne signifiait pas ne rien faire, et après avoir méticuleusement testé la solidité à toute épreuve de sa prison, elle se mit à observer ses ravisseurs et son environnement immédiat à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

Ce qu'elle découvrit intéressa suffisamment l'anthropologue en elle pour lui faire un peu oublier sa peur et, après quelques minutes, elle revint s'appuyer contre les barreaux pour observer.

Le soleil poursuivit sa course dans le ciel, et allait se coucher lorsqu'elle recula précipitamment alors qu'un _wraith_ à la carrure plus fine que les autres s'approchait de sa cage avec une lance dans une main et une gourde dans l'autre.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, la lance brandie, menaçante, puis tendit la gourde.

« Buvez. » ordonna-t-il.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De l'eau. Buvez. »

Elle ne fit aucun geste pour prendre la gourde, pas plus que l'homme recroquevillé derrière elle, prostré en une pose suppliante.

« Pourquoi nous donner de l'eau si vous aller nous manger ? »

« Parce qu'un gibier en mauvaise santé ne vaut rien. » siffla l'alien, agitant impatiemment la gourde.

Elle s'en saisit avec prudence et l'ouvrit, renfilant le contenu.

Ça sentait le cuir tanné.

Elle en prit une minuscule gorgée. Ça avait un goût infâme, mais c'était de l'eau. Réalisant combien elle avait soif, elle en avala de grandes goulées avant de la tendre à l'homme qui s'en saisit d'une main tremblante.

Elle se retourna vers le _wraith_.

« Vous êtes quoi ? Des rebelles ? »

Le _wraith_ siffla.

« Je veux dire... Vous n'avez pas de tatouages de ruches et je n'ai jamais vu des _wraiths_ vivre comme vous. Avec les tentes, l'argile blanche, les filets, tout ça. Vous êtes des genres de rebelles ? »

« Les proies n'ont pas besoin de savoir qui va les tuer. »

Elle frémit mais poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Je... je fais aussi partie d'une sorte de rébellion. Les Ouman'shii. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler ? On a une reine avec nous. Delleb ! Vous avez entendu parler d'elle ? »

Son voisin de cellule avait fini de boire et l'alien lui arracha la gourde des mains avant de claquer la porte de la cage pour aller s'occuper de la suivante.

« Si vous nous relâchez, je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver un terrain d'entente. Il y a d'autres moyens de survivre pour vous que de chasser. De tuer des humains ! »

Elle continua, radotant encore et encore. Pour finir, ce fut l'alien qui était déjà venu la menacer qui revint, faisant rater plusieurs battements à son cœur.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas la cage pour la saisir par le col. Il ne frappa même pas les barreaux et se contenta de s'agenouiller devant elle, un sourire mauvais découvrant ses dents translucides.

« Tes Ouman'shii, on en a entendu parler, femelle. Mais ce n'est qu'une immonde décadence de plus. Les _wraiths_ sont nés pour être les prédateurs parfaits, les êtres suprêmes de cette galaxie. Nous sommes faits pour traquer, débusquer et tuer nos proies. Pas pour les élever en troupeaux dociles et soumis et encore moins pour vivre au milieu d'eux. Au milieu de vous. En faisant de vous du bétail, nos semblables ont oublié les anciennes voies. Les vraies voies. Ils sont devenus des bergers impotents et vaniteux. Et maintenant ça. Même plus des bergers, mais des chiens de troupeau dociles et gentils. C'est répugnant ! »

Il cracha à ses pieds, sifflant comme un serpent prêt à mordre.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

« Vous voulez dire que tout ça, c'est volontaire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le _wraith_ grogna un assentiment, se relevant avant de s'éloigner sans un autre regard.

Elle s'avachit. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que les secours arriveraient vite.

.

Les secours étaient arrivés trois heures plus tard. Deux _Darts_ , Filymn, Selk'ym, et la moitié des guerriers _wraiths_ que Naiu'reyn entraînait. La douzaine de _wraiths_ en face n'eut aucune chance. Pendant que les troupes ouman'shii réduisaient à l'état de tas de cendres ou de momies desséchées les étranges aliens, Oillym, son sac à dos sur les épaules et l'air sombre, avait ouvert les cages.

Son premier réflexe avait été de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait vraiment fini par craindre qu'il ne soit mort. Mais elle se retint juste à temps, et transforma son mouvement un peu maladroitement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Oillym ! Vous êtes vivant ! »

Le _wraith_ verdit, misérable.

« Malheureusement oui, Dr Popodov. J'ai fui. Comme le lâche que je suis. » siffla-t-il avec une mine dégoûtée.

Elle le secoua un peu.

« Mais non, vous n'avez pas fui ! Vous avez su opérer un repli stratégique afin de pouvoir aller chercher des secours ! Et ça, c'est très courageux ! » tenta-t-elle de le consoler.

Le _wraith_ feula, se dégageant d'un geste sec avant de lui tendre ses affaires qu'elle épaula machinalement.

« Inutile de mentir, Dr Popodov, j'ai été lâche, c'est une réalité. »

Elle souffla, croisant les bras.

Il voulait la vérité, il allait l'avoir.

« Ben, je vais vous dire une chose, Oillym. Je suis ravie que vous soyez lâche. Parce que vous êtes le pire tireur que j'aie jamais rencontré, et que je ne connais pas un seul _wraith_ qui ne soit pas capable de vous mettre au tapis. Alors si vous étiez brave, à présent, vous seriez mort, et moi, je serais toujours dans cette foutue cage à attendre _ma_ mort ! »

Le _wraith_ semblait se tasser un peu plus à chaque mot qu'elle disait.

La bataille était finie et la petite troupe se préparait à repartir. Fouillant dans son sac, elle découvrit avec soulagement que sa caméra s'y trouvait, et intacte.

Plantant là le scientifique déprimé, elle s'empressa de documenter aussi vite que possible le petit campement et tout ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Selk'ym, qui s'était assuré que les villageois allaient tous bien, donna enfin le signal du retour.

Elle suivit le mouvement à regret, contrairement à Oillym qui resta sombrement planté là où elle l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt.

Marchant toujours, elle se retourna.

« Je suis contente que vous soyez toujours en vie, Oillym. »

Il gronda.

« Vous l'avez déjà dit, sinon personne n'aurait pu envoyer de secours. »

« C'est vrai, mais je n'aurais aussi plus personne pour m'écouter déblatérer sur les _wraiths_ amish que je viens de découvrir.» répliqua-t-elle en tapotant sa caméra.

L'alien la fixa, perplexe.

« Amish ? »

« Allez venez, je vais vous expliquer. »

Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.


	23. Infine compassion

**_Le blocage monumental que j'avais sur au-delà des étoiles et Par delà le destin semble enfin s'être levé. J'espère pouvoir en reprendre la publication d'ici une à deux semaines._**

 ** _D'ici là, bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _Cette nouvelle se passe simultanément à_ Extermination _(chapitre 10), et donc à peu près 300 ans après « Au-delà des étoiles »_

* * *

« Atterrissage dans cent secondes. » annonça la voix du pilote.

Valer traduisit automatiquement pour elle et Niim'shi acquiesça, gonflant son abdomen avant d'expirer à fond afin qu'il puisse resserrer les sangles de son harnachement tactique.

Elle sentit le clic alors que les sangles se fermaient un cran plus loin.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Valer.

Bougeant un peu, elle testa les appuis. Les trois tubes-civières, le caisson à équipement et la petite plate-forme pour son coéquipier étaient à leur place et bien attachés.

« C'est bon. » confirma-t-elle, se penchant pour vérifier que tout son matériel médical d'urgence était à sa portée dans son gilet ou à sa ceinture.

« Parfait, alors lève cette patte, vieille carne. » siffla Valer, tapotant l'arrière gauche. Elle vrombit, vexée, mais cela ne fit que le faire rire.

« Lâche moi, gros parasite.» répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

« Certainement pas. La dernière fois, on a failli rester coincés dans ce trou d'obus parce que tu as une patte folle, alors tu vas la lever, et je vais te mettre la gaine prescrite par le médecin. »

« C'est toi qui a décidé que je devais mettre ce truc.» persifla -t-elle, assassinant du regard le dispositif médical en fibre de carbone, mais levant néanmoins sa patte.

Valer ricana à nouveau.

« Ta mémoire commence à te faire défaut, vieux machin : je suis médecin.» répliqua-t-il, fixant la gaine sur son articulation abîmée par presque un siècle et demi au service de l'empire.

« Tu n'es pas médecin, tu es urgentiste de guerre. »

« Je suis médecin urgentiste de guerre et tu es mon infirmière. »

Elle secoua la patte, manquant de le faire tomber.

« Je suis ta coéquipière, sale bête ! »

« C'est ce que je disais, mon infirmière. » répliqua-t-il, lui tapotant la patte pour lui signifier qu'il avait fini.

Elle la reposa, se gardant bien de laisser ses pensées filtrer. La gaine faisait du bien à son articulation endolorie.

« Quarante secondes avant atterrissage. » annoncèrent les haut-parleurs.

Valer ramassa son fusil, vérifia qu'il avait bien ses deux pistolets à la ceinture, puis elle l'aida à grimper sur la petite plate-forme accrochée dans son dos, au-dessus des quatre tubes d'acier de son harnachement.

« Prêt ? » demanda Hela'kan, tenant l'arme de son coéquipier pendant que ce dernier, perché sur sa plate-forme, finissait de boucler son casque.

Elle ne put empêcher son esprit de s'éclairer d'un sourire mental attendri en les voyant.

Hela'kan était un jeune mâle Irän plein d'enthousiasme et de conviction et son coéquipier, un petit humain qui n'avait l'air de rien mais était bien plus solide que la plupart de ses congénère, était encore pire.

Elle avait été pareille, mais c'était bien longtemps auparavant. Quand elle s'était engagée auprès des troupes de secours avec Zellia, son _hysthar_ , et que c'étaient elles les petites nouvelles de l'unité 356 des secours de terrain.

A présent, elle était la plus vieille Irän de l'unité et son plus ancien membre. Cent vingt-six ans de service entrecoupés d'une pause de trente-cinq années durant lesquelles elle s'était occupée de Zellia et de son mari lorsqu'ils étaient devenus trop vieux pour continuer à travailler.

Ces trois décennies avaient été difficiles. Même si les enfants de Zellia et de Karluk étaient alors déjà grands et aidaient leurs parents de leur mieux, même s'ils touchaient tous les deux une retraite convenable, sans le salaire de Valer qui avait continué à travailler comme médecin urgentiste à bord d'un vaisseau hôpital, ils ne s'en seraient pas vraiment sorti. Pas sans des aides d'Etat. Et ça, ils avaient été tous quatre unanimes, ils voulaient s'en passer autant que possible.

Karluk était mort en premier. L'âge l'avait emporté. Valer l'avait supplié à de multiples reprises d'accepter un don de vie, mais Karluk avait toujours été têtu, et il avait refusé jusqu'au bout. Il s'était éteint par un beau matin de printemps, entouré de sa femme, de ses enfants et de son _hysthar_.

Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue avec Valer, mais par amour pour leurs _hysthars_ respectifs, ils avaient fini par mettre leur haine réciproque de côté et l'avaient remplacée par un respect distant et froid qui avait toujours fonctionné.

Karluk mort, Valer n'avait plus vraiment eu de raison de rester sous le toit familial, mais elle ne l'avait pas chassé, ne l'avait même jamais suggéré. Elle le savait aussi bien que Zellia : comme un peu de Zellia vivrait tant qu'elle vivrait, un peu de Karluk vivrait tant que le cœur de Valer battrait. Et puis, la maison et la famille étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait de son _hysthar_ bien-aimé. Alors elle avait laissé le _wraith_ vivre sous le même toit qu'elle. Et Valer avait continué à travailler et à leur donner presque l'intégralité de son salaire. Pour qu'elle puisse rester à la maison et s'occuper de Zellia, à présent très âgée et presque aveugle. Parce que c'était ce que Karluk aurait voulu.

Puis Zellia avait rejoint son époux et elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Pendant des mois, elle n'avait pas été capable de sortir de la grande maison à présent désertée, errant d'une pièce à l'autre, prenant et reposant sans but des objets qui avaient appartenu à sa moitié humaine. La maison aurait dû être vendue, elle était conçue pour une grande famille, pas pour deux pauvres âmes en peine, mais Valer avait continué à travailler, avait même repris les tâches qu'elle n'avait plus la force de faire. L'entretien de la demeure, le paiement des factures, toute la paperasserie de la succession. Et il ne lui avait jamais demandé de partir. Il avait juste essayé de la traîner à la maison du don la plus proche quand il était devenu évident qu'elle était en train de se laisser mourir de faim, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'êtres capables de déplacer un Irän qui a décidé de ne pas bouger, et il ne faisait pas exception. Alors, il avait été chercher les enfants et les petits-enfants de Zellia et Karluk, qui l'avaient suppliée de s'alimenter, d'aller à la maison du don. Elle avait fini par accepter, mais s'était effondrée en larmes, à la porte, incapable de partager ce geste tellement intime et pourtant vital avec un autre que sa chère Zellia. Avec un inconnu. Alors Valer l'avait alimentée de force avec sa propre énergie. Il avait été chercher l'énergie vitale pour eux deux pendant des jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne. Jusqu'à ce que son sens de l'honneur lui interdise de laisser un _wraith_ , un ennemi atavique de sa race, la maintenir en vie plus longtemps.

Valer avait semblé soulagé de ne plus avoir à la maintenir en vie ainsi et quelque temps plus tard, il lui avait suggéré de reprendre le travail. Il lui avait dit qu'il en avait assez de l'entretenir et qu'il avait mieux à faire de son argent. Ils savaient tous deux que c'était un mensonge. Valer n'avait jamais su quoi faire de son argent une fois les impondérables payés. Mais elle avait suivi sa suggestion. Parce que travailler lui changerait les idées. Elle avait commencé par se proposer comme bénévole au centre médical le plus proche. Ça lui avait permis de se remettre dans une routine professionnelle et de reprendre un peu confiance en elle. Valer, en tant qu'exécuteur testamentaire de Karluk, avait alors mis en vente la grande maison. Elle ne voulait pas quitter la demeure, mais n'avait pas protesté et s'était mise à la recherche d'un nouveau logement. Sans grand succès, contrairement au _wraith_ qui avait pu bénéficier d'un petit appartement dans un immeuble réservé aux citoyens. La maison fut facilement vendue, l'argent versé sur un compte au nom des descendants du couple, et avant qu'elle ait vraiment pu le réaliser, elle s'était retrouvée dans la rue avec ses quelques affaires dans des caisses et de sacs.

Valer s'était moqué d'elle, l'avait traitée de limace et de parasite, mais il lui avait proposé « dans sa grande magnanimité » de trouver refuge pour une nuit, une seule, dans son nouvel appartement. C'était presque un demi-siècle auparavant. Ils avaient déménagés trois fois depuis.

C'était encore Valer qui lui avait suggéré de se réengager auprès de son ancienne unité. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, elle avait accepté, seulement pour faire face à un terrible problème. Les unités iräns de secours de terrain étaient toujours formées de binômes. Deux urgentistes avec à chaque fois des rôles bien précis : l'Irän, qui faisait office d'ambulance vivante, et un humain, qui en plus d'une formation médicale devait avoir quelques notions de combat, car faisant office de tourelle de défense depuis le dos de son coéquipier. Et elle avait participé aux sessions de sélection de coéquipiers, mais c'était chronique, elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à un autre humain. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir assez. Parce qu'une peur irrationnelle lui disait que si elle le faisait, elle allait oublier Zellia. Valer s'était encore moqué d'elle, mais lui avait proposé de jouer les humains pour qu'au moins le reste de sa remise à niveau progresse. Et après six mois de sélections infructueuses - le plus long délai jamais vu selon l'instructeur - l'idée la plus folle qui soit l'avait frappée. Elle aurait juré par tout ce qui était sacré que le _wraith_ allait se foutre d'elle et l'envoyer bouler, mais il avait accepté immédiatement. Officiellement, c'était parce qu'il en avait assez de son travail aux urgences de l'hôpital et qu'il voulait plus d'action. Mais Niim'shi n'avait pas été dupe. Tout comme elle, et même s'il le cachait beaucoup mieux, il n'était pas encore prêt à vraiment faire le deuil de son _hysthar_ et du pan de sa vie qu'avaient été les septante années passées tous ensemble dans cette grande maison, avec Zellia et Karluk, puis avec les enfants, qui avaient grandi sous leurs yeux, étaient devenus adultes, avaient fondé leur propre famille, dont les rejetons venaient souvent pour voir leurs grands-parents et tonton et tata. Ils avaient été une grande famille, avec ses hauts et ses bas, mais unie malgré tout et surtout grâce aux deux humains qui avaient été leur moitié. Et malgré tout, même quand les petits-enfants des enfants de Karluk et Zellia seraient morts, ce lien resterait. Incongru, souvent pénible, mais bien réel et, en un sens, rassurant.

Bien contre leur gré, ils avaient fini par faire partie de la même famille, et étrangement, c'était resté. Alors, ils étaient restés ensemble. Par habitude, par facilité ou par paresse, peut-être. En tout cas, Valer était devenu son coéquipier. C'était tellement étrange, un _wraith_ et une Irän, lointains cousins et éternels ennemis, devenus alliés et amis, qu'ils avaient reçu la visite de journalistes.

On avait parlé d'eux comme d'un miracle, comme d'un extraordinaire pas en avant dans la paix de la galaxie. Ils avaient juste haussé les épaules et rappelé qu'une des mères du fondateur Tom Giacometti était Irän. Qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers et que de toute manière, ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Les journalistes n'avaient pas semblé les croire sur ce dernier point. Après quelque temps, la nouveauté de leur duo était passée et ils étaient retombés dans un anonymat et une routine confortable. Un demi-siècle de routine à aller secourir les blessés sur tous les fronts de deux galaxies. Ils avaient été de toutes les guerres, de toutes les catastrophes. On leur avait décerné des médailles, ils avaient même rencontré le commandant suprême Rorkalym. Valer s'était fièrement fait tatouer ses exploits sur le corps, mais au quotidien, leur vie n'avait pas changé. Même si elle n'était plus aussi jeune qu'avant, que sa carapace commençait à se déformer avec l'âge et qu'elle avait besoin d'une coque pour soutenir son articulation faiblarde. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Elle ne devait surtout pas penser autrement. Surtout ne pas penser au massacre qui se déroulait toujours dehors. Au génocide systématique et total. Elle ne devait pas penser. Juste trouver des blessés et les ramener. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Oui, comme les autres.

Il y eut le petit choc sourd des patins d'atterrissage touchant le sol, puis la trappe du vaisseau s'ouvrit, leur apportant une bouffée d'air chaud sentant le grain mûr, le métal surchauffé et le sang.

La petite escouade de soldats de bord censée sécuriser les abords du vaisseau-hôpital descendirent en rangs, puis vingt seconde plus tard, ils recevaient un confirmation de sécurisation du site.

Comme une colonne de titanesques fourmis empressées, les vingt-huit duos se mirent en marche, s'égaillant dans la plaine ravagée d'obus à la recherche d'une précieuse cargaison vivante à ramener à bord du vaisseau-hôpital.

Sur sa visière, Niim'shi voyait les repères cartographiques déjà ajoutés par les soldats qui se battaient toujours, quelques kilomètres en avant, mais également la position en temps réel des autres équipes et toutes sortes d'informations utiles, dont la plus importante de toutes : toutes les balises de soldats ouman'shii encore vivants à deux-cents mètres à la ronde. Leurs cibles. Grâce aux filtres tactiques de la visière, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'examiner un à un les innombrables cadavres qui jonchaient la plaine et pouvaient aller droit à l'essentiel.

Leur première cible était à même pas quatre-cents mètres de la zone d'atterrissage. Le malheureux avait visiblement été soufflé par un obus alors que, déjà blessé et soigné approximativement par ses camarades, il tentait de se replier pour recevoir de véritables soins.

La plaie par balle grossièrement bandée à son épaule n'était plus exactement son principal souci, et en aucun cas leur priorité. Le morceau de shrapnel saillant de son casque, voilà qui l'était davantage.

Valer déclama l'habituelle annonce.

« Je suis Valer, de l'unité 356 des secours de terrain. Je suis médecin. On va s'occuper de vous. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? (Il sauta de son dos, venant s'accroupir à côté de l'homme au poignet duquel il passa immédiatement un bracelet à puce) N'essayez pas de parler. Si vous m'entendez, serrez-moi la main. Très bien. Vous avez été touché par un éclat d'obus à la tête et par une balle à l'épaule. Êtes-vous blessé ailleurs ? »

Tout en parlant, il examinait l'homme pendant qu'elle préparait le matériel pour le stabiliser.

« Bon, à part ça, rien de grave. C'est très bien. Vous allez sûrement vous en sortir. »

Elle le tança télépathiquement. Toujours la même dispute. Elle pensait qu'il fallait être aussi positif que possible, Valer qu'il fallait être honnête envers les patients. Et comme c'était lui qui avait une bouche, leurs patients entendaient beaucoup de « Vous allez sûrement survivre » et autre « Une chance sur trois de vous en sortir ».

Le _wraith_ l'ignora, se concentrant sur le cocktail d'antibiotiques et d'anesthésiant qu'il injectait au soldat.

Il n'était pas question de retirer l'éclat de métal de la tête de l'homme sur le champ de bataille. Alors ils entourèrent délicatement le tout d'un épais bandage pour que rien ne bouge, puis elle décrocha un des tubes-civières de son dos, le posa à côté de l'homme qu'ils déposèrent dedans, le sanglant précautionneusement puis, avec autant de soin, elle remit le tube à sa place, tandis que Valer entrait toutes les informations nécessaires dans la puce du bracelet via le petit ordinateur accroché à son poignet.

L'ensemble de l'opération leur avait pris moins de quatre minutes.

Le _wraith_ reprit sa place sur son dos.

« Allez, avance, vieille carne. » lança-t-il lorsqu'il sentit son hésitation. « Pas par là, abrutie ! Stupide insecte ! Idiote, les blessés sont de l'autre côté ! » s'offusqua-t-il lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour.

« On est près du vaisseau et cet humain ne survivra peut-être pas si on repousse les soins. » répondit-elle, davantage concentrée sur son objectif que sur la dispute.

« Ce n'est qu'un humain. » répliqua-t-il avec dédain.

« Karluk aussi n'était qu'un humain, sombre dégénéré. » siffla-t-elle, agacée.

Elle sentit l'esprit du _wraith_ se rétracter sous la peine et elle s'en voulut immédiatement.

« Désolé, Valer, je ne... »

« Non, tu as raison, vieille carne. » répondit-il, un peu triste, mais sans colère.

Elle sourit mentalement.

« J'ai toujours raison, gros parasite. »

L'esprit du _wraith_ s'illumina brièvement en une parodie de sourire, puis ils furent tous les deux trop occupés à déposer la civière dans le monte-charge automatique qui l'emmènerait directement dans le cœur du vaisseau, au centre de tri des blessés, et à en récupérer une nouvelle pour la remplacer.

« Bon, on peut aller faire notre travail maintenant, Madame ? » siffla le _wraith_ , narquois.

Elle le secoua un peu, puis alors qu'il feulait, s'élança.

En six heures, ils avaient ramenés presque cinquante blessés au vaisseau. Un bon score, et une bien triste nouvelle. Voir autant d'êtres blessés, s'accrochant à la vie au milieu des cadavres de leurs camarades, de leurs ennemis parfois, lui brisait toujours autant le cœur, peu importe combien de fois elle assistait à ce sinistre spectacle. Y prenait part.

Leur visière leur avait indiqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un de vivant sous les ruines d'un bâtiment effondré. Elle s'était donc aussitôt mise à déblayer les décombres sous les encouragements de Valer qui, malgré une force bien supérieure à celle des humains, était faible et fragile comparé à elle.

Elle était puissante, forte, résistante, et pourtant, les pans de murs étaient presque trop lourds pour elle. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant. Elle se faisait vieille. Usée.

« Hey, vieille carne, ne vas pas te blesser. » nota le _wraith_ , qui avait intercepté ses pensées.

Elle acquiesça, mais ne diminua en rien ses efforts.

Finalement, après avoir retiré une dernière poutre, Valer put se glisser dans les décombres, lui transmettant télépathiquement ce qu'il voyait.

Leur patient était un _wraith_ , ou plutôt un demi- _wraith_ miraculeusement encore en vie, malgré la moitié inférieure de son corps broyée par les décombres.

Avant même de l'examiner, Valer lui fit un don de vie et elle se sentit heureuse d'être sa coéquipière. Si elle n'avait pas fait équipe avec un _wraith_ , le protocole aurait exigé qu'ils laissent le guerrier - afin d'éviter tout risque d'attaque dû à une crise de rage de faim - et signalent sa position à une unité spéciale de secours _wraith_ , qui aurait mis quelques minutes à arriver. Quelques minutes que le prédateur n'avait peut-être pas à disposition. Mais Valer était un _wraith_ et pouvait de fait lui faire un don de vie, et elle-même ne risquait pas grand-chose. Même si elle voyait par les yeux de son coéquipier, elle se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Le guerrier tenait le cadavre broyé d'un autre soldat contre lui et Valer tentait de le lui faire lâcher afin de pouvoir le dégager. De ce qu'elle comprit des feulements désemparés du _wraith_ piégé et des quelques bribes d'échanges télépathiques retransmises par Valer, il s'agissait du frère humain du _wraith_. L'homme au côté de qui il avait grandi et s'était engagé. Son petit frère, qu'il avait promis de toujours protéger. Qu'il avait essayé de protéger. Mais même un _wraith_ était impuissant contre l'effondrement d'un bâtiment de quatre étages.

Il avait la chance - ou le malheur - d'avoir survécu, contrairement à son frère adoptif. Finalement, Valer, las d'essayer de le raisonner, sortit son blaster et fit feu à deux reprises, assommant son congénère avant de le dégager, se servant sans pitié d'un scalpel pour trancher ce qu'il restait de tendons et de muscles, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour lui faire un second don de vie.

Le temps qu'il le traîne hors des décombres, l'hémorragie du guerrier avait cessé, mais il ne marcherait plus. Du moins pas sur les jambes qui l'avaient portées jusqu'à ce jour.

Ils le chargèrent sur une civière.

« Bon pour le recyclage. » nota Valer en reprenant sa place dans son dos.

« Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, sombre brute. »

« Mais sa seconde chance va coûter une fortune en ressources à l'empire. Réfléchis, stupide femelle. Combien d'enfant pourraient être nourris ou vaccinés avec l'argent qu'il va coûter ? Combien d'autres soldats moins gravement blessés pourraient être soignés par les chirurgiens qui vont s'occuper de lui ? Combien de soldats qui pourront reprendre les armes, contrairement à lui ? »

Elle s'était remise en marche, scannant tout comme le _wraith_ dans son dos les alentours, attentive à un ennemi embusqué, une mine dissimulée ou tout autre danger.

« Je n'y crois pas ! A cause de toi, je vais devoir prendre la défense d'un foutu _wraith_ ! Mais ce soldat s'est battu pour notre idéal. Il s'est battu pour l'empire. Pour les Ouman'shii. Il mérite toute notre reconnaissance et notre aide. C'est un immense sacrifice qu'il a fait. Nous le lui devons ! » s'échauffa-t-elle.

Valer lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Je le sais, vieille carne, cesse de galoper comme un guam qui a vu du foin. »

Elle allait lui lancer une réplique bien sentie mais son attention fut subitement attirée par un bruit.

Elle scanna les environs. Aucun marqueur de balise, et pourtant, elle avait bien entendu un petit cri de souffrance.  
Avançant lentement, elle se dirigea vers l'origine du son.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Valer.

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. »

« Tu hallucines, vieux machin. Il n'y a personne ici. Regarde ta visière. »

« Non, j'ai entendu quelqu'un. » répondit-elle, s'avançant jusqu'aux ruines d'une maison.

« S'il n'y a pas de marqueur, ce n'est pas notre problème, c'est un ennemi. »  
« On doit vérifier. Il est déjà arrivé à des soldats de perdre leur balise, ou qu'elle soit détruite. »

« Soit, soit, vieille carne têtue. » siffla-t-il, sautant à terre pour l'aider à inspecter les lieux.

Ce fut elle qui la trouva. Une femme, recroquevillée dans une canalisation d'égout éventrée.

« Ici ! » appela-t-elle, alors que l'humaine la fixait avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

Le _wraith_ la rejoignit en deux bonds.

« Ça n'est pas une des nôtres. » nota-t-il, se penchant avec l'intention évidente de s'en nourrir.

« Mais ça va pas ? » l'arrêta-t-elle, le retenant fermement.

Il feula.

« Je sais que pour ta race d'optimistes congénitaux, la notion d'extermination et d'ennemi absolu n'a aucun sens, mais les ordres sont clairs. Ces humains ont eu leur chance de se rendre. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas saisie doivent mourir. »

Instinctivement, sa prise sur son bras se resserra alors que la colère l'emplissait.

« Comment oses-tu, espèce de sale... Monstre ! Comment oses-tu dire que les Iräns ne savent pas ce qu'est l'extermination ! Ton espèce. Ta race de tueurs immondes a essayé de nous exterminer. Tes semblables ont tué jusqu'au dernier humain de mon monde natal. Vous ne nous avez donné aucune chance de nous rendre. Aucune chance de négocier. Alors que nous ne vous avions jamais rien fait. Jamais ! Nous vous avons laissé l'univers tout entier, mais il vous fallait notre lune ! Vous les avez tous tués ! Tous ! »

Il y eut un craquement sec et Valer gémit.

Aveuglée par sa colère, elle continua à le serrer, le secouant un peu.

« Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, espèce de sale dégénéré, cette humaine est pleine. Elle doit à peine tenir debout. Elle n'aurait jamais pu parcourir les quelques kilomètres la séparant des vaisseaux d'évacuation ! »

Elle donna une dernière secousse qui arracha un autre grincement au _wraith_. Son qui enfin trouva prise en elle.

Horrifiée, elle se calma subitement.

« Oh, par les Ancêtres ! »

Valer inspirait et expirait à fond, se tâtant prudemment le bras.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te traiter de faible. »

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas ! Excuse-moi, je t'en supplie. Oh, par les Ancêtres ! »

« Si tu veux te rendre utile, cesse d'invoquer tes ancêtres et aide-moi à réduire la fracture. »

Elle s'empressa de s'exécuter, tâtant le bras disloqué du _wraith_ avant de le remettre en place d'un geste sec qui le fit rugir de douleur.

« Maintenant, j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de me sustenter. » nota-t-il, jetant un regard plein d'espoir à la femme qui tentait de se faire oublier dans sa conduite.

« Mais non. Tu peux tenir encore un peu, goinfre. »

En guise de réponse, il lui fit sentir la faim qui le ravageait. Il ne mentait pas.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres Frygiens pas loin. » décida-t-elle.

« Mais cette humaine est là. »  
« Elle est pleine. »

« Et alors ? »  
« Et alors, pas les femelles gravides et pas les enfants ! Et puisque tu sembles avoir oublié, gros parasite, tous les enfants sont exclus de l'ordre d'extermination. »  
« Quel enfant, je ne vois pas d'enfant. » répliqua-t-il en toute mauvaise foi.  
« Celui qui devrait naître d'ici quelques heures, crétin ! »

Valer feula.

« De toute manière, si elle reste dans son égout, elle et son petit seront morts d'ici deux jours. Autant abréger leurs souffrances. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison. »

Le _wraith_ lui jeta un regard surpris.

« On va les ramener au vaisseau. »

« Quoi ?! »

Son esprit la fouetta. Elle ne broncha pas, bien trop habituée aux explosions télépathiques du _wraith_.

« Cette humaine a clairement besoin d'assistance médicale, et ce n'est pas à nous de décider de son sort. On les ramène, et ce n'est pas négociable, Valer. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et en pensée pendant quelques longues secondes.

« Soit, mais le prochain, je le vide. »

Elle acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Ou tu te ravitailles sur un drone récolteur, gros parasite. Pas question de l'assommer, ça pourrait tuer le petit, alors dépêche-toi de la convaincre de sortir de son trou qu'on puisse l'emmener. Plus vite on la ramène, plus vite tu manges. »

Valer maugréa quelque chose que son cerveau était incapable de comprendre, puis s'agenouilla devant le tuyau.

Elle tenta de se rassurer, essayant d'ignorer les dizaines, non, les milliers de cadavres frygiens qui jonchaient le paysage. Ils faisaient ce qui était juste. Même si toute cette opération avait un atroce goût de déjà-vu hérité de la mémoire atavique de ses ancêtres, ils faisaient ce qui était juste. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Valer lui tapota la patte, la ramenant au présent et à la réalité.

« Passe-moi une civière, vieille carne. »

Elle s'exécuta et Valer aida l'humaine à s'y allonger avant de lui administre un léger sédatif et de la sangler.

Elle chargea le tube-civière. Valer ne remonta pas à son poste.

Inquiète, elle observa les alentours à la recherche d'une menace.

« Hey, vieille carne. Je ne pense pas que c'est la demi portion non-recyclable rangée là (il tapota le tube abritant son congénère amputé) qui me contredira, mais ce que mes ancêtres vous ont fait, c'est impardonnable. Si quelqu'un avait tué Karluk, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait mais je ne pourrais pas oublier, c'est certain. Je sais que des excuses ne suffiront jamais, mais je suis désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que ton peuple a dû traverser à cause du mien. »

Très doucement et avec mille précautions pour ne pas secouer ses passagers entubés, elle se baissa pour être un peu plus à sa hauteur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Valer. Mon peuple, ton peuple... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Nous sommes tous les deux Ouman'shii. Nous appartenons au même peuple. Pas à la même race, mais au même peuple. Pire encore, nous faisons partie de la même famille. Parce que, soyons honnêtes un instant, même si Zellia et Karluk sont morts il y a longtemps, ni toi, ni moi ne sommes prêts à renier la promesse que nous leur avons faite. N'est-ce pas, gros parasite? »

Le _wraith_ soupira, puis sourit d'un rictus vaguement menaçant qui découvrait ses dents, mais son esprit avait la teinte de la vérité. Un sourire soulagé et infiniment triste. Parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait de son _hysthar_ bien-aimé et qu'il en était conscient, un jour, elle aussi partirait, et il resterait seul avec ses souvenirs.

Le ramassant comme s'il ne pesait rien, ce qui ne manquait jamais de le faire paniquer, elle le déposa sur son dos.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une vieille carne, mais une vieille carne à la carapace solide. Je pourrais bien te survivre, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je serai toujours là. » lui souffla-t-elle, effleurant son esprit d'un tentacule de pensée rassurant.

«Juste un souvenir. » nota-t-il, sinistre.

« Non. Je ne serai plus Niim'shi, mais je serai toujours là. Tout au fond, loin sous la toile de l'Esprit. Les esprits des Ancêtres sont toujours là. Ils veillent sur nous. Nous guident et nous inspirent. Et un abruti dans ton genre aura toujours besoin d'un guide. »  
Tirant brutalement sur son épaule gauche, Valer la fit trébucher sur le côté, et éviter de peu une mine à moitié enterrée.

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir d'un guide qui ne sait même pas dans quoi il pose les pattes.» nota-t-il en pouffant.

Elle vrombit, faussement outrée.


	24. Haute couture

Désolée de ne pas l'avoir publiée plus tôt, j'avais oublié l'avoir écrite celle-là.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Cette rumeur se passe environ 50 ans après au-delà des étoiles, sur terre._

* * *

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! »

Soupirant, le pimpant quadragénaire détourna les yeux de son écran et de son livre de comptes numérique.

« Quoi, Constance ? N'ai-je pas demandé à ne pas être dérangé à moins que la reine d'Angleterre en personne ne vienne nous rendre visite ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, mais il faut vraiment que vous descendiez. »

« Pourquoi ? La reine d'Angleterre est en bas ? »

« Pire. »

.

Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, il décrocha sous le comptoir un coup de pied bien senti à sa gérante. La garce aurait pu le prévenir.

« Heu... »

Il détailla les huit hautes silhouettes drapée dans de longues capes sombres obscurcissant leurs traits. qui semblaient attendre sur le tapis carmin de sa boutique.

Un homme aux temps grisonnantes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant, vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir noir orné de triangles bleu nuit, s'avança les mains dans le dos, dans une pose très formelle.

« Sa Très Grande Majesté Impériale Ilinka, souveraine absolue des Ouman'shii, Reine bienveillante des quatre races, désire requérir vos services. » annonça ce dernier, s'inclinant tout en désignant d'un geste élégant la plus petite et frêle des silhouettes, dont le voile non pas noir comme il l'avait d'abord cru mais vert très sombre s'ornait de sublimes mais discrètes broderies argentées.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que des têtes couronnées les honoraient d'une visite, même si leur rayonnement étaient bien moindre et qu'ils étaient a priori tous humains.

Le personnel était formé, et toutes les vendeuses inclinèrent la tête respectueusement.

L'impératrice s'avança.  
« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce dont les notes chaudes résonnaient de la plus inhumaine des façons.

Les riches et les têtes couronnées ne se souciaient pas de déranger. Un coup de pied de Constance le secoua.

« B-bien sûr que non, Votre Majesté. Soyez la bienvenue avec votre, Heu... suite ? »

«Merci. Il ne s'agit que de mes gardes du corps. Ma suite ne m'a pas suivie. »

Ne sachant que répondre, il se contenta d'acquiescer, l'invitant à découvrir les vêtements artistiquement exposés.

Constance hésita un instant, puis opta pour la solution la plus sécuritaire et se tourna vers l'homme en manteau qui semblait suivre l'impératrice à un pas en arrière dans ses moindres mouvements.

« Est-ce que, hum... l'impératrice désire boire quelque chose ? »

L'homme s'avança pour s'en enquérir, seulement pour être arrêté par la reine voilée.

« J'ai entendu, Finesse, merci. Si vous avez du thé vert, cela ravirait mon palais. Sinon, une eau gazeuse sans glaçons, je vous prie. »

« Tout de suite, Majesté. » acquiesça sa gérante, envoyant d'un geste une vendeuse chercher la boisson.

Heureusement, son équipe était compétente, car il était comme pétrifié derrière son comptoir.

« Puis-je ? » demanda l'impératrice, se tournant vers lui, levant une main interrogative vers le voile qui dissimulait ses traits.

Il parvint à acquiescer avant de se rappeler l'impolitesse d'un tel geste si peu protocolaire.

« Bien sûr, Votre Majesté. »

D'un mouvement délicat, elle retira les longs gants qui dissimulaient ses mains et ses avant-bras à la peau verte, puis d'un long doigt griffu, dégrafa une boucle invisible, faisant retomber le voile brodé qui dissimulait ses traits et révéla un visage doux mais néanmoins terrifiant, au milieu duquel brillaient - comme animés d'une lueur propre - deux yeux d'or liquide.

Il sentit sa vessie le lâcher et parvint à se reprendre avant d'avoir fait plus que vaguement humidifier son caleçon.

Suivant le geste de leur souveraine, les sept gardes du corps retirèrent leurs propre voile, des sortes d'écharpes épaisses qui dissimulaient des visages féroces et altiers.

Les fentes respiratoires sur les joues de l'impératrice palpitèrent imperceptiblement.

« Nous pouvons les remettre, si cela vous rassure. A moins que vous ne préfériez que nous quittions la boutique ? »

En un instant, il vit défiler devant lui les conséquences désastreuses d'un tel incident pour sa carrière. Si la plus puissante et probablement la plus riche souveraine de deux galaxies quittait sa boutique parce qu'elle y avait été mal reçue, sa carrière dans le monde du luxe et de la haute couture serait terminée.

« Non. Tout va bien. C'est un véritable plaisir de recevoir une aussi auguste visite, Impératrice. »

L'alien le détailla, semblant percer son âme à jour.

« Vous mentez avec courage. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'en prends pas ombrage. Les _wraiths_ sont les prédateurs naturels des humains, on ne peut pas vous reprocher d'avoir un minimum d'instinct de préservation. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez partir. Vos deux vendeuses ici présentes n'ont pas aussi peur de nous que vous, et je ne doute pas qu'elles sont très compétentes dans leur domaine. » déclara la souveraine, désignant Constance et Gladys, qui rougirent à l'unisson.

« Non, ça ira... »

« Partez, votre peur et votre urine empuantissent l'atmosphère. »

Le ton avait changé et, de doux et chaud, était passé à une autorité glaçante et absolue alors qu'une rangée de dents de prédateurs apparaissait.

Avec un couinement terrifié, il battit en retraite dans son bureau, tandis que la moitié des vendeuses semblaient s'évaporer dans l'arrière-boutique.

Constance, le cœur battant la chamade, regarda son patron s'enfuir. Elle s'assurerait personnellement que les pontes de la maison mère soient au courant du déroulement exact des événements.

En attendant, c'était à elle de prendre les choses en mains.

Se raclant la gorge, elle s'avança.

« Cherchez-vous quelque chose de précis, Majesté ? »

La reine se tourna vers elle, son expression à nouveau douce et poliment curieuse.

« Pas exactement. J'ai toujours admiré les créations de votre marque. Une robe de soirée, peut-être ? »

« Bien sûr, elles sont par ici. » indiqua-t-elle, la guidant vers un coin de la vaste boutique.

.

L'impératrice avait passé deux heures à essayer différentes tenues sous le regard de marbre de son escorte et les conseils ampoulés de l'homme grisonnant, puis s'était finalement décidée pour trois robes, un manteau et une paire de chaussures. Constance avait proposé les services de leur tailleur, mais l'homme en manteau lui avait assuré que le tailleur impérial saurait s'en charger, puis s'était occupé de payer, proposant à choix une impressionnante liasse de billets, trois petits lingots d'or massif et une carte de crédit sans plafond. Constance avait pris la carte, qui était le moyen le plus sécuritaire, tout en se demandant qui pourrait bien accepter des lingots.

Gladys remit ensuite à l'homme les achats soigneusement emballés dans du papier de soie et des boîtes.

L'impératrice, qui avait patiemment attendu, observant calmement la boutique s'avança alors, inclinant la tête avec douceur.

« Merci pour vos excellents services, Mesdames, ma visite a été des plus agréables. Je reviendrai lors de ma prochaine visite sur Terre, si mon agenda le permet. » salua-t-elle, remettant en place le voile qui dissimulait ses traits.

Comme un seul homme, les gardes du corps qu'elles avaient presque oublié tant ils étaient immobiles firent de même.

« Merci de nous faire un tel honneur, Majesté. Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt ! » salua-t-elle en retour, s'inclinant profondément - comme ce qu'il restait de l'équipe de vente.

La reine se mit en marche, son assistant chargé des achats derrière elle et sa garde tout autour.

Constance jeta un regard coulis à la caméra au-dessus de la porte qui filmait le comptoir principal.

Si avec ça, elle n'était pas promue directrice à la place de ce couard, autant se reconvertir professionnellement.


	25. Attraction

_Cette nouvelle se passe bien 45 ans après_ Au-delà des étoiles _. No spoil_

* * *

Un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, le trentenaire laissa son aîné finir sa diatribe furieuse, puis alors que l'homme aux tempes grisonnantes reprenait son souffle, il se leva, fermant d'un geste automatique le bouton de sa veste de costard.

« M. Williams, je comprends votre désarroi, vous avez beaucoup investi dans ce parc. »

« Beaucoup ?! Je n'appelle pas cent-vingt millions « beaucoup » ! C'est une fortune ! Une fortune ! Tout ça pour quoi ? J'aurais fait plus de bénéfices en rachetant la foire miteuse qui anime le labyrinthe de maïs d'Halloween où ma nièce va jouer les momies pour huit dollars de l'heure ! Merde, on m'a promis un pool de clientèle de presque deux milliards d'âmes. Je devrais avoir des dizaines de milliers de visiteurs par jour. Et c'est quoi le meilleur score ?! Je vous le donne en mille, Patel! Trois mille deux-cent douze. C'est le meilleur score depuis l'ouverture du parc. C'est inadmissible ! »

« Oui, M. Williams, vous m'avez déjà dit tout ça, et une fois encore, je comprends votre désarroi. Mais cet échec est tout à fait explicable et aurait pu être totalement évité. »

Le quinquagénaire le fixa, soufflant comme un bœuf.

« Compréhensible ?! Évitable ?! J'ai engagé les meilleurs concepteurs de parcs d'attractions au monde ! J'ai engagé Oshiro Watanabe ! _Le_ Oshiro Watanabe qui a sauvé Disney de la faillite ! »

Kabir sourit patiemment.

« M. Watanabe a en effet fait des miracles sur les parcs Disney, mais la formule qu'il a utilisée est la même que celle justement mise en place par Walt Disney à la création de son premier parc. Il n'a fait que moderniser les attractions et le décor tout en appliquant le même bon vieux modèle. »

«Et donc, que lui reprochez-vous, à la méthode Watanabe ? D'ailleurs, vous avez mieux peut-être ? »

Lissant son costard, il opina.

« Oui, M. Williams, j'ai mieux. Il s'avère que contrairement à M. Watanabe, j'ai grandi dans ce que vous avez qualifié plus tôt de votre « pool de clientèle ». Je vois parfaitement pourquoi votre parc ne fonctionne pas, et comment changer cela. »

Williams s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes un de ces petits bonshommes verts ?! »

« Non, M. Williams. Je suis humain et Terrien. Mais mes parents ont émigré quand je n'avais même pas un an. J'ai grandi sur une petite planète minière de la bordure de la galaxie de Pégase, puis ai fait mes études supérieures sur le monde-capitale, Oumana, avant de revenir sur Terre pour y poursuivre des études universitaires. »

Il vit les sourcils gris grimper alors que l'homme calculait.

« Mais... mais... »

« Oui, mes parents ont été recrutés des années avant le « contact », comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. »

« Mais... mais... »

« Je vous expose mon plan pour transformer le gouffre financier de votre parc en l'affaire la plus florissante du monde forain, ou on continue à parler de mes origines ? »

Williams referma la bouche, s'assit, et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

Satisfait, il alluma d'une pression sur la télécommande le projecteur qui, dans un scintillement, afficha une photo de l'entrée d'une des attractions principales du parc de Williams.

« Vous reconnaissez sans aucun doute le portique du Rabbit Hole, le plus grand grand-huit de votre parc, inspiré de l'œuvre de Lewis Carroll. »

Williams acquiesça.

« Et quoi ? Il est très bien ce portique. On a même dépensé une fortune pour avoir un chat de Cheshire entièrement holographique ! »

« Oh, il est parfait ! Sublime ! Et si vous aviez installé votre parc à Chicago, Paris ou New Delhi, il aurait fait un carton. Mais dans Pégase ? Qui a entendu parler du chat de Cheshire ? Mille, deux mille personnes, maximum. Les ressortissants terriens, et éventuellement leurs enfants. Peut-être quelques natifs curieux. Mais c'est tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ? Que je dois choisir des thèmes moins culturels ? Des trucs plus basiques ? Genre le Père Noël et la Fée des dents ? »

Kabir eut un rire bref.

« Fée des dents ? Jamais entendu parler de ce truc. La preuve que le problème n'est pas le niveau d'éducation de votre public. Non : le problème, c'est la culture. Votre parc a été conçu pour un public de culture terrienne et, a priori, occidentale. Quelqu'un venant d'une autre culture terrienne comprendra la plupart des références, merci à ce cher Walt et à Hollywood, mais le public de votre parc n'a jamais entendu parler d'Alice, du Père Noël ou de la Belle au bois dormant. Ces univers ne leur parlent pas et ne les font pas rêver. »

« Et je le fais sur quoi, mon parc, si je ne m'inspire pas des contes de fées, hein ? »

« Sur les contes de fées. »  
« Vous me prenez pour un abruti ? » siffla Williams, piqué au vif.

Kabir hésita à répondre, puis décida de simplement poursuivre.

« Les peuples de Pégase ont aussi des contes. Chaque monde a sa petite variante, mais la plupart des peuples connaissent les contes de la petite fille et de l'étoile filante, du Prince blanc ou du char céleste d'Agios. Changez le thème des attractions, changez la décoration, et vous aurez déjà une large clientèle humaine à peu de frais. »

« Peu, combien ? » demanda Williams, méfiant.

« Un ou deux millions. Une bagatelle au vu des investissements déjà effectués. »

Le quinquagénaire souffla, visiblement pas encore convaincu de l'intérêt de telles dépenses. Kabir ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Ainsi, vous attirerez les familles avec enfants. Vous l'aurez, votre milliard et demi de clients potentiels. Mais si vous voulez attirer les clients qui ont de l'argent, vous allez devoir adapter tout le parc. Plus gros investissements, mais bien meilleur rendement. »

Agitant la main, Williams lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Si vous arrivez à attirer des _wraiths_ ou des Iräns dans votre parc, vous aurez des clients _platinium_. »

« Les Iräns, les gros insectes ? Ils sont trop grands pour les attractions. L'investissement ne vaut pas la peine. »  
« C'est exact, il faudrait adapter les attractions, rehausser les plafonds, faire des wagons adaptés à leur physionomie. Mais, les Iräns et les _wraiths_ ont une chose en commun. Ils vivent longtemps et travaillent beaucoup. La plupart ne savent pas quoi faire de leur argent. Rendez-leur votre parc intéressant et vous aurez de gens avec des mois de salaire à claquer en souvenirs et en babioles et, surtout, en entrées surtaxées. »

Il pouvait presque voir le cerveau du quinquagénaire briller d'intérêt.

« Donc, je fais en sorte que de gros cafards puisse monter sur mes manèges, et à moi le pactole ? »

« Oui et non. Faites que les « gros cafards » puissent profiter de la journée avec leurs amis humains, et à vous une partie du pactole. La plus facile. »

« Et l'autre partie ? »  
« Les _wraiths_. »  
« Mais pas besoin de tout adapter pour eux, non ? »  
« C'est vrai, mais les _wraiths_ ne savent pas s'amuser. Un parc sur les contes de fées ? Peu importe que ce soient des contes de Pégase. Ils ne les connaissent pas. Ça ne les intéresse pas. De toute manière, dans ces contes, ils sont toujours les méchants. »

« Alors quoi ? »  
« Alors, vous faites des attractions rien que pour eux. »

« Et c'est quoi une attraction spéciale « vampire meurtrier » ? »  
« Les _wraiths_ ont une culture bien à eux. Une culture dans laquelle l'individu ne compte pas. Seule la ruche compte. »  
« Des communistes, quoi. » grommela Williams.

« En quelque sorte. En tous cas, la plupart des _wraiths_ passent leur vie d'immortel à rêver de devenir un héros qui se distinguera de la masse, sans jamais y arriver. Donnez-leur leur minute de gloire, et ils vous mangeront dans la main... »

Il ne put retenir un petit rire à sa blague involontaire, qui échapperait sans doute à Williams.

« Et ça m'apporterait quoi ? » s'enquit ce dernier.  
« Les enfants, ça grandit. Et la plupart des adultes ne retournent pas dans un parc d'attractions à moins d'avoir des enfants à y amener, donc, vous devez sans cesse ramener de nouveaux clients. Les _wraiths_ sont immortels, et ils aiment la routine. Si vous arrivez à en convaincre un de venir, disons, une fois par an dans votre parc, vous aurez un client fidèle pour quelques siècles. Et si en plus, il a des proches humains, il sera sans doute plus qu'enclin à les gâter durant leur visite... »

« Des clients immortels... Oui, j'aime ça. Dites-m'en plus.»

« Donc, vous m'engagez ? »

« Combien ? » soupira Williams

« Combien quoi ? Mes honoraires, ou le coût estimé des rénovations ? »

Le jeune homme se força à parler calmement, malgré son cœur qui avait fait une embardée.

« Les deux. » lâcha Williams.

« Vingt millions minimum pour la réfection du parc, pour l'adapter à toutes les races. Trente supplémentaires pour la création de nouvelles attractions, et pour moi un million cinq, plus cinq pourcent des bénéfices totaux du parc - pour les sept ans à venir. »

« Vous êtes fou, Patel ! »

« Non, ambitieux. Et j'ai le luxe de mes ambitions, M. Williams. Vous avez demandé aux meilleurs concepteurs de la Terre de vous faire un parc, et à la place, vous vous retrouvez avec un gouffre financier. Et ce n'est pas de leur faute. Le marché galactique n'est pas le marché terrien. Ce qui marche dans Pégase ne marcherait jamais ici et vice versa. Je suis... disons, binational et biculturel. Si vous voulez conquérir ce nouveau marché, vous aurez besoin d'un guide, et je suis le seul à avoir les qualifications requises. Libre à vous d'engager un autre Watanabe, qui ne vous demandera pas moins, mais ne pourra pas vous garantir le succès. »

« Vous pouvez me garantir le succès ? »

« Oui, sinon, je vous aurais demandé cinq millions de base, et pas des parts sur les bénéfices à venir, M. Williams. » assura-t-il, tendant le dossier résumant toute son offre et ses estimations à l'homme qui les prit d'un geste sec, les parcourant avec attention pendant de très longues minutes avant de les signer d'un geste furieux.

« Voilà, vous êtes engagé. Donc, ces attractions pour _wraiths_ ? »  
Avec un sourire triomphant, Kabir contresigna les documents, puis rangea soigneusement ses exemplaires dans sa mallette avec de récupérer la télécommande.

« Les _wraiths_ n'ont pas de conte de fées, mais ils ont des épopées guerrières transmises télépathiquement et formées des souvenirs de leurs ancêtres. Voici la première attraction conçue spécialement pour eux, mais ouverte à tous. Un simulateur de commandement. »

« Un simulateur de quoi ? »

« De commandement, M. Williams. La réplique d'un pont de ruche, avec des consoles interactives et des écrans retransmettant les données d'une bataille de la grande guerre. Données tronquées pour que les visiteurs qui endosseraient le rôle d'un commandant et de son équipe d'officiers remportent cette bataille critique à tous les coups, bien sûr. »

« Mais c'est chiant, votre attraction ! »  
« Pour vous et moi peut-être, mais je vous jure que la plupart des _wraiths_ seraient prêts à tuer pour être commandant d'une ruche et d'une flotte, ne serait-ce que dix minutes. »  
« Prêts à tuer, ou à débourser masse thune? »  
« Exactement.» approuva Kabir avec un sourire.

« Fantastique. La suivante, c'est quoi ? »

« Un labyrinthe. »

« Un labyrinthe ?! Mais il y en a déjà un ! Le labyrinthe de Hansel et Gretel... Bon OK, plus de Hansel et Gretel. Mais en quoi un foutu labyrinthe devrait persuader des _wraiths_ blindés de pognon de venir dans mon parc ? »  
« Parce que dans le labyrinthe, on va mettre des « pièges » et des acteurs. Ou plutôt des employés en excellente condition physique et équipés de gilets laser. Aux visiteurs, on va donner des pistolets-laser. Des armes factices, hein ! Juste un rayon qui, s'il touche le gilet d'un des employés, fait marquer un « point » à celui qui a tiré. »  
« C'est un laser-game, votre truc. »

« Non, c'est une chasse. Une chasse au coureur tout à fait légale. »  
« Une chasse au quoi ? »  
« Une chasse au coureur. C'était un « sport » très prisé des _wraiths_ et rendu illégal dans l'empire. En gros, lorsque les _wraiths_ capturaient un humain qu'ils jugeaient intéressants à traquer, ils lui implantaient un traceur sur la nuque, le relâchaient puis le chassaient pour le plaisir et la gloire. »

« Mais c'est atroce ! »

« C'est pour ça que c'est illégal. Il existe des « chasses » légales et non mortelles pour la proie, mais elles sont rares et y participer coûte très cher, car les bons coureurs sont rares et leurs services sont hors de prix, de même que les assurances, car les mutilations et les morts accidentelles ne sont malheureusement pas rares. »

« Alors ça va aussi me coûter une fortune ! »  
« Non, car on ne parle pas d'une chasse dangereuse sur des hectares et des jours entiers, mais d'une version édulcorée et bon enfant sur une heure maximum. Quelque chose du type « Formez une équipe, celui qui abat le plus de coureurs en une heure gagne une médaille en chocolat ». »

« Pourquoi ne pas faire deux équipes de visiteurs l'une contre l'autre ? »

« C'est à envisager, mais les _wraiths_ sont des prédateurs. Des chasseurs. Jouer les proies ne les intéressera pas. Et tous les humains ne font pas des prises intéressantes. Si les « proies » sont notoirement difficiles à attraper, l'attraction aura plus de succès. »

« Et pas de risques pour les employés ? »  
« Minimes. Si on précise bien que le contact physique est interdit et que seuls les tirs laser comptent, seuls les risques que l'on peut attendre de quelqu'un qui court dans un labyrinthe piégé sont à attendre. »

Et tous les risques inhérents à être du mauvais côté de la main d'un _wraith_ excité par une chasse, mais c'était si évident qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser.

« OK, j'achète. Quoi d'autre ? »

Kabir sourit. Williams était à fond, c'était parfait.

« Alors, ça n'est pas une attraction spécialement pour les _wraiths_ , mais ça reprend un élément culturel typique Ouman'shii. Un truc que l'empire vend à tous ses citoyens. »

Williams fixa le croquis de l'hypothétique attraction.

« On dirait le fils bâtard de Small World et d'un tunnel de l'amour, votre truc.» nota le quinquagénaire.

« C'est exactement ce que c'est. Une petite attraction tranquille pour les couples. Mais plutôt que de viser les couples, heu... normaux, celle-ci est destinée aux couples _hysthars_. »

« C'est quoi cette connerie encore ? Ils peuvent pas être hétéros ou gay, comme tout le monde ? »

Une fois encore, il ravala un rire.

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'orientation sexuelle. Les _hysthars_ sont des duos formés d'un humain et d'un _wraith_ ou d'un Irän. A la base, c'est une relation fondée sur le partage d'énergie vitale, mais les _hysthars_... on dit que le lien qui finit par les unir est plus profond encore que celui qui unit des époux. Un certain nombre d'entre eux finissent en couple, d'ailleurs. Enfin, surtout avec les _wraiths_... Mais, peu importe. En tout cas, c'est un élément culturel très important, et l'inclure dans le parc le rendra plus attractif pour toutes les familles mixtes. C'est un moyen de dire « Regardez, on sait que vous existez, et on a pensé à vous. Cette attraction, elle est rien que pour vous ». »

« Ah, oui, je vois... mais pour réduire le coût, on ne peut pas transformer une attraction déjà existante, genre la grotte des sirènes ? »

« Bien sûr, mais pour la grotte des sirènes, j'avais un autre projet. »

« Vendez-moi du rêve. »

Kabir appuya sur la télécommande, et l'écran afficha une image toute en nuances de bleu.

« Le réveil d'Atlantis. Une série de dioramas retraçant la submersion de la cité par les Anciens, son abandon puis sa redécouverte par les équipes terriennes du SGC, et enfin son retour à la surface. »

« Mmh, c'est joli. »

« Merci. Joli, et peu cher. Juste à changer les décors. On peut même réutiliser les animatroniques, il faudra simplement les adapter et les reprogrammer. »

« Parfait. Pour l'instant, vous m'impressionnez. J'espère que ça va continuer. »

« Ce sera le cas. »

« Tant mieux. Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous... mais montrez-moi tout de même ce que vous comptez faire du Rabbit Hole. »

« Bien sûr. Le Rabbit Hole vas devenir le Galactic Express. Au lieu de tables volantes et de chat de Cheshire, on aura des étoiles, des novas et des vaisseaux spatiaux. Dans Pégase, tout le monde sait depuis toujours que le voyage spatial existe, mais très peu l'ont vécu. »

« Je connais pas grand-monde qui ait fait un voyage spatial ici non plus. » nota Williams en se relevant, l'air approbateur.

« Hé bien maintenant, vous me connaissez moi. Mais je vous promets que deux semaines de voyage intergalactique, c'est atrocement ennuyeux, contrairement à ce grand-huit. » plaisanta-t-il, réunissant ses affaires.  
« Je vous crois. Merci de cette présentation, M. Patel. J'attends de vos nouvelles très vite pour la remise sur pied de mon parc. »  
« Comptez sur moi, M. Williams. Je repars à la fin de la semaine pour Pégase. D'ici là, vous aurez l'intégralité du plan de rénovation, et dans un mois au plus, vous aurez les premiers nouvelles de votre parc et du chantier. »

« Bien. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes capable de ridiculiser Oshiro Watanabe, et de faire de ce parc la poule aux œufs d'or qu'on m'a promis, et c'est vous qui construirez tous les suivants. S'il y a un marché à prendre, je veux le prendre avant que les magnats de la souris aux grandes oreilles ne le fasse. »

« Préparez les contrats, M. Williams. Vous allez bientôt être à la tête d'un empire forain intergalactique. »


	26. Chasse à l'homme

Il faisait frais. Il était encore tôt et la brume matinale s'attardait entre les troncs violine des arbres.

Pour l'heure, tout était calme, le silence seulement interrompu par quelques trilles d'oiseaux et le crissement d'un insecte bien caché entre les feuilles mortes. Mais bientôt, le soleil s'élèverait au-dessus des frondaisons et la forêt s'emplirait de vie et d'activité. D'ici là, les seuls à briser la quiétude des lieux étaient les quatre silhouettes affairées autour de caisses tout à côté du grand anneau de pierre, comme oublié là par quelque civilisation depuis longtemps disparue ayant habité ce monde sauvage.

« Tu as tes grenades ? » demanda Fahalym, le nez plongé dans une caisse.

« Oui. »

Par acquit de conscience, Tal tâta tout de même sa ceinture pour vérifier leur présence.

« Et le filin ? Les crochets ? »  
« Oui, j'ai tout mon équipement. Ne t'inquiète pas. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis méticuleux. » ronchonna le _wraith_.  
« Tu t'inquiètes. »

Un grondement lui répondit.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'embêtes pas Gelina et Hurbard à propos de leur équipement ? »

Un autre grondement.

« Parce que je ne me soucie pas autant d'eux. »

« Ah ! Tu t'inquiètes. »

« Non ! »

Il rit, s'attirant un regard noir de l'alien, puis un soupir vaincu.

« Oui, je suis inquiet. Si on ne prend jamais des groupes de plus de quatre, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Ils sont trop nombreux. Si les choses dérapent, je ne pourrai pas les contrôler tous. »

Gelina, son gourdin usé par des années d'usage à la main et son opulente poitrine coincée sous un une plaque d'armure en polymère râpée, s'approcha.

« C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là. Plus de chasseurs, plus de coureurs. Faut pas vous en faire. On est des pros, on a pas besoin d'une nounou. »

Hurbard, son vieux pourpoint encore impeccable et sa moustache rutilante, acquiesça.

« Tu vois. Pas de soucis. »  
Tal s'approcha du _wraith_ , qui faisait un peu tache dans leur petit groupe d'humains en frusques dépareillées avec son manteau noir fraîchement graissé, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et son tatouage propret sur le front.

«Je n'aime pas ça. » gronda Fahalym, si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

« Je sais, ça fait des jours que tu le dis. Mais on a besoin d'argent et ils ont payé un sacré supplément. » répondit-il tout aussi bas, effleurant doucement les longs doigts de l'alien.

« Mais je n'aime pas ça. Neuf, c'est trop ! »

« Neuf, ça fait même pas trois chacun. On ne risque rien. »

« L'effet de meute, ça te dit quelque chose, humain borné ? »

« Bah... »  
« Moi oui. Et même si je me répète, je ne pourrai pas les contrôler tous s'ils s'excitent mutuellement, ce qu'ils vont faire. »

« On peut encore annuler. Tu veux qu'on annule ? On annule et on les rembourse ? »  
Le _wraith_ le fixa longtemps, l'air terriblement malheureux.

« Non. On a besoin de cet argent. »

« On est d'accord. (Tal jeta un coup d'œil au mini-ordinateur accroché à son poignet.) Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il faut qu'on y aille si on veut avoir le temps de préparer un peu le terrain. Vous êtes prêts, les gars ? »  
« Hey ! » protesta Gelina.

« OK, vous êtes prêts, messieurs-dames ? »

« Mieux. » approuva-t-elle avec un sourire féroce découvrant une dentition en piteux état.

Hurbard hocha la tête avec élégance, rajustant son arbalète laser dans son dos.

Fahalym poussa un soupir tenant plus du gémissement que d'autre chose, s'accrochant à ses doigts avec plus de force que nécessaire. La dernière fois que Tal l'avait vu aussi inquiet, c'était lorsque l'impératrice avait donné un ordre de marche contre Abalite, ses troupes et tous ses territoires. Pendant des jours, le _wraith_ s'était terré dans le vieux vaisseaux miteux qui leur servait de logement, redoutant autant d'être enrôlé de force dans l'armée pour aller livrer bataille contre ses anciens frères - ce que Tal lui avait assuré être impossible, puisqu'il n'était pas citoyen - qu'arrêté en tant qu'agent de l'ennemi, et incarcéré ou, pire, exécuté en tant que traître. Là encore, Tal avait essayé de le rassurer. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se produise. Pas après tant de temps au sein de l'empire, des papiers en règle et une lettre signée de la propre main de la grande régente Delleb, qui avait personnellement fouillé son esprit à la recherche de toute trace de duperie alors que l'empire n'était pas encore un empire, et n'avait pas encore d'impératrice ni d'inquisitrice pour le faire.

Et en effet, personne n'était venu. Abalite avait été défaite, et face au choix offert par l'impératrice - mourir ou servir – la reine avait choisi de lui prêter allégeance et de devenir une de ses vassales, et la vie avait continué. Personne n'avait posé de questions à Fahalym, personne ne l'avait pris à parti. Rien n'avait changé. Et à présent, il paniquait à nouveau comme en ce jour pas si lointain.

Lentement, il détacha les doigts du _wraith_ , un à un, puis les mains à nouveau libres, il les posa lourdement sur les épaules de l'alien à peine plus petit que lui de deux centimètres pour le secouer un bon coup.

« Écoute-moi, espèce de larve. Tout. Ira. Bien. Nous, on va aller dans la forêt, on va poser quelques pièges et attendre nos clients, et toi, tu vas rester ici, les accueillir, leur faire ton petit discours bien flatteur sur comment on est les proies les plus glorieuses de la galaxie, sur comment on est beaux, on est dangereux, on sent bon et tout ça. Rappeler les règles du jeu, et quand ils n'en pourront plus d'attendre, tu vas les lâcher sur nos traces, et dans trois jours, on aura revendu notre poubelle volante à une casse et on sera installé dans les sièges ergonomiques de notre nouveau bolide. D'accord ? » demanda-t-il, serrant entre ses mains le visage du _wraith_ pour le forcer à incliner la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient front contre front.

Il assortit ses paroles d'une petite tape sur sa joue. Fahalym acquiesça, à peine.

« Tout. Ira. Bien. Répète après moi. Tout ira bien. »

L'alien soupira et s'exécuta avec assez de force pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas recommencer l'exercice.

« Ah ! Voilà que je retrouve mon partenaire ! »

Ses mots arrachèrent un petit sourire au _wraith_ , puis Tal sentit la pression familière de son esprit contre le sien.

Il accepta le contact sans hésiter, plongeant dans la conscience d'un jaune nocturne sans aucune hésitation.

« Je me fiche des deux autres, et je me fiche de nos clients. Ils ont signés la décharge. Ne joue pas les héros. S'il y en a un qui oublie les règles et se laisse aller, tue-le, ne prends pas de risques. Promets-le-moi.» le pressa Fahalym

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à l'inquiétude touchante de l'alien.

« Je te le promets. Il faut que je m'entaille la paume ou ça ira ? »

«Ça ira. »

« Super, parce qu'on va vraiment être en retard si on ne s'y met pas. »

Il allait s'éloigner du _wraith_ et rompre la connexion télépathique, mais ce dernier le retint.

« Tal... Je t'aime. »

Les pensées du _wraith_ s'enroulèrent autour de lui en une caresse intime et puissante.

Il s'arrêta, à moitié conscient que dans le monde physique, Fahalym l'embrassait, moins prudemment que d'habitude. Il aurait sûrement une ou deux coupures, mais il pouvait vivre avec. Pas sans son partenaire. Son conjoint.

« Espèce de... faux dur ! Moi aussi je t'aime... » répondit-il avec autant de sincérité et de force.

Lentement, à regret, Fahalym le força à réintégrer son propre corps et le monde réel.

« Hey ! On est là ! Trouvez-vous une chambre. »

« Désolé, Gelina. » s'excusa-t-il, essuyant d'un revers de main le filet de sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Bande d'obsédés. » ronchonna-t-elle encore, son sourire mal dissimulé démentant ses paroles.

« On y va ? » s'enquit Hurbard, qui les attendait quelques mètres plus loin.  
« Oui. A bientôt. » salua Tal, se retournant vers le _wraith_ toujours planté entre les caisses de matériel, l'air terriblement seul et étonnamment inoffensif.

L'homme hésita un instant face à la mièvrerie de sa démarche, puis, rejoignant ses collègues à reculons, il articula silencieusement « Ma moitié. »

Deux mots muets qui eurent un effet transcendantal sur l'alien, qui se redressa sans s'en rendre compte, puissante forme immortelle et marmoréenne dans la forêt sans cesse bruissante. Après un dernier sourire, Tal se retourna et s'enfonça au petit trot entre les arbres. Ils avaient une longue journée devant eux et pas de temps à perdre.

.

 _Il regarda les trois humains partir, une boule anxieuse au ventre, puis dès qu'ils eurent disparu entre les troncs, il se mit au travail. Par acquit de conscience, il vérifia que son bracelet de traqueur modifié fonctionnait bien et captait les balises sous-cutanées ultraprécises - qu'il serait le seul à voir - et les balises de poignet amovibles simulant des balises de coureur. Il captait tout le monde, et les sous-cutanées lui indiquaient même quel point était qui. Il ne se sentit pas plus calme, mais poursuivit et entreprit de vérifier et d'allumer les neuf « bracelets de traqueurs » destinés à leurs clients. Une fois certain qu'ils fonctionnaient tous parfaitement, il revint au sien et vérifia qu'il captait également toutes les balises dissimulées dans les bracelets. Il pourrait savoir à tout instant où se trouvait qui. Parfait. Jetant un coup d'œil dans les caisses d'armement, il vérifia que le petit arsenal assommant qu'ils proposaient à leurs clients était bien là, puis ouvrit une longue caisse dont le couvercle était percé de trous._

 _« Sors. » ordonna-t-il mentalement à la créature pâle allongée à l'intérieur._

 _Le drone décharné, seulement vêtu d'une tunique décolletée et d'un pantalon usé, se redressa, ses yeux pâles le fixant avec toute l'attention de son intellect limité._

 _Décidément, la grande régente ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête le jour où elle s'était dit que de telles monstruosités n'effrayeraient pas les humains. Même Bob, comme l'avait affectueusement surnommé Tal, lui filait toujours des frissons. Le drone récolteur était indispensable à leur petite affaire, puisque c'était lui qui garantissait qu'aucun de leurs clients ne risquait d'avoir le moindre petit creux durant la partie de chasse, mais tout de même. A quel moment une créature squelettique et pâle au ventre rond, sans bouche, sans cheveux et sans ongles avait-elle paru être une figure rassurante pour qui que ce soit ? Bien sûr, il connaissait la raison d'une telle atrocité : sans crocs, sans griffes et sans crochets à venin, ils ne pouvaient pas représenter de menace pour des humains. Mais tout de même !_

 _« Vas là-bas.» ordonna-t-il à la créature qui obéit, s'arrêtant à l'endroit exact qu'il avait désigné d'une pensée._

 _La location de Bob à l'empire leur coûtait une véritable fortune, mais c'était un investissement qu'il consentait de bon cœur. C'était lui qui avait entrepris les complexes démarches pour obtenir un drone récolteur. Tal pensait qu'ils auraient pu investir plus judicieusement cette somme, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû vivre à de trop nombreuses reprises l'expérience terrifiante de voir l'amour de sa vie aux portes de la mort, presque toute sa force vitale absorbée par un client un peu trop enthousiaste et ayant négligé de se nourrir avant de venir. Ce n'était pas non plus lui qui avait dû gérer les clients furieux et les remboursements concomitants parce que le « coureur » censé être chassé était enfermé dans une cellule capitonnée, en plein sevrage de l'enzyme. Il jeta un regard au drone qui, ses longs bras repliés devant lui comme un terrifiant fœtus géant, observait les alentours. Bob était moche et coûtait cher, mais il était un des meilleurs investissements qu'ils aient jamais fait. Depuis son arrivée, il n'y avait plus eu d'accident._

 _Fahalym consulta l'heure. Les clients devraient être là d'ici moins de dix minutes._

 _Juste le temps de revoir leurs profils._

 _Un groupe d'amis. Cinq d'entre eux étaient citoyens, les autres juste de riches entrepreneurs. De la caste des guerriers pour la plupart. C'était en général eux qui étaient le plus friands de chasses. Deux scientifiques dans le tas, tout de même. Il faudrait qu'il les garde à l'œil. Soit ils seraient relativement calmes, soit, pressés de prouver leur valeur à leur pairs plus musclés, ils feraient preuve d'une sournoiserie toute particulière._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était comme ça qu'il avait rencontré Tal. Lors d'une chasse._

 _Tal avait été citoyen. Militaire. Pendant des années, il avait fait partie d'une unité d'élite d'infiltration et de sabotage. On le larguait à des dizaines de kilomètres de sa cible, et seul, avec seulement son équipement sur le dos, il s'y rendait, s'y introduisait, et en détruisait toutes les installations clés pour permettre aux troupes régulières de débarquer plus facilement._

 _Pas vraiment un coureur, mais sans doute ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Lorsqu'il avait pris sa retraite, un traqueur était venu le voir et lui avait proposé de se reconvertir. Tal avait refusé, mais ça lui avait donné une idée, et il avait lancé son affaire. La première du genre. Une agence de chasse à l'homme légale. Le succès avait été immédiat. Fahalym, à l'époque, travaillait dans les bureaux d'une compagnie spatiale privée. Lorsque la boîte avait signé - en partie grâce à lui - un énorme contrat, son patron avait offert une chasse à tous les acteurs importants de cette affaire et avait fait appel à Tal._

 _A l'époque Tal travaillait avec un autre humain. Un petit mâle vicieux et méchant qui lui demandait la moitié de tous ses gains juste pour accueillir les clients et les lancer sur ses traces avant de repartir._

 _C'était comme ça que la chasse avait commencé. L'humain les avait rapidement briefé - et il s'en rendait à présent compte, pas assez -, leur avait donné leurs bracelets et leur avait désigné l'est. Ils étaient partis, et ils avaient rapidement été mis dans l'ambiance lorsque Jukaian, un des comptables, s'était envolé pour se retrouver suspendu par un pied, tête en bas tel un gros saucisson sec. Ils l'avaient libéré et avaient continué. Il leur avait fallu trois heures pour trouver les premières traces de leur proie et une de plus pour l'apercevoir. Tal avait assommé son patron d'alors et avait fui. Le jeu du chat et de la souris avait continué juste tard dans la nuit. Et à l'époque, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ils étaient si mauvais que Tal ne cessait de revenir vers eux pour leur donner du sport et l'impression qu'ils le talonnaient._

 _Puis, il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais un instant, il tentait de s'approcher discrètement de ce qu'il croyait être leur proie, et la seconde d'après, il dévalait une pente caillouteuse pour finir coincé sous un tronc pourri au fond d'un fossé. Il ne s'était pas trop inquiété. Éraflures, contusions et foulures auraient vite disparu, et la pente n'était pas assez raide pour qu'il ne puisse pas la remonter. Puis il avait réalisé que le tronc qui emprisonnait sa jambe était plus lourd que ce qu'il pensait, et pour parfaire le tout, il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Une grosse averse d'été aux gouttes lourdes, et en moins d'une minute, il était assis en plein milieu d'une rivière qui ne cessait de grossir. Là, il avait paniqué et appelé à l'aide. Mais il ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait, et ses collègues n'étaient pas plus habitués au grand air que lui. Ils s'étaient mis à le chercher, mais sans grand succès. Lui, pendant ce temps, avait continué à se débattre, mais plus le torrent grossissait, plus il charriait de terre, de roches et de débris, qui venaient alourdir le tronc qui l'emprisonnait. L'eau lui arrivait déjà au cou, le forçant à sérieusement envisager sa mort, lorsqu'il avait vu l'humain qu'ils chassaient depuis le matin - Tal - descendre précipitamment la pente ruisselante et entrer dans l'eau sans hésiter pour tenter de le libérer. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs essais, et entretemps, il s'était retrouvé complètement submergé. Alors, à trois reprises, Tal était venu lui donner de l'oxygène. Puis, soudain, il avait été libre, et s'était retrouvé tremblant et à bout de souffle au bord d'un torrent furieux._

 _Tal s'était assuré qu'il allait bien, lui avait proposé un don d'énergie vitale, puis comme il était toujours en état de choc, avait fait la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et récupère assez pour pouvoir entreprendre l'escalade périlleuse pour sortir de la ravine._

 _Et plutôt que de le laisser tout seul, Tal l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la Porte, mettant le jeu en pause pour le reprendre comme si de rien n'était une fois certain qu'il était en sécurité et sain et sauf._

 _Il était resté jusqu'au lendemain soir près de la Porte, seul devant le petit feu que Tal avait allumé pour lui sous la tente de fortune fabriquée à partir de la bâche couvrant le matériel de chasse, puis son associé d'alors était revenu, l'air très satisfait de lui-même et trois heures plus tard, tout le monde revenait, son patron très fier portant leur proie assommée sur l'épaule. La chasse avait officiellement pris fin quand Tal avait repris conscience et les avait félicité, et qu'ils étaient repartis, mais il n'avait pas oublié ce que l'humain avait fait pour lui et, bien décidé à le remercier, l'avait recontacté pour lui offrir un dîner - une tradition de remerciement humaine répandue. Tal avait accepté, et ils étaient devenu amis, puis associés, puis amants, avant de devenir conjoints. Et pour Tal, les choses avaient bien changé. Fahalym prenait aussi la moitié des commissions pour lui. Mais il accompagnait les chasseurs pour les encadrer. Il supervisait la chasse et gardait en permanence un œil sur les positions de tout le monde, et veillait personnellement à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à personne. Ni à son humain, ni à un de leurs clients. Ainsi, Tal n'avait pas à se soucier de ça, et pouvait se consacrer tout entier au divertissement de leurs clients._

 _Et par toutes les reines, il n'était pas le client le plus maladroit que Tal ait eu. Des catastrophes sur pattes n'ayant jamais mis un pied hors de leur ruche, ils en avaient régulièrement. Certains étaient si mauvais qu'il devait littéralement jouer les traqueurs et les amener presque devant Tal pour qu'ils le trouvent. Et même alors, il n'était pas garanti qu'ils l'aient, malgré toute la bonne volonté de ce dernier et peu importe leur nombre. D'habitude, il exécrait ce genre de clients, mais pour une fois, il serait heureux que ce soit le cas. Neuf, c'était beaucoup trop._

 _Comme en écho à ses pensées, la Porte s'ouvrit dans une explosion bleue._

 _La chasse allait bientôt commencer. Se redressant, il entra dans son personnage d'ancien traqueur sauvage et un peu cassant._


	27. Armes biologiques

_Cette nouvelle se passe cinquante ans après au-delà des étoiles._

 _J'avoue que cette nouvelle deviendra potentiellement "anachronique" avec le développement de l'histoire principale. L'avenir seul le dira._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le bureau ovale avait subi de subtiles altérations au fil des siècles, mais ses différents occupants avaient toujours veillé à y conserver l'ambiance de classicisme tout-puissant voulu par les pères fondateurs. La plupart des invités qui y entraient étaient impressionnés par la décoration, riche d'une longue histoire. La plupart des invités s'asseyaient avec précaution et respect sur les fauteuils et le canapés anciens en chintz. La plupart observaient avec soin le tapis bleu arborant l'aigle et la devise nationale. Et la plupart attendaient que le président des États-Unis d'Amérique, un des plus puissants hommes de la Terre, leur dise de s'asseoir avant de s'installer.

Mais la plupart étaient humains et moins puissants que lui. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de la noble silhouette à présent occupée à lisser les pans de sa jupe bleu nuit qui formait une élégante corolle à ses pieds.

Le président déglutit, et se retint de grincer des dents face à cette entorse flagrante au protocole.

« Madame Ilinka... » commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Ce sera Majesté pour vous, monsieur le président David James Johnson. » répondit-elle d'un ton parfaitement neutre, fixant avec désintérêt un point quelque part derrière son épaule gauche.

« C'est-à-dire que le protocole... »

« Votre protocole prétentieux prescrit que tous les partis soient traités d'égal en égal. Je le sais parfaitement. (L'alien braqua son regard sur lui avec une intensité rare.) Mais je ne suis en rien votre égale et je ne suis pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie, ni pour le protocole. »

Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours assise très droite dans le canapé de gauche, les mains délicatement posées sur ses cuisses alors que lui était debout devant son bureau, et pourtant, David se sentit en très nette position d'infériorité. Le problème, c'était que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Lui et tout son pays étaient en totale infériorité face à l'empire. Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tenter de limiter la casse. Commencer par adoucir les angles.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé d'en face.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Impératrice ? »  
« Pour vous donner une dernière sommation, M. le Président, puisqu'il semblerait que votre gouvernement ne soit pas enclin à écouter mes diplomates. »

« Nous les avons écoutés, croyez-le bien, Impératrice. »

« Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pris aucune mesure, M. le Président ? » demanda-t-elle comme si elle demandait l'heure.

« Je suis certain que vous comprenez que c'est une intrusion inacceptable dans notre politique intérieure, Impératrice. »

L'alien sembla méditer ses paroles quelques instants.

« Donc, si je comprends bien ce que vous dites, au nom de votre autonomie nationale, vous êtes prêt à bafouer la moitié des accords de paix signés avec les autres nations terriennes depuis deux siècles. C'est exact ? »

« Non ! Pas du tout ! » s'écria-t-il, avant de se rendre compte du manque de professionnalisme de sa réaction.

Si l'impératrice l'avait remarqué, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Alors pourquoi n'avoir encore pris aucune mesure pour détruire les armes biologiques en votre possession et démanteler les laboratoires de production, M. le Président ? » demanda-t-elle, accentuant le titre de son vis-à-vis de la plus désagréables des manières.

« Parce que nous n'avons pas d'armes biologiques. On ne peut pas détruire ce qui n'existe pas, tout simplement ! »

« Ah ? Donc vous n'avez pas des échantillons de gaz sarin, d'anthrax, de lèpre ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Mais ce sont des échantillons à but scientifique. Pour les étudier. En cas d'épidémie. »

« Vraiment ? Ce qui est intéressant, M. le Président Johnson, c'est que le gaz sarin est, comme son nom l'indique, un gaz. Il n'y a pas d'épidémie de gaz sarin. Son seul usage est offensif. »  
« Justement. C'est pour nous protéger. »

L'éclat bleuté des dents de l'alien apparut un bref instant.

« Aucun de ces échantillons ne vous protégera contre une attaque desdites substances. Ce qui vous protégera, ce sont des vaccins et des traitements. Vaccins et traitements qui ont été découverts il y a longtemps. Par conséquent, les échantillons sont superflus... excepté dans un but de multiplication. »

« C'est tout à fait... »

La fin de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge, arrêtée net par le regard de l'alien.

« Ne faites pas l'erreur de sous-estimer mon intelligence. » siffla-t-elle, presque avec douceur - une douceur atroce qui semblait lui promettre les pires atrocités.

« Je ne... »

Une fois de plus, il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Bien. Maintenant que vous en avez terminé avec vos dénégations, voici la liste de toutes les armes biologiques que nous savons en votre possession et dont nous exigeons la destruction dans les plus brefs délais. » annonça-t-elle sur un ton redevenu parfaitement neutre, lui tendant un dossier cartonné, qu'il prit d'une main moite avant de commencer à le parcourir.

La moitié des noms lui était inconnue.

« BHZ-546 ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »

L'alien sembla fixer le vide un instant avant de répondre.

« Une bactérie génétiquement modifiée qui s'attaque spécifiquement aux cellules épithéliales. »

« Épithéliales... oui, je vois. » mentit-il avant de se replonger dans son examen. « Drogue anti-symbiote ? »

« Une toxine qui tue presque instantanément toute larve goaul'd ou tok'ra. »

« Mais on n'a pas une telle chose ! »

« Faux. Le SGC - dois-je vous faire un cours sur cette agence ? - en a fait usage à plusieurs reprises. »

« Oui, mais tout ça, c'était il y a des années ! »  
« Certes, mais selon mes sources, il doit vous rester une demi-douzaine d'échantillons. Dont nous exigeons la destruction. »

Il ne put retenir une grimace.

« J'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos sources. »

Elle sourit à peine.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Voyant qu'elle n'allait rien ajouter de plus, David se replongea dans la liste.

« Peste bubonique ? Ça existe encore ? Poison hoffan ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »  
« Oui, la peste bubonique existe encore. Dans vos laboratoires, principalement. Quant au poison hoffan, c'est un virus produisant une réaction physiologique d'une fulgurance mortelle pour ma race. »

« Ah. » répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait désintéressé.

Un virus foudroyant pour lutter contre les _wraiths_... sans doute l'élément le plus important de cette liste.  
« Puisque le poison hoffan vous intéresse, je vais vous en dire plus. Injecté à un humain, il se transmet à ses congénères par voie aérienne et aux _wraiths_ par contact sanguin... au moment d'une ponction par exemple, et tue en quelques minutes le dit _wraith_.Il a été crée par le peuple Hof, une fois de plus avec l'aide du SGC, comme un « vaccin anti- _wraith_ ». Mais avant de vous demander combien de temps il vous faudrait pour en produire assez pour traiter toute la population américaine, vous devriez vous demander ce qui est arrivé aux Hoffans. »

Il frémit. C'était comme si elle lisait dans sa tête. Les _wraiths_ étaient télépathes, mais ses experts lui avaient assuré qu'ils devaient toucher quelqu'un pour pouvoir lire son esprit, et elle était à deux bons mètres de lui. Et selon ces mêmes experts, il aurait dû sentir l'intrusion télépathique. Mais le vague sourire satisfait qui flottait sur les lèvres de l'alien le fit à nouveau frémir.

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Un tiers de la population a succombé dans les jours suivant l'inoculation d'une défaillance pulmonaire fulgurante. »  
« Et les autres ? »  
« Les porteurs sains ? Les _wraiths_ les ont exterminé avant qu'ils ne puissent répandre la maladie plus loin. Il y a eu quelques survivants. Nous les avons accueillis au sein de l'empire, mais ils doivent vivre en réclusion. Ce n'est pas une belle vie. »

« Je... »  
« Vous ne savez pas quoi dire ? C'est inutile. »

Il acquiesça, acheva sa lecture puis reposa doucement le dossier sur la table basse devant lui.

« Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Exactement ce que je vous ai dit tantôt. Détruisez toutes les armes biologiques énumérées sur cette liste, et démantelez les installations de production. »

« Vous savez que c'est impossible. Nous respectons les accords internationaux. Nous n'avons pas de stocks. Juste des laboratoires d'étude. »

« Laboratoires capables de produire et de mettre en circulation de quoi provoquer une épidémie mondiale en à peine deux jours. C'est inadmissible. »

David sentit le sang battre à ses tempes. Qui était cette désagréable créature verte, pour oser ainsi exiger tout et n'importe quoi des États-Unis ?

Un petit rire bas et vibrant de l'intéressée lui donna la chair de poule. Est-ce qu'elle lisait vraiment dans son esprit ?

Elle sourit, découvrant ses dents bleutées.

« Je suis navré. Les États-Unis ne peuvent tolérer une telle ingérence dans leur politique intérieure. Vos réclamations ont été entendues, mais il nous est impossible d'y accéder pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité d'État. » statua-t-il de son ton le plus ferme.

Cette fois, l'impératrice pouffa.

« Sécurité d'État ? Si la sécurité de votre État vous préoccupait réellement, David James Johnson, vous seriez déjà au téléphone à exiger la destructions de ces stocks. »

« C'est une menace ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un regard inquiet aux gardes du corps postés à l'entrée du salon.

Quatre agents de la Sécurité nationale, surentraînés. L'escorte de l'impératrice était restée dans le couloir, mais combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour arriver si les choses tournaient mal ?  
« Non. Une remarque. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de réaliser par vous-même l'écart entre nos deux forces, toute menace est inutile. Autant donner un ordinateur à un babouin. »

Une veine se mit à palpiter dans le cou du terrien.

« Vous me traitez de singe ? » cracha-t-il.  
« Les humains _sont_ des primates. Déduisez-en ce que vous voulez, M. le Président. »

« Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? » cracha-t-il, toute notion de diplomatie oubliée.

« Biologiquement ? Une espèce de chaînon manquant entre le règne des insectes et celui des mammifères. Une aberration de l'évolution et un des rares prédateurs naturels de votre espèce. » répondit-elle calmement, examinant l'air de rien la paume de sa main.

Le geste en apparence anodin de l'alien refroidit toute son ardeur, et avec soulagement, il remarqua que ses gardes du corps étaient passés de garde décontractée à prêts à dégainer.

« D'après mes scientifiques, dans la configuration actuelle, si vos hommes dégainent, il y a treize pourcent de chances que je sois tuée avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que vous toucher, moins de un pourcent de chances que toute mon escorte soit neutralisée, et plus de soixante pourcent de chances que vous et tout vos hommes soient abattus dans les quinze secondes suivant le début des hostilités.

Toujours selon mes experts, si en réponse à une attaque, nous déployons nos forces sur votre nation, il y a deux chances sur trois qu'en moins de vingt-quatre heures, nous en soyons maîtres. »

« C'est une menace ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, terrorisé par la décontraction affichée par le monstre qui lui énonçait tout ça.  
« Toujours pas. De simples statistiques. Des mathématiques. Mais des mathématiques éloquentes. »

D'un geste fluide, trop fluide pour être humain, elle se releva, faisant se crisper les gardes du corps.

« Nous n'avons pas envie de vous attaquer. La guerre n'est jamais une bonne solution. Mais parfois, elle est la seule qui puisse fonctionner. Attaquez-nous et nous répondrons en adéquation. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ? C'est vous qui êtes venue exiger des choses ! Nous ne vous avons jamais menacés ! » explosa-t-il.  
« Si. Ces armes biologiques sont une menace pour nous et tous nos alliés. » répliqua-t-elle, chassant une poussière de sa manche.

« Et pas nos bombes nucléaires ? »  
« Non. Leur potentiel de destruction est négligeable face à des virus ou des bactéries. Et ne croyez pas que n'ayons pas de technologie apte à parer votre arsenal vieillissant. »

« Arsenal vieillissant ? Nous avons la plus grande flotte spatiale terrienne ! »  
Pour la première fois, il eut l'impression de l'avoir prise de court, puis un sourire compatissant s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, ça. Oui, techniquement, vous avez la plus grande flotte spatiale de construction entièrement terrienne. Quatre vaisseaux, dont deux ont plus d'un demi-siècle. Oui. C'est exact : vous avez la flotte entièrement terrienne la plus puissante. La _seule_ flotte _entièrement_ terrienne. »

L'accentuation des deux termes disait tout son dédain de la situation. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Les États-Unis avaient peut-être toujours le plus gros budget militaire de la planète, le plus d'ogives nucléaires et la _seule_ flotte spatiale _entièrement_ terrienne, mais chaque année, les rapports indiquaient que le pays reculait, dans tous les classements mondiaux. Le Sénégal, le Cambodge et les îles Tonga étaient passés devant depuis longtemps en termes d'éducation. La Corée du Nord, le Sri-Lanka et l'Uruguay de même, pour les infrastructures publiques et l'accès aux soins médicaux. Quant à l'économie, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Si les choses continuaient au même rythme, son pays entrerait bientôt officiellement dans la liste toujours plus courte des pays du tiers-monde.

A une époque pas si lointaine, alors qu'il était enfant, son pays était le plus puissant du monde. Celui qui dictait la politique mondiale, dirigeait l'économie et faisait les modes. Et aujourd'hui, qu'était-il ? Un vaste État conservateur, refermé sur lui-même, au marché étouffé par un embargo presque total sous la forme d'une concurrence étrangère déloyale et des taxes à l'export exorbitantes, et une population toujours plus pauvre qui tentait de fuir le pays dans l'espoir de trouver un avenir meilleur de l'autre côté de la frontière.

En un temps pas si lointain, un de ses prédécesseurs avait voulu construire un mur pour empêcher les migrants mexicains de venir chercher meilleure fortune chez eux, et à présent les Mexicains - tout comme les Canadiens- avaient construit un mur afin de les empêcher _eux_ de venir chez eux. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Ils avaient construit un mur, et y avaient installé des portes. Quinze mille migrants acceptés chaque jour. Quinze mille Américains qui étaient acceptés à bras ouverts par un empire bigalactique en perpétuelle expansion. Et c'était sans parler d'Hawaï, de l'Alaska et de la Californie, qui avaient fait sécession à peine quelques semaines après le « Contact ». Le Vermont, la Floride et l'Idaho tentaient de faire pareil depuis des années, et des rumeurs inquiétantes semblaient indiquer que la Louisiane, le Michigan, l'Oregon et même le Texas songeaient à faire de même.

L'impératrice le fixait d'un air doux.

« M. le Président. Ce que je vous demande, ce n'est rien de plus que ce que je demande de tous mes sujets. Les armes biologiques ne sont des moyens ni fiables, ni honorables de combattre. De toute l'histoire de l'univers connu, il n'est jamais rien ressorti de bon de leur usage. Les humains n'ont jamais été capables d'en faire un usage fiable. Les _wraiths_ , ou même les Anciens, qui ont précédé nos deux races de bien des millénaires, n'y sont pas davantage parvenu. »

« Qu'en savons-nous, puisque comme vous le dites, ils ont disparu bien avant nous ? » demanda David, se sentant un peu puéril de poser une telle question.

« Parce que moi et mes semblables sommes sans aucun doute la plus éclatante preuve de leur échec dans la manipulation d'une forme de vie pour en contrôler une autre. Comme toutes les armes biologiques, nous nous sommes retournés contre nos créateurs. Les _wraiths_ sont souvent comparés à un virus qui se répandent de monde en monde pour en décimer la population, et ce n'est pas totalement faux. Disons que nous, les _wraiths_ ouman'shii, sommes comme le virus inactivé d'un vaccin. Nous protégeons les humains à notre contact des « autres » _wraiths_ , comme vous avez pu le constater lors de ce que vous appelez le « Contact ». »

« On ne vous a rien demandé.» cracha-t-il avant de réaliser l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Heureusement, l'impératrice ne semblait pas disposée à prendre ombrage pour si peu. En vérité, elle ne semblait se soucier d'aucune des règles de la diplomatie. A commencer par ne pas insulter son interlocuteur ou sa nation.

« C'est tout à fait exact, M. le Président. Et je constate que la notion de vaccin est toujours aussi mal acquise dans votre pays. Un vaccin n'a pas besoin d'être inoculé à toute la population pour fonctionner, il faut juste que la majorité le soit pour qu'il protège aussi les non-vaccinés. Vous n'êtes pas vaccinés, mais vos voisins le sont. Ce sont nos alliés. Nous les protégeons, et comme il est très dur d'expliquer à un _wraith_ affamé la notion de frontière, nous vous protégeons également. Pour l'heure, les États-Unis ne sont que... des voisins bigots et bornés qui s'enfoncent dans leur propre misère en s'entêtant à refuser tout aide. Mais il s'avère que vous êtes également le genre de voisin à cacher des armes dangereuses dans sa cave. Et comme vous refusez d'écouter tout autre que moi, je suis venue en personne d'une _autre_ galaxie pour vous demander de vous en séparer. Nous sommes toujours disposés à vous accueillir en notre sein, ou à vous laisser votre indépendance si votre situation actuelle vous convient, mais nous ne tolérerons plus une telle menace à nos portes. »

Il avait perdu. Il venait de le comprendre. Ils avaient tous perdu. Depuis le début. Avant même que cette discussion ne commence, ils avaient perdu. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le choix. L'empire Ouman'shii. Un rouleau compresseur alien qui donnait toujours le choix. Mais quel choix ? Les rejoindre, ou être écrasé.

« Sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-il.  
Elle sourit, puis pointa élégamment un doigt contre sa poitrine. « Vaccin », puis le désigna du doigt « Virus ».

« Et si on détruit nos stocks et les laboratoires ? »

« Un tel geste de bonne volonté en mérite un au moins aussi grand. Un relâchement de l'embargo économique, par exemple. Si je ne m'abuse, votre industrie informatique est... obsolète, pour dire le moins. Imaginez pouvoir à nouveau importer des ordinateurs, des téléphones ou même de simples composés électroniques du Japon, de Corée, ou même de Bolivie – pays plus proche, et qui a fait d'énormes avancée dans le domaines ces dernières années. »

David ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils de surprise. L'empire gardait toujours jalousement ses technologies pour lui. L'embargo avait été dès le départ total dans les domaines de la technologie de pointe, de la science et de la médecine. Au début, ça n'avait eu aucune importance, car les plus grandes universités, les plus grands laboratoires se trouvaient toujours chez eux, puis ils avaient été rattrapés et dépassés, et à présent, les États-Unis accusaient un retard de presque cinquante ans dans les technologies de pointe. Et ça, c'était uniquement par rapport aux autres technologies de facture terrienne, car incomparable avec les technologies aliens que l'empire importait dans ses colonies de par le monde.

L'impératrice le fixait toujours avec attention, trop immobile pour que ce soit normal.

« Nous pouvons aussi envisager l'envoi d'aide humanitaire et médicale à destination de la population. »

Quarante-neuf pourcent de la population en dessous du seuil de pauvreté. Des maladies considérées comme éteintes vingt ans plus tôt qui ressurgissaient, et un enfant sur trois qui ne mangeait pas tous les jours à sa faim. Des pays avaient reçu une aide internationale pour moins que ça.

Mais que se passerait-il s'il acceptait ? Que se passerait-il si la population voyait les grands vaisseaux-hôpitaux descendre du ciel, comme dans tant d'autres pays lors du « Contact » ? Si les aliens que le gouvernement s'ingéniait à présenter comme de dangereux envahisseurs vicieux devenaient du jour au lendemain la main qui nourrit le peuple ? La réponse était simple. Lesdits aliens n'auraient pas besoin de leur déclarer la guerre pour les conquérir. Ce serait le peuple américain lui-même qui les mettrait sur le trône de leur nation, vendant sa liberté contre quelques pilules et un peu de pain.

Ils avaient déjà perdu plusieurs États ainsi. Parce que des sénateurs stupides avaient été aveuglés par la promesse de technologies avancées et de soins gratuits pour tous. Mais les États-Unis n'étaient pas devenus une grande nation en se soumettant à un empire tentaculaire, mais bien en rejetant le dernier à avoir voulu les dominer.

« Je suis navré, Impératrice, mais les États-Unis d'Amérique ne peuvent tolérer une telle ingérence dans leur politique intérieure. » répéta-t-il.

La souveraine inclina la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Soit. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour votre peuple, M. le Président. Sans la fougue américaine, Atlantis serait toujours au fond des eaux, et les Ouman'shii n'existeraient pas. J'aurai essayé les voies... légales. Mais avant la guerre, il me reste une solution. » soupira-t-elle, prenant noblement la direction de la sortie.

« Quelle solution ? » paniqua-t-il.

Elle l'ignora.

« Attendez. Quelle solution ? » insista-t-il, le dos de sa chemise collé contre sa peau par une sueur glaciale.

La porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement devant l'impératrice, deux des gardes de la souveraine en lieu et place des agents originellement postés là.

Sur le pas du bureau ovale, la reine alien s'arrêta, se retournant à moitié.

« Priez pour que votre peuple soit moins couard que vous, David James Johnson. »

Le ton était doux. Pas une menace. Pire qu'une menace. Infiniment pire. Une promesse.

Le cœur du président rata un battement, et son esprit devint blanc.

« Tirez ! Tirez ! Ils ne doivent pas sortir d'ici ! » hurla-t-il dans un instant de pure panique.

Il y eut un quart de seconde supplémentaire durant lequel l'impératrice, une expression de curiosité sur les traits, le détailla, puis le fracas des tirs lui déchira les tympans alors qu'un grand éclat blanc l'éblouissait, le forçant à se protéger les yeux du bras. Lorsqu'il le baissa, le couloir à la décoration ravagée était vide, seuls les corps déchiquetés par des tirs alliés de trois vigiles l'occupant.

Le silence sembla s'étirer, presque aussi assourdissant que les coups de feu.

Il gémit puis, impuissant, se retourna alors que les cinq écrans disposés tout autour de la pièce s'allumaient, affichant obstinément, comme en ce jour maudit, le visage serein et bienveillant de l'impératrice immortelle qui s'était trouvée un instant plus tôt dans son bureau.

Un de ses gardes tentait de l'emmener vers le bunker, mais d'un geste sec, il se dégagea pour se laisser lourdement tomber dans le canapé le plus proche. Ce n'était pas un bunker qui le protégerait de l'ire populaire. Ni lui, ni le reste du gouvernement.

Quelque chose roula dans sa poitrine, en jaillissant par saccades. Un rire. Un rire fou. Dément. Dès le début, les dés étaient pipés. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le choix. S'étouffant à moitié avec sa propre salive, il rit encore plus. Un jour, ils avaient eu le choix. Un jour tellement lointain qu'il n'était pas encore né, et pourtant, il connaissait ce jour exact. Le jour où un sinistre abruti assis derrière le bureau d'acajou de cette même pièce avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de créer une agence secrète pour explorer l'univers à travers la Porte des étoiles. Un jour, ils avaient eu le choix, et parce qu'ils étaient Américains, descendants de colons et de pionniers, ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir cette porte enterrée par une civilisation depuis longtemps disparue, et de la traverser. Ce jour-là, le destin de sa nation avait été scellé. A partir de là, tout n'avait été qu'un long enchaînement les ayant conduit à cet instant précis.

Le téléphone rouge, sur le bureau d'acajou se mit à sonner. Un téléphone rouge comme celui qui avait servit _ce_ jour-là.

Lentement, riant toujours pas à-coups, il se leva pour aller décrocher sous le regard terrifié de ses gardes du corps.

« Ah ah ah... Ah... Allô ? »  
« M. le Président, ici le général Strauss, commandant du SGC. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois : qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? »


	28. Annonce

**Pas de rumeur stellaire cette semaine, mais dès la semaine prochaine (03 août), je reprend la publication de Au-delà des étoiles et Par-delà le destin.**

 **Tout les mardi, Par-delà le destin et tout les samedi Au-delà des étoiles.**

 **A bientôt et navrée de cette trèèès longue attente.**

 **Atlantis**


End file.
